A Hero's Backup
by originality0101101
Summary: Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze, daughter of the Rokudaime Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, named after her grandmother, was sent on her first S-Rank mission. unknown to her, this S-Rank mission is like no other. She must travel back in time, with her father and his nemesis Sasuke Uchiha, to backup the people of the past.
1. Prologue part I

Disclaimer: don't own Naruto (I seen this on a lot of peoples stories. I figured I should put it here too.)

First story: A Hero's Backup

**Prologue**

After the end of the fourth great Shinobi war, great causalities were suffered. Luckily all of Konoha 12 survived as did most of their families, they mourned for those that didn't make it, and moved on. Despite the blessings they gained, one Sasuke Uchiha is still on the run and Madara fled the battle swearing vengeance on the bane of his immortal life taking Zetsu with him. The true Rokudaime Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, the bane of the feared Madara Uchiha. Naruto was elected immediately as Rokudaime after the war, few opposed him on his rise. Those few are council men that just couldn't grow up over their irrational fear. To the rest of the public he was mostly welcomed seeing that he's the main reason for the war ending.

During the war. Naruto leapt into the battlefield crushing Madara's control over the 7 tailed beasts, freeing them as he did so with the help of the Kyuubi. Without his trump card, Madara fled the battle field and leaving Kabuto to his fate. which was immediate execution. With help from the allied Shinobi force, mostly Pakkun, Kakashi's main summon. Naruto cornered Kabuto and finally slew the snake. Therefore saving Captain Yamato and Anko Mitarashi, which both happily served their savior.

2 years later Naruto successfully established the peace his master Jiraiya wanted, but he knew it wouldn't be true peace till both Madara and Sasuke Uchiha were either dead or severely punished. All the Kages believed so. During these 2 years naruto finally got the girl of his dream, Sakura Haruno. They married and got one daughter, the couple named her Kushina, Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze after her grandmother the Red Death. Strangely enough, the girl has red hair much like her grandmothers and has the same tan complexion as her dads. Another strange fact is that she has the same 6 whiskers as her fathers. Tsunade merely passed off the red hair, saying Naruto was a carrier for red hair, who both knew of Naruto's mother's unusual hair color.

Everyone was busy and Naruto sent large numbers of hunter-nins to track down Madara and Sasuke Uchiha, with the approval of all the other Kages of course who each wanted to bring both Uchihas to justice. Each Kage sent their own hunter-nins, as it was a joint mission among all the elemental nations. Madara, of course, stayed hidden, but Sasuke was not so lucky. He was found, founded by his former sensei Kakashi Hatake who came prepared with a certain tri-pronged kunai.

Yes. Naruto rediscovered his fathers famed jutsu. The Hiraishin no Jutsu. With this Jutsu Naruto became Konoha's, no the Elemental Nation's orange flash (despite 2 years after the war, he still wore orange, Sakura manage to limit the amount of orange by making him wear red more often, but orange will forever be Naruto's favorite color. with a final clash, Naruto, Kakashi and his team brought Sasuke back to Konoha.

Despite Naruto's good deeds, things only got worse for Naruto. the moment Sasuke returned to Konoha, Sasuke gave one look to the Rokudaime's wife and suddenly Sakura changed... something got the better of her and left her daughter and husband and nobody knew what happened to the women. This action made the rest of Konoha 12 frown upon her actions, and so, they avoided her. They did question her, but her answers were something Akin to saying Sasuke was Sakura's true love and Sakura claims that Kushina was a mistake. Sakura seemed so docile near Sasuke as if she was possessed. that was what everyone noticed.

Upon his return, Sasuke faced trial, and Sakura's mother vehemently defends the Uchiha traitor. Naruto, the Hokage, must do what's best for Konoha or at least try. he tried to execute the traitorous Sasuke. Much to Sakura's dismay, and With the help of most of the council. Sasuke is forced to stay in Konoha, but at one cost, his Sharingan eyes. The whole council actually united on this front, and removed the Sharingan making the agreement that Sasuke is far too dangerous with those precious eyes. However terrible the Uchiha was, some of the council took pity on the Uchiha(Naruto too) and implanted new eyes from a unknown donor. As a war criminal, Sasuke Uchiha is forever watched by Anbu until further noticed.

Without the Sharingan, Sasuke took it upon himself once more to vow revenge against Konoha for the Uchiha name. throughout the years, Sasuke and Sakura became outcasts. Ino managed to grow up on her selfish crush and moved on. once she did, she setting eyes on a certain Akimichi.

Kami was in a good mood, and blessed Naruto with Hinata Hyuga. Hinata managed to stay single, till the day Sakura slipped up. somehow, she knew the pink haired banshee would screw up and once she did, Hinata picked up the pieces left behind of the broken marriage. Hinata, while doing so, also prevented any unwanted advances of Kiba Inuzuka. In the end, she got what she wanted. Naruto. Thanks to her kind and gentle nature, Kushina readily accepted Hinata as her Kaa-chan. It helped that Kushina didn't know her real mother due to her being too young, that and Hinata was there for the red head since the girls 6th month in life.

One last event within these 2 years. Naruto discovered a way to remove the cursed seal. With the body of Kabuto, and long hours of research. Anko was freed of her cursed seal and she quickly gotten her full jounin rank.

8 years after the 4th Shinobi war. wanting to help her father keep the peace, Kushina enrolled in the ninja academy, same age Itachi did at age 6. Kushina often questioned who her real mother was, but both Naruto and Sakura managed to come to a agreement and both kept this a secret in fear that she will grow bitter. back to the matters of the academy, Kushina turned out to be a prodigy. She would have graduated one year later, much like Itachi. For a reason, Naruto wanted Kushina to get full grade on history. This in turn made Kushina demanded rather violently why, but never got the reason. As the academy went by, a certain problem grew out. the daughter of the Rokudaime couldn't find good quality friends, most adults pushed their children into becoming friends with the daughter of the Rokudaime in hopes of marriage into power. Kushina knew of this and avoided socializing, focusing solely on her ninja career. She did, despite her status, find a few reliable friends, worth mentioning, but wont be (till much later).

Ninjas theses days are used as peacekeepers to keep bandits and missing-nins in their place. Ninjas were also used for various of projects, like constructions, using earth style ninjustu for building purposes. Speaking of building purposes, Naruto rebuilt Konoha to what it once was before Pein struck it in Honor of the Sandaime Hokage. It was his dream to protect Konoha as it was and Naruto wanted that old man's version of Konoha to be restored. it wasn't hard thanks to the Kyuubi's Chakra, Yamato's Mokuton (wood release), and several Doton techniques to fill in the crater, pave the grounds, and build from it.

Being the child of someone famous, Kushina had to deal with assassination attempts. The culprits were mostly missing nins, but Naruto and several others knew it was the few councilmen that just couldn't get over the fact that Naruto isn't the Kyuubi reincarnation. the councilmen were smart enough to evade being accused, only for so long. So to help with Kushina's survivability, She was enrolled into the Academy.

Kushina dreamed of becoming a jounin sensei. mostly because she wanted a team to back her up. she did end up in plenty of situations that being a Apprentice of a Sannin had it's weaknesses. Unlike her father she didn't want to be Hokage, for numerous of reasons. first, She often visited her father in the office, seeing the huge stacks of paper kind of turned her off. she did see her father use the Kage bunshins to cut down the paperwork. Second, there were lots of other people who wanted to be hokage after seeing Naruto, the dead-last, become Hokage, especially one Konohamaru Sarutobi. He was next in line to be the Nanadaime. seeing competition was brutal, Kushina didn't want any part of it. Saying "being a Jounin sensei is better, less troublesome, and you still get to boss people around". Naruto and Hinata commented her on being slightly Nara-ish.

Finally Kushina graduated at age 8, ten years after the 4th Shinobi war. She was then under the apprenticeship of the slug sannin Tsunade. Tsunade, like Kakashi, they both went through introductions, although they already knew each other, having a grandmother- granddaughter relationship. Their introductions went rather well.

* * *

Flashback

"OK gaki Jr. even though we know each other, its tradition to introduce each other. Just say your name, likes, dislikes, hobbies, dreams, and so on…" Tsunade said rather bluntly and in a bored manner. _'To hell with tradition' _Tsunade though. both to-be sensei and student was on the same academy rooftop the former team 7 was introduced at. Kushina then responded.

"k baa-chan! my names Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze, I like ramen" she began to drool at the though of having ramen. Then quickly recomposed herself.

"training, my friends, my family, and you baa-chan" a vein grew on Tsunade's forehead, '_being called baa-chan by Naruto was bad enough, now I have to go through his kid too?_' Tsunade though. Kushina's introduction continued.

"my dislikes are shallow people, like ones who marry for power, or have ridiculous crushes on the good-looking, silent, brooding types. a lot like the Aburames, that don't pay attention to them. Not that they are bad people…" Kushina rambled on, till Tsunade put her on track

"Kushina! Focus on the introduction!" Tsunade shouted out rather loudly, Kushina flinched on her outburst.

"k, k, baa-chan!" Kushina said waving her hands in her defense. Tsunade's rage went up another notch. Kushina continued on

"my hobbies are training, eating ramen, talking to my precious people, like you baa-chan" Tsunade's rage lowered, but still doesn't like being reminded of her age so often. Being a grandmother does the reminding so many times. Kushina still went on.

"learning history, which I don't like. Why does tou-san make me study history, especially his history?" Kushina still rambled on.

"Kushina…" Tsunade said warningly. She too wanted to know why, but kept her question to herself. Kushina went on.

"oops! Rambled again! Well, my other hobbies are listening to tou-san's awesome stories, he's the best tou-san in the world. my other hobbies are learning medicine and medical ninjustu from you baa-chan" Tsunade may be Kushina's favorite baa-chan but Tsunade hates being old. Who doesn't?

"and my dream is to be a jounin sensei, have a family, and be strong like you baa-chan!" when the last 'baa-chan' came out. She roared.

"Stop calling me old!" with that, Tsunade chased after Kushina, the pair ran through konoha, breaking lots of property along the way. After the chaos and fines for damages were dealt with, both returned to the hokage's tower. Where they were doing their introductions. After a few minutes of calming down. Kushina asked.

"do you really want me to stop calling you baa-chan, baa-chan?"

"no… it's just that being called baa-chan is kinda mean, but anyways, sorry for chasing you through half of Konoha" Tsunade apologized.

"it's okay, it was fun! But can I call you obaa-chan?" Tsunade smiled, her eye's softened.

"sure mago(grandchild) so my turn. Well you know my name. Tsunade Senju, I like gambling, Sake, your family and you, ya little gaki(brat)." Kushina stood up.

"Hey! I'm no Gaki!"

"sit down! I'm not done!" Kushina sat back down. Tsunade continued

"I dislike perverts, having no money, IOU's, debt collectors, being old, and a certain pink haired banshee" the last part she said with a whisper, luckily Kushina couldn't hear that part. Neither did she questioned it. the slug Sage never did approve of Sakura's actions.

"my hobbies are gambling, drinking and a few other things. My dream… well, I want to make you the best kunoichi I can make you." Kushina cheered for the last part. Tsunade smiled at her last apprentice's optimism.

'_she will definitely surpass both her parents' _Tsunade though.

Flash back end.

* * *

When the introductions ended, Tsunade trained Kushina in the arts of Medical ninjustu, her taijutsu style, which fitted perfectly, (what a coincidence) her chakra enhanced strength, medicine, few genjutsu (which she doesn't like, why make an illusion out of things when you can make it a reality?), and anything the academy accidentally left out. Kushina absorbed Tsunade's teachings like a sponge and all within a year of training, other than medical ninjutsu. In any down time Kushina had, Naruto taught the red head the Rasengan, which Kushina learned in the same amount of time Naruto did, a week. Yet Kushina can do better. With her mother's superb chakra control she can easily do it with one hand. Surpassing her father in that respect already.

Naruto also taught Kushina the Kage bunshin and told her the secrets of the technique a few years later. Which Kushina abused this technique to no end, although she cant form as many, and cant use as many for training.

Kushina inherited a lot from her family. She inherited her father's massive chakra reserves and her mother's excellent chakra control. Yet it doesn't end there. When Kushina went on her first C-rank mission, a simple escort to the land of springs. Tsunade, Kushina and their escort were attacked. The bandits were easily dealt with, but their leader, an A-ranked missing-nin was leading the group. Kushina was split from Tsunade for a split second, but seconds in a ninja battle cant be wasted, and Kushina was immediately outmatched. She cowered in fear and that's when she activated her bloodline.

Several golden chains suddenly sprung from her body and held down the missing-nin. Buying enough time for Tsunade to kill all the bandits and to finish off the missing-nin. Tsunade was shocked at the discovery of her apprentice's bloodline and saw a theory on how Kushina obtained it. Tsunade then turned her attention to their client. With a talk to their client, who knew nothing of the missing-nin. the mission was still considered a C-rank.

Once student and master returned to Konoha and reported in. Including the part of Kushina's bloodline, the Rokudaime and the sannin investigated. It was easy to discover thankfully, as Naruto was again a carrier for the chakra chain bloodline and has awoken in Kushina. In a few months Kushina got full control over her chains and then entered the Chunin Exams. She took the exams in Kumo and easily won(being the apprentice of a sannin, and student of a Kage helps), so at age 10, She became a Chunin.

After a year of training, and doing various missions. Naruto gave her the basics of her grandfathers prized jutsu. After a year of studying, she understood most of how the Hiraishin no jutsu works, however she was not permitted to use the jutsu much to Kushina's disappointment. Naruto says that she wasn't ready for such an ability. So Kushina asked if she could learn sage mode (after seeing sage modes affect, she wanted to learn that too.), but Kushina wasn't allowed to learn sage mode either for the same reasons, but this one had an extra one. Naruto was simply worried that his only daughter would become a stone of Myoboku.

14 years after the 4th Shinobi war, Kushina being at age 12. Kushina noticed that Naruto was more stressed than usual, when Kushina ask what's wrong, Naruto told her it was nothing to worry about. Kushina reluctantly accepted this answer, but kept her eyes open.

As time went by, Naruto was getting increasingly worried. Madara was coming for him and wanted revenge. Naruto knew full well of an Uchiha's unrelenting desire for vengeance, but Naruto was prepared. Several years ago, Naruto found several book about time travel, specifically from his father, Minato Namikaze. He kept these books to himself and having Kage Bushins read them for him in secret. Naruto often questioned why his father had theses books, maybe to have a chance to correct his wrongs, or maybe some other purpose, Naruto may never know.

Time travel is extremely difficult and the consequences could be to the extremes. On one end, it could end up beneficial to a desired group, or it could go the other way. Armageddon. Naruto found a particular seal that only requires 5 people with excellent control over chakra, and a monstrous load of it, what is meant by monstrous is meaning bijuu amount. One can use just brute force and overload the seal, but the odds of landing on the desired time zone would greatly lessen, to the point of impossible. the group can send anything they desire. lest it be object or person, however with a living being. that requires higher chakra reserves. With this knowledge, Naruto began to plan, using this seal as a last resort obviously.

Kushina at age 12, wanted to take the Jounin exams. She has full requirements, she had 2 years of being Chunin under her belt, and she has good control over her 2 elemental jutsu, specifically fire and wind. She also has a good repertoire of ninjutsu and genjutsu, and has the taijutsu of a sannin. Despite having the requirements, Kushina was denied. When questioned her father why, she got some weak excuse. Tsunade was present at the time and she too questioned Naruto or rather demanded this time as godaime, Naruto reluctantly told Tsunade a lie. He told Tsunade that he is protecting his daughter from the possibility of Madara kidnapping her, secretly, Naruto limited the number of missions Kushina was allowed to go on that resides outside of Konoha. of course, being the prankster he was, Kushina and everyone never suspected a thing. Tsunade openly didn't approve of Naruto's choice.

As more time went on. Naruto's paranoia never lowered and Hinata and several others began to notice. Although never questioned it, passing it off as stressful hokage work. _'Having the workload of a months worth of paperwork done in one day can make even the most dedicated workers insane' 'the paperwork is getting to him' _those were a few thoughts that these few people passed off.

A ½ a year later, Kirigakure was attack in a single hit. Rescue teams were dispatched immediately, but grim news came. The godaime mizukage Mei Terumi was killed in the blast. All the was left was a smoking crater, much like when pain attacked Konoha. Everyone agreed that it was the work of Madara Uchiha, who stole Nagato's Rinnegan eye, and could see the similarity to the damage done to both Konoha and Kiri. All survivors was given asylum in the various lands, mostly Konoha.

Madara has returned.

Naruto is certain its him.

the Fifth Shinobi War has begun.

Soon Kirigakure became a dead zone very quickly. Any investigation teams that were sent never returned.

2 months later the same thing happened in kumogakure. This time however, the Raikage survived. He was visiting Konoha in a meeting at the time. When news came to the man, he rushed off to Kumo. Konoha tried to stop the man, but failed to do so. the Raikage never returned, and any Kumo survivors also were granted asylum to any villages.

Madara struck again. Naruto knows its Madara. It has to be.

Both Kumo and Kiri quickly became dead zones. Who's next?

Naruto used this time to prepare his secret plan. He told 5 people of his plan, and none of them approved of it. Couple even threaten Naruto to reconsider, but understood it as a last resort. The main reason that the 5 never approved of it concerns the use of one red headed Chunin. Who was perfect for the job and Naruto expertly deceived everyone. This secret was kept as an SS-rank secret and the 5 knew of the consequences. Naruto's question of who's next came in another 2 months.

Iwagakure was struck. They took every security issue to date, yet they could not prevent it. just like Kiri and Kumo, Iwa became nothing but a smoking crater.

It quickly became a pattern. Throughout the elemental nations all villages fell, one by one. Till Konoha was left, the last village left standing.

Seeing no way out and resources were thinning. Naruto decided to go with his secret plan. He called everyone involved. Its time to act.


	2. Prologue part II

Disclaimer: don't own Naruto. ( do I have to do this for every chapter?)

A Hero's Backup

**Prologue part II**

"Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze, do you accept the S-rank mission?" Naruto asked his daughter. They are both and 5 others in an underground bunker room. All walls, ceilings, and floor are solid concrete. Not very stylish, but necessary for adequate protection, and seals are visible throughout the surfaces. These were meant for various purposes. mostly to prevent Zetsu from emerging from them.

There are five other occupants in the room. Tsunade Senju. Still in her constant genjutsu and typical cloths that she wears. Shizune, she too learned her master's youthful genjutsu, and made herself look young too. In fact, Tsunade made the genjutsu available to all kunoichi, for a price. Tsunade became rich quickly with her "product", and another fact is that all the women in the room bought the genjutsu. The other 3 people are Ino Akimichi, Hinata Uzumaki Namikaze, and Sakura Uchiha. All married to their desired men , all under the same genjutsu that Tsunade uses, and all under their casual dresses.

"what?" Kushina said weakly. She gets her first S-rank mission. As a Chunin no less.

"Naruto! Did you not tell her?" Tsunade asked in disbelief, Kushina didn't know what the mission asked for. For that, Kushina immediately got worried.

"what do you mean obaa-chan? Tou-san? What's the mission?" Naruto sighed.

"this mission requires you to… go into the past and kill certain people, but I got reasons to ask for this!" Naruto explained, then got defensive.

"And what are those reasons! This is insane! Send someone else!" Tsunade protested.

"I can't send someone else! Like I said, I got reasons. If I sent anybody else, I can't afford to trust them, I can trust my daughter. if I sent any of you, you don't have enough power to change the future. None of you could bring down Madara and Kushina has the highest chance! There's a reason why I held her back that one year during her genin exams. She has the most potential out of the all of us to be able to kill that mad man. She has full knowledge of the past, specifically my past and Kushina can alter the events. she can train the past me into a greater Shinobi as backup, hell train herself and find a way to kill Madara Uchiha, Orochimaru, Kabuto, and Danzo!" Naruto said. everyone thought he went mad, but listened to their hokage, unwilling to go against his word.

"What! that's why you held me back! I'm going to be used like this? Time travel isn't even possible!" Kushina proclaimed. Apparently killing the past criminals doesn't scare her more than time travel.

"that's where your wrong my dear." taking a deep breath "I have found time traveling seals in my father's home. I don't know why he had them, but I knew right then and there I had a backup plan if something goes wrong. But now, lots of things went wrong. Madara is out there and I admit it! I haven't found a way to kill Madara Uchiha, I may have landed blows on him, but they weren't enough!" Naruto said desperately. falling down to his knees to see his daughter at eye level.

"what chance does Kushina have! If you can't kill the bastard then how can she!?" Tsunade continued to protest, everyone else agreed with her. Having her sensei doubt her, Kushina lowered her head. Apparently Naruto never witnessed Konan's fight with Madara. Otherwise, he might have found a way. Tough luck for Kushina.

"she will be greater than me! I already know this, and she will surpass me. That is a guarantee. She will forever have advantages that I never had. My growth was stunted, hers was not. I have horrible chakra control, even to this day, yet she had better control since her birth! I cant use genjutsu, she can! If anyone can find out a weakness, its her!" Naruto said proudly. Such faith in his child stopped the protests. Naruto turned to Kushina.

"I regret using you like this, but I can't ask any other person to bear this burden if I can't. it's the same reason the Yondaime sealed the Kyuubi inside of me remember? If I can't make the sacrifice then I can't ask another to. Please, for the future, or rather the present we are trying to save. Can I trust you?" Naruto pleaded. Kushina began to shake, silent tears leak from her eyes.

"do you know what your asking her for?" Tsunade ask/scolded and continued. She herself started trembling. Same with Hinata. Tsunade went on.

"your asking her to abandon everyone she knows to save the future."

"I know damn it! Madara is coming here to do the same he has been doing to all the other hidden villages! I wouldn't be surprised if he started attacking now!" that did it. Naruto jinxed everyone. Series of explosions shaken the room, everyone was wary that very instant.

"he's here…" Naruto said weakly. He turned to everyone in the room.

"this serves as a win-win situation for me at least. Kushina will escape through the time travel, and she will change the future. She will survive indefinitely." he proclaimed confidently, ignoring the glares from the ladies. He then turned to the door.

"Anbu! Your mission is to delay anyone and everyone from reaching this point! Kill if needed. Go!" Naruto commanded. An Anbu revealed himself. It's Sai. After the fall of root, all root members became Anbu members.

"Hai Naruto" in a poof, he's gone. Naruto turned to Kushina.

"Do you accept Kushina?" Naruto pleaded again. Clearing her eyes, steeling her resolve. Kushina responded with a hint of defeat.

"Hai… Tou-san" Kushina reluctantly accepted. The red head turned to Hinata and ran to embrace her.

"bye kaa-chan." they hugged. Sakura actually showed a little jealously. Tsunade's eyes soften.

"save the world my musume (daughter) Hinata and Kushina parted. The red head turned to her sensei. Running to her.

"obaa-chan, I'm sorry I never got to finish that medical ninjutsu training. I loved every part of it." they too hugged. Then parted.

"its fine gaki. it takes years to study medical ninjutsu, you are my best apprentice." Tsunade said.

"Hey!" Shizune and Sakura pouted. Hinata and Ino both snickered at their expenses.

"its time. Girls, the seal needs about thirty minutes to fire. Luckily I already got the seal written." Naruto said. Breaking up the partings. He put his hands in a tiger seal, revealing a very complex seal array on the ground. The seal had a green glow to it and all the girls moved to the walls. There were 5 circles equally spaced out, and several lines sprouting from each to each circle. There was also a larger circle in the center. All circles connect to each other with strange seal symbols. Too complex for anybody in the room other than Naruto to comprehend.

"one last thing Kushina, this backpack is fill with enough equipment till you get to konoha again." Naruto said. opening a scroll and unsealed whats inside. a regular backpack filled to the brim. he tossed the backpack to Kushina who easily caught it.

"alright, Kushina, you go into the big circle in the middle, and everyone else go into the smaller ones." everyone was hesitant, but obey a second later. The room shook again, encouraging everyone to move faster.

"Kage bunshin no jutsu (shadow clone jutsu)" 5 Naruto clones poofed into existence taking their place behind the people in the smaller circles.

"these clones will supply the necessary chakra to you. I already told you five the hand signs. When you feel you need chakra ask." Naruto informed. Everyone nodded.

"you all can sit, and now let us begin." everyone sat down. Performed the necessary hand signs and simultaneously said.

"sealing style: sending time travel" (yeah I don't really got a name for it. i would be willing to change it if somebody gave me a suggestion.) the entire seal glowed a brighter green. 15 minutes have passed, and Ino, Sakura, Shizune, and Hinata has been receiving chakra from the Naruto clones. Tsunade required no help at this point. 5 more minutes have passed, and fighting can be heard outside the door. The real naruto formed another shadow clone. This one ran to the corner and started mediating. Another 5 minutes have passed and the fighting outside the door stopped. The clone in the corner dispelled. Naruto immediately paled.

"tou-san?" Kushina questioned rather timidly.

"it's fine dear. Just sit tight." Naruto calmed his daughter down. He knew who it was. Suddenly the door busted open. Everyone in the room looked.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura questioned.

"focus on the seal!" the Naruto behind her roared. Sakura complied. The real naruto turned to the door.

"what are you doing Sasuke? Get out and help the Anbu teams!" Naruto commanded. Sasuke merely laughed.

"you are no longer in a position of power Naruto. Madara is out there, wreaking Konoha as we speak, and I'm here to kill you all. I am fully aware of this seal. Madara is going to give me my rightful eye's again." a giddy Sasuke said.

"chidori senbon!" Sasuke shouted. Sending electrified senbons at each of the 5 people. The clone behind Tsunade intercepted the senbons with wind enhanced kunai.

"teme" Naruto seethed. He had enough of Sasuke, this is the last betrayal. Naruto charged. Crashing into Sasuke, sending the pair out of the underground bunker room.

"tou-san!" Kushina cried out the moment Naruto exited her sight. She stood up.

"its fine dear. Boss will get him good, you know he will." the clone behind Tsunade said. Kushina reluctantly sat back down.

4 minutes passed. The seal glowed even bright. Signaling that its nearly ready to fire. Footsteps can be heard out in the hall. The one who entered turned out to be the traitor. Who was bleeding in several places. He almost looked like he was about to collapse.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura said again. The clone behind her scolded her again. Everyone was sweating, wondering whats going to happen next.

"what did you do?" Kushina demanded. Her answer was left unanswered when a roar is heard.

"Sasuke!" Naruto rushed back into the room and still in sage mode. He too was bleeding, although he's in a much more better condition. Naruto threw a heavy punch, enhanced with nature energy. Sasuke smirked and did something horrible. Sasuke sudden vanished, in his place was Naruto's daughter. Everyone with wide eyes gasped.

'_I can't stop!' _Naruto thought panicking.

'_I win! I will rule everything in the past!' _Sasuke though, utterly exhausted of chakra.

Several things happened at the same time. The real Naruto used the Kyuubi's chakra to enhance his speed. He caught Kushina who he knocked out in one punch. Poor Kushina, never knew what hit her, and Naruto ran into the larger circle. With the kyuubi's chakra and sage mode, he made it in the larger circle.

Another event was the five Naruto clones descended upon the Uchiha traitor. Who was utterly exhausted, bruises appeared just as quickly, and was tackled down to the ground. The five people in the smaller circles gasped, and Ino, Hinata, and Sakura passed out in chakra exhaustion. Without the Naruto clones, they were starved for chakra. Shizune and Tsunade watched what occurred. They too couldn't do anything. both still had small amount of chakra remaining.

The real Naruto, a knocked out Kushina, and a relentlessly beaten Sasuke laid on the larger circle.

'_I got no other choice. there's no time left. I got to do this' _Naruto thought. Summoning all the Kyuubi's chakra as he could muster in a few seconds performed the hand signs for the seal array. The Naruto clones dispelled, leaving Sasuke unconscious. The green glow turned slightly red and glowed so brightly that Shizune and Tsunade had to look away, or they would become blind. With the 30 minutes up, the seal finally activated. Taking the Uchiha and the 2 Namikazes into the past. The 3 poofed out of existence and the glow died down. Tsunade and Shizune immediately checked on the other 3 ladies.

"lady Tsunade, what do we do now?" Shizune asked worriedly.

"we have faith in those 2. that's what we do now. I'm taking control now, as the godaime hokage." with tears running down her aged face. She was going to miss her last apprentice.

'_good luck you two' _Tsunade prayed.

few moments later, Konoha became a stain on the elemental nations map. Madara won in this timezone.

Author's note: this chapter has been rewritten.


	3. Ch 1 Bad beginnings

Disclaimer: don't own Naruto

**Chapter 1: Bad beginnings**

"hey Itachi, who is this girl?" a voice is heard. This girl is Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze.

"what's she doing in this crater?" the same voice is heard again. It turns out that Kushina is indeed in a crater on her stomach, a crater large enough to fill half the size of a Senpo Cho Oodama Rasengan (Ultra-Big Ball Spiral Sphere). Itachi Uchiha and his partner Kisame Hoshigaki found the red head girl.

"silence Kisame, let me think." Itachi analyzed the girl before him, his Sharingan activated.

'_leaf headband, red hair, too much like Kushina-sensei, I have never seen the girl in Konoha., She alive, and a Chunin vest.' _Itachi analyzed. He jumped down into the crater and flipped the girl on her back and his eyes widened immensely.

'_I have seen these whisker marks before. Just like Naruto Uzumaki, why do you have marks like him? Who are you?' _Itachi continued to analyze. Kisame sat down on a nearby rock. Not caring about the girl.

"hey Itachi, can I kill the girl? She's a leaf Shinobi. You know what'll happen if she wakes up. Besides, Samehada likes her chakra for some reason." Kisame said, Samehada drawn, the sentient sword purrs at the girl's chakra. Eager to eat.

"no, we will not harm her. Kisame tie her up on that tree over there." Kisame put Kushina on Samehada and carried her to the indicated tree. He tied Kushina to the tree arms and legs tied unable to weave hand signs. Itachi and Kisame looked at the girl before them.

"Kisame wake her up." Itachi ordered. Kisame drew Samehada again, the sword purred to life. However Itachi stopped him.

"not with Samehada, use water."

"why not, Samehada wants her chakra, and I just got to let it have her." Kisame complained. Samehada growled at Itachi.

"no she's too important to wound. I got questions that need answering." Itachi stated. Kisame complained some more till he got a glare from the Uchiha that promises pain, Kisame grunted and performed a weak suiton jutsu (water release) at Kushina's head. The red head stirred and groan for a minute. The moment she opened her eyes. she saw red and heard a voice.

"tsukuyomi"

* * *

In Iwagakure, a blond is found in his own crater. Unfortunately he was found immediately after his arrival. By Iwa Anbu. The squad looked at the man before them. The squad leader ordered the men to capture him for interrogation. Like Itachi found out with Kushina, the Anbu found out the man is of leaf Shinobi. Naruto was taken to Iwagakure, bound and ready for interrogation underground. The Tsuchikage himself was present, as requested by the squad leader. Naruto was tied, blinded and suppressed.

"why am I here sparrow? And why at this ungodly hour." Oonoki, the fence sitter asked grumpily. It's night time, but being underground doesn't make much of a difference. both standing outside the door. looking through the window.

"apologize Tsuchikage-sama. I asked you to come here for this prisoner, I believe you should know him." the Anbu indicated to the blond man bound to a chair. When the third Tsuchikage looked at the man, he immediately paled.

'_it's the yellow flash! He was dead on the day of the Kyuubi attack! Why are you here?!' _the Tsuchikage mistaken. Naruto does look a lot like the Yondaime hokage. The are practically carbon copies of each other. This only cements the Tsuchikage's assumption because Naruto is currently wearing his Hokage robes. Oh bad things already started for the Namikazes.

"wake him." Oonoki ordered. both entered the room. The Anbu leader pulled out his canteen and drenched the Rokudaime hokage with it. Naruto groaned and felt exhausted. When his eyes finally opened and took a quick look around. He cursed to himself. he is blinded.

"Minato Namikaze. Yondaime Hokage-dono. I got a lot of questions that I want answered. " the Sandaime Tsuchikage stated. Naruto was at first confused then understood. recognizing the voice.

'_old man Oonoki? You died when… ohhh, so I'm in the past too.' _Naruto quickly summarized slightly depressed. After the Tsuchikage mistaken Naruto as his father. A genius idea sprung from his mind. If a Kage mistaken his identity with his father, then his identity should be mistaken for everyone.

"ahh you got me, and you did a great job bounding me Tsuchikage-dono. Oh are these suppressant seals? They look pretty good. And these ropes are quite strong. Even I'm not sure I can break them" The Rokudaime hokage teased.

'_it's really him! And he hasn't aged a day since the 3__rd__ Shinobi war! What in Kami-sama's name is going on!' _the Tsuchikage though. After Naruto's fake confession. Oonoki was absolutely sure his men captured the Hokage. Now he firmly believes he is in a position of power over Konoha. Oh the possibilities.

While the Tsuchikage was contemplating on what to do next. Naruto already begun his escape plan. Right now, he can't do much. Using sage mode when too low on chakra would turn him into stone, and he was exhausted in his attempt to time travel. So he did the only thing he could right now.

'_Kurama! Are you in there? I need a little help.' _Naruto asked. No response.

'_Kurama? Hello?' _Naruto asked again, getting a bit worried. The Rokudaime closed his eyes.

Naruto found himself in his mind, a exact replica of Konoha. Kurama wanted a change of scenery when the pair formed a partnership. The demon fox wanted a replica of Konoha, which Naruto easily supplied. The details are just like it was before the time travel. Filled with familiar people. When Naruto looked upon a familiar face, he cried. That face was his second wife.

Hinata Uzumaki Namikaze.

Naruto felt horrible to himself. He abandoned his wife to the hand of his arch nemesis Madara Uchiha. He knew she was dead back in their time zone. He remembered his time back in his original time. when Hinata came to a devastated Naruto after divorcing with Sakura, Kushina's quick acceptance of Hinata, all the memories they forged, the laughs they shared, the kisses, the arguments (which were few in numbers and Hinata came out on top, out of Naruto's kindness)

_I'm so sorry my Hime (princess). I wanted to die with you, but I had no choice. I'm sorry' _Naruto though to himself.

Just then he came upon a though, Sasuke. he was furious with the Teme (bastard). if Sasuke never showed up, Naruto could have died with his Hime, or at least have the chance to escape konoha. but no, Naruto was denied this and it was all Sasuke's fault. no one deserves a fifth chance. the 1st being the betrayal of the leaf, the 2nd being Sasuke stealing Sakura from him, the 3rd being responsible of Hinata and his separation, and the 4th making Naruto hit his own daughter with a Kawarimi no Jutsu (body replacement). no more chances, no more forgiveness. this time its war.

Before the time travel, he couldn't finish Sasuke off. Even though he was right next to him when a KO'd Kushina, a beaten Sasuke, and himself was in the same circle. Naruto could not finish Sasuke. If Naruto did kill Sasuke, then the seal would need to be redone. Starting all 30 minutes over again. Time which he didn't have when it came to having Madara as his enemy. back to his mental world of konoha, another figure stood next to his 2nd wife. Kushina.

'_Kushina… why couldn't we have a normal life?' _

Naruto continued to feel like a failure for several hours. Which was seconds in the real world. His thoughts went back to Kushina.

'_I can't let you die. you have too much to live for, I can't bear it.' _the Rokudaime though. He picked himself off his mental bench, slamming his fist down as he got up and looked for Kurama.

'_where are you? Your always either sleeping or causing damage to Konoha.' _Naruto continued to look for Kurama. He looked for the nine tails everywhere. Even in Kurama's cave. He could not find his demon companion. When naruto looked at window of a random building. He gasped and his eye's widened. he seen his reflection.

'_my whiskers, there gone!' _Naruto panicked. He began to hyperventilate and more worry plagued him. if Kurama got loose and the demon killed people, it would be his fault.

'_where are you Kurama? I need you now! Where'd you go?!' _Naruto continued to panic for several minutes longer. Running through his imaginary Konoha. A voice called out to him.

"Namikaze snap out of it!"

Naruto was once again confused. Then remembered his situation back in reality. He left his mindscape and opened his eyes, looking at Oonoki and the Anbu, both were glaring at him suspiciously. apparently both manage to take off Naruto's blindfold without him noticing.

"what were you doing just then Namikaze?" the Anbu sneered. His hatred for the Yondaime hokage was clear and evident.

"I was just think how to return to my precious village." Naruto said, breaking the tension. The Anbu was caught off guard for a second then said.

"your not going anywhere! Your going to be brought to justice for killing my parents!" the Anbu shouted.

"Anbu! Calm yourself or leave!" Oonoki commanded. The Anbu choose to leave. But before he could get pass the door, Naruto called out to him.

"it was war, your father choose to fight in it knowing what might happen. If you want to blame someone, blame your parent's choice. They were a valiant enemy. But in the end, they too fell." Naruto calmly lied. Stopping the Anbu. Naruto paused for a few moments. He though he could bring closure to the Anbu member, posing as his father. He spoke once more.

"if it was Konoha that attacked Iwa, everyone would have come to defend this village. I merely defended my village. Can you truly blame me for that?" Naruto let these words sink in. Naruto didn't know it, but the Anbu was silently crying. His mask prevented anyone from knowing. Naruto knows that his father orphaned many people in Iwa, but he was protecting Konoha, Iwa would have done the same if the reverse did happen. Naruto said one last lie.

"I have a daughter back home, if I didn't fight in the war, my daughter would be dead. Your parents fought for you, so you could live a better life. I think your parents would be disappointed if you lived for revenge." Naruto was still unsure of the present time that he sent Sasuke, Kushina, and himself to. But he was confident that his daughter is either at Konoha, or making her way to Konoha right now.

"I'm sorry, Yondaime…-sama. I can't forgive you for murdering my parents, but maybe someday I can move on." the Anbu turned to his Kage. "I will be leaving Sandaime-sama." with that he left. Oonoki sighed to himself deeply. That story about the Yondaime's child made himself a bit guilty, executing this man before him is going to make a child lose a father.

'_what am I going to do with this man? He's good at playing with peoples emotions.' _the Tsuchikage was always a think before act kind of man. This kind of thinking often involves a lot of emotion and logic. He made his decision. with a monotonic voice, he said.

"everyone leave." he ordered. 3 more Iwa Anbu revealed themselves and left as ordered. when they were gone. Oonoki stepped to the blonde Kage and whispered.

"i realize that Iwa can't afford to go to war again. if i killed you then Konoha would retaliate if they found out your still alive. I already know that all the nations have their own spies in each nation, so the risk is far too great. so i will host a public execution, where your going to escape. i can't host a private one simply because of the council. they will do what it takes to bring your head to the public. there will be no hiding you when word gets out, so what do you need to escape?" Oonoki pleaded. Naruto thought for a moment then answered.

"I need a few days rest, after that I'll can handle the rest." Naruto smiled at his fortune.

* * *

Kushina found herself in a world full of the color red and black. She sees a red moon and a figure before her. She was instantly cursing to herself on getting caught. But it didn't matter. Kushina is currently tied to a post, as if she is a witch to burn. The figure before her pulled out a kunai.

'_he looks a lot like Sasuke.' _Kushina though. She was planning to do something, till the figure in front of her spoke.

"who are you?" A simple question. Without hesitation Kushina answered.

"Shina Uzukaze."

"you lie" as punishment he stabbed the kunai into Kushina's shoulder. The red head cried out in pain. Thoughts running wildly, she was completely confounded.

'_what the hell? Tsukuyomi is a genjutsu! Why the hell does it feel so real?!' _Kushina though quickly. she had no experience against the Sharingan. only stories that her father told of. the Blood on her shoulder began to trickle down her right arm. She gasped out when Itachi removed the kunai.

"Your name and don't lie, you cant lie to the Sharingan" Itachi stated.

"if I answer a question will you answer one of mine?" Kushina asked. Her answer was a kunai to her left shoulder. Again she cried out in pain. Guess that's a no. blood flows freely from both shoulders.

"no. now your name." Itachi urged on. Interrogating the girl in front of him means little if he can't get his answers. Kushina tried to formulate plans but none came to her. Sighing in defeat she answered.

"Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze." she answered truthfully. Itachi narrowed his eyes suspiciously and dangerously.

'_can't be, Kushina sensei died. Yet, she's not lying. She's too young to be sensei. I need more answers.' _Itachi discovered. With this new information, this got Itachi thinking. He was broken out of his thoughts when Kushina spoke.

"your Itachi Uchiha right? whats the date?" Itachi paused. Of course, Itachi is infamous, the girl could know who he was. But asking for the date. Itachi has an enigma in his hands. With enigmas its hard to know what to do next with them.

"yes, I am Itachi Uchiha" Itachi paused. not wanting to give too much information. information is power in the ninja world. this girl before him did not earn his trust with such important information to her.

"what about my second question?" Kushina asked hopefully. silence was her answer.

"your named after your grandmother i presume?" Itachi asked.

"yes" Kushina answered truthfully, she was shocked when Itachi already knew her identity. she gave her answer freely after seeing no way out of this genjutsu.

"so your from the future. tell me, do you know of my brother Sasuke Uchiha?" Itachi asked curiously. his brother is important, and must know of his future.

"Sasuke became a revenge obsessed Teme. only fighting for himself. he purposely isolated himself and married a dumb fan girl (look who's the daughter of that "dumb fan girl") taking the girl with him" Kushina replied.

_'Sasuke is not becoming what i wanted him to be. this is most troubling.'_ Itachi summarized.

"relay my brother's history to me. tell me everything you know about him" Itachi commanded. Kushina exploded.

"Hell no! i want questions answered too! What is the date! if you answer that, i will have little problem telling you about revenge obsessed brother." Itachi merely pulled his katana out of nowhere and slashed at Kushina's stomach. the poor girl screamed in pain, and gasped for breath for several "minutes."

"why don't you tell me what you know about my brother, your stuck in here for… 71 hours, 46 minutes, and 55 seconds. This is my domain, you have no power in here." Itachi informed.

"I know" she gritted her teeth in pain. Kunai to the shoulders doesn't hurt her as much as katana to the stomach. she began trembling she felt cold.

"then why resist? Tell me everything you know." Itachi whispered in her ear. Kushina didn't know what to do. She felt she already failed her father, and her first S-rank mission. she admitted defeat and told Sasuke's life story, well as much as she knew. just Sasuke's betrayal of the leaf, turning to Orochimaru, encounter just moments after the Kage summit, participation in the fourth Shinobi war, his escape, his capture, his marriage to her mother(which she doesn't know), to Sasuke's final betrayal, the attack on the seal array room.

"enough. I think I know enough. very well. In a month's time my brother and his generation will be graduating. I will give you the code to enter Konoha quietly. Talk to the Sandaime about this, he will need to know. I will deal with my partner. Feign pain and scream when we leave this dimension. Then flee to Konoha which is east. Be swift about it." Itachi informed and ordered. Kushina was speechless.

"wha-what? Your going to help me? Why not just kill your partner and come back to Konoha with me?" she ask/pleaded.

"I am helping you because I am loyal to Konoha, always have been, and I can't just kill my partner. If I do, the whole Akatsuki will descend upon me. I will give the Sandaime reports on the Akatsuki's movements when possible." Itachi paused and spoke again.

"My partner is helpless against my level of genjutsu, make your escape and don't turn back. Good luck, daughter of Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze"

"OK… thanks." Kushina thanked. Again speechless, he found out her father already. It couldn't be too difficult though. she found her voice again and informed Itachi.

"now i got somethings to tell you" with a smile Kushina relayed all the information she remembers on the Akatsuki, their members, their goals, their methods, and individual skills of each member. Itachi nodded in thanks and spoke one last time.

"remember now, the moment i drop the genjutsu, begin screaming. when Kisame misses with his sword. stop then run. your backpack is next to the tree that you are tied to, now go."

Itachi dropped his genjutsu, and immediately Kushina started screaming. She tried to struggle on her bonds but could not escape. After dropping tsukuyomi, Itachi place a genjutsu on his partner. Kisame immediately drew Samehada. Kushina feigned terror. Kisame cut Kushina's bonds in one swing. Kushina bolted, running eastward. taking her back pack with her.

"finally Itachi. Samehada was getting restless." Samehada purred in satisfaction. Inwardly Itachi smirked. His plan worked. A simple genjutsu that made it appear that Kushina was closer than she appeared to be. The best part is, Kisame never suspected a thing.

* * *

Itachi and Kisame moved on. Eventually Kisame needed a pit stop. Itachi used this time to summon a crow. He gave the crow the codes to get into Konoha without detection. The crow flew.

* * *

Kushina ran for half a day. getting tired, she took a quick break. Itachi's crow flew down carrying a message. Kushina looked at the message then pocketed it. when she looked for the crow again. the crow vanished.

* * *

The people of Iwagakure gathered in their town plaza. Each wondering what was going on. The Tsuchikage stood on the podium on a rock platform, fit for his short size. A few people in the crowd snickered at their leader's height.

"people of Iwagakure! We have capture our greatest enemy! We bring to you the Yondaime hokage, Minato Namikaze, the yellow flash!" the Tsuchikage introduced.

Everyone shouted for his execution. Cries for his blood ran high. Most of the civilians actually tried to storm up the platform. The Anbu easily put them into their place.

"bring out the prisoner!" Oonoki shouted. Few Anbu men brought out a tied up, , suppressed, and his head in a sack Naruto. When Naruto was revealed, the shouting only went up several more notches. A Iwa ninja threw a shuriken at the Rokudaime. Naruto gritted his teeth. The shuriken stuck to his left leg. One of the Anbu pulled the weapon out roughly. Only making more pain. The Anbu moved Naruto next to the Sandaime Tsuchikage. The Tsuchikage removed the sack over Naruto's head. Revealing the look-alike face of the Yondaime hokage. Several more shouts can be heard.

"kill him now!"

"he murdered my daughter!"

"justice for everyone!"

"how is he alive! He died by the Kyuubi!"

"SILENCE!" the Tsuchikage shouted. He coughed due to his old age. The crowd quiet downed.

"we are here today to execute Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime hokage for his countless murders during the third Shinobi war." everyone nodded and cheered for approval. Naruto was disappointed of his execution method. Several Iwa ninjas brought out a guillotine.

'_A guillotine?! that's how their going to kill me with? Who uses a guillotine?' _Naruto though. Already bending down, ready for his head to be cut from his body. From this position he began gaining Nature energy. The suppressor seals on his body already turning to stone. No seal on earth can contain the unlimited energy of nature. Naruto managed to get a nights rest before this day.

Luckily Naruto didn't bring anything with him so he just needs to escape. Focusing his wind chakra, he slowly began to cut the ropes that bind him. Just enough that it appears to be holding him, also easy enough for him to break. He felt his leg wound heal thanks to senjutsu. Unbeknown to Naruto there was a leaf ninja observer. The man's eyes widened at the possibility.

* * *

The observer that was witnessing Naruto execution had white hair. A red sage cloak, and has red markings under his eyes. As if their tears. He was originally hunting down his teammate in Iwa. His mouth gaped open.

'_I got to do something!' _the man though. Weaving through hand signs, he cried.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu! (summoning jutsu)" a huge smoke cloud covered the area.

* * *

A large cloud appeared behind the crowd. the entire crowd fell into complete and utter chaos. Iwa Ninjas already escorting the people out of the area. Naruto immediately picked up the chakra spike. He was completely surprised by the newcomer.

'_I know that chakra signature anywhere!' _a few tears leaked out at the remembrance.

_'Pervy Sage…' _Naruto remembers.

Author's notes: I originally worked on this idea couple months ago, I was waiting till I manned up and posted the thing online. So I might be filling chapter quickly for the first week then things will go out periodically.

this chapter has been rewritten. man i rewrite things poorly.


	4. Ch 2 the Backpack and Old truths

Disclaimer: don't own Naruto

**Chapter 2: The Backpack and Old Truths**

'_Pervy sage…' _Naruto remembers. His own mouth open to his surprise. Naruto still bending down, his head ready to be split from his body on the guillotine. A huge smoke cloud engulfed many of the crowd in the back. The civilians run amok the chaos, trying not to get killed. Most of the Iwa ninjas were escorting the civilians to safety. The Tsuchikage himself was trying to relay orders. Orders to keep the civilians safe, thus directing attention away from Naruto. Kind of hard to do when your trying to escort tens of thousand civilians out of the area.

Despite Oonoki's attempt to get all his Ninjas to save his people. Some Iwa nins charged at Naruto. Vengeance on their minds. One managed to trigger the guillotine. Having no choice, Naruto acted. His ropes were cut earlier with wind chakra, not through the whole thing, to appear that he was bound, but enough so he can snap his hands free. He also put Nature Chakra into his head trap, the part that keeps his head in the guillotine blade course. It was brittle enough so he can free his head. With his arms and head freed. He fended off the few Iwa nins with ease. A Kage vs. a few Anbu is not much of a contest. Taking this opportunity he leapt towards the large smoke cloud. Finding a large toad with a cracked shield and a sasumata. When the smoke cleared for everyone to see. Several Iwa nins warned their comrades.

"it's Jiraiya of the gama sennin (toad sage)!"

Back to the toad Naruto wasn't welcomed on the giant toad. Jiraiya grabbed Naruto by the throat and ordered his summon Gamaken to flee. Several teams of Iwa nins followed, but most couldn't keep up with the large toad. Naruto tried to remove the older man's grip on his throat, yet Jiraiya's grip was unyielding. Since removing the man's grip wasn't going to work, he tried talking. It turned out to be gibberish. Naruto looked at Jiraiya's face one time and that silenced him.

Jiraiya was furious. Absolutely angry. So Naruto let himself being carried away by the older man without resistance. The fastest Iwa nin caught up the toad only barely and leapt on Gamaken's back. Jiraiya being the mood he is now cried out.

"Rasengan!" the blue spiraling sphere crashed into the poor ninja's abdomen and flew back off the toad. Just as fast as he got on. The other Iwa ninjas caught their comrade. One shouted out.

"stop! Let them go!" all the nins obeyed, two of them protested only to be silenced by the officer pulling rank.

Jiraiya heard this and turned to the front and knocked out Naruto with a chop the neck. Naruto limped out. The gama sennin was going to deal with him later.

* * *

Kushina made her way to Konoha 3 days later after her encounter with Itachi. Surviving off the rations given to her by her father and whatever game she could find. She made it to the barrier and used the code that Itachi gave her. Knowing her father's past, she performed a genjutsu to cover her whiskers. She kept her leaf head band and her Chunin vest on, she summoned a Kage Bunshin that henged (transform) into a mini version of her and pocketed her. Behind the counter, she sees two very young and familiar faces. Dubbed "leaf's eternal gate guardians." Kotetsu and Izumo.

"hello miss…" greeted a bored Kotetsu. His head resting on his palm. Obviously bored out of his life. His partner in a same manner.

"looks like you guys are bored. So I'll not waste time. Shina Uzukaze, returning from a C-rank mission." both Chunins shot suspicious glances at Kushina. Izumo looked through some paperwork, sighed in approval, and nodded to his partner. Kushina was about to leave till Kotetsu asked.

"mind telling us what the mission was for?" Kushina was about to answer, but Izumo scolded the guy.

"ya can't ask people for their missions till they report it."

"she's in the village, besides, I'm bored." Kotetsu complained.

"sorry you heard the man, no telling till reported." Kushina teased. Kotetsu grumbled and scowled at Izumo. The Chunin shrugged it off. Kushina was saved. She walked off to the hokage's tower. She dispelled her mini self, which helped get her past the gate through genjutsu. Her range of genjutsu is rather poor despite her excellent chakra control, so she makes up for this is to have clones do the job for her. Hiding in plan sight. When Izumo looked through the papers, the mini her used genjutsu. Forgery how simple.

On her walk to the hokage tower, she noticed that some of the building are not present, not finished, or renamed. She didn't recognize a lot of the people there either. Her eye's fell on a very familiar ramen stand. Yes, she has the same ramen cravings as her father. Her stomach grumbled eagerly, she didn't have ramen for three days. Although not the longest time she went without ramen. She grabbed some cash she has in her pocket. The wad of ryo was from the backpack. She remembered what was inside.

* * *

Flashback! 2 days ago.

It was dark out and Kushina was looking for game, She often uses Kage Bunshins to look for them, but this day, she couldn't find anything. Kushina never breaks into rations unless it an absolutely necessary. In short, rations suck. Kushina was sure that everyone would agree. The ration is just an energy bar, tastes very horrible. The red head prefers to find and cook her meals (and ramen when possible.) she took this opportunity to look through her backpack. She pulled out the object that was on top, a thick wad of cash, probably about a good 10 thousand ryo. She pocket the money. Her next item made her gasp, it was a set of her fathers and grandfather Hiraishin kunai knives. It came with a note.

_Dear Kushina, _

_I now deem you fit to use these kunai knives as you please. I know I betrayed and lied to you about your first S-rank mission, and I sincerely hope this will make it up to you. I still won't tell you how to work out the jutsu, but I know you'll get it eventually, and be warned. This is not a jutsu to be reckoned with learn with the utmost caution, failure to do so will result in death. To further making it up to you ill give you a tip._

"_the flying thunder god demands your __b__lood, sweat, and tears. For one to move __l__ike light, __o__ne must be an extension to their beac__o__n. Once __d__one, throw your__s__elf at your __e__nemy __a__nd they wi__l__l fall just like light."_

_Good luck_

_With love_

_Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze._

On the bottom of the note was a sketch of Naruto smiling. Oh how Kushina misses his family. Then Kushina squealed to herself. She finally gets to learn her grandfather's famed jutsu. Well at least the chance to learn it. Being smart, she already decoded the message.

"blood seal"

She screamed to herself. She barely touched on the subject of fuinjutsu (sealing techniques). The only seal that she can do is her sensei's Sozo Saisei (Mitotic regeneration). Her diamond shaped seal is of red hue, located on the forehead. She covers her diamond it with her headband. back to the Hiraishin jutsu She felt completely cheated, much like her sensei lost a gamble or having no sake. Tsunade never branched out on the art of fuinjutsu for her.

"Why?" she cried out melodramatically. She would have gladly traded her training in genjutsu, for fuinjutsu. She never even liked genjutsu. Sure they have their uses, but what you can do with genjutsu, she could just use ninjutsu in a fight. Reality over illusions!

'_damn it! I need Jiraiya.' _Jiraiya was the only person she was allowed to trust in this time that knows fuinjutsu. Along with the Sandaime, and Kakashi. Jiraiya was obviously the best choice. But also the most difficult. She realized that the pervert is probably not even in Konoha, let alone the land of fire. Funny thing is that she's right, and she doesn't even know it.

Kushina examined one of the Hiraishin kunai knife. she threw the weapon on to a tree. She missed the spot she was aiming for.

'_these kunai knives are different, I need to practice throwing them.' _she noted. Unbeknownst to her, Naruto felt the pull.

* * *

Few moments before, Naruto was resting in an Iwa prison, still bounded, blinded, and suppressed. Till he felt a pull, he snapped his head up.

_'sorry Kushina, I'm in a bit of a bind right now'_ he though. He wanted to feel the pull again. But it never came.

* * *

Kushina put the Hiraishin kunai knife back with it's set. Kushina looked through her backpack again and the next item she brought out was a dozen kunai, and a dozen shurikens. She had her own equipment at the moment as she needed no spares. She put these down with the Hiraishin kunai. Her next item was the ration bars. Having no game, she dug in. she did so without complaint this time. Another item was a few water bottles. She drank one greedily. The next to last item in the backpack was a history book.

'_ugh haven't I had enough history lessons.' _Kushina mentally complained.

Apparently not, she skimmed through the book, easily recalling some of the history she learned. She found out it was her father's history book. Uncensored of any information on everything unlike the old edition history books that has censored parts. She didn't find anything that was important at the time, but once she reached the end of the book, a piece of paper fell out, apparently her father was too lazy to seal or throw the paper away. It read.

_Madara is coming for me, I know it. After so many years, I still haven't found a way to kill him, but what scares me more is that this time I have something to lose. My family. I can't lose them. I won't lose them. I lost Sakura already. Somehow, when I brought Sasuke back. She immediately fell under his spell, as if controlled. When we spoke it was as if we never had anything between us for those two years. She went so far that she said Kushina was a mistake, but I'm sure that this was not true. Cause on the day of Kushina's birth, Sakura was ecstatic. I don't know what's going on between my former teammates, but I will get to the bottom of this. _

_Madara, somehow, you will die. I guarantee it._

'_what does tou-san see in her?' _she mentally scoffed. She didn't know what her father meant by him losing Sakura, perhaps her friendship? She was slightly disappointed at the fact that he dated the pink haired women. a But what struck her the most was Sakura's supposed possession. Kushina already decided on investigating that part. Kushina felt a little confused as to why Sakura claims she's a mistake, and being happy at her birth. Like her father, she too was confused.

'_it's as if tou-san is trying to tell me that Sakura's my mother. HA! What a laugh!' _Kushina assumed. Then frowned at the possibility.

'_it's not possible, is it? But I have to make sure. A blood test will do the job.' _Kushina questioned. She pondered on the subject for several minutes till her fire went out. Kushina put out the embers. Then walked up a tree to a high branch and fell asleep on said branch.

Flashback end!

* * *

Kushina walked into the Ramen stand and sat down. She expected to see Ayame, but was not granted. She sees old man Teuchi.

"what would you like to have?" the old man asked. With a smile on his face.

"ill take 7 miso ramen please." Kushina ordered. Teuchi was shocked that the girl would order so many. His only other customer that ever eaten that many was his favorite blond haired kid. He just had to ask.

"are you sure? Not many people can eat that many bowls." the old man questioned.

"I'm not like many other people old man." Kushina countered. Oh how right she was. The old man shrugged his shoulders and started making her order. While the ramen chef was making her order, a mob started to form. Curious, Kushina asked Teuchi to hold her order. He complied and seen the crowd. He frowned and went to the back.

Kushina leapt on to the rooftop nearest to the crowd. The crowd was moving, Kushina followed. Kushina noticed a few Anbu members hopping rooftop to rooftop too, and she was sure they noticed her too. The crowd continued to move to an apartment complex, Kushina sees several people trying to invade an apartment, breaking windows and banging on the door. Several of them screaming.

"get out here demon!"

"Kill the demon!"

Kushina immediately knew what was going on. The crowd successfully shattered the door apart. She expected the Anbu to solve the problem, but to her shock, the Anbu just stood there. Furious, Kushina acted on instinct, having no plans. She shunshined at the door, blocking the crowds entrance.

"what the hell are you people doing!?" Kushina shouted.

"we're here to finish the Yondaime's job! The demon must die!" a gruffly looking man shouted. Several shouted similar poor excuses. The same gruffly man continued.

"get out of the way little girl." Kushina simply ignored the man and made a Kage bunshin. The real Kushina entered the house. One fool outside shouted out.

"she's going to kill the demon! At last!" the fool cheered. Till the Kage bunshin said otherwise.

* * *

Inside the apartment, the table and the floor was covered in ramen cups and other trash. Kushina was disgusted with their treatment of her father. Kushina also saw bad conditioned walls, ceilings, and roof. She couldn't understand how her father could live through this and yet stay so optimistic on life. She found the younger version of her father shaking under his bed. Kushina frowned.

"hey, I'm not going to hurt you, I'm here to get you out" Kushina pleaded. Naruto only went deeper under his bed. Kushina held back tears. This was her father for crying out loud, and the village is treating him like crap. Steeling herself, she lifted the bed with one arm. Naruto went into a state of shock.

"Please, don't hurt me! You can take whatever you want! Just leave me alone!" Naruto pleaded desperately. Kushina set the bed aside and with great speed, she hugged her father. Naruto struggled against her, which only made her squeeze tighter. Naruto stopped struggling when he felt something wet.

"ar-are you crying?" Naruto asked timidly. He was shocked at the girl before her, she was crying for him. For HIM. Kushina for her part, continued to sob. Even though this was the younger version of her father, she wanted to see him regardless. It was a nice substitution. Suddenly she snapped out of her sobbing state.

"they didn't… Naruto I want you to hold on to me OK?" Kushina's Kage bunshin was killed. Naruto was hesitant, but did what he was told. He clutched onto his savior.

* * *

Both Namikazes reappeared in the hokage's office. The Sandaime and his hidden Anbu tensed. Both ready to kill if needed. The smoke cleared, and when the Sandaime saw Naruto, he lowered his guard. When Kushina was revealed, she exploded.

"What the hell? Your people nearly tried to kill this boy! What the hell is wrong with your Anbu?!" Kushina demanded. Slamming her fist on Hiruzen's desk. Breaking the desk in half, shocking Naruto. The 3 hidden Anbu moved, having kunai ready at Kushina's throat, hip, and leg, but Kushina didn't back down. As calmly as she could, she said.

"get you're Anbu off me or they will face the consequences" Kushina clenched her fist and added killer intent. The Anbu and even Sarutobi flinched at the killer intent.

"tori, ox, bear. Back off." the Sandaime commanded. the Anbu backed off, shunshining out of the room. Hiruzen narrowed his eyes on the red head before her. His eyes fell onto Naruto. But Kushina irritatingly said.

"answer me! Your Anbu didn't help Naruto in his time of need. So I ask again! What the hell is wrong with your Anbu!?" Kushina demanded. Hiruzen was about to defend, but Naruto came to his defense after breaking his shock.

"kunoichi-san! Please stop yelling at jiji!" Naruto pleaded putting himself between the girl and the old man. Kushina immediately backed down. Sarutobi was greatly intrigued, the red head was almost going to take his head, but naruto got her to stop. Taking this opportunity, he said.

"thank you Naruto-kun, now I must ask you, who are you?" Sarutobi asked. Kushina hesitated. She can trust naruto, but the Sandaime? no, his Anbu broke her trust of the old man before either had the opportunity to earn it. So she used her alias.

"Shina Uzukaze." Hiruzen knows a liar when he sees one, the only exception is Danzo and his two cronies. in some cases Kakashi.

"liar" Hiruzen glared at Kushina suspiciously. Twice, Kushina was caught lying about her identity and both times she was caught. Man she's a bad liar.

'_I need to work on that' _she noted.

"your name, or must I let Ibiki play with your mind?" Hiruzen threaten. Naruto was shocked, he never seen this side of his jiji before. What's worse is that he knows who Ibiki is, at least through his jiji's stories. He paled that the girl who saved him from the angry villagers was going to be interrogated. He switched sides.

"please jiji! don't do this. Kunoichi-san saved me from the villagers. Please don't punish her!" naruto pleaded. He was obviously playing the traitor role. Hiruzen got frustrated, but calmed himself. He asked again.

"your name, and no lies."

"please kunoichi-san, your name." Naruto added. He was curious of his savior's name. Kushina saw no way out and she desperately didn't want to lie to Naruto like this village has. Hanging her head in defeat. She asked Hiruzen to put soundproof seals and get all Anbu out. He too was curious of the red head's name. so he complied. When he was done, Kushina answered.

"my name is… Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze." the two before her had two different reactions. Hiruzen, who didn't detect lies, immediately paled. He wasn't ready to face anyone with the name Kushina. Naruto beamed at her. Holding back tears.

'_Another Uzumaki! I'm not alone!' _the blonde knucklehead mentally cheered. He immediately hugged Kushina. Who hugged Naruto back. Kushina was suddenly bombarded with questions.

"are you my nee-chan!? Are you really related to the Yondaime!? Are we cousins?! Do you know who my parents are?! Can I meet your parents?!" these questions were said at nearly incomprehensible speed. But Kushina smiled, and this time she answered truthfully.

"no I'm not your nee-chan, I am-" she was interrupted by an exploding Hiruzen.

"you can't be related to Minato-kun! You can't!" however another surprising event happened. Naruto happened.

"shut up old man! I asked you if there was another Uzumaki before, and you said I'm the last one! You lied to me! For the first time in my life, I have a family, and your accusing her of lying! I know she's not lying! She can't be!" Naruto vehemently defended. Pointing an accusing finger at Hiruzen. Shocking the others. Hiruzen didn't know what to do, his mouth gaped open, hoping for something to come out. Nothing did. Luckily, he didn't need to speak. Kushina spoke.

"I think it's time for me to explain some things." Hiruzen calmed down again. Kushina turned to Naruto.

"I will not lie to you Naruto, that I promise. However, I will keep a few secrets here and there, for your own benefit. There is some things that shouldn't be said. OK?" Kushina asked. Naruto nodded.

"I will not tell you of my relation to you, now's not the correct time. but I would very much like to call you Naruto nii-san." Kushina suggested. Naruto nodded again. He said.

"sure Kushina nee-chan." Kushina smiled again and continued.

"I do know your parent, but I want you to promise me that you will never tell anyone of them. They made many powerful enemies, and if you scream it to the world. Your going to bring all those enemies upon you. Got that?" Kushina asked. Naruto though for a moment till Hiruzen stopped her.

"if you truly know his parents. I will have your head!" Hiruzen threaten again, only to realize his mistake too late, naruto shouted out again.

"you lied to me again! I asked you if you knew my parents too! But you lied to me again! I HATE YOU OLD MAN!" Naruto exploded the second time. Guilt consumed the third, everything was falling apart, and this girl before him turned Naruto against him. He did indeed lie to Naruto far too many times, he truly did fail his successor's son. Naruto turned to Kushina.

"I promise Kushina nee-chan! Please tell me who my parents are!" Naruto begged. Kushina was still a bit paranoid about the Sandaime threat. Naruto assures her "don't worry about the old man, I will protect you! Please tell me who they are!" he assured then begged. She hesitated again. Hiruzen has given up by now he spoke.

"go ahead. Tell him what you want…" he said defeated. Finally able to tell her father what she pleases, she started.

"nii-san, your parents are Minato Namikaze, and Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze. They…" she got interrupted the second time. Naruto exploded yet again.

"Why! Why did you abandon me kaa!" forgetting that his 'nee-chan' was around his age. "why did you lie to me! You promised you wouldn't! did you not love me?! Do you care?" he would have continued his rant till chakra chains burst from Kushina, pinning Naruto to the floor. Hiruzen stood up at the sight of the chains. He knew of this Kekkei Genkai. Further solidifying the fact that the red head before him is truly related to the Kushina he knew. Naruto began sobbing to himself. After a few moments, Kushina spoke again.

"you didn't let me fully explain. I guess there's no point in hiding it anymore." she sighed. "I am named after my grandmother. Do you know what that makes you?" Kushina asked. Naruto managed to connect the dots for once.

"you're my…" naruto was lost for words.

"yes, I am, tou-san. it's a thing called time travel." both male heads snapped up to her. Hiruzen shot a suspicious glare at her again. Naruto was again, lost for words. He ends up getting married, and having a beautiful daughter. He began to tremble again. There were far too many revelations for him to handle. First was his "jiji" lying to him repeatedly. He asked information about his family far too many times, and all this time his "jiji" knew who they were. Second, is his daughter telling him that the Yondaime, his hero was his father (Anybody would be confused after they discover their hero is their father). Third was that he found love in the future. Fourth was that his future daughter was right there next to him. Fifth is the most important one of them all. He has a family.

Kushina released her chains, Naruto sat up. Still trembling, and in a state of total confusion. Nothing made sense anymore for him. Unfortunately for Kushina, she spoke again.

"in the future, you took care of me, raised me, loved me, and for that I will always love you." in his state of severe confusion. After Kushina said those last five words, Naruto kissed his daughter. Kushina was caught off guard and fell to the ground, taking naruto down with her. To say the least, Kushina was shocked, what was more shocking was that she was kissing back. Nothing made sense to the Namikazes. When naruto stopped, Kushina was the first to react. She opened her mouth and touched her lip, as if to speak. However, she fainted.

When the events caught up to Naruto. he started blushing furiously and berated himself. He forced himself on to a girl, his daughter no less. Hyperventilating, he rushed out the door. Leaving behind a fainted Kushina, and a perversely giggling Sandaime.

'_Jiraiya would be rich if he saw this' _Hiruzen though. He stopped giggling to himself and then frowned.

'_I lost Naruto-kun's trust, I truly did fail you Minato.' _gritting his teeth, and steeling his resolve, he wanted to earn Naruto's trust back or die trying, although he never deserved Naruto's trust in the first place. He removed his soundproof seals and got one of his Anbu to put Kushina in the vacant apartment next to Naruto's. free of charge.

'_I will need a talk to the both of them tomorrow.' _If Kushina really is from the future, then Sarutobi need to question her on to why she is here. He got a bad feeling about the future. None of them good.

* * *

Few hours later, Kushina found herself in a bed, still in her Chunin vest. She got up and her first words after recovery was.

"ah crap. I forgot my ramen!"

Author's note: this chapter has been rewritten. i don't need to change as much in my later chapters because i'm getting better at this stuff. yay me!


	5. ch 3 more talks, Dreams, and attacks

Disclaimer: don't own Naruto.

**Chapter 3 more talks, dreams, and attacks.**

Kushina and the younger version of her father meet the Sandaime again in the afternoon after Naruto's academy. Naruto and Kushina kept their distance from each other from their embarrassing event, and they completely avoided the subject whenever possible both agreed that Naruto only kissed Kushina for comfort. Yeah, that's the excuse. Naruto was blushing, Kushina managed to fight her blush down. They were alone again, the Sandaime put up the soundproof seals and removed his Anbu. The old man spoke.

"Kushina, can you explain why you're here? It's obvious you're a Chunin, and you're a leaf kunoichi. That, and your not a registered ninja. So your story holds up. Since you claim to be from the future, not that I don't believe you, do you have any material proof?" the Sandaime analyzed and asked. Kushina produced the history book from her backpack.

"yeah, this history book, but Naruto nii-san must not be allowed to read it." immediately Naruto protested. But Kushina was not going to have any of that.

"Naruto nii-san, you can't read it cause it's mostly about you. This is one of these things that must be kept a secret. I will tell you everything in due time. I just need you to trust your nee-chan. Can you trust your nee-chan?" Kushina pleaded. Naruto reluctantly agreed.

"may I keep the book till I get a chance to read it?" the old man asked.

"no, the book stays with me. If any of my enemies get their hands on this book, then that will change the course of history far too much for me to properly to counter my foes." the trio hit a road block. The Sandaime sighed in frustration. This was becoming far too much for anyone to handle. The fate of the future rests in the cooperation of these people.

"very well, we will keep this a secret from the council. So what are you going to do Kushina?" Hiruzen asked. Kushina though for a moment, but Naruto got a idea.

"why not come to the academy with me? She is my age, and will easily fit in." both though about it. Kushina though up.

'_if the students become suspicious of me, they will investigate. There's a risk involved. I though of doing a lot of D-rank missions, keeping me something to do, or do what the future you suggested. training you. I do plan on protecting you Naruto nii-san, this time around. maybe I can do both, go back to the academy and train you. I do wish to protect you from your horrible past.' _an idea sparked in Kushina.

"when's the next jounin exams?" Hiruzen looked at her suspiciously.

"are you sure, the jounin exams are dangerous. People-" he was cut off.

"they said the same thing about the Chunin exams. Yet I won with fly colors. Two years later, I wanted to take the jounin exams. In the future, I was denied access cause tou-san wanted to "protect" me. I'm confident that I can win." The Sandaime contemplated on this.

"very well, I will give you a private Jounin exams for you here in Konoha. Private jounin exams are different from public ones. Minimum people will watch to prevent secrets from leaking out. It will be hosted in the tower in the forest of death. After this exam you will be given the s-rank mission of protecting Naruto-kun wherever he goes regardless if you pass your exams or not. I am sure you were going to protect him anyways, giving you this mission give me an excuses me to provide money for you." the Sandaime spoken and took a pause. Then continued.

"your jounin exams will take place next 2 days later. You will be fighting my best jounin. Kakashi Hatake, to judge weather or not you are worthy of being jounin." Naruto looked proudly at his nee-chan, already a Chunin and taking the jounin exams.

"in the mean time, you will become an academy student again." Kushina paled.

"I'm being forced into this? Don't I get a say in this? don't i get a choice?" Kushina complained. Naruto grinned at Kushina's expense. Hiruzen explained.

"I'm making you do this for Naruto-kun's sake." he turned to Naruto. "I'm so sorry for lying to you all those years, please, let me explain why I did what I did, and didn't do what I didn't. I want to earn your trust properly." the old man pleaded. Naruto reluctantly gave the go-ahead.

"the reason why I didn't tell you of your parent, is because kids like you would always brag about what they could. Like Kushina said, if you scream it to the world. Every single one of those enemies will come after you. Just to get back at the Yondaime. About the other Uzumakis, Kushina is an exception. She time traveled, so I didn't know about her existence till yesterday. But what I said was true. Up to my knowledge, you two are the last of the Uzumaki, and yes Naruto, you are a Namikaze. Both of you." the Sandaime explained and said proudly. Naruto let his words sink in. him the son of the famed Yondaime.

Kushina decided to take this time to talk to the Sandaime alone. She formed a Kage bunshin.

"Naruto nii-san, take this clone of me and go get some Ichiraku's Ramen OK?" Naruto hesitated. Then Kushina continued.

"this clone is solid. She will protect you and escort you to Ichiraku's ramen, when this dispels, whatever you say to her will be known to me. The reason I'm kicking you out now is that this is another one of them secrets that I have to keep hidden. This one is extremely important to you." Naruto nodded in understanding, and took the clone of Kushina to Ichiraku's Ramen. Kushina was smiling till he left, then turned into righteous fury.

"I want to hear why you couldn't protect him during his childhood." Kushina demanded. Hiruzen flinched at the change of subjects. He took a deep breath.

"I suppose you know about the Kyuubi? Besides I though you knew Naruto's history." the Sandaime inquired. Kushina nodded and replied.

"yeah, I know everything about it. I plan on telling Nii-san about the Kyuubi quickly. He will need to know this secret. I don't give a damn about your stupid law, and I won't care about any of these stupid people. These people are more shallower now than in the future, but still shallow." Kushina dislikes shallow people with a passion after all the fan boys she had. Hate is too strong a word for Kushina. She shuddered at the thought of fan boys. Hiruzen spoke.

"the reason I couldn't protect Naruto was that during the time we had no Hokage after your grandfather's death, the civilian council gained enough power during the absence of a hokage to counter the hokage seat. I couldn't do anything to help Naruto other than give him the apartment he owns now, free of charge." Hiruzen explained. Kushina didn't like what she was hearing.

"how tou-san got the civilian council to back off is to get into the fire daimyo's good graces. The daimyo beaten back the civilian council with ease. that's because tou-san became famous. You know of his dream to be hokage right old man?" Kushina explained and asked. Hiruzen nodded.

"to be hokage, tell me, did he succeed?" Hiruzen asked eagerly. Kushina's smile was all needed to know.

"yes, he became the Rokudaime, and became the greatest of all Kages, no thanks to you." Hiruzen is happy for naruto for achieving his dream. Kushina turned icy again. Narrowing her eyes back. Hiruzen had to question two things.

"what do you mean? and who became the godaime?"

"ill answer the second question first, the godaime hokage of the future was Tsunade of the slug sannin. Yes Naruto and Jiraiya got her back. Oh and tell Jiraiya to get back, I have all the information about Orochimaru and the terrorist organization Akatsuki. So there's no real point in wasting Jiraiya's efforts. Orochimaru and the Akatsuki is our top priority. He can spend his time training me and naruto sooner." Hiruzen nodded at the request.

"ah Tsunade, so she got finally gotten over the death of her brother and lover I presume." Kushina smiled again, answering Hiruzen's presumption.

"not only that, she's my sensei. Ill show you everything I can do during the jounin exams." Kushina grinned at the memory of her sensei. Hiruzen smiled for the future Tsunade.

"tell me about the terrorist organization Akatsuki and Orochimaru." Kushina's mood damped again.

"the Akatsuki is a organization that is made up of ten S-rank missing nins. I meet a pair on the way here. Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki from Kiri. Itachi is still loyal to Konoha by the way, and I managed to get Itachi to give you Akatsuki's movements to you whenever he could. The Akatsuki is after the nine tailed beasts, so they will be going after Naruto nii-san. I am going to speed up his training and together, we will take down the Akatsuki. So I need Jiraiya to come back now to help train both of us. If they succeed, it means the end of the world, or Armageddon. Thus the main reason why I was sent to back you guys up." Hiruzen paled at the fact that Naruto has to fend off nine S-rank missing-nins, luckily this time around, he has help. In the form of his future daughter.

"yes, my father and his allies killed all but two (Madara and Zetsu), at the time, Itachi was killed before he could be helped and The last two escaped during the fourth Shinobi great war. I wasn't born till after the war, but I know enough to get by. This brings me to the topic of one Sasuke Uchiha. I suggest you kill him now before he turned traitor, just like Orochimaru and I doubt he could be saved but I'm willing to give a shot, not that I liked to." Kushina stopped. Hiruzen not only failed Naruto, he failed Sasuke Uchiha too. Sasuke and the Sandaime weren't close, but Hiruzen still failed regardless. The news about another great war dampened the mood in the room again. It's too much.

"what about Orochimaru?" Kushina took a deep breath again and spoke, she really would like to put this conversation off, but better to do it now then never.

"Orochimaru happened. Six months after Naruto became a genin. He became a genin by beating Mizuki after Mizuki tricked Naruto into stealing the forbidden scroll. Naruto learned the Kage Bunshin from the scroll within a few hours by the way, but back to Mizuki. He's a traitor. Our proof on him is Orochimaru's curse mark on his... Right arm I think he was brought to justice then attempted to escape 3 years later. He drank some strange fluid that causes his strength to go up, but his speed becomes pitiful. After awhile, the after affects come in. the effect was rapid aging. He aged about fifty years." she caught herself getting off topic, then corrected herself.

"Back to Orochimaru, um Naruto entered the Chunin exams. He managed to get into the finals, however, a invasion happened. Suna and Oto invaded Konoha during the Chunin exam finals. Orochimaru cornered you. And you sacrificed yourself with some strange fuinjutsu or something, and killed Orochimaru's arms. He lived. You…" she left it at that, Hiruzen swelled in pride hearing Naruto making it to the finals, but when the news about the Suna/Oto invasion worried him. he felt devastated that his prized pupil killed him.

"Orochimaru died by Sasuke Uchiha when Orochimaru was in a state of weakness in about 3 years from now" Kushina continued to inform.

"that's what I meant that Naruto became Rokudaime without your help, you didn't really support him other than provide the necessary stuff to live. You didn't help him fend off his antagonists." she sighed. "but I forgive you, not from the bottom of my heart, but because the future Naruto asked me to be easy on you. So I won't hold it against you. At the time I didn't know what he was talking about, but now I know." she paused again. Thinking of what to talk about next. She got one.

"this time, it's about Kabuto Yakushi, he too is a traitor, he serves under his master Orochimaru and his spy. He died in the 4th Shinobi war, and he was a major asset to Madara. We can end him right now and save us the trouble in the future. We got no proof, but yes. He will side with Orochimaru." Hiruzen was disappointed in himself. There's a traitor amongst them and he didn't even know it till now.

"we need to talk about Danzo too. Do you know he still has his Root Anbu still up and he undermined your ruling as hokage. He also undermined my sensei's reign as hokage. He then died by Sasuke Uchiha, 3 years and about 6 months later from now, give or take a month or 2 right after the Kage summit, to decide what to do about the Akatsuki. Danzo antagonized several Kages and made dealing with the snake Orochimaru-" she was interrupted.

"WHAT!? That bastard is conspiring with enemies of Konoha! What proof do we have now? I wish to clean my hand from him. He has annoyed me enough times about Naruto-kun and being too weak. I've had enough." Hiruzen exploded. He wanted nothing more than to make Naruto's life better, he failed so many times, but now, he may actually do something about it. He also felt guilty, there were two traitors in the leaf village. news about a Kage summit also turned his head, there wasn't one in such a long time.

"well, we don't have proof right now other than my words. Which won't stand very well in the council. We can't even interrogate his root members. Their seals on their tongue will prevent any leaked information. Danzo however did make a deal with several other hidden villages like Hanzo of the salamander. He took a hand in creating the Akatsuki. If he really wanted to have Naruto nii-san, then he's doing it in strange ways. The Akatsuki is going to kill Naruto nii-san. Kind of hypocritical if you ask me." Kushina informed. Hiruzen was disappointed that he couldn't remove Danzo right now. He was even more furious of Danzo that the one eyed old man helped in trying to kill Naruto. Naruto didn't deserve any of this. So many traitors to kill off.

"however, his right arm is filled with Sharingan eyes from the Uchiha massacre. Danzo implanted several of them into his arm, Danzo's right eye is the eye of one Shisui Uchiha. Despite my great knowledge over our enemies, I still have a few holes in my knowledge. Danzo's right eye is special. I don't know what though. it was never discovered." the red head Chunin informed some more. Kushina paused again. Hiruzen listened carefully to each word.

"there is one last thing, the subject of Madara Uchiha. The true leader of the Akatsuki. My tou-san was afraid of him. The 2nd thing that made my tou-san feel true fear. Madara is strong, and he triggered two great wars. The 4th and 5th great Shinobi war. We won the 4th one, but Madara escaped. He again triggered the 5th Shinobi war. This time, we lost. Madara was wiping out the hidden villages. He somehow destroyed them with ease. Konoha was the last one. Tou-san had a backup plan, time traveling me into the past. I didn't know of this plan until the day of the time travel." dead silence engulfed the room. Kushina held her head down. Hiruzen finally understood their vital position. Hiruzen couldn't believe that Madara is alive. He was sure the man was dead. Hiruzen wanted to break down, two wars after his death was again, far too much to handle.

"that's the last thing I wanted to talk about. For now, i might get something else to talk about later, I'm going back to" she paused again then gasped. Eyes widened

"not again!" she shunshined out of the room. Hiruzen followed in the same manner.

* * *

After Naruto and a clone of Kushina left the real Kushina and Hiruzen, they both left to the Ramen stand. When they arrived Naruto ordered 8 miso ramen. As Naruto ate, he struck up the conversation.

"so, you're a clone of Kushina, do you both know the same thing right?"

"yeah, I'm a perfect copy of myself from the time I'm made. so what do you want?" the Kushina clone answered then questioned.

"can you teach me that jutsu? It sounds so cool, and can you teach me that teleporting thingy that you saved me with yesterday?" Naruto asked.

"I was going to teach you a few things anyways." Kushina answered. Naruto was eager to learn as usual.

"what else are you going to teach me?" Naruto asked. He was desperate to learn after all, every other teacher other than Iruka won't teach him.

"well that depends. I can only teach you so much. If I somehow pass the jounin exams I might end up as your sensei." she paused "My dream was to be a jounin sensei. The main reason why is because I saw a team trust in each other. I didn't have a team. I was apprenticed, so I was on my own." she frowned. "that team worked together so effortlessly with each other. I wanted to have that kind of trust. There are a few people of this world that I trust with my life. So I wanted a genin team to train and maybe eventually learn to trust them with my life, and kick some serious ass with them. I could never be as strong as a team. It would be me vs. them. I would lose to a team easily. So to counter that, I need to get a team of my own." she paused again "This was brought up by a group of supposed genin ninjas, I was of course a genin at the time." she reminisced at the memory. the clone mentally flashback. (hey, clones can dream, so they can flashback.)

* * *

Flashback 4 years ago. Kushina age 9.

"Ready Kushina? This is a simple mission, all you got to do is kill a few low level genin ninjas and I will take on the trio of jounin." Tsunade planned out. They were in the forest, spying on a group of ninjas somewhere in the land of fire. There were 3 of each, genin and jounin. By the looks of it. The genins had different strengths and weakness that Kushina could see.

One was lazily throwing his kunai at a log post. This one had black hair, that was shaped like a pineapple. He worn a mesh shirt with a short sleeve gray jacket, his blue blank headband on his left arm. Obviously physically weak. Kushina could easily pulverize the genin by overpower him, but with deeper look, the boys eyes are hard and calculating. Obviously smart.

Kushina observed the other male in the group, this one was physically strong, his muscle mass clearly visible although a bit on the fat side, and capable of using kunai knives. He had brown hair, and worn a short sleeve, blue haori, on top of a white t-shirt. he is also with a white scarf. This one wore his blank headband on his forehead. Kushina again, analyzed this boy, the girl of the group scolds him a lot. further deduction say, stupidity or giving advice. Kushina guessed the latter. Kushina can simply cut the strong genin's muscle with medical ninjutsu.

The last genin, a blonde with purple clothing, she was bandaged from her upper knee caps to her abdomen, her blank headband was on her hip. Kushina saw the girl use a water prison jutsu. A trapper. She assumed. If she can avoid the trap, she can maneuver around and with a punch, knock the girl off her feet.

After extensive analyzing, and seeing nothing new. Kushina made her move. She charged in, throwing several kunai at each genin. The Kushina of present time would have moved in with Kage Bunshins. However, she learned it a few months later.

The strongest looking of the bunch countered with his own. Knocking all kunai out of the path. The three charged at Kushina. Kushina tried to separate them by slamming her fist to the ground, making a large fissure. The fissure manage to engulf the girl, but the two guys helped her out. While the two were helping their partner. Kushina used this time to close the gap. Kushina threw a chakra enhanced punch at the feeble looking male. The boy didn't even move, didn't even flinch, didn't care. Her fist made contact, but it wasn't her target. The stronger boy, caught the fist. He didn't fly back as Kushina expected him to, instead, the boy somehow manage to hold on to Kushina's fist, and swung her around. Throwing her far back. Kushina fell to the ground. As she picked herself up, the smart looking boy began giving orders to his teammates. Both males then charged at her. The strong one with his fist, and the other with a kunai knife. Unable to formulate a plan, she instinctively blocked both boys attack. Her right arm blocked the weaker boy's kunai with her own kunai. Occupying that arm. With the left arm, Kushina threw a punch at the weaker boy. Hoping to knock him out. But the stronger boy caught her elbow and kicked behind Kushina's left leg. weaker boy did the same. On her knees, she heard a cry.

"suiton: suiro no jutsu! (water release: water prison jutsu) its over, little girl."

Water quickly surrounded the red headed genin. Despite losing and about to die, she begun to admire this team's teamwork. This was Kushina's first time fighting a team. She carefully analyzed her opponents, figuring out their weakness. In the end, she lost. She learned a extremely valuable lesson. Teamwork can beat any strong foes and she was a prime example.

Kushina could have overpowered the weaker boy, could have used medical ninjutsu on the bigger boy, and was sure she could maneuver around the girls defenses, but together. This team beat her. Kushina closed her eyes, waiting for the end, but she heard her sensei's voice.

"as expected, good job guys." Confusion swept over Kushina. The water surrounding her fell to the ground. Kushina leapt back, away from the three "genins."

"OK guys, reveal yourselves." her sensei ordered. The three figures turned into smoke. Revealing people that were older and taller than they really were. Each worn a jounin vest. The three new figures are none other than Ino, Shikamaru, and Chouji.

"what's going on sensei!" Kushina called out. Tsunade waved her over. Kushina approached with caution. Looking at the three jounins as if they were about to attack. The three jounins smiled at her. Adding to her confusion. When she was standing next to her sensei. Three new figures appeared from the woods behind Tsunade. Kushina was on alert. Till she sees the figures up close.

These were the jounins Kakashi, Gai, and Hinata. Kakashi was reading his perverted novels as usual, Gai sprouted out saying things about the flames of youth, and Hinata smiled.

"sensei. Explanation please?" Kushina asked her sensei.

"this was a lesson, do you know what that lesson is?" Tsunade asked.

"teamwork and" she paused. "it's fascinating. I was sure that I was capable of beating them, but they proved me wrong. Wait. I was fighting 3 jounins! I was out matched from the start!" the red head complained.

"no, that where your wrong. Out of these three" indicating the Ino-Shika-Cho trio "only Ino used chakra, and Shikamaru and Chouji merely used taijutsu. Even if you analyzed them longer, in hopes of learning more about them. it wouldn't matter, they were each told to only use what they used. Shikamaru used his brain and the kunai, Chouji used his brawn and his own kunai, and Ino used the suiro no jutsu." she turned to the three jounins behind her.

"thanks for your presence, you can go now." Kakashi and Gai left, both giving smiles at Kushina. Hinata stayed. She too smiled.

Kushina was again confused, she didn't understand their meaning for being here. Tsunade knows and explained.

"they were here to help make a believable mission. You would have suspected something if I wasn't there to help you against the "genins"." Tsunade smirked.

Kushina found teamwork to be more powerful than any jutsu that she could learn that day. When she learned the Kage Bunshins a few months later, she utilize them for teamwork on every mission. Kushina wanted a team. A real team.

"hey sensei, when I was about to punch Shikamaru, he didn't react. He just stood there. Then Chouji caught my punch. Why didn't Shikamaru just move?" Kushina questioned.

"that's because Shikamaru trusts Chouji with his life, and Chouji trusts Shikamaru with his own. it's the same with Ino. " Tsunade smiled. Her eyes softened.

Trust. This is the beginning of Kushina's dream of being on a team. The best way to do that for her… is to have a genin team for her own.

* * *

The Kushina clone snapped out of her reminiscing when the bill came. The clone provided the funds needed, and the pair stayed at Ichiraku's. they talked about Naruto's academy days, the villages treatment of him, and some of the other evil acts performed on Naruto. The clone wanted to beat up the people who picked on him for such a dumb reason. The clone removed her Chunin vest, saying that it was too hot (clones can feel the heat and the cold) . They continued to talked till 3 familiar figures came by.

"hey Naruto come on, let's go to the-" the dog-like one said, but when he laid eyes on Kushina, he changed subjects

"well hello there beautiful, wanna dump the dead last here for the rookie of the year?" he asked in a cocky manner. He was smirking until, the big one burst his bubble.

"um Kiba, are you asking her to go out with Sasuke?" the big one said. Clueless as to why Kiba would lie.

"darn it Chouji! I'm trying to woo a lady here!" Kushina got a devilish idea. She didn't give a good thrashing in a while, and to a liar no less. She looked at Naruto and grinned. Naruto got the idea and nodded.

"come on dog boy, lets go to the ally over there. Then you can tell me all about how better you are then that sad weak boy Naruto over here." she surprisingly seductively said. Oh how she was a heart breaker when she was in the academy, during her training with Tsunade, Tsunade trained her in the art of seduction, both Naruto and Kushina protested, Tsunade threatened to not train Kushina, they reluctantly allowed Kushina to be trained, much to Kushina's displeasure. however, to Kushina's surprise, the art helped keep some fan boys away from her. back to the situation, Naruto wasn't offended by her comment. He knew what was going on surprisingly. Kiba immediately smirked at Naruto, but for Naruto's part, he grinned back. This worried Kiba for a second till the though of making out with a beautiful girl overwhelmed the thoughts of worry.

Kiba and Kushina made their way to said ally. Shikamaru looked at the Chunin vest at the ramen stand and quickly deduced what was going to happen.

"how troublesome" Shikamaru complained, he face palmed.

"come on Chouji, Kiba's going to be in the hospital in a few moments, and I really don't want to drag him there." Shikamaru complained. Chouji just had to ask.

"um why?" poor Chouji, left in the dark like this.

"it'll be too troublesome to explain. It would be best if you don't know." Shikamaru assured. Chouji reluctantly accepted. Both took off, leaving Naruto, who picked up the Chunin vest, and left to watch Kushina beat Kiba.

Back with Kiba and Kushina, they made it to said ally. Kiba spoke in an arrogant manner.

"so beautiful, why are you hanging out with the dobe, and not someone like me?"

Kushina seductive smile turned into a grin. She had enough people insulting her father. She gave Kiba a rightful thrashing.

Kiba stood no chance against Kushina, as she rained down the chakra enhanced punches. These ones were no where near as powerful as the ones she used in combat. Kiba tried to fight back, but to Kushina's taijutsu style, Kushina avoided every single feeble attempt to fight back. In the end, Kiba had bruises covering him head to toe. Akamaru tried to warn his master on Kushina's strength level before, But Kiba stubbornly ignored his dog. Kushina could have used medical ninjutsu to make Kiba helpless, but it took the fun out of it.

Kushina's first punch was to the stomach. Making Kiba throw up his stomach's contents. Kushina's second punch was actually a knee to Kiba's head. Kiba grasped his nose in pain, he was about to complain about his broken nose, till a third punch landed at his abdomen. Kiba tried to hit back, but Kushina merely evade the feeble attacks. It continued like this for about 10 more seconds, each second had a punch or two in it. Kiba laid withering in pain on the ground on his left side. He was begging for the beautiful girl that beat him to this state to stop. Kushina squatted down and whispered the following.

"don't insult Naruto nii-san, or the consequences will be doubled. Now since I'm a nice person, ill heal your wounds." with that, Kushina began to heal Kiba's bruises, lacerations, cuts, and anything that happened for those seconds. When Kushina was finished she spoke again.

"now what are you not supposed to do?" she said seductively again. Kiba immediately responded.

"I'm never to insult Naruto ever again! I'm sorry for insulting Naruto-sama!" Kiba cried out in fear. Kushina smirked wildly. Success! The pair left the ally and said.

"Man Kiba that was amazing!" she said out loud. a lot of villagers hear his and seen the girl. Many were jealous, some had nosebleeds, and a masked, one eyed jounin giggled perversely. Kiba however stood as far away as he could from her. One villager just had to ask.

"so how was she?" Kiba just ran home, a imaginary tail between his legs.

"that good huh?" the old man shrugged.

Kushina returned to Naruto who had her Chunin vest. She dispelled the vest. Naruto stood a bit away from the clone. They were heading back to the hokage's tower when yet another crowd formed. Both Namikazes saw this and the Kushina clone clutched onto Naruto, they shunshined on to the nearest rooftop, but they weren't safe. An Anbu threw several shurikens at Naruto, the clone of Kushina Kawarimi'ed with Naruto taking the hits. Naruto saw this and ran. The Anbu threw another volley of Shurikens, ten in total. Naruto tripped onto the ground. He instinctively moved his arms to protect his head. This wasn't needed when a cloud of smoke intercepted the deadly weapons.

Kushina took shurikens to the left knee, right thigh, right elbow, 3 to the chest and abdomen area, left hand, and another nicked her throat, she began bleeding quickly from that wounds. The last one missed completely. Chains sprung to the Anbu. The Anbu tried to flee, but he had no chance. Another cloud of smoke appeared onto the rooftop. This one roared in anger.

"send this traitor to Ibiki now!" Hiruzen shouted. several other Anbu subdued the Anbu that attacked Naruto. Kushina released her chains then started weaving hand signs, struggling and panting to do so. She finished healing, then turned to a wide eyed Naruto. Who apologized to her.

"I'm sorry nee-chan, I got you hurt, you should-" Kushina slapped him to stop. Naruto was again berating himself that he needed help.

"it's not your fault. If it's anything, it's the people around you is at fault. They are all to blame for various reasons. You did nothing wrong. You don't deserve any of this. I promised myself I will protect you this time around, and damn it I will." Kushina proclaimed. She suddenly vomited. With wide eyes she did a diagnostic on herself.

"Sandaime! I'm poisoned! That Anbu put poison on his shuri-" Kushina vomited again. Hiruzen helped her up and shunshined both Naruto and Kushina to the hospital.

* * *

Kushina was hospitalized for 3 hours. Her poison cured. It was a weak one, meant to cause vomiting, damage to nerve systems, probably used to cause pain, not death. To make the victim suffer without an end. Hiruzen got the best doctors he could to help Kushina, Naruto sat on a Chair outside her door. Silently berating himself again. Hiruzen had to go back to his office. His duty calls.

After 2 more hours, Kushina awoken again. Naruto went back home and Kushina walked to visit him, she had a tough time walking to Naruto and her apartments, her nerves damaged, she healed her nerves allowing her to walk better. She arrived to her destination undisturbed. She thanked Kami for that. She knocked, and few seconds later, Naruto opened the door. When he saw Kushina, he hugged her, apologizing again.

"I'm sorry you got poisoned-" he was interrupted again by another slap, this one was chakra enhanced. Naruto spun on his heel, Kushina caught him.

"stop berating yourself! I choose to take the hit. I will help you bear your burden, I think it's time you learn the reason why your hated. OK? besides, the poison was not life threatening. it was only meant to cause pain." Kushina said. Naruto had a bad feeling about this. Both entered Naruto's apartment. Naruto both sat on the kitchen table.

"what do you know of the Kyuubi attack 13 years ago?" Kushina started.

"the Yondaime, my tou-san, killed it." Naruto answered.

"wrong, the Yondaime, a great a ojiisan he is, couldn't kill the demon fox. So he did the only thing he could. He sealed it into his just born son." Naruto got the message. He suddenly fell to a depressed mood. Kushina remedied this by standing up and picked up Naruto by the collar. She shouted out.

"Don't you dare start thinking you're the demon fox!" Naruto didn't cheer up, Kushina put more effort into it.

"YOU!" she shook Naruto. "ARE" she shook Naruto again. "NOT" shake "THE" shake "FOX!" she shouted out. Shaking Naruto after every word. Exhausted Kushina dropped Naruto and walked out the door. Before she passed the door, she turned to Naruto again.

"promise me that you will never think of yourself like that." Kushina asked in an upset tone. Her eyes however, pleaded.

"I can't-" Naruto started timidly. Kushina interrupted again.

"don't give me that! Promise me!" Kushina took a step towards Naruto.

"OK nee-chan, I promised" Naruto promised, his spirits lifted a little.

"we need to talk about that kiss from yesterday." Kushina changed the subject. Both blushed. Kushina turned to the door

"yeah" Naruto confirmed. Still blushing.

"tomorrow." Kushina said. With that she left. She entered her apartment next door, locked her door, and without dinner or peeling off her vest, she fell on her new bed. Taking blissful sleep.

* * *

After fleeing Iwa, Jiraiya took an unconscious Naruto, who was still in his tattered hokage robe, to one of his hideouts dispelling Gamaken, he went inside. In the hideout there were several rooms, he picked the living room, he tossed Naruto onto the couch. Jiraiya, like Iwa, Bounded, blinded, and suppressed, the former Rokudaime. Hungry, Jiraiya left for the fridge.

Naruto who was actually awake the whole time, did the same escape plan he did in Iwa. He used sage mode to flake off the seals, and used wind chakra to cut the ropes. With his arms, legs, and chakra free. He removed the blindfold. Naruto wanted to talk to Jiraiya. So he walked off to find Jiraiya. He found Jiraiya raiding his fridge, when Naruto faked a cough. Jiraiya was instantly on alert. Seeing Naruto, his anger from Iwa came back. He dumped the food he gathered from the fridge to the table. He walked to Naruto. Both were equal in height. Jiraiya's eyes narrowed on the former Rokudaime. Only a meter separated them. Jiraiya started the conversation.

"Who the hell are you? You can't be Minato, I don't know why you were fooling Iwa, hell, even the Tsuchikage that you were Minato, but your not Minato. So who the hell are you." Jiraiya demanded. Naruto wanted Jiraiya to trust him. So he answered truthfully.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze." he was interrupted.

"bullshit, Naruto is 13, you can't be him either!" Jiraiya deduced.

"stop interrupting me, I will explain everything. Now first, I want the date." Naruto asked, angering the older man.

"in 24 days, Naruto's genin exams will occur" Jiraiya said, he thought that he could deny Naruto the information. But it didn't work.

"thanks, now I am Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, from the future" Naruto let this sink in. Jiraiya looked at Naruto in disbelief, Naruto unable to hold himself, hugged his greatest sensei. Despite growing up, Naruto was still energetic and still used emotions. He did grow smarter and wiser. however, He was still a softie. A few tears leaked from him.

"I missed you sensei." confusion swept over the sannin. The gama sennin wanted to talk about this tomorrow. after fleeing from Iwa ninjas all day long, his body screamed for rest.

"tomorrow. You will tell me everything tomorrow. Got it?" the sennin threatened. Naruto merely smirked and waved off his sensei's threat.

"no need to threaten me sensei."

"stop calling me your sense, i don't know you yet, so i hope i can at least trust that you won't run" Jiraiya stated.

"whatever... sensei" Naruto really missed his old sensei. Jiraiya ignored it. it's night out, both men were tired from their ordeals. Jiraiya saved a fake Minato, his emotions were played with. Naruto wasn't comfortable with his treatment from Iwa. Jiraiya shot suspicious glances at Naruto, still not trusting the fake Minato. Naruto shrugged it off, and slept on the couch. Jiraiya ate his food, then took the bed. Simultaneously, a sannin, and 3 Namikazes fell asleep at the same time.

Author's note: this chapter has been rewritten.


	6. Ch 4 plans, plans, and more plans

Disclaimer: don't own Naruto

Chapter 4: plans, plans, and more plans.

Naruto woke up from his slumber. He sees his old sensei at the door way of the hideout. The former Rokudaime got up. Before he got off the couch, Jiraiya was already questioning him.

"Now explain." Jiraiya said, laced with a threat.

"I will old man, can I have breakfast first?" Jiraiya was cautious around Naruto, he reluctantly permitted naruto to get his breakfast. Naruto got a simple bowl of cereal. He's capable of bringing armies to their knees, yet he could never cook. When Naruto was done, he put the bowl and silverware into the sink lazily. He got back onto the couch.

"OK, where to start." Naruto tapped his chin several times, posing in a thinking state. Jiraiya sweat dropped.

"how about explaining you time traveling?" Jiraiya urged. He put up soundproof seals all over the room.

"ah, that's a good place to start! OK. In about 18 years from now, the me of present time will send his own daughter to fix the problems of the past. Well, things went wrong on the day of the time travel. Ya see, my former teammate disturbed the sealing process. I fully intended to send my daughter straight to the genin exams. Why that day? I honestly didn't have much time to plan exactly when to send my daughter. As I said, the sealing went wrong, I overloaded the seal, and it sent us about a month earlier." Naruto said. Jiraiya was lost.

"you lost me at "in about 18 years" what did you mean? what the hell are you talking about?" Jiraiya demanded.

"I though you were smart sensei" Naruto teased, but went on. "time travel. I sent my daughter, my former teammate turned evil, and myself into the past. I missed my mark by a month. Already events are changing. I can only hope for the better." Jiraiya was dumbfounded again. Sighing in frustration, he said.

"okay… so you're a time traveler here to fix the mistakes of the past. I assume things are bad in the future." Jiraiya grimly said.

"yes. Lots of things happened. My goal is to kill a certain someone." Naruto suddenly remembered something, then laughed uncontrollably.

"HAHAHA! I almost sounded just like Sasuke!" Naruto cried out. Jiraiya was left in the dark.

* * *

Flashback 18 years ago, give or take a few months.

_"__My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I hate a lot of things, and I don't particularly like anything. What I have is not a dream, because I will make it a reality. I'm going to restore my clan, and kill a certain someone._" Sasuke Uchiha said on the day of introductions for team 7. (quote from Naruto, kishimoto OWNS THIS. WARNING KISHIMOTO OWNS THIS QUOTE)

Flashback end!

* * *

Naruto stopped laughing and adopted a serious manner.

"I am here to kill a list of people, these people are responsible for the next two wars. If I can kill them, the wars will not happen. The top of that list is Madara Uchiha." Naruto said grimly. Jiraiya again, looked at Naruto in disbelief. Two wars was too many. Too many lives at stake. Jiraiya was also shocked that Madara is alive. Everyone though he died against the shodai hokage.

"will you tell me what happened?" Jiraiya asked. Naruto smiled.

"duh, I was going to tell you anyways. You're my sensei, sensei. I already trust you, and I know in good time, you will trust me." Naruto said confidently. Then continued.

"to give you a few event, I learned the Rasengan in a week, learned sage mode in Mt Myoboku, the land of the toads, learned various Rasengan jutsu, learned how to control the Kyuubi-" he was interrupted.

"you controlled the Kyuubi? How did you manage that" the gama sennin was greatly intrigued, the stranger before him was labeling things only he knew, and was sure he was the only person he knew about these things. news about the Kyuubi also intrigued him.

"well, I guess not really control, we made a partnership." his face frowned. "the Kyuubi is gone, I lost him when I time traveled. I have no clue where he went." Jiraiya paled at the possibility that Kyuubi could be loose, but denied it as it was sealed inside the younger Naruto.

"well, there's more that I could tell you, but let's get to the point. I need help to kill a group of people, I can certainly kill them one by one, but it would take me far too long for me to find them on my own. I know everything about Orochimaru and the Akatsuki. So I would like you to go back to Konoha, train the younger me, and if she's there, my daughter too." Naruto asked. Then continued.

"the reason why I asked you to train the younger me, is just in case if I fail to kill everything I needed to kill, then they will finish the job. My so called hit list is…

1. Madara Uchiha

2. Orochimaru

3. Kabuto Yakushi

4. Danzo Shimura.

5. Sasuke Uchiha and

6. The whole Akatsuki." Naruto paused.

"oh and try not to kill Itachi, he's on our side, acting as a double agent. Oh! And we can convince Nagato too. I-" he asked. Jiraiya wrote the names down on a sheet of paper as naruto listed his imaginary hit list, when Naruto said "Nagato" Jiraiya's brush snapped in half. although he paled when he wrote down the name Madara.

"did you say Nagato?" Jiraiya asked, hoping his student is alive, he knew the stranger before him wasn't lying. The stranger before him nodded.

"yes, he joined the Akatsuki. The Akatsuki is here to bring a fake peace, by using the bijuu, but in the future, I made the peace you desired sensei. however I screwed up. I couldn't bring down Madara Uchiha. He ruined everything, but back to Nagato, he was tricked into forming the Akatsuki. He's being used by Madara." Jiraiya gasped when the stranger told him of his dream of true peace. only a few people knew of his dream, and if this stranger knows then he's obviously somebody that Jiraiya new, and the story of the stranger's time traveling business further adding to the possibility of him knowing this person in the future. Jiraiya also paled that Madara is alive. he saw nothing but the truth in Naruto's words.

"so Madara must fall. I nearly didn't believe you that Madara was still alive. I can see it in your eyes. Your telling the truth." Jiraiya stated, firmly believing in Naruto.

"tell me, what happened to me, it sounded like I died on you-" Jiraiya looked on Naruto hurt face. That gave him all the answers he needed. Old wounds opened and Naruto leaked a few silent tears.

"I won't lie to you. You did die, you died getting information on Nagato, to confirm if he was the leader. It was a… necessary sacrifice. Without the information you provided. The leaf village wouldn't have been resurrected. You did die on me." Naruto grimly remembers. Jiraiya didn't know what to say. He didn't need to cause Naruto continued.

"what I meant by resurrected, was the Rinnegan eyes that Nagato has. He brought back everyone he killed during the invasion. I helped convince him to." Jiraiya looked at Naruto.

"you are the child of prophecy." Jiraiya whispered. He was so sure.

"no, I don't know who the child of prophecy is anymore. It could be the younger me, or hell, it could be my daughter. I screwed up. So it can't be me, besides, I'm not a child anymore." Naruto pitied himself. Jiraiya had no words to say.

"tell me about your daughter" Jiraiya changed the subject. Naruto was happy for that.

"she's the most beautiful daughter I could ever ask for. She has red hair, much like her grandmother, she even has my eyes and whisker marks, well I had my whisker marks. till I lost Kurama, Kurama is the Kyuubi's real name by the way. She's optimistic during life, and during battle, she's calculating, much like her mother." old wounds opens up wider. Naruto frowned. Jiraiya believes him. If the girl has red hair, then the man before him is related to Kushina that he knew. Naruto continued.

"she's a true prodigy, I got her enrolled into the academy at age six, she would have became a genin a year later if I didn't hold her back for one year. I held her back because I was using her, I made her get full scores on history. She did so the next year. So at age 8, she's a genin. I got her apprenticed under Tsunade, yeah, the younger me and you got her back to Konoha in about 7-8 months from now. It was so long ago." Naruto paused. He was so proud of his daughter, he knew she would surpass him eventually. Old memories resurface.

"when the younger me and you went to get Tsunade, that's when I learned the Rasengan. I learned it in a week. So did my daughter." he paused again. Little by little, Jiraiya is believing in this man, he's saying people and jutsu that only he knew.

"her name's Kushina, Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze. Daughter of the Rokudaime hokage, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. She may not know it, but she possess the Will of Fire." his pride for his daughter never shown brighter that day. Jiraiya's anger leaving him. the name Kushina solidified the evidence of him knowing this man in the future. once more adding evidence that he can trust this man.

"she entered the Chunin exams at age ten, and easily scored to the top. It was her first time and she was permitted to go alone. She just wanted to train for two years, she cared little about ranks. She became Chunin at her first try. Kushina already surpassed me there too." tears freely fallen off Naruto's face. He truly missed his daughter more than ever these days. She's possibly all alone, in a world that is not allied to her. In the future, she had allies from other villages to help her out on missions, being apprenticed has it's weaknesses. However, in this time zone, she has to stand on her own two feet 24/7. The same way he grew up in.

"two years later, she asked me if she could take the jounin exams, she has full requirements, 2 elemental affinities, 2 years of being Chunin under her belt, a good number of ninjutsu and genjutsu, and has a hell of a taijutsu prowess. She loves taijutsu far more than any other style. She will occasionally spew a fireball, or blow down her enemies from time to time, but she just loves to beat her opponents down with taijutsu alone." he gave a small chuckle. Going down memory lane, Jiraiya didn't stop him. Bottling up emotions can kill a man. He nearly died the same way for his Tsunade.

"she's a lot like Rock Lee and they got along just fine." he whispered. Gave a small smiled, and continued.

"However I turned her down. I never seen such a look on her face before. She was angry at me. I only did it to protect her from Madara. I feared that he would kidnap my daughter while she was on a important mission, I didn't want that. I was actually reluctant to let her enter the Chunin exams. I was scared for her." Naruto paused again. He stopped crying by now.

"what's worse, is that I used her like this. I used her to help fix my problems in the past. I only hope that she can forgive me for my failures." disappointment flooded Naruto's emotions, not on Kushina, but rather on himself. Jiraiya still had no idea what to say. Naruto's greatest regret was using his daughter. Silence engulfed the room for several minutes.

"please, I beg of you sensei. Help me protect my daughter, she's all I got left." Naruto fell onto his knees and bowed to Jiraiya. Tears threatened to flood down his face. He truly regrets putting such an impossible burden on his daughter. The only other time he bowed down to another was at the Kage summit. Where he bowed to the Raikage to spare Sasuke's life. Jiraiya had enough, he was a humble man, and never had people to bow to him. He lifted Naruto off his feet and stared straight into Naruto's eyes.

"I promise, Rokudaime-sama." Jiraiya promised. He smiled. he may not know the person, but he knew the man was telling the truth and after all that he heard, he knew the man needed help.

"thank you so much" Naruto cried on Jiraiya's shoulder after all the old wounds opened. All the emotion flooded back in. Naruto couldn't take it anymore. Another several minutes passed.

"I will need the toad summoning contract. That too has been lost to me when I time traveled." Naruto asked. Jiraiya summoned gama without question.

"gama, the toad summoning contract please?" Jiraiya asked. Gama gave the Jiraiya the summoning contract who then held it out to Naruto. Naruto took the large scroll and wrote his name on it the second time. After writing his name down with blood, the scroll wrapped itself up and Naruto gave the scroll to gama.

"thank you, I'm sure I will need the toad's help in the near future." Naruto smiled. Gama poofed out of existence.

"so what's the plan Rokudaime-sama" Jiraiya teased.

"sensei, you don't need to be so formal with me, I'm the hokage of the future. In this time zone, I'm the dead last." he said. then continued.

"well, you are going back to Konoha, to train the younger me, and my daughter if she's there. If not, then please look for her, I will be starting my killing spree on my hit list. " the Rokudaime ordered.

"what exactly is your level?" Jiraiya had to ask.

"well, without Kurama, I bet I could take on all the sennins at the same time." Jiraiya smirked proudly at his future student. He made such a great man in the future.

"are you stronger than Hanzo?" Jiraiya remembered the only other man who has ever defeated the three sennins.

"I'm sure I'm stronger than Hanzo." Naruto said confidently.

"I will be going to Amegakure." Naruto added. Jiraiya had to question him.

"why not come with me to see your daughter?"

"I'm scared of her hating me. I can't bear her hating me for life. So I will do the only thing I could. Keep her alive." before Jiraiya could respond. Naruto left in a shower of leaves.

* * *

Back in Konoha, Kushina woke up, took a warm shower, got dressed, and worn her Chunin vest. She got up and looked at the calendar, it's a Monday, how convenient. She left her apartment to wake Naruto. She knocked on Naruto's door. Naruto didn't answer. After 5 more minutes of pounding the door. She had enough. She shunshined into the apartment, finding Naruto still asleep. Eyebrow twitching in annoyance, she picked up Naruto's bed with one arm again. She shunshined the entire thing with Naruto onto the hokage stone faces. Kushina angled the bed so when she gave a large enough push, Naruto would fall right off the hokage's faces. Kushina took a few steps back, weaved several hand seals, and cried out.

"Futon: daitoppa (wind release: great breakthrough)!" Naruto flew off his bed, falling off the hokage faces. A civilian was watching with great interest hoping the demon was attempting suicide. Unfortunately for him, he was not granted. Naruto woke up feeling the wind. He looked around and panicked. He screamed to the top of his lungs. When he reached the bottom, he was caught.

"time for the academy sleepy head." Kushina scolded. Naruto grumbled and muttered nonsense about a crazy nee-chan. A clone of Kushina put Naruto's bed back into it's proper place through Shunshin again. The clone dispelled herself. Kushina turned to Naruto again, and took him home same way her clone did.

"I'm going to take care of you like a nee-chan should, so get used to it. Now go get dressed for the academy." Kushina ordered. Naruto left for his room. Taking a look around, still seeing ramen cups and trash, she formed another group of clones. These ones started cleaning up. Doing various jobs like washing dishes, cleaning, and other things. The real Kushina took a look into Naruto's pantries and cabinets. It was full of ramen. Taking charge. She formed another clone. Kushina gave this clone some cash.

"go buy some vegetables, fruits, some bread, whatever he needs." the clone left. The first batch of clones were already done. They dispelled. That's when Naruto came back, in his orange jumpsuit. Kushina prefers cameo. Naruto was wide eyed at the clean room. he didn't question it. Kushina simply sighed to herself, and the pair walked off to the academy.

The pair made their way, and this is where they split. Kushina spoke up.

"even though I'm suppose to be in there, I got stuff to do." she stated. Naruto frowned.

"hey, don't be like that, after my jounin exams I will be there in the academy with you all the time OK?"

"k nee-chan!" Naruto walked inside. Kushina shunshined into the Hokage's office, she met someone she wasn't expecting. Kakashi Hatake and Hiruzen were talking. They stopped at Kushina's arrival.

"ah, Shina-chan!" Hiruzen used her alias, Kushina already got the idea. Hiruzen turned to Kakashi. "Kakashi-kun, you will be fighting Shina here tomorrow at the tower in the forest of death." Kakashi eyed the red-head. Carefully examining her. "I'm fighting a 13 year old?" Kakashi dead panned. Kushina counter.

"look underneath the underneath copy ninja. If you don't your going down." Kushina proclaimed. Kakashi eye smiled. His lone eye formed a U shape as it could.

"well alright then, ill see you tomorrow then Shina-san." with a cloud of smoke he vanished. Hiruzen scolded the girl.

"what are you doing here? Your supposed to be in the academy." Hiruzen said in a disappointed tone. Kushina asked for soundproof seals and to kick his Anbu out, Hiruzen complied.

"I still got subjects to talk to you about. It's Naruto's sensei. If I pass my jounin exams, there will be a chance that I will end up as his sensei, however there is many things that could go wrong for team 7. Team 7 of the future was made up of Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, and Sakura Haruno. Their sensei was Kakashi Hatake. However, he was lazy with Sakura and Naruto and focused his efforts on Sasuke. What should we do about that?" Kushina asked.

"hm, well, relatives can't train each other due to favoritism, but it looks like Kakashi favored favoritism anyways." he sighed "Kakashi will probably be forced to train Sasuke Uchiha anyways by the council. To help the boy learn how to use the Sharingan." the pair hit a roadblock. They tried to think of ideas.

"well not many people know that me and Naruto are related. I actually thrashed Kiba yesterday, and called Naruto my nii-san. He could have heard me and possibly tattle us out." Kushina said sheepishly.

"well, that won't be too much of an issue. As long as he doesn't understand how sensei are chosen then we shouldn't have much of a problem. Besides, who would the people believe, a academy student or a Chunin?" Hiruzen countered. However Kushina shot back.

"who would the people believe? A person that is a registered civilian, or a unregistered Chunin." Kushina countered. Hiruzen looked at her accusingly.

"hey I'm just making another way to look at it. We need to explore all options, and out of that options we will pick the best one." Kushina defended. Hiruzen groaned out a complaint.

"I'm getting too old for this. I will think about it over night, you just have a good day." Kushina was about to leave until she needed to get another topic on the discussion.

"are we going to handle all the traitors soon? Kabuto, Mizuki, and Danzo anytime soon?" Kushina asked. Hiruzen sighed.

"yes, I will personally deal with Mizuki. However, I can't keep track of Kabuto and Danzo. Your going to need to take care of one of them for me." Kushina nodded and left. She shunshined back to her apartment. She turned to her clock.

'_not much time passed, I can still make it to the second part of Naruto's class.' _Kushina though. She removed her Chunin vest and changed cloths. She worn a simple grey T-shirt with a red swirl on the back, symbolizing the whirlpool country. This covered her red sports bra. She also is wearing her long cameo pants covering the same colored undergarments.

'_I was never one for fashion' _Kushina smirked. A kunoichi at heart. She shunshined to the academy entrance. She walked inside. Looking for Iruka's classroom. She remembers her academy days well. She too had Iruka as her academy teacher. So looking for a younger version of Iruka shouldn't be too hard. She got lucky and found Iruka on her first try. Everyone started at the red head that entered their class. Iruka looked at Kushina.

"Shina Uzukaze?" he questioned. Kushina nodded. Hiruzen, Naruto and Kushina agreed to use 'Shina Uzukaze' as her alias.

"mind telling me why your late? This is your first day in a graduating class." Iruka asked. Everyone stared at the red head again. Silence engulfed the room.

"I was talking to the Sandaime about my academy transfer. I had a few questions that needed answering." she lied. Iruka accepted the answer.

"very well, you can sit next to Naruto in the back." both Kushina and Naruto mentally cheered. When Kushina passed Kiba, Kiba recognized her. He paled and blurted out.

"you! Stay away from me! I didn't insult Naruto today!" everyone stared at Kiba. Chouji and Shikamaru recognized the red head too. Kushina grinned an evil grin at Kiba.

'_why is she here? She's already a Chunin, must be undercover or something. How troublesome.' _Shikamaru deduced. He fell back asleep.

Kushina merely laughed at Kiba. Making a few guys smile at her. Kushina notices.

'_oh Kami no. did I just start a fan boy club?' _she mentally panicked. She, like Sasuke, disliked anything to do with a fan club.

Kushina sat down next to Naruto. They didn't speak. Naruto merely slept. Kushina tried to nudge him awake, so she flicked him on the side with chakra enhanced strength. Not much, but enough to walk Naruto. He groan at his side.

The pair listened in a bored manner to Iruka, when ever Iruka asked a question to Kushina, she got it right. Straight from the textbook. She did inherit her mother's brain, despite her not knowing. Finally the class went out side. They begun to test their weapon skills. First was kunai knives. Naruto got 6/10, most of the other academy students laughed at him.

Sasuke got 9/10, all his fan girls cheered. Sasuke looked at Kushina.

'_your smart, ill give you that, but can you beat that?' _Sasuke though.

Kushina got perfect score. She did so effortlessly. All the other academy students were silent. They stared with disbelief at the red head. Just by that single action, her fan boy group got larger.

'_how? I'm being beaten by a girl.' _Sasuke seethed. Kushina paid no mind to Sasuke's inner turmoil. Everyone else got their turns and got various scores.

Next they moved to the taijutsu course. Iruka called out.

"Naruto Uzumaki vs. Sasuke Uchiha." Both contenders took their positions. Both in their own stances, rather just Sasuke took a stance. Naruto didn't.

"haijime!"

To say the least. It was heavily one sided. Naruto charged recklessly, he threw the first punch which Sasuke blocked and countered with his own. Naruto tried to block it like Sasuke did, but failed. Naruto took the punch to the cheek. Both made some space.

"hn, a dead last like you can't compete with an elite like me." Sasuke arrogantly said. Kushina intervened.

"don't listen to him Naruto" Kushina encouraged. Her encouragement didn't work. Naruto charged again. Only to have his feet swept from under him by Sasuke's leg. Sasuke put a foot on Naruto's back and said.

"dobe, you can never win."

Mizuki laughed at Naruto loudly, as did most of the crowd. Iruka merely frowned. Kushina made a mental note to help his nii-san with that. The taijutsu matches continued till her name came up.

"Shina Uzukaze vs. Sakura Haruno." Iruka said.

"ha! I'm the smartest kunoichi in the class, you can't beat me!" Sakura hid behind her arrogance. Kushina merely sighed.

'_What does tou-san see in her? Hell, what does nii-san see in her?' _Kushina wondered yet another time, although throughout the classes. unknown to her, Naruto never asked Sakura out today.

"yea know, if your smart, then you know that being smart won't help you in combat unless you can keep your wits" Kushina countered.

"ha!" Sakura merely laughed. Kushina sighed. Kushina might as well teach the girl some thing. The academy is a learning experience anyways.

"haijime!"

Sakura recklessly charged. She threw her first punch at Kushina's face, expecting it to hit. As expected of Kushina, She tilted her to her right, missing. Sakura tried to hit Kushina with a sweep of her leg, but missed again. Kushina danced around Sakura, avoiding ever hit gracefully. Sakura started to get angry. Kushina threw a chop, it was slow enough for Sakura to notice an duck. A small amount of her pink hair was cut with chakra scalpel, thin enough that nobody saw. Sakura didn't even noticed. Sakura leapt back away.

"why can't I hit you?" Sakura screamed. Kushina answered.

"like I said before, being smart will only help you if you can keep it during battle. Right now, your angry and sloppy. Try to out smart me, it might help." Sakura actually stopped, it did make sense, Sakura was going all out and didn't even land a punch. She wasn't using her greatest strength.

Sakura looked at Kushina with calculating eyes, the girl was far faster than her, and she started to believe that Kushina was stronger than her. Doing something unexpected, Sakura raised her arm.

"Iruka sensei. I give up." Kushina looked at Sakura intrigued at her giving up.

"smart, your learning Sakura." Kushina smiled. Behind her, she held a bit of Sakura's hair. Kushina managed to cut Sakura's hair with a chakra scalpel without anyone noticing. She pocketed the hair.

"alright everyone that's the last one." Iruka informed. Kushina smiled.

"hey Iruka sensei, can I fight the Uchiha boy?" Kushina asked. Everyone looked at her.

"what? I can't prove that girls can be as strong as guys?" Kushina defended, many of the girls agreed. However, she had unexpected help.

"let her fight Sasuke Iruka sensei." Kiba backing Kushina up. Kushina looked at the boy, surprised. Iruka looked questionably at the pair. Mizuki was snickering about something.

"hn, as if a girl could ever beat me. Only an Uchiha can beat an Uchiha." like Sakura, Sasuke hid behind his arrogance.

"well, um" Iruka was clueless on what to do, Mizuki urged him to.

"come on Iruka, I have a girl back home and she often beats me, let the girl prove that girls can be as strong as boys. We have extra time anyways." Mizuki smirked. Kushina didn't know what Mizuki looked like, but was surprised that a male would agree that girls could be better than boys.

"alright Mizuki, Sasuke will fight Shina." Kushina shot a suspicious glare at Mizuki now, Mizuki merely smiled. Sasuke finally gets the chance to prove his superiority.

Both took their places. The guys was cheering for Kushina, for obvious reasons with the exception of Shino, Shikamaru, and Chouji. half the girls cheered for Sasuke, cause of their fan girl mentality, and the other half cheered for Kushina. Hoping girls can in fact be superior to guys. Naruto cheered his nee-chan on. Various voices can be heard.

"put that baka (idiot) in her place Sasuke-kun!" the ones cheering Sasuke on said statements like these. Kushina shrugged those comments off.

"go Shina!" the girls cheering Kushina on cheered. Iruka and Mizuki just let it go. Iruka started the match.

"haijime!"

Both Sasuke and Kushina charged at each other. Kushina let Sasuke throw the first punch. The red head Chunin evaded by ducking, Sasuke then tried to kick Kushina, Kushina this time caught his right leg with her left arm. She then lifted Sasuke off the ground. The girls and boys that cheered for Kushina roared to life, especially Naruto. The girls that cheered Sasuke were horrified. Their boy toy is gonna get it.

Kushina spun Sasuke around over her head, grinning wildly. Sasuke for his part started weaving hand seals. Iruka saw and tried to stop the match. Mizuki however stopped him

"but Mizuki! Sasuke is going to kill her!" Iruka panicked. Mizuki merely told him to watch. Mizuki watched in fascination, and Iruka in fear. Fear that someone might actually die.

Sasuke finished weaving his hand seals, and cried out.

"Katon! Gokakyu no jutsu! (fire release: grand fireball jutsu)" Sasuke's fireball hit Kushina, Kushina screamed and let go of Sasuke. Sasuke went flying into a tree, the back of his head first. Naruto with wide eyes charged at Sasuke. Until Kushina from behind the tree Sasuke hit said to him. The place Sasuke burned was replaced with a log.

"Naruto! I'm fine!" Naruto merely hugged her, much to the jealously to many of the guys. Naruto apologized again. One pale eyed Hyuga clenched her fist in jealously too.

"I'm sorry nee-chan! Sasuke almost killed you!" Naruto calmed down. The pale eyed Hyuga calmed down too.

'_so their brother and sister? I never knew Naruto-kun had a sister.' _the Hyuga thought, the thought of losing Naruto to another hurts her.

"Sasuke never stood a chance. He needs to get his mentality straightened out first-" she was interrupted by a fierce roar.

"How Dare You! Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu!" Sasuke roared out in flames. He threw his largest fireball yet at Kushina. Kushina merely sighed in disappointment, gathering her chakra, she shouted out.

"Katon: Ryuka no jutsu! (fire release: dragon fire technique.)" Kushina's fire equaled in strength to Sasuke's fire. Cancelling both techniques. Kushina could have overpowered Sasuke's but wanted to cancel it out. Sasuke collapsed, that was his largest fireball he summoned, yet the girl before him equaled It. His last though was.

'_how?' _with that, he went down. Iruka and Mizuki got him to the hospital.

Everyone was wide eyed at Kushina for a few seconds. Until everyone burst into a cheer. Kushina just grabbed Naruto and went back to class. Ignoring the cheers.

Iruka and Mizuki came back after dropping Sasuke to the hospital. Iruka said.

"well, after the taijutsu portion, we were supposed to do Ninjutsu." he announced. he suddenly gave up, he needed to talk to the Sandaime about this. "Well, your dismissed." everyone cheered again. Many people wanted to talk to Kushina, but she took Naruto and they ran off. When they were in the clear. Kushina shunshined back to Naruto's apartment. Kushina's clone made it back and filled Naruto's fridge with various foods. Much to Naruto's dismay. Naruto just had to ask about the academy.

"can you teach me that stuff you did on the Teme?" Naruto asked eagerly. Kushina replied.

"i will teach you things in due time. after my jounin exams, that i promise." Kushina promised, then continued. indicating the fridge.

"you are going to eat all the food groups not just ramen, yes, I love ramen too. But it's important in a Shinobi's career that they eat healthy. Lest they may get sick or worse. A big reason why your short is because you don't eat properly." Kushina explained.

"nee-chan, Ramen is the only thing I can afford." Naruto complained. Kushina looked at him gasping.

"sorry, I didn't know. Ill get some cash later through missions. Ill probably just make a whole bunch of Kage Bunshins to do the job. I promised I will protect you to the best of my ability. Oh and I got to show you something." Kushina hid her whisker marks under a genjutsu the whole time. She then released it. Naruto gasped. He touched her whiskers, Kushina shivered at the touch.

"now, we got to talk about that-" Kushina started, till Naruto interrupted.

"why did you hid this, I though you weren't gonna lie to me." Kushina realized her mistake. Before Naruto could burst into anger or any other emotion. Kushina pinned Naruto to the kitchen chair with her chains.

"I'm sorry nii-san, I didn't realize that hiding these would hurt you so much. I'm sorry" Kushina hugged Naruto again before he could burst. Kushina also noticed that Naruto was a sensitive case, much like the Uchiha. She needs to tell him everything. Or lose him forever. She did promise to never lie to Naruto, and she meant it.

"Naruto, what do you want to know about me. Anything, I promised to never lie to you. You had to deal with so many lies, and I meant my promise. So, do you want to know parts of the future, but understand this. If I tell you something. It might not end up true." Kushina took Naruto's hands. she emphasized the end of her statement. Naruto nodded in understanding.

"why do you hid your whiskers?" he asked.

"I know about your history, if the villagers ever know about these" she indicated her whiskers. "then they would be reminded of you and take their anger out on me. I could have avoided that by making a weak genjutsu on top of my whiskers." she explained. Naruto hung his head down.

"I understand. Would you drop the genjutsu for me then?" Naruto's eyes pleaded. Kushina softened.

"if you ask, then you shall receive." she answered.

"Then drop it. For me." Kushina hesitated, but did so. Her whiskers were made to took awhile to ask another question. he wanted to know if he really made hokage, but he feared that what Kushina said was true. If he asked, it might not come true.

do you know your mother?" Naruto asked. Kushina hesitated then answered.

"I don't know who my mother was, the future you avoided that subject, but I have a suspect." she pulled out Sakura's hair from her pocket. Naruto eyed the hair, as if asking why. Kushina explained.

"this is the hair of that suspect. Do you want to know who?" Kushina asked. Naruto hesitated, but nodded.

"Sakura Haruno." Kushina answered. Naruto snapped his head at her, mouth open. He married his dream girl. However, he started thinking of someone else. He looked down. Kushina plucked a few strands of her hair and places her hair next to Sakura's then continued.

"I can run a blood test with her hair. If 50% matches to my hair, then yes, you in the future had me with her." Kushina informed. However in her mind, she has inner turmoil herself.

'_a part of me doesn't want to know. If it's true, then tou-san and Sakura in the future lied to me. can I really handle the truth?' _Kushina questioned to herself, clenching her fist doing so. She really didn't want her answer. She bit her lip. She was snapped from her train of though when Naruto asked a question.

"do you want to know?" Naruto questioned. Again, Kushina hesitated. But answers truthfully.

"no, I actually don't want to know. Sakura irks me the wrong way, in both the future and now. She is also a fan girl, and I really don't like those kind of people. If Sakura really is my kaa, then I don't know what to think." Naruto held his head down. Kushina continued.

"I will do this blood test for you if you truly want-" she was interrupted again.

"don't, I don't want you to do things you don't want to do. Lately, I was um, liking someone else" this stroked Kushina's curiosity.

"who?" Kushina asked. As smart as she was, love is not an easy subject for either Namikazes. Naruto started blushing. Much to Kushina's confusion. She then started putting two and two together.

'_oh Kami no' _Kushina ran to her apartment, releasing Naruto, and she too was blushing. Kushina running to her apartment crushed Naruto. Both were restless. Naruto looked at the red and pink hair Kushina left behind. His brain formulating a plan. He took the different color hair strands and left.

Author's note: this chapter has been rewritten.


	7. Ch 5 becoming jounin and signs of war

Disclaimer: don't own Naruto

Chapter 5: becoming jounin and signs of war.

Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze woke up, from her disturbing discovery. She realizes that today's the day she faces off against Kakashi Hatake. She got up, did the basic things anybody does. Shower, dress, and breakfast. However, she cast her genjutsu on her whiskers, betraying Naruto. The red head Chunin shunshined to Naruto's room. Still worried about the events she discovered yesterday, she flicked Naruto's forehead, causing him to stir. Before he could see Kushina, she left in another cloud of smoke.

"Kushina nee-chan?" he said. He wanted to talk to her about yesterday. He too quickly did the basics, and left to find his nee-chan.

'_the forest of death, training ground 44. Forget the academy.' _Naruto though, as he ran to the forest of death. Naruto knew Konoha as well as the back of his hand. He finally came upon the sight of Kushina with Kakashi, the Sandaime, and several others that he doesn't recognize. Kushina was the only one out of the group with a far-out look. The ninja group left in a sprint. Naruto followed. He however couldn't keep up.

* * *

On Kushina's part, she kept playing that part about yesterday. The kid version of Naruto likes her. It felt wrong on so many levels. The first was that Naruto was suppose to marry Hinata. Her mother. As reminded of her mother, she forgot to see her. Probably guarded by her family. The 2nd was that he was okay with committing incest. She however didn't hear the Sandaime talking to her.

"Shina-chan? Shina-chan? Shina-chan!" Hiruzen tried to talk to her, the group stopped. Kushina snapped out of her stupor.

"huh?" she mumbled. Hiruzen began to worry.

"are you alright, you need to talk about what's bothering you?" Hiruzen ordered.

"it's nothing Sandaime-sama." Kushina replied. Hiruzen wasn't convinced.

"no, something isn't right, you will tell me what's wrong now, or we will cancel the Jounin exams!" Hiruzen threatened. Kushina looked at the man. She didn't know what to do.

"y-you can't do that!" Kushina weakly defended. Hiruzen pressed on.

"Shina, Now" Hiruzen demanded. Kushina gritted her teeth. She hated being in the past. Things were already messed up, now things weren't following history.

"fine, Naruto likes me okay, I don't know what to do." she hissed out, the others couldn't hear their conversation. Hiruzen sighed out. Things were indeed falling apart.

"I don't know what to do Shina, but the moment you entered this time stream, you just altered history yourself. You can't try to keep history on the same path it was without you. It would defeat the purpose of you coming here. You are here to help Naruto out. Naruto came to me after you left his apartment, he wanted me to test the blood between you and Sa-" he was interrupted.

"he didn't" Kushina breathed out. She suddenly got a headache.

"Shina, I think it's best to cancel your jounin exams." she looked at him through her headache, with wide eyes.

"I will schedule it later, I do have plans of my own Shina" Hiruzen smiled. Something was going on between Naruto and the Sandaime Kushina though. In the distance a huge chakra spike was detected. Everyone noticed. They charged into the fray.

* * *

Few moments before, Naruto was following Kushina, he lost them when they were going to fast for him to follow. Now lost in the forest of death, vulnerable. He tried to scream out for anyone, but nobody called back. Worry swept over him.

'_where am I?' _the blonde though. He kept walking for about a minute or two till he heard a voice.

"we gotta find the Yondaime Hokage's daughter, she's somewhere in Konoha." the voice said. A male. Naruto moved behind a bush and eavesdrop. He couldn't see the man, but he could hear him perfectly.

"where do we start? We never even heard of him having a daughter, when we asked around, they though we were crazy" a second voice said. Another male

"It doesn't matter, the Yondaime Tsuchikage wants her. If the Tsuchikage wants her, we get her." a third voice said, a female.

"ugh, all of you are too loud, what if someone finds us here." a fourth voice said. The last male.

"yeah" the first voice said, agreeing with the fourth. Naruto was eavesdropping, he too didn't know that the Yondaime hokage had a daughter, that means he has a real nee-chan! Yet something doesn't make sense, Kushina won't lie to him, she would have told Naruto if he had any real siblings. Kushina promised, and when she promised. She would keep it. Or die trying.

Naruto tried to turn around, but a twig snapped from under him (how original). He cursed to himself as quietly he could and hoped that the four people looking for the Yondaime's daughter won't hear. He wasn't lucky.

"who's there?" the first voice called out. Naruto got tense. Ready to flee at a moments noticed. However, a fifth voice, this time female. Said above him, tree walking down towards him.

"well, well. We got ourselves a hostage. A civilian no less." the kunoichi looked at Naruto with a critical eye. "ugh, orange, what an ugly color." the kunoichi criticized. Naruto for his part, tried to run, but the kunoichi trapped him in a jutsu.

" Doton: Doro Domu! (earth release: earth dome prison)"

Naruto immediately tried to punch the wall. Of course it didn't work. He started to hyperventilate, he didn't know any real jutsus, the only one he actually can use properly is the transformation jutsu. The replacement technique was difficult for him to pull off flawlessly. And the bunshin no jutsu is just a no go. He came to one last conclusion. He's not a ninja. As clueless as he is, he knew one thing for sure. Ninjas over civilians.

"please, let me out. I won't even tell anyone. I'll even tell you that I never knew the Yondaime had a daughter. If he did have a family, it was kept secret." Naruto pleaded. The kunoichi outside smirked. She called out to his other allies.

"hey guys, I got a civilian over here." the other fourth emerged from the bushes.

"well, what did he say about the Yondaime's daughter?" the 2nd voice man said.

"the kid said that he didn't know that the Yondaime had a daughter, if the Yondaime really did have a kid, it was a well hidden secret." the kunoichi that caught Naruto informed.

"alright drop the dome" the 1st man said. The dome dropped, revealing a scared Naruto. This reminded the blond of his beating days before Kushina came to his life. He backed up to a tree. Cornered. The 1st man walked up to Naruto, with a kunai in hand. He said.

"well, you're a liability, we can't trust you keeping this between us. So I'm just gonna have to kill you. So no hard feelings?" the man said as he approached. Naruto silently prayed that Kushina would save him.

"well I'm sorry, I hate killing kids, but it must be done." the man said with a hint of remorse. He stabbed his kunai into Naruto's chest, missing his heart by a few centimeters. Naruto cried out in pain, the man wasn't done yet. He pulled out another kunai with his other arm and stabbed Naruto in the neck. Naruto limped out.

* * *

Naruto suddenly woke up in a sewer. The floor flooded with water. He trudged through the water till he found a cage. With a paper seal on it. Suddenly, a pair of red blood eyes opened. Naruto didn't flinch.

"hm? Where am I" the demon fox questioned. Naruto answered anyways.

"um, you must be the Kyuubi," with no fear in his voice. "well, my nee-chan said that you were sealed in me. I guess she's right." Naruto said disappointedly. Kyuubi eyed Naruto curiously.

"who's your nee-chan?" Kyuubi was confused.

"Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze." Naruto supplied. The fox's eyes widened.

'_how? Ugh you got to be kidding me. Im sealed into the chibi (child) version of my partner' _the Kyuubi complained mentally.

'_I got a good guess at what happened at the day of the sealing, but I need my partner to help confirm it' _the demon fox though. The demon sighed, things weren't going his way anymore, and now he's locked up in a cage again. He wasn't even paying attention to Naruto. Who was yelling at him.

"hey! Kyuubi! Hello!" Naruto tried to get his attention. Kyuubi snapped out of his though process.

"what do you want?" the Kyuubi said in a bored manner, with a hint of annoyance.

'_wow, I never though I would say this, but I miss the older Naruto. Ugh. More problems' _Kurama mentally complained.

"well, I'm kind of dying right now, can you help me get out of this please?" Naruto pleaded sheepishly. Kyuubi closed his eyes, and looked at the world through Naruto's point of view. It was grim. He opened his eyes and struck a deal.

"I will help you out this one time, if you help me find my long lost partner. I also need to talk to your nee-chan" the Kyuubi bargained. Naruto thought for a second. But thinking wasn't his strong point and went along with the deal.

"you got yourself a deal." the Kyuubi wasn't going to let Naruto die anyways, if he did. Then he would have died with Naruto just then. Making this deal will help Kyuubi find the older Naruto. Kyuubi seeped some of his chakra to Naruto. Naruto felt empowered, soon he was ejected out of his mindscape out.

* * *

The man that just stabbed Naruto with a pair of kunai, was walking away. Till he felt a huge surge of chakra emanating from the boy. Naruto's fangs grew, his whiskers darken, and his eyes turned red. He lunged forward at the man that just stabbed him. The man was caught by surprise and Naruto grabbed his shirt and with his other fist, Naruto punched the man several feet back. The man's head cracked open upon hitting a rock. Killing him instantly. Naruto didn't care at the moment and immediately charged at the kunoichi that trapped him. The other were prepared by now, the kunoichi screamed out.

"Doton: Doryuheki (earth release: earth style wall)!"

A thick wall rose up between Naruto and the kunoichi. However Naruto was unfazed by the wall. He ran through it, much to the kunoichi surprise. Naruto was already going for another punch when the other made her move and kunoichi cried out.

"Doton: shinju zanshu no jutsu (earth release: double suicide Decapitation technique)!"

A pair of arms emerged from the ground below Naruto just before he cocked his arm back for a punch. The kunoichi pulled him under, again, like the last jutsu, Naruto sent out a surge of chakra, forming a crater, the kunoichi from under him instantly died. Like his last kill. He didn't care at the moment. The kunoichi that trapped him took several steps back.

"what are you?" she cried out. A civilian killed two ninjas. That is just not right! Naruto didn't answer and charged again. This time it was the man with the second voice aided the kunoichi.

Doton: domu (earth release: earth spear( I like the name iron skin better))!"

The man charged at Naruto planting his stone like fist into Naruto's face. It connected and Naruto flew back several feet. The three remaining ninjas regrouped. Naruto got back up again and charged. This time. The three ninjas all weaved hand signs. Two of them threw a shuriken, and the other threw a kunai. Three cries were heard.

"Kage shuriken Bunshin no jutsu (shadow shuriken clone technique)!"

"Kage kunai Bunshin no jutsu (shadow kunai clone technique)!"

"Doton: domu (earth release: earth spear(I still like the name iron skin better))!"

The one shuriken and kunai turned into many shurikens and kunai. Many impaled Naruto, who stopped his charge and tried to block what he could with his arms. However, he was covered in the sharp weapons from head to toe. The man that cried out a Doton ninjutsu came in with another punch, again slamming his fist into Naruto's head. He skitted back several feet again into several bushes. The man who threw the earth punch said.

"did that get him?"

His answer came moments later when a one-tailed Naruto came from the bushes, fully healed. His fist already planted itself into the mans abdomen. The man flew far back out of view. The last two looked at Naruto again. Who again charged at the pair. They looked at each other and nodded. They both fled in opposite directions. Naruto didn't know who to chase down. Soon he felt the Kyuubi's chakra leaving him. The events caught up to him and immediately started crying. Those are his first kills. A few more seconds passed till several figures emerged from the forest.

"Naruto nii-san!" Kushina cried out. With one look, she saw Naruto in his tatter cloths. Hiruzen and the others looked at the 3 dead ninjas. Kushina immediately came to comfort Naruto, hugging him, she then checked him for wounds, she couldn't find any. Naruto however protested.

"go away Kushina, I'm a murder" he cried out, forgetting the nee-chan part which hurt Kushina. Naruto continued sobbing to himself. News of Naruto killing ninjas shocked the red head and the others. Kakashi was impassive when he 'discovered' Kushina's true name. Kushina however snapped out of her shock and hugged her nii-san again. Hiruzen ordered the other ninjas to gather the bodies of the ninjas and leave. They left without question. Back to Naruto and Kushina.

"it's okay nii-san, you did what you have to do. Now can you tell me what happened?" Kushina pleaded. Kakashi looked like he wanted to help, but stayed his hand. Thinking Kushina could do the job. Naruto through his tear complied.

"I came to follow you, I wanted to talk to you about last night, so I followed you, but you were going too fast for me, and I lost you guys. then I heard voices. There's two more of them out there. I killed two of them, but I'm not sure about the third one." Naruto explained through his tears. Hiruzen came back and whispered to Kushina.

"yes, the third one is dead. Their Iwa ninjas." Hiruzen confirmed. But due to Naruto's enhanced hearing, he cried again.

"their right. I'm nothing but a demon." Naruto cried out. He finally understood fully of why the villagers hate him. He wallowed in self pity. Kushina however, wasn't having any of it. Thinking of the only way she could without transferring Naruto's grief into anger. She kissed Naruto. Naruto was immediately snapped out of his grieving mental state, he closed his eyes and kissed Kushina back. The two stayed like this for a few moments till Hiruzen screwed up the moment with a cough. Throughout the kiss, Kakashi was giggling like the pervert he is. The Namikazes parted and both blushed. Both looked away from each other. The Sandaime was going to need a serious talk about Kushina and Naruto's relationship.

"as touching as this moment was, we need to get out of here. Kushina was scheduled to have her jounin exams, however, she was not in the correct mental state. So, I officially pronounce that Kushina is a full fledged Jounin. Congratulations Kushina." Kushina looked at Hiruzen as if he committed a great crime. Kakashi was impassive, and Naruto smiled for his nee-chan, temporarily forgetting his few kills. Hiruzen saw the confusion on Kushina's face and further explain before she exploded with questions.

"yesterday, Naruto-kun asked me to perform the blood test with the two hair samples, however that was not the last thing he asked of me." Hiruzen explained. Kushina looked at Naruto. Who still smiled, he snapped out of his self grieving quickly. Kushina asked.

"so you know who?" Naruto nodded, but quickly assured her.

"I won't tell you, you said you didn't want to know and I understand." the blond assured. Hiruzen then feigned a cough which brought back Kushina's attention.

"the next thing he asked of me was to give you the rank of jounin anyways despite your results of your exams. I protested of course, but he offered to have his faith in me again. Being the softie I am, I had to accept. I failed him far to many times and this was just one thing I could do to make it up for him. Another was to make you his jounin sensei when he graduated. After our talk between us, we brought our matters to Kakashi." Hiruzen smiled. Kushina then turned to Kakashi who eye smiled at her. Hiruzen again faked another cough, once again bringing Kushina's attention.

"we talked to Kakashi-kun and revealed your identity to him. He knows everything, we of course took a huge risk in doing so, told him of what he did in the future stealing your history book while doing so, and he too agreed that you should be Naruto's jounin sensei. He agreed that his emotional toll on him would deter his training of the team. You will be the sensei of team 7, or team Shina if you will. Your Identity is now known to the four of us." Kushina gasped in horror, till Hiruzen calmed her down.

"its an S-class secret, so you will still be using your alias around the others, but you are free to use your true name around Kakashi-kun, despite Kakashi-kun's past, I fully trust him, so in turn you may trust him too and I'm sorry for taking the History book without permission." Hiruzen assured with a smile.

"Kakashi also knew the truth about Naruto's heritage the whole time, however, his depression got the better of him and he couldn't care for Naruto at the time. He admitted his failure and wanted you to be Naruto-kun's guardian." Kushina exploded.

"you told Kakashi about me! Why? It should be just between us!" Kushina cried out in horror. If too many people know about Kushina, then secrets will get out.

"maa, maa, don't worry, I won't rat you out Kushina. You can trust me Kushina." Kakashi eye smiled and assured. Kushina looked at Hiruzen and Kakashi in horror. Again, Naruto was the one who assured her too.

"don't worry Kushina nee-chan, we can trust him. He's the student of my father, and he said he was sorry for not helping earlier. I agree with him that if I had a team and they died. I too would be depressed and unable to help my sensei's child." Naruto agreed wholeheartedly. He smiled at his nee-chan,. Kushina calmed down a little. It didn't ease her nerves as much as she liked to.

"alright, but I'm still a bit iffy about not taking the jounin exams." Kushina complained. Things were moving too fast for her. Now another person knows about her. Again Naruto spoke.

"it's fine Kushina, your going to need Kakashi's help anyways. If you don't tell enough people about yourself, your not gonna get much help. You need help to save the future nee-chan!" Naruto smiled, slowly but surely forgetting what happened a few moments ago. Life was getting better for him. Kushina let her fury die down. Since Kakashi knows now, she will have to suffer any issues that Naruto and Hiruzen spilled without her consent. Naruto spoke again.

"Kakashi and Sandaime jiji wants to talk to you in private." Naruto informed. Hiruzen faked yet another cough, getting both Namikazes their attention.

"we still have to give you your jounin vest Kushina. We only got 3 weeks till the genin exams. So you still have an S-class mission to accomplish." he ordered and paused then spoke again.

"Naruto-kun's right, you need to tell more people about yourself, we need more allies in the long run in order to correct the future. Kakashi will help us indefinitely. Eventually we're going to need to expand upon our allies." Kushina stood up and said.

"You guys still should have told me about your plan, besides what did the council say about me being Team 7's sensei?" Kushina asked. Hiruzen answered.

"they say that you will train all three, but be warned you will be watched carefully. Kakashi-kun will privately train Sasuke in the art of the Sharingan. This way, the council and us will have what we want. Your training Naruto-kun and his team, and Kakashi-kun will be training Sasuke." when Hiruzen was done. Kushina spoke up.

"so the council knows my existence now huh?" Hiruzen replied back.

"yes, they didn't bother to investigate, the only one who questioned it was Danzo, but we didn't go too deep into the subject. The council was just happy that Sasuke gets a personal sensei. In return. You get to train team seven when they graduate. However, I wouldn't put it pass Danzo that he wouldn't watch over you. So watch your back." Hiruzen warned. Kushina nodded then said.

"your going to tell me exactly what you guys went over with me, OK?" Hiruzen simply nodded. Then Kakashi spoke up.

"we still got to find the last two Iwa ninjas out there, and we need to find out why

They were here." Kakashi informed. It was Naruto who answered.

"they were hear looking for the Yondaime's daughter" he turned to Kushina. "are you sure I don't have a nee-chan somewhere out there?" he asked in hopes that he has a real nee-chan. It was Hiruzen who answered.

"no, the Yondaime doesn't have a daughter, only you Naruto-kun. Only you, but that doesn't explain why Iwa believes that my successor has a daughter, we will investigate on this matter." he informed and assured. Naruto breathed a breath of relief. His red headed nee-chan didn't lie to him. He was grateful for that. The other ninjas in the group taken the 3 Iwa ninjas to the examination room and Kakashi asked Naruto a question.

"did you see which direct they fled to?" He asked. Naruto pointed to the two directions. Kakashi nodded in thanks and summoned two ninja dogs.

"yo" one said. Kushina shocked everyone when she squealed at the sight of the dog. Kakashi said to his fellow jounin.

"can you let go of Pakkun please?" he asked. Kushina complied. She was about to say something when Hiruzen spoke.

"Kushina, your mission is to find one of the Iwa ninjas that attacked Naruto-kun. Take him or her in when you get the chance. We need at least one of them alive. We also have to find out why they were here. We will have our talk later about certain subjects. For now this will be your first A-rank mission as jounin. Go!" Hiruzen commanded. Kushina nodded and Kakashi spoke to her.

"alright Kushina, this is Pakkun, Pakkun this is Kushina, you two heard the Sandaime. So get going." Kakashi introduced and ordered. Kushina said one last thing before she left.

"I hope it's not a mistake telling my identity to you. Things can go bad if you spill." she grimaced. Kakashi assured her again.

"don't worry, you'll be fine. I'm trained to resist interrogation so you have nothing to worry about." Kushina remembered her father's story of pains invasion, when nobody gave up Naruto's location to pain.

"alright, ill trust you guys on this. I still hope that nothing comes back and bites me in the ass." she again grimaced. Kakashi eye smiled at her.

'_she's very careful, she'll make a better sensei then I ever could. Minato, your granddaughter is a very good girl.' _Kakashi though, he at first didn't believe Kushina's story, but when the results of the blood test between Kushina and Sakura were revealed, Kakashi just had to accept the story. Kushina hugged Naruto before she left, saying

"were gonna talk about us later, k?" Naruto nodded, a slight blush can be seen.

Kakashi and Kushina split up with their own ninja dogs and tracked their own Iwa nins. Naruto had to tell the Sandaime one last thing.

"Sandaime jiji" Hiruzen smiled at Naruto for using his old nickname. He truly didn't regret giving Kushina a free jounin pass. For Naruto to trust him again, it was worth it.

"yes Naruto-kun?" he gave his full attention to Naruto. That's when Naruto dropped the hammer.

"who's the Yondaime Tsuchikage?" the Sandaime paled and immediately questioned Naruto.

"where did you get that information?" Hiruzen urged.

"when I was overhearing the ninjas talking, they said something about the Yondaime Tsuchikage wanting the Yondaime hokage's daughter." Naruto explained. Hiruzen paled.

'_a new Tsuchikage, this is bad. This one could be one that wants revenge on Konoha. Could we be looking at a sign of war?' _Hiruzen feared. He kept his fear to himself and said to Naruto.

"we will keep this information between us, we will need a meeting between Kushina, Kakashi, myself, and you. News of a new Tsuchikage will be an S-class secret, Understand!" Hiruzen told. Naruto fervently nodded. He needed to talk to Kushina as soon as possible. He was sure that an important event like this, Kushina would have told them.

'_what's going on?' _Hiruzen wondered.

* * *

"How far Pakkun?" Kushina asked.

"the ninja got a 20 minute head start. We can catch her if we go this way faster." the dog indicated said direction. Kushina and Pakkun made the suggested turn and several minutes later, they were out of the forest of death. When Kushina leapt high on the last branch, she saw the Iwa nin fleeing. Kushina sprinted to catch up. A few moments passed and the Iwa kunoichi noticed she was being followed. She stopped and turned around. The Iwa ninja was panting. Kushina and the Iwa ninja faced off.

"another gaki?" the Iwa kunoichi said in annoyance. Kushina looked at the kunoichi in question. The Iwa ninja has a Iwa head band, wearing a jounin vest, and in red clothing under it.

'_a jounin, good, this will be my replacement for not facing Kakashi.' _Kushina smirked. Kushina summoned 3 Kage bunshins. Each behind her. Two of Kushina's clones already in hand signs. The Iwa kunoichi cried out.

"Doton: Doryuheki (earth release: earth style wall)!"

A earth wall sprung up in front of Kushina. Like Naruto did. She plowed on through, the real Kushina in front threw a Chakra enhanced punch at the wall. It immediately shattered apart. The two clones of Kushina finished their hand signs and simultaneously cried out.

"futon: daitoppa (wind release: great breakthrough)!"

"Katon: Ryuka no jutsu (fire release: dragon fire technique)!"

The combine attacks swept over the battle field, leaving nothing behind. What was left was a hole in the middle. That was when Kushina heard a cry.

"Doton: shinju zanshu no jutsu (earth release: double suicide Decapitation technique)!"

Two of Kushina's clones were pulled down and dispelled. Kushina immediately punched the ground with chakra in it. Revealing a frighten Iwa Kunoichi.

"what the hell are you kids! First that blonde brat was covered in red chakra now girls that has the strength of Kami!" the enemy kunoichi screamed out.

Kushina smirked at the frighten jounin. The jounin again hid deep into the ground. The Clone and Kushina was back to back. The Kunoichi again tried out the same tactic she used before.

"Doton: shinju zanshu no jutsu (earth release: double suicide Decapitation technique)!"

Unfortunately, it didn't work. Both Kushina's leapt into the air, and the clone held out her palm. The real Kushina touched the ground first, again punching the ground, yet again revealing the Iwa kunoichi. The clone then fell head first towards the kunoichi, holding a blue sphere. The clone cried out.

"Rasengan (spiraling sphere)!"

The kunoichi took the blue sphere to the abdomen. The jutsu carved into her jounin vest and then into the flesh. The Iwa kunoichi screamed out in true pain. The real Kushina then came up with chakra scalpels and cut the kunoichi appendages. Making them useless. Kushina and the clone quickly began healing the Rasengan wound. She needed the ninja alive. The kunoichi was still conscious and said.

"why, just kill me please."

"no can do. You got information that I need. There weren't supposed to be any Iwa nins here." Kushina explained. The limp girl began to cry.

"how, I lost to a civilian and a Chunin, and I can't go back to Iwa now." Kushina pitied the girl.

"hey, rank means nothing in the ninja world. Beside I'm a newly stated Jounin. So you lost no pride in facing someone in your level." Kushina tried to encourage.

"who are you?" the Iwa nin asked.

"Shina Uzukaze." Kushina replied without hesitation.

"I'm Kurotsuchi. Granddaughter to the Sandaime Tsuchikage. There's a new Tsuchikage that wants war with Konoha." Kurotsuchi informed. Kushina's eyes snapped to this, and Kurotsuchi wasn't supposed to be in Konoha.

'_histories changing. I'm sure of it, but I didn't cause the Sandaime Tsuchikage's down fall. nothing I did could have. also, his granddaughter shouldn't be here either' _Kushina noted. Bad things are happening. Kurotsuchi continued.

"I didn't agree with the war, sure the Yondaime Hokage killed my parents, but I didn't want revenge at the cost of my friends and living family. my five man team was looking for the Yondaime hokage's daughter.-" Kushina interrupted her there.

"the Yondaime hokage doesn't have a daughter. I can assure you that. Why does Iwa believe that the Yondaime Hokage have a daughter?"

"the Yondaime Hokage was captured in Iwa" Kushina's eyes widened.

'_she's not lying! But the Yondaime's dead! What the hell is going on?' _Kushina wondered at the revelation in front of her. Kurotsuchi went on.

"the Yondaime Hokage told the Sandaime Tsuchikage and a group of Anbu that he had a daughter. The Anbu reported this to the council and the council wanted to take offensive. My ojiisan tried to stop them, but he got… assassinated." Kurotsuchi started to weep for her dead grandfather. Kushina began comforting the girl. the bad news were piling up on Kushina.

'_history is not following what it was suppose to! Kami, what's going on!' _Kushina prayed that Kami would answer, but was disappointed.

"the Yondaime hokage has been dead for 13 years, there's no way he could be alive" Kushina exclaimed out loud.

"sorry, but your Hokage is very much alive. Everyone in Iwa saw the man. They all cry for blood. For war" Kurotsuchi said. She stopped her weeping for now. Kushina had enough and carried Kurotsuchi up. She dispelled her clone and shunshined to the Hokage's tower. When she arrive. She was greeted by Ibiki Morino, Anko Mitarashi, and Hiruzen. Kushina spoke up.

"Sandaime, please seal the room and kick your Anbu out. you two can stay." Hiruzen complied, he sealed the room and sat back down. Hiruzen spoke.

"Shina, I assume that's one of the Iwa nins that you and Kakashi capture?" Kushina nodded, then another cloud of smoke appeared. Revealing Kakashi, with a very large bleeding man on his back, unconscious. Kushina took initiative and took the Large Iwa nin off Kakashi's back. Kurotsuchi cried out.

"what did you do to Akatsuchi!" Kurotsuchi shouted out. she was propped out on the wall. Her still useless limbs still useless. It was Kushina that responded.

"easy, I'll heal him up." Kushina made a clone to speed up the healing process. Both the clone and Kushina began healing Akatsuchi, four hands glowed green. Akatsuchi had a gaping hole on his abdomen, several burns, lots of lacerations, cuts, and bruises. The poor Iwa ninja didn't catch a break against Kakashi. Kushina healed it all, and she was winded. Things was taking a toll on her. First, was her fight with Kurotsuchi, and second, healing a very wounded man, both with news on a possible war. When she was finished. She used chakra scalpels to make the big man's arms and legs useless. Everyone in the room watched in amazement. The red head is a medical ninja. Back to the man, he was still unconscious throughout the healing. Kushina remedied that by putting her palm on Akatsuchi's forehead and her hand glowed green again. The big man woke up with a start.

"agh!" Akatsuchi panicked, he tried to lift his arms and legs but couldn't. he took a look around and saw his predicament. He then stayed silent, with fear in his eyes. Kushina turned to her hokage and spoke up.

"the Iwa nins captured Sandaime. I already got the information needed from the girl. So there's no need to interrogate her." Kushina stated. Hiruzen nodded. Kakashi eye smiled then commented.

"she beat me. I knew she'd make a great Jounin." Ibiki and Anko looked at the red head. Anko screamed out.

"No way, there's no way that a gaki is my superior!" Anko screamed out. Hiruzen chuckled and tossed Kushina a jounin vest. Kushina smiled and took off her Chunin vest. She gave the clone her Chunin vest and the clone nodded. The clone shunshined. The real Kushina put on her new Jounin vest proudly. Everyone wondered where the clone went. Kushina answered.

"the clone took my Chunin vest back home." everyone stopped wondering. Kushina snapped her head up, as she received the memories of her clone. Then spoke.

"the girl I captured. told me enough to go on by." Kurotsuchi stiffened, well, stiffened as she could with her useless arms.

"a war is possibly going to happen soon. There's a new Tsuchikage, and this one supports war. The Sandaime Tsuchikage is dead." everyone in the room paled. Including the Iwa Shinobi. Kushina though.

'_how can I protect Naruto nii-san now. I can't fight an army.' _Kushina's own mood fell. Hiruzen spoke.

"put these two in prison cell level A. don't interrogate them, just keep them comfy." this disappointed both Ibiki and Anko. They took the two Iwa Shinobi through shunshin. Hiruzen turned to Kushina.

"was this meant to happen Kushina?" he pleaded that Kushina will give him the answer he was looking for. He was disappointed. Kushina shook her head in denial.

"no, this wasn't supposed to happen." she formed another clone, this time she sent this one to retrieve Kushina's text book. The clone returned and passed the book on to Kushina. The clone dispelled.

Kushina opened the book, and passed it down to Hiruzen. Kakashi looked at the book intensively, he wanted to pull out his Sharingan, but Hiruzen stopped him.

"Kakashi, no. this is important information. Keep your eye hidden." Hiruzen commanded. Kakashi complied. Hiruzen looked through the book for awhile and frowned. He closed the book and returned it to Kushina and spoke.

"did the girl tell you anything else?" Hiruzen questioned.

"yes, she told me that the Yondaime hokage's alive and well." everyone was wide eyed at the revelation. Kakashi fell into his depressed state, and Hiruzen looked like he saw a ghost.

"Minato can't be alive. We must find this fake Yondaime immediately! He is an instigator of war. This is a mockery to the Yondaime's memory!" Hiruzen shouted out in outrage. Kakashi kept muttering things about 'sensei' 'Obito' 'Rin' and other things. Kushina however, felt like she wanted to break down. She tried her best to protect Naruto, but war was possibly coming. She would be sent to the front lines, only to get killed. Who would protect Naruto then? The Sandaime couldn't be fully trusted into the role, cause of his Hokage duties would stop him, and Kakashi still is trying to get out of his depressed mood. Kushina spoke up.

"what do we do?" she asked depressed. Hiruzen sighed and replied.

"I don't know, but knowing Iwa, they will take a long time to prepare for a war. We got several months, maybe a year at most. But in the end, we will make the first move." he sighed and paused then spoke again.

"History is changing Kushina, your knowledge of the future will do little to help us here. Take the day off. Naruto, Kakashi, you, and myself will have another private meeting tomorrow afternoon, we will talk more in detail about you being sensei, what the council knows, the deal between Naruto-kun and I, and what we are going to do then." he sighed again. Things got out of hand real fast. Hiruzen then turned to Kushina.

"Naruto went back to the academy, were he is supposed to be. I already sent a note to Iruka saying that you were sick." Hiruzen informed, Kushina nodded in thanks. Then ordered the two jounins to leave.

"understood." Kakashi and Kushina said. Both disappeared in clouds of smoke.

'_what do I do?' _Hiruzen wondered. A possibility of a new war scares him.

'_I have to sabotage this war soon' _Hiruzen though, he needed to prevent war. He has to prevent this war.

* * *

Kushina reappeared in her apartment again. She sighed out, and looked at the clock.

'_Naruto will be leaving the academy soon, ill go get him.' _Kushina distracted herself with. Kushina removed her new jounin vest, and reanalyzed everything she did. Nothing made sense.

'_I didn't contribute to the Sandaime Tsuchikage's assassination. Something else is going on. I know it!' _Kushina though, till another though came to her.

'_what will I tell nii-san?' _Kushina got worried. She may have to be sent on dangerous missions, the council knows of her now, they will use her, abuse her if it would get them anything. Kushina immediately looked through her textbook again. In anger, she whipped the book at the wall. The book merely bounced off it and fell on the pages. Bending them.

'_something doesn't add up! What's going on out there?' _Kushina's anxiety worsen. She pondered on what she did wrong. Now it was time for her to pick Naruto up. She lowered her genjutsu and thanked.

'_thank Kami that Naruto nii-san didn't notice my whiskers were covered in the forest of death.' _Kushina smiled at her fortune. She will never betray Naruto ever again. She swears it. She left through shunshin.

* * *

At the Academy, Naruto was sitting on the lonely swing. Clearly depressed about something. Till he nearly fell off the swing and realized he was being pushed. He looked over his shoulder and saw his nee-chan pushing him. His heart soared, and smiled. Kushina continued to push Naruto on the swing. Unbeknownst to one of them, a pale eyed Hyuga was watching them carefully. When both Namikazes were done. The Hyuga girl gasped.

Naruto kissed Kushina. she however didn't kiss back.

The pale eyed Hyuga saw red. Steeling her resolve. She noticed the pair left, she activated her byakugan and watched the pair leave through shunshin.

'_no. I won't lose Naruto-kun' _the pale girl though.

Author's Note: I normally didn't want to do Narukushi pairing. Thanks to jgreek for reminding me about the "laws of time travel" I got an excuse for not doing the pairing. But that doesn't mean that the Namikazes won't get closer. So it will not be NaruKushi AT THE END. It might in the beginning, but it will eventually end.

Explanations of Kushina's turn will be explained eventually. Like I once reviewed.

"All elements will be played out as the story progresses."

This means all elements.

It's official, Kushina was cheated out of not fight Kakashi, but they will both train team 7. Kushina will focus her efforts on all three, in honor of being a good sensei, while Kakashi will train Sasuke at least until he masters the Sharingan.

I know a lot of people will complain about Kakashi being involved, but the details of the meeting between Kakashi, Naruto, and the Sandaime will be covered next chapter. Just be patient.

soon, in about a whole bunch of chapters or so, Sasuke Uchiha from the future will be introduced. what was he doing all this time? only time will tell. hold your horses and wait for me please.

Naruto of the future will not get a part here this time. sorry if you were looking forward to a battle in Ame, but it just won't work that way.

this chapter has been rewritten.


	8. Ch 6 confessions, and fight in Ame

Disclaimer: don't own Naruto

**Chapter 6: confessions, and fight in Ame  
**

Rokudaime Hokage Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze is on his way to Ame to have a talk with the Akatsuki, currently he's a less than a couple hours away from Ame. He burned his Hokage robes, with plenty of remorse, he also pocketed his leaf headband and kept his Jounin vest. He actually cried, his dream was achieved only to be broken. he then sprints his way to Ame. He's planning to perhaps talk Nagato out of trying to bring peace the way he's doing it. If not, then he will kill Nagato for the sake of Konoha and his daughter.

* * *

Kushina, Naruto, Kakashi, Hiruzen, and both Iwa prisoners with their limbs still useless met again in the Sandaime's office the day after Kushina's cancelled Jounin exams. Once again talking about the upcoming possible war. Naruto was left outside the room for this. Hiruzen started.

"is there anything else that you know?" Hiruzen pleaded, the situation back in Konoha is very much perilous.

"we told you, the Yondaime Hokage was captured in Iwa, as you guys said, Akatsuchi and I believe that this Yondaime is a fake. It's just someone else playing the part. So far, he fooled my grandfather, and the whole Iwa. When word gets out to other countries. Who knows what would happen? And I already told you, my ojiisan is dead. The Sandaime Tsuchikage is dead." Kurotsuchi put up a brave front, but everyone could see through it. Inside, she was dying. She may have teased her ojiisan many times about his age, but in the end, she loved the man. It was Kushina that whispered to her Hokage.

"these two are not supposed to be here. They were the bodyguards of the Sandaime Tsuchikage during the five Kage summit." Hiruzen whispered back.

"something doesn't make sense. You are the only time traveler right?" that question got Kushina thinking. She was knocked out before the seal fired. That she knew. She merely assumed that her father successfully got her into the past, but current developments says otherwise. She begun to doubt herself. She answered in a whisper.

"I don't know anymore." Hiruzen looked at the red head with a critical eye. Gears already turning. He replied in another whisper.

"then it's a possibility that there is another time traveler amongst you, this one is changing events, perhaps this time traveler is an enemy. Tell me the details of that time travel day." Hiruzen asked. Kushina made two clones and both carried both Iwa prisoners out of the room. Kushina spoke.

"what happened on the day of the time travel was that Tou-san introduced a S-rank mission on me. Of course, I didn't understand it fully till my sensei Tsunade Senju" Kakashi looked at the red head, Kushina's the apprentice of a sannin, how intriguing. Kushina continued.

"made an outburst, there tou-san explained the situation. I reluctantly agreed that this plan of action was best. Send me into the past to correct his mistakes, which I greatly am furious that my tou-san used me like this, however, I understand his reasons. However, the future Sasuke Uchiha interrupted the time travel seal, and tou-san and he fought. Sasuke came back, of course bloody and dying, but tou-san came back fist cocked and The Uchiha substituted with me, making me take the blow from my tou-san's punch. I blacked out from the punch, so I don't know what happened afterwards, I then woke up to an interrogation from one lovely Itachi Uchiha." she turned to Kakashi.

"I have to kill Madara Uchiha, Orochimaru, Kabuto Yakushi, Danzo Shimura, and if he goes AWOL, Sasuke Uchiha." Then Kushina listed. Kakashi winced, he may have to kill his future student. Not good. The red head paused then continued.

"we can kill the Chunin Mizuki too, he's a spy for Orochimaru as well. We are just waiting till Sandaime makes his move." Hiruzen nodded at Kakashi. Kakashi scratched his head in frustration.

"so, I'm to help you kill some S-ranked missing nins and traitors." he sighed. He pulled out his perverted novel. Kushina's eye twitched in annoyance. The red headed jounin then turned to the Sandaime and got Naruto inside the room.

"OK, explain what you two did two nights ago. I want every detail about this deal." Kushina demanded. Hiruzen and Naruto looked at each other. Then Hiruzen was the one who talked back

"it wasn't really a deal. It was more of a huge lie." he grimaced at the memory. Kushina had to question it.

"then why did you lie about making a deal if it's really a lie?" Kushina's head spun.

"oh, I'm confused, can you repeat that?" Kushina was confused at her last statement. it was Naruto who answered.

"I got jiji lie to the council, a ninja's greatest tool is deception. You are going to be my sensei nee-chan." he snickered. His "jiji" smiled. Kushina turned to Hiruzen.

"explain." Kushina added a threatening tone to it. And so he did.

* * *

Flashback 2 days ago, after Kushina ran from Naruto's apartment.

Naruto looked at the two Hair strands left behind by Kushina. He picked both up and left. He arrived at the Hokage's tower, the secretary gave him issues going in, but Hiruzen intervened and allowed Naruto in. Naruto asked for the Sandaime to put up soundproof seals and kicked out the Anbu. The Sandaime knew that whatever it was, it was important. So he complied.

"Hokage-Sama" Naruto started. Hiruzen frowned. He preferred Naruto to call him his old nickname "jiji" Naruto continued.

"can you do a blood test for me?" he asked. Hiruzen eyed the two hair samples in Naruto's clenched hand. Naruto showed the two hair samples to Hiruzen.

"these are the sample I wanted tested. So can you?" he asked again. Hiruzen took the samples. He nodded and told Naruto.

"stay here." Naruto did so, and Hiruzen left his office. He called one of his Anbu and gave him orders.

"you are to do a blood test between these two different color hair. Tell the doctors that this is urgent." the Anbu nodded and vanished in a cloud of smoke. Hiruzen entered his office again, and sat back down. Naruto looked at the old man.

"Hokage-sama. I would request that Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze would be granted the rank of Jounin after her Jounin exams." Naruto requested. Hiruzen eyed the boy.

"why should I just give her the rank, Naruto-kun?" Hiruzen asked. Naruto smiled.

"because I want her as my jounin sensei." Naruto answered truthfully. Hiruzen smiled.

"I can't just grant her the rank of Jounin Naruto-kun, she has to earn it." Hiruzen countered. Naruto however was prepared.

"you have full rights to promote anyone of your choice, and I know she's strong enough to be jounin." Hiruzen though over this. He agreed, Hiruzen felt that Kushina could very well be stronger than Kakashi. The part about him promoting anyone he pleases, Naruto is right on that part.

"well, were going to have to pass this to the council, for Kushina to be your sensei. The council will have to know of her, and Kakashi Hatake is already wanted by the council to train team 7. Keep this a secret, team 7 will be Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and you." Hiruzen informed. Naruto nodded and countered.

"tell them to have two sensei's for team 7. Kushina to train Sakura and me. Then get Kakashi to train Sasuke-teme." Naruto planned out.

'_could work, however the favoritism law will be put to the test.' _Hiruzen though. He then spoke.

"that's favoritism Naruto-kun. I can't have a team with 2 sensei." Hiruzen informed. Naruto again countered, having a smile on his face.

"use Sasuke-teme's position to get what we want. Everyone believes that Sasuke is special, so use that. Lie!" Naruto said, smiling about it. This got Hiruzen planning. They continued to talk, planning what to say in the meeting to get what Naruto wants, Naruto was still a pro at deception. After everything was planned. Naruto spoke up at last.

"thanks jiji, I owe you one" the Sandaime smiled at this. He may not regret lying to the council to get what Naruto wants for once. Hiruzen's last though before he started the meeting was.

'_no Naruto-kun, the village is the ones who owes you. This is only a small way to pay back that debt.' _Hiruzen smiled again. His Naruto-kun is surely trusting him again. He will not regret it.

**Time skip**-

The council has been called. the 6 clan heads sat down irritatingly, and the civilian council Koharu, Homura, and their leader Danzo is also present. Hiruzen spoke up.

"we have come here today to talk about Team 7. Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Naruto Uzumaki. However, the Uchiha is an extraordinary case, and should it have 2 jounin sensei?" the room immediately erupted, throughout the chaos, Hiruzen gave a pleading look at Shikaku Nara, the Nara nodded. Then Hiruzen shouted out.

"Silence!" immediately the room quite down. Hiashi Hyuga spot up.

"this is favoritism, Hokage-sama! Why should the Uchiha get special attention?" Hiashi shouted. Danzo too, was curious. He narrowed his lone eye dangerously at Hiruzen.

"the Uchiha, is an extraordinary case, we cannot handle him with ordinary methods. For now, we must do extraordinary actions. For he is the last of his clan, the Uchiha clan no less." Hiruzen said. He was hoping the three civilian council members would take the bait as Naruto and himself have planned. He was right.

"We of the civilians agree. Uchiha-sama is far too important to lose, if we lose him to another land, then the Sharingan will be turned against us!" Homura hastily said, blindly agreeing with Hiruzen. Koharu and Danzo nodded in agreement. Although Danzo was suspicious of Hiruzen. Hiruzen then inwardly laughing at this, thinking.

'_too easy' _The Hyuga clan head protested again.

"so? Then my clan's heir is an extraordinary case. My daughter should also be given an extra sensei." all the clan heads roared in agreement except Shikaku and Shibi. Shikaku looked at his two former teammates Inoichi and Chouza, and they stopped. Shibi of the Aburame remained silent the whole time. So it was only Tsume and Hiashi who protested. Hiruzen silenced the crowd again. Hiruzen spoke.

"as true as that maybe, you have a backup Heir as does every other clan here, the Uchiha clan does not. We must take extreme care with the Uchiha." Hiashi grunted in frustration. Again, Homura and Koharu vocally agreed. Danzo then asked a question. Directing the attention away from the Uchiha being special or not.

"who are the two sensei chosen for team 7?" the one eyed man asked. Everyone silenced themselves, wanting to hear the answer.

"Kakashi Hatake, for him to teach the Uchiha on how to properly use the Sharingan. An-" he was interrupted.

"the Uchiha gets the Copy ninja, and another jounin? How is this not favoritism?" Hiashi shouted out. Again directing attention back to the subject of favoritism. However it was Danzo who shouted out.

"Silence! I wish to hear both of the chosen sensei of team 7!" everyone glared at Hiashi. Hiashi suddenly backed down. Hiruzen thanked Danzo out loud then spoke.

"the sensei of team 7 will be Kakashi Hatake, and one Shina Uzukaze, currently Shina is undercover as an academy student, she is there watching over the last of the Uchiha. She was formerly one of my Anbu-" he was interrupted again, this time by Tsume Inuzuka.

"how could you have put a child in that Anbu mess of yours!?" she protested. Putting kids in Anbu was sickening. Danzo eyed Hiruzen again. Thinking.

'_it's unlike you Hiruzen. You would never put a child into the Anbu' _Danzo suspected. Hiruzen responded to Tsume's outburst

"the girl was a true prodigy, much like on Itachi's level, I saw her stealthily steal from merchants several times without them noticing, I have watched her defend herself from people twice her size. There I knew she had potential. She had nothing, so I gave her a home at Anbu HQ. where she gladly and happily works, and many Anbu have trained her for four years. She is currently Chunin level, taking her private Jounin exams tomorrow. If you wish to see her, I can bring her a day after her exams." Hiruzen lied with a straight face. Everyone calmed down. Danzo, Koharu, and Homura looked at Hiruzen, news about another Itachi were big. Danzo again started thinking.

'_so, you still haven't lost your weakness, although this time, it benefited both you and this mystery girl. It's too bad I didn't get her in my root program.' _Danzo again narrowing his eye, he sighed to himself, losing such a talented kunoichi to his former teammate. Danzo didn't believe that Hiruzen could lie, he's wrong, oh so wrong.

"so she went willingly." Tsume said disappointingly. Her mood depressed, somebody willingly go into the Anbu for help is rather shocking. Hiruzen nodded.

"yes, I had her watch over Sasuke Uchiha for a year now, to prevent the same incident like the Hyuga kidnapping several years ago. She is currently the same age as the Uchiha" Hiruzen again lied. Hiashi visibly flinched at the memory. Danzo however was surprised, but kept it hidden.

'_how? I should have known there was hidden action. Hiruzen, what else have you been hiding from me' _Danzo grimaced. Hiruzen continued.

"as of now, Sasuke doesn't know he has a personal bodyguard. Shina wishes to be a jounin sensei someday and this is a perfect opportunity for everyone involved." Tsume snapped up to this. It was rare that Anbu has any emotion or dreams if they entered early enough, there was still hope for the girl. Anbu children was heavily frowned upon even among the civilians other than Danzo. She asked.

"may we see her?" Tsume asked hopefully. Hiruzen nodded in confirmation.

"yes, like I said before, Shina will be brought here the day after her jounin exams. I know she will pass, she does have full requirements and the confidence needed. She's a lot like Naruto Uzumaki." everyone again snapped their necks over to Hiruzen for the umpteenth time. Tsume thanked Kami.

'_there's still hope for her' _she thanked. Koharu then questioned.

"how strong is Shina-san exactly?" Hiruzen responded.

"she was confident that she could take down Kakashi Hatake." Everyone again snapped their heads to Hiruzen. Koharu questioned again.

"she's A-ranked material?" Hiruzen nodded. Homura then commented.

"another Itachi indeed, tell me, why did you keep another A-ranked Shinobi away from us?" Homura asked. Hiruzen answered.

"it's because she wanted the quite life, putting her in the Anbu gave her that. That is why nobody knew about her till now." Hiruzen again lied. Everyone believed him. This time Tsume asked a question, this time a bit worriedly.

"what if she fails her exam Hokage-sama?" Hiruzen smiled.

"I will simply grant her the rank of Jounin, I was planning on doing so for quite some time. She does however wishes to earn her rank, the right way." Tsume gave a small smile for the girl.

"I say again, we met here to discuss about Team 7 having two sensei. One Shina Uzukaze and Kakashi Hatake, Shina will be the main sensei, as she wanted, but Kakashi will teach the Uchiha the art of the Sharingan. When he is done, Shina will take over the Uchiha's training." this part he said somewhat truthfully. Hiashi erupted into anger.

"Why does the Uchiha get not one but two A-ranked ninjas training him! We are spoiling the Uchiha, I say Nay!"

"again, the Uchiha is an extraordinary case, just like Hokage-sama said, Hyuga-san" Koharu seethed. She wants the Uchiha to be strong by any means, as does the rest of the civilian council. Hiruzen wanted to laugh right then and there, turning the civilians to his side without them knowing it was far too good not to laugh at. Danzo however was a special case, he too wanted the Uchiha to be strong, strong for him to be under HIS thumb. Hiashi still protested. With the combined efforts the civilians and the hokage, Hiashi finally backed down. The Clan heads wanted their children to have a pair of sensei of their own, but they could not refute the facts the civilians were shouting out.

"let's take a vote" Homura asked hurriedly before anyone could come up with a counter argument. The other council men and Hiruzen agreed and commenced the vote.

"All in favor of Team 7 having two sensei, raise your hands. Remember, the hokage's vote is worth two." Hiruzen informed, everyone nodded.

Hiruzen held his hand up.

Danzo raised his. He continued to eye Hiruzen.

Koharu raised her enthusiastically.

Homura raised his. Although not as eager as his fellow civilian councilwomen.

Shikaku raised his as well, shocking his former teammates.

"Shikaku! Why!" Inoichi and Chouza shouted. This was unfair to their children. Shikaku said.

"it's cause I trust Hokage-sama." he added an underlying message, hoping his teammates can get it. They did. Earlier, when Hiruzen looked at Shikaku, Shikaku immediately understood the look. It was a 'trust me' look. (lousy excuse, I know. Couldn't get anything better.)

Chouza and Inoichi raised their hands reluctantly.

Tsume raised her hand. Everyone gave her questioning looks. She answered.

"it's the least I can do for that girl. If she wants to be a sensei, then let her." she narrowed her eyes dangerously. She was still disgusted with the idea of putting kids in the Anbu, but at least she could help save one.

Shibi raised his hand. The Aburame found this path to be most logical. Powering the Uchiha seemed like a good idea for the bug clan head.

Hiashi was the only one who didn't approve. His hatred for the Uchiha ran so deep. Irritatingly he accepted defeat.

10 votes over 1.

"it is decided, Shina and Kakashi shall be the sensei of team 7. Shina will train all three, while Kakashi will train the Uchiha. Two days from now, Shina will be introduced, and removed from my Anbu ranks." Hiruzen proclaimed. Danzo throughout the meeting looked at Hiruzen with his one critical eye. Koharu and Homura had smirks of victory, things seemingly went their way, but unknown to them, things went to Hiruzen's way too, he was thinking.

'_Too easy, using the civilians were far easier than expected.' _His goal was to get Shina, or rather Kushina as team 7's sensei, and he did. Hiruzen smiled at his victory.

**Time skip**- 30 minutes later

Naruto and Hiruzen are back in the office, of course sealed and the Anbu kicked out. Naruto was patiently waiting for Hiruzen to come back. Naruto had to ask.

"so how did it go jiji?" Hiruzen smiled.

"it went well, however, the council, especially one Danzo Shimura will carefully watch Kushina. She will need to watch her back." suddenly, both occupants heard the door knock. Hiruzen called out, getting the person inside.

"ah, Anbu-san, what were the results of the blood test?" Hiruzen asked. The Anbu produced a file. Hiruzen opened the file then his face turned satisfied, that's one curious thing he discovered.. He passed the file to Naruto, who didn't know where to look, till Hiruzen directed his attention. Naruto got his answer. Hiruzen turned to the Anbu, and said.

"on that file is an S-rank secret. Do you understand?" Hiruzen told. The Anbu nodded. Then left in a cloud of smoke. Naruto asked for the folder to be burned. Hiruzen however told Naruto to keep it, Naruto nodded. Hiruzen then spoke.

"are you going to tell Kushina?" Naruto shook his head.

"no, she didn't want to know. So I won't tell her." Naruto only frowned. Hiruzen was somewhat disappointed. Hiruzen then spoke up.

"we're going to need to tell Kakashi-kun about Kushina." Naruto looked at Hiruzen wide eyed. Naruto immediately said loudly.

"why can't we just keep this a secret between the three of us?" he asked. Hiruzen sighed.

"weather or not Kushina will need more allies to change the future properly. She can't possibly do it alone. We are going to get my most trustworthy people I know into our little group and Kakashi is one of my most loyal ninja. He will be a great asset to our cause." Hiruzen explained in full detail. Naruto understood his reason. No one, no matter how much you know, or strong, you can't change the future unless you get enough people to back you up. Hiruzen called his Anbu.

"please get Kakashi-kun for me please." Hiruzen asked. The Anbu saluted and vanished in a shower of leaves.

**Time skip**- 2 hours later

Hiruzen and Naruto were bored out of their minds, they ran out of things to talk about and now they were waiting for the copy ninja, if you don't know yet, the copy ninja is famed for many things. One of those famed things is his legendary lateness. Kakashi of the Sharingan, capable of seeing things before they happen, is also late to do things, is there a little irony in that? If I had to give a name for him, it'd be Kakashi, the legend of Procrastination. How epic.

Kakashi finally arrived. Hiruzen sighed out in frustration. This was an important topic, and Kakashi had to be late for it. Naruto was not as controlling of his emotions.

"your late! This is really important and you had to be 2 hours late?" Naruto exploded. Hiruzen too was annoyed about Kakashi's tardiness habits. Hiruzen spoke.

"what's the excuse this time Kakashi-kun?" Hiruzen new there were going to be some ridiculous lie, or not. But still, Kakashi is always late. Kakashi scratched his head sheepishly and pathetically said.

"I saw a red headed girl beating up a civilian who insulted her nii-san, I just had to watch a grow man getting beat by a child. It just had to be watched. It lasted for 2 good hours." immediately Naruto snickered. Hiruzen had to chuckle at the image. He couldn't tell if Kakashi was telling the truth or not in this case. Kakashi then spoke up.

"Hai Hokage-sama, what do you need of me?" suddenly serious. Then Hiruzen spoke up.

"you will be testing a kunoichi if she is Jounin worth, she is currently under the alias Shina Uzukaze, and is undercover in the academy. Her back story is that she became one of my Anbu at age 8. She came willingly, and been with me for four years. She has been secretly guarding Sasuke Uchiha, and Naruto-kun here." Hiruzen paused and indicated Naruto. Kakashi let this process and Hiruzen continued.

"here is her blood test, look at it for me." Kakashi took the folder from Naruto and began examining it, as he did so, he said.

"so? This Sakura Haruno Is related to this Ku-"his eyes widened. He gasped to himself and immediately began shaking. He threw the folder down on the desk and shouted out.

"Kushina-sama is dead! Is this some kind of a joke!" he roared. Hiruzen wasn't affected. Naruto however flinched at the man's rage. Hiruzen let Kakashi calm down. Then took charge.

"this isn't the Kushina we know, she is the granddaughter of Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze." Hiruzen explained. Kakashi blew up again.

"that isn't possible. Minato sensei and Kushina had a-" he stopped himself, remembering who's in the room. It was Hiruzen that stepped in.

"it's alright Kakashi-kun. Naruto-kun already knows his heritage." Kakashi stared at Naruto, Naruto however looked at him in confused state. Hiruzen noticed, then explained.

"Naruto-kun, Kakashi-kun here is the student of your father." Naruto didn't take it very well. Another person who was supposed to help him didn't. Naruto's anger building.

"why? Why didn't you help me? I needed people, and you abandoned me!" Naruto shouted. Kakashi put his hand on Naruto's shoulder, Naruto merely shrugged it off, took a step back, then Naruto asked through gritted teeth.

"why?" Kakashi failed his sensei. He realized this now. He needs to remedy this as quickly as possible or suffer the consequences. Kakashi said.

"Ill explain, my team died, and two of them were my fault. I… I failed my team, especially your father. I lost them all, and I didn't have the strength to… move on. For that, you had to suffer being alone all this time. Have you ever felt responsible for causing the deaths of your teammates?" Naruto shook his head, his built up anger slowly falling apart as Kakashi spoke. Kakashi continued.

I sincerely apologize for not being there for you. Please, give me a chance to make it up to you." Kakashi pleaded. Naruto thought for a moment, then spoke.

"fine, but you get to train me and my team, not just Sasuke-teme." Naruto said. Kakashi eye smiled, and accepted. Hiruzen too smiled and though.

_'Naruto, your too forgiving, even to the ones who deserve your wrath, you still somehow find it in your heart to forgive them. A rare person you are.'_ Hiruzen then interrupted the moment.

"Kakashi-kun, you will be testing the girl Shina Uzukaze. Her real name is Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze. She's from the future." Hiruzen then dropped the hammer. Kakashi looked at the Sandaime as if he was crazy. He seen a lot of things during his time and time travel is not one of them. Kakashi had to ask.

"so… Sakura and Naruto…" Kakashi stopped. Hiruzen nodded and spoke.

"yes, that blood test proves that Kushina is Sakura Haruno's daughter. The grandfather? Your sensei. My successor." Kakashi didn't know what to believe. Who would? When somebody tells you that time travel is possible, would you believe them? No.

"that doesn't make a lot of sense Hokage-sama." Kakashi poorly accused. Hiruzen shook his head.

"I didn't believe her in the first place either, but she is indeed from the future. Now I must ask of you to keep this an S-rank secret." Hiruzen said, Kakashi immediately responded.

"of course, so I will be testing the time traveler and train…" Kakashi trailed off. Hiruzen then supplied.

"Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Naruto Uzumaki. Your co sensei is Kushina, however, she is the main sensei. Dubbed Shina." Kakashi then asked.

"then why test her?" Hiruzen then said.

"she wants to earn her rank. Whatever the result, I was going to give her the rank anyways. She has full requirements, your just going to put up a fight with her." Kakashi then nodded, he's processing this quite well. Kakashi then accepted everything said to him. Hiruzen then spoke.

"remember Kakashi-kun, Kushina's alias is Shina Uzukaze, please use that instead." Kakashi nodded. Hiruzen said one last thing.

"This meeting is finished. You two may leave now, oh and Naruto-kun?" Naruto turned to Hiruzen. Naruto spoke.

"yeah jiji?" Hiruzen felt he got his old Naruto back. He had to ask to be sure.

"do you trust me now?" he bluntly asked. Naruto nodded furiously, then hugged the Sandaime, saying.

"thank you, jiji, I trust you." Hiruzen made a true smile. He earned Naruto's trust properly, and all he had to do was lie. How hypocritical.

Flashback end.

* * *

Kushina stayed clam throughout the explanation, her anger leaving her. She spoke.

"you guys lied to the council to get me to be nii-san's sensei?" Hiruzen and Naruto nodded. Kushina looked at Naruto and said.

"I'm proud of you nii-san, your already showing signs to being a great ninja." she smiled, Naruto grinned and Kushina spoke again.

"now the council will be on my back, and I got to meet the council." Hiruzen nodded and reminded her.

"you are formerly one of my Anbu, told to watch over Sasuke Uchiha. I took you in Anbu at age 8, trained you in various skills for 4 years, have a dream of becoming sensei, and despite your life in Anbu, your optimistic on life. Last but not least you're a hidden A-ranked ninja of Konoha." Kushina looked at the Sandaime. Kakashi did too. Then the two jounins looked at each other then at Naruto. Kushina spoke.

"I'm still a little iffy on not taking the jounin exams." she paused. "I will teach you enough to be able to be a genin so you can pass your exams. Consider it pack back for giving me my dream, my real dream of becoming jounin sensei. I might as well help you get to your dream." Naruto cheered, he's going to be a real ninja. This time, he's going to pass. Hiruzen then told everyone to talk the rest of the day off. Everyone left and the Iwa Shinobi were both sent back to their prison cells. Kushina still has a meeting to go to.

* * *

Rokudaime Hokage Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze finally made it to Amegakure. He found the border and summoned a small toad. Naruto opened the toad's mouth and allowed the toad to swallow him. The toad finish and went into the water surrounding Ame. Several moments later, the small toad emerged from the water in Ame. Naruto left the toad, and the toad dispersed. He though.

'_I know you know I'm here, so come on out.' _Naruto knows why Ame is always raining, the rain helps Pain/Nagato find intruders. He's letting himself get caught. Naruto henged (transformed) himself as an Ame Shinobi and walked trough Ame, till he entered a pipe tower, he lowered his henge. A tower that is composed of pipes standing high above Ame, (just like Jiraiya's first encounter with Konan and pain after he left them.) a voice called out to Naruto. A female Naruto noted.

'_Konan' _Naruto remembers.

"Yondaime Hokage, what an honor to meet you. How are you back after all these years. Everyone believed that you died on the Kyuubi attack back in your home. So I wonder, why come to Ame? Why not go back home?" the voice said. Suddenly Naruto saw the women flying down with a pair of paper wings, the women worn a black cloak with red clouds. Naruto spoke.

"I didn't come here to fight, I want to talk to Pain, or should I say, Nagato." immediately Konan narrowed her eyes at the stranger. Only a few people knew Pain's true Identity. She immediately cried out.

"How do you know who Nagato is? Are you one of Hanzo's loyal followers, here to seek revenge? Or are you one of Danzo's puppets, here to kill him?" Naruto shook his head. He simply wanted to talk to Nagato. Till another voice rang out.

"Konan, leave us." a Orange haired man with ringed eyes and a small black pupil said. He worn his black cloak with red clouds. Konan spoke out.

"he knows who you are, I should help you with this one, he's dangerous." the animal path narrowed his eye's at Naruto. The animal path said.

"no, this will be between me and him." immediately Konan protested, but Nagato wasn't going to have any of it.

"Konan, now" this was told in a very dangerous tone. Konan backed off and fled the scene. The animal path turned to Naruto.

"who are you?" Naruto hesitated, should he continue his ruse and pretend to be his father, or should he say the truth? He decided.

"I am the former Yondaime Hokage. I just want to talk to you about peace." the animal path floated down to Naruto's level. Peace will forever be Nagato's dream.

"what about peace?" the animal path questioned. Naruto talked back, standing while doing so.

"would you believe me if I came from the future?" he inquired. The animal raised his eyebrow at this. Naruto continued.

"would you believe me that I once made true peace and that everyone finally understood each other?" Naruto paused, then continued.

"I made the peace that Jiraiya desired." Nagato immediately took a step back. He looked at the Yondaime hokage in disbelief.

"you lie, there is no such peace." Nagato immediately accused. Naruto however wasn't having none of it. Naruto said.

"get your human path out here. You will know the truth If you use that path." Nagato again took another step back, this person knows of his powers. The real Nagato is already preparing his human path. Ready to go. Naruto already knew that using the human path on him would inevitably kill him in the end, but he had a plan. The animal path cried out.

"Kuchiyose no jutsu! (summoning technique)"

A human size puff cloud came out, revealing the human path. Naruto created a Kage Bunshin. Nagato eyed both Naruto's then the real Naruto said.

"use the human path to absorb the memory of my clone" he indicated the clone and went on.

"you will receive the memories of the future, I helped create a future worth having, however a few people stands in that way. We can work together to end this." Naruto concluded. Nagato however was confused, he was confused at what to do. He reluctantly made his human path walk towards the clone, before the human path's hand touched the head of the clone. The clone was killed with a kunai. Both side immediately backed off. Another voice rang out.

"we can't have that, so. Minato, you live… wait, your not Minato." the voice rang out. Naruto immediately recognized the voice and suddenly trembled. The only man to have ever made Naruto feel fear.

"Madara Uchiha." he seethed. The figure dubbed Madara took a step back.

"well, you have me at a disadvantage. My I know your name?" Naruto immediately countered.

"hell no." Naruto gritted his teeth, Nagato spoke.

"Madara what are you doing here?" Madara looked at his subordinate with a disappointed look, well as much as you can see under his spiral orange mask. Madara responded.

"I came here to stop this man from corrupting you, you should thank me, we can still achieve peace the right way." Naruto intervened.

"shut your mouth, your plan is control the world, Nagato! Madara Uchiha is using you! He wants you to capture-" he was silenced when Madara appeared behind Naruto and kicked him in the back, Naruto skidded on the ground for several moments, while doing so he pulled out several of his Hiraishin Kunai knives, Madara's eye widened in recognition of the Kunai. Naruto threw the Kunai in several places, and threw one directly at Madara. Madara allowed the Kunai to phase through him. Naruto though.

'_damn, still after all this time, I still couldn't effectively kill him.' _Naruto seethed at Madara, he was a pain to kill.

* * *

The real Nagato back in his main tower prepped the rest of his paths. He's going to need them. The Deva path called out to Konan.

"Konan! Your with me!" Konan nodded. With all of Nagato's paths and Konan. They went to the battle field.

* * *

Naruto and Madara faced off again. Naruto already in action, he threw another Hiraishin kunai at Madara, again Madara let it phase through. Naruto has a Rasengan ready in his right arm. Madara smirked, he was about to touch Naruto, but Naruto vanished in a yellow flash, Naruto reappeared above Madara and slammed his Rasengan into Madara's back. But the attack went through Madara again, in another flash, Naruto flashed to one of his scattered Kunai knives. Madara said.

"Minato did that same move way back into the Kyuubi attack. I must say, that you replicated his Jutsu to perfection. Now I ask you again. Who are you?" Naruto roared out. He has to kill Madara, for his daughter's sake.

"I'll only tell you in hell!" Madara again Charged at Naruto, his one Sharingan blazing. He called out.

"Amaterasu (illuminating heaven)!" black fire sped towards Naruto, Naruto again dodged it with another yellow flash. Naruto this time threw 3 of his Hiraishin kunai knives at the eldest Uchiha, one straight for him, one to Madara's left, and another to his right. Naruto flashed to the one thrown straight at Madara, just as the kunai phased through Madara again. Naruto caught the kunai and threw it down at Madara, again it phased through, Madara can't possibly move at the speed of light. This time Naruto flashed to the kunai thrown to Madara's right, the kunai that Naruto threw straight at Madara still haven't touched the ground yet. Meaning Madara is still phasing the kunai through. Naruto then threw the Kunai he flashed to and thrown it at Madara again. This time, Naruto flashed to the kunai thrown at Madara's left. He caught it and threw it at Madara. Naruto been thinking throughout his plan.

'_he can't stay phased forever! There has to be a limit to this!' _the Kunai that Naruto was throwing kept being juggled, Naruto's plan was to juggled the kunai through Madara, although Madara phased through it all. The eldest Uchiha though out.

'_ah, so that's your plan. Battle of attrition hmm?' _Madara realized Naruto's plan and sucked himself into a vortex, this of course made him take a kunai hit, it landed on his lower back. Madara reappeared high above on the tower, floating. Naruto cried out.

"Kage bunshin no jutsu (shadow clone jutsu)!" 4 clones came into existence, they all flashed to their own Hiraishin kunai knives, picked them up, then they each fled the area. Madara was curious of this tactic. He called out.

"are you trying to run?" Naruto shook his head. Madara vanished in another vortex. Naruto saw and threw one of his Hiraishin Kunai knife at him, the weapon missed. Naruto then ran to find Nagato. Suddenly, he received the memories of one of his clones.

'_damn, his picking off my clones, one by one.' _he flashed to the fallen clone, and found his kunai knife, he pocketed the knife and cried out.

"Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! (Mass shadow clone jutsu)"

Suddenly 50 clones came into existence, Naruto shouted out.

"Quickly! Find Nagato's Human path! Get it to absorb you! It's imperative that he know!" Naruto ordered. All the Naruto clones saluted then quickly left. Another one of Naruto's original 4 clones died. Again, like the last one, he flashed to it. Pocketed the kunai and went to find Nagato. Once again, memories flooded Naruto's head. He mentally shouted out.

'_damn it! Ame Shinobi are killing my clones!' _his clones weren't doing a stealthy job and many of them gotten themselves killed looking for pain. The Ame Shinobi are now aware of Naruto's presence. Gritting his teeth, he formed 2 more clones. These 2 began meditating it wasn't long till Naruto got familiar orange eyeliner on his eyes. He entered Sage mode. He furiously though.

'_gotta get Nagato to my side and quick!' _Naruto could end the Akatsuki's movements right here, right now if only he could get Nagato to absorb one of his clones. Still none of them made it to him yet. He leapt to find Konan's signature, if he can find Konan, he will find Nagato.

* * *

Nagato and Konan suddenly detected several more signatures. The two Akatsuki members are on the top of the pipe tower. Nagato suddenly found one of the signatures. The clone of Naruto landed near Nagato's paths and Konan, both were tense. quickly shouted out.

"quickly! Use your Human path to absorb me! You need to know the truth! Madara is still using you!" once again, Nagato's human path rushed over to the clone. Like last time, Madara again appeared and quickly dispatched the clone. Madara tsked at Nagato.

"ah, ah, ah! Your not supposed to do that Pain." Madara teased. Nagato began to be furious. The human path lunged at Madara, again Madara let the path phase through him. Konan and Nagato's path's observed him critically. Madara then turned around grabbed the path by the back of the throat and slammed it into the ground. Face first. The path immediately was taken out. Another clone of Naruto watched and gasped out. He dispersed to tell the others.

* * *

The real Naruto suddenly received memories of the clones that made contact to Nagato. He was so close! Gritting his teeth, he flashed to his remaining two clones, took their knives and dispersed them, then flashed to his other Hiraishin kunai knives. He failed to tell Nagato the future. He created one clone and told this clone to disperse all others. The clone saluted and disperse. Once again, Naruto received the memories of all the clones he summoned. He thanked himself.

'_thank goodness nobody got hurt during this mess.' _none of his clones, or Madara harmed anybody. Naruto produced a scroll from his waist, opened it up. Laid it down, and reverse summoned his last clone. Naruto needed to get rid of his Natural energy before dispersing his meditating clone, if he didn't he'd turn to stone due to having too much natural energy. He summoned two more clones and this time, he sent all his natural energy into the attack. All in one shot. With a whisper he said.

"Futon: Rasenshuriken " everyone in Ame detected the huge chakra surge. Most of them panicked into chaos.

* * *

Madara, Nagato's paths, and Konan all detected the ridiculous chakra level. All went wide eyed. Madara was intrigued.

'_who are you, I must keep a close eye on you… Minato Namikaze.' _Nagato however had different thoughts.

' "_would you believe me if I came from the future?" "would you believe me that I once made true peace and that everyone finally understood each other?" "I made the peace that Jiraiya sensei desired." ' _Nagato began to question himself. Should he really trust Madara with the subject of peace?

Konan looked at Nagato with worry. All she cared for was to keep Nagato safe, that stranger she meet had such ridiculous power, power that she believed she couldn't defend Nagato against. If this stranger ever wanted Nagato dead. Nagato might very well bury himself. Madara turned to Nagato's Deva path. Saying.

"don't let strangers tell you things differently. They will corrupt you. Together we can accomplish true peace." Madara again vanished into another vortex. Nagato had another train of though.

' "_You need to know the truth! Madara is still using you!" "I made the peace that Jiraiya sensei desired." ' _Nagato's foundation of peace shook. He didn't know who to trust, Madara, or this stranger.

"who are you? Fellow disciple of Jiraiya." Nagato questioned. Konan looked at Nagato in shock. That stranger was trained by her sensei!

* * *

Naruto fled Ame using his Hiraishin Kunai knife out side of Ame. He instantly flashed to it. He successfully escaped Ame. He though out.

'_damn it! I was so close. Madara got in the way again! Somehow, you will die Madara!' _Naruto seethed. He lost this day, but he hasn't lost the war.

Author's note: this chapter has been rewritten.


	9. Ch 7 fast forward

Disclaimer: don't own Naruto, Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze, daughter of Naruto is a possibility, but doubtful.

**Chapter 7: fast forward**

A week has passed since Kushina's meeting with the Council. In their few hours available to them, Hiruzen and Kushina kicked out Kakashi and Naruto. The old man and the red head began developing Kushina's lying skills. It didn't take long because of Kushina's drive to protect her nii-san. It was a matter of control, and Kushina has plenty of control. She just didn't know where to focus on. Kushina just had to shift her focus on her heart rate, sweat control, and many other things. Kushina got the hang of lying so quickly, that Hiruzen had difficult time discovering if what Kushina said was either a lie or the truth. although Most of the time, Hiruzen known Kushina lies and as Hokage, he dealt with plenty of liars. So he was experienced at detecting lies. Unlike many of the civilian council and some of the clan heads.

The main problem was Hiashi Hyuga, his blood line limit, the Byakugan made it difficult for Kushina to lie. However Hiruzen was prepared. Throughout his years as Hokage, he knew there was a limit to nearly everything. The Byakugan was no exception. He quickly knew a genjutsu strong enough to fool the Byakugan, it work similar to Ranmaru's ability, companion of Raiga, of the 7 swordsmen. However it came with the need for large amount of chakra and chakra control. Before the meeting, Kushina had a genius Idea in fooling the byakugan. She made a Kage bunshin, henged the clone as a mini Kushina, and stuffed the clone into Hiruzen's pocket. There the clone supplied Hiruzen with the needed Chakra, and successfully fooled Hiashi's byakugan. , and the fact that Hiruzen used his genjutsu to make Hiashi believe that Kushina will never lie. To be on the safe side. If the byakugan couldn't detect the genjutsu, then regular eyes could never. So Kushina got away with lying, with a little help with genjutsu. However, one Shibi Aburame easily discovered it. He said nothing as he knew something was going on between Kushina and the Sandaime, and did not wish to sabotage it.

Danzo, Koharu, and Homura mainly asked questions like her abilities, which Kushina responded with.

"jounin level Taijutsu, medical ninjutsu, Katon and Futon ninjutsu, and a good array of ninjutsu and genjutsu." the civilian council and the clan heads couldn't detect the lie, for that was actually a truth. Everyone stared at Kushina, the ability to use Futon jutsu is rare. There was only one other futon user. News about Kushina's ability of Medical ninjutsu also gave some glances. The fact that the girl has two elemental affinities is also something not to scoff at. The civilian council actually questioned on Kushina's plans on training the Uchiha. She gave a Danzo like answer.

"I plan on teaching the Uchiha my Katon jutsu, once the Uchiha awakens the Sharingan, I will permit him to copy my jutsu" again the council couldn't detect lies. Danzo was surprised at the answer, but Kushina absolutely seethed at the idea of the Uchiha copying her jutsu. Next was Tsume. She asked about her time in the Anbu, was she happy, and any questions regarding the Anbu. Her last question surprised Kushina. It was.

"what made you want to be a Jounin sensei?" Kushina answered this one with conviction.

"it was the Ino-Shika-Cho trio. I've heard so many stories upon their teamwork. I of course didn't have a team, I was often sent alone on many missions, so I never had any real teams. When I learned the kinjutsu, the Kage bunshin" everyone looked at the girl, the Kage bunshin was a B-ranked kinjutsu, for it's dangers of chakra exhaustion. Hiruzen quickly fixed this by informing everyone that Kushina has abnormally large chakra reserves. They bought it. Kushina then continued on.

"the Kage bunshin, I used it for teamwork. However they weren't a real team. So I want a real team. I can get that by becoming jounin sensei." she finally said with conviction. Everyone believed their lie. Tsume was done with her questions after that. Hiashi didn't want anything to do with the A-ranked shinobi. He is blinded by his hatred. Shibi was usually quite. The Ino-Shika-Cho trio, like their fellow clan heads didn't wish to question her.

* * *

On the second day of the week, Naruto told his nee-chan about the Kyuubi in Naruto's apartment. Kushina first was hesitant, but didn't know any Yamanaka jutsu. So they couldn't talk, however the Kyuubi just told Naruto, who told Kushina to touch Naruto's forehead, and the Kyuubi will work it from there.

* * *

Flash back. 2nd day of the week.

Kushina found herself and Naruto in a wet sewer. They walked for awhile until they found the cage of the Kyuubi. Kyuubi looked at the Namikazes. It was Kyuubi who spoke up.

"greetings child of my host." this was Kushina's first meeting with the Kyuubi, her father told her about the fox, but she didn't care, him loving her was evidence enough, no demon could love a child as much as her tou-san did. She didn't know how to respond, it was Naruto who did for her.

"okay fox! Nee-chan's here, now what do you want to talk about with her?" the Kyuubi gave a bored yawn which made sweat drops to both Namikazes. Then the Kyuubi responded.

"I've got to tell you a few things. Kushina." Kushina immediate look at her nii-san. Who replied.

"I told him about you." then the Kyuubi again spoke up.

"not only that, but I have some things to tell you. You are not the only time traveler. Your-" the Kyuubi was interrupted by none other than Kushina.

"I know, there is a possibility of another time traveler, the Sandaime Tsuchikage got assassinated, and there is a new Tsuchikage. I know I didn't cause this. It was a fake Yondaime hokage that did. I assume that he is the time traveler." Kyuubi gave a nodded, Naruto looked at his nee-chan in confusion. He just had to ask.

"what do you mean fake Yondaime?" the idea of somebody playing his dead father sickens him. Kushina turned to Naruto and replied.

"there was sightings of a fake Yondaime and he instigated a possible war. I don't know how to tell you this, but I might be sent to war very soon." Naruto looked at Kushina in horror. He immediately cried out.

"don't go! You're the best thing that ever happens to me! You're the fifth person to care! (the Sandaime, Iruka, Ayame, and Teuchi.)" Naruto hugged Kushina as if he was going to lose her. Kushina immediately responded.

"I promised myself that if I'm sent to the front lines, I swear that I will do what it takes to survive. I will survive with everything I have, just to get back to you!" Kushina said with determination. Kyuubi was eyes wide at the possibility of a war. He needed to find his partner quick before this war starts. Naruto was happy that his nee-chan will try to survive for him. It was Kyuubi who broke up the moment.

"excuse me. But I believe I know this fake Yondaime." this turned both heads to the demon fox. It was Kushina who questioned it.

"who?" the Kyuubi answered with dramatic effects.

"your tou-san, otherwise known as Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, of the future. I am sure it is him" Kushina and Naruto shook at the revelation. Naruto has the chance at meeting the future him, and Kushina shook in rage. She finally gets a chance to speak her mind against her father. Yet at the same time, Kushina was relived that she still had her father. Naruto was the first to end his shock.

"so I get to see the future me?" he asked eagerly. Kyuubi shook his head and told him.

"no, you will see a possible result of the future you. But you will never become him because of our presence" Naruto looked at the Kyuubi in confusion, Kushina knew why.

"what he means is that it is you, but it wont be you. What I mean by that is that you and the future you will experience different things, you to two will be the same in blood, but not in mind. Like right now, your experiencing having a sister, the future you did not. Therefore, your mindsets will be different, I believe for the better." the red head explained, Naruto grinned at his fortune. Kyuubi interrupted the moment with a reply.

"the future you is my partner that I was talking about. It is a necessity that I see him before this war starts. I have some matters to discuss with him. I also have to rip him apart for putting me in another cage!" Kyuubi snickered and whispered the last part to himself so neither Namikazes heard him. Kushina finally shook off her shock and spoke up.

"so tou-san is out there? Good, I want to give him a piece of my mind!" Kushina said. It was Kyuubi who snickered in response.

"ah, so we have something in common, other than fur color. I want to talk to him for putting me in this cage again!" Kyuubi roared out. Kushina ignored the color comment then mentally though out.

'_tou-san's here, I don't know what to feel, what will he say when he finds out his younger self likes me? I gotta stop nii-san from liking me!' _Kushina mentally panicked. Her nii-san's ridiculous crush on her gives her the wrong vibes. She needed to have that talk with Naruto immediately afterwards. It was the Kyuubi that gave more information.

"that's all I wish to inform you about. Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze. There is also a probability that the future Sasuke Uchiha is here too" Kyuubi informed. Naruto was confused. Kushina paled.

'_The future Sasuke? Here!? Who knows what he has done to the time line yet? Three time travelers? History will never follow what it has been!?' _Kushina mentally screamed. The idea of three time travelers made her feel insignificant, the future Naruto, Sasuke and herself in the past. Changing who knows what will happen, she was broken from her stupor when the Kyuubi spoke to Naruto.

"you. You have the ultimate control over your… nee-chan here, you must mate with the girl's mother." Naruto paled. Kushina understood too. suddenly her nii-san immediately shouted out in protest.

"hell no! I don't like S-" he stopped himself, remembering who was inside. He then turned to Kushina.

"can you leave for the moment" Kushina was reluctant, but nodded, Kyuubi removed her from Naruto's mindscape. Then Naruto continued his rant.

I don't like Sakura anymore! So you can't make me like her!" it was the Kyuubi who had enough. He roared out so loudly that Naruto immediately shut himself up.

"you stupid boy! It all about the timeline! If you never go with that pink hair banshee that you used to have a crush on then Kushina will never be born! She will be removed from existence! I am nearly a millenia old! I have time traveled before! I have seen people become unborn and removed from existent! If you do not mate with the pink hair banshee then Kushina will not remain here for very long!" Naruto paled at the idea of Kushina leaving him and it would be his fault. He felt completely crushed. He liked Kushina a lot. She was the first girl at his age to ever care for him, to love him, and he felt that he had to love her back. He didn't know what to think. He genuinely didn't like Sakura anymore, and the though of him and her didn't really please him very much, he remembers all the times he asked out Sakura and all the rejections he had. Suddenly a though came up.

'_What did I see in Sakura?' _Naruto suddenly became depressed. He can't go out with the girl he wants to, and now he has to go out with a girl he didn't want. Things just didn't go his way anymore. He spoke up to himself.

"wh-what do I do?" although the Kyuubi responded anyways.

"it's solely up to you. You have full control over your nee-chan. If you don't mate with the pink haired banshee. Kushina will die." Naruto snapped out of his depressed mood. The though of Kushina dying by him kills him. He loves Kushina, yet doesn't like Sakura anymore.

"I-I don't like it. But fine! It's for nee-chan!" Naruto said in a brave front, but inside he was dying. Kyuubi didn't bother to notice. He ejected Naruto out of his mindscape. Naruto opened his eyes to see his nee-chan. Kushina immediately told him.

"I know what the Kyuubi meant by having full control over mean. you can do what you want." Naruto hesitated but responded.

"Kyuubi says that I have to be with Sakura. If I don't then… you will leave me." he held back tears. They again embraced each other. Kushina sighed out in frustration. She didn't like Sakura either, but then again, inside she always knew Sakura was her real mother. It was the doubt that kept her alive. With gritted teeth, she said.

"do what you want. Go for whoever you want nii-san. If you don't-" she was interrupted.

"I have to! It's for you, I don't want you to go!" Naruto complained. Things weren't going his way. They stayed like that for a few moments. Kushina and Naruto avoided the subject between them. But they couldn't stop.

"nii-san, we got to talk about those three kisses we had." both blushed. With a deep breath, Kushina started.

"that first one was simply you coming to me for comfort. Agreed?" Naruto nodded his head.

"that second one was simply for you to snap out of your depress state at the forest of death. Agreed?" Naruto again nodded.

"that third one was to make Hinata jealous agreed?" Naruto again nodded, this time reluctantly. Kushina earlier told him about Hinata in the future. As Naruto though about it. Hinata is very kind, the only person who can stand around Naruto. Back at the academy swing, Kushina whispered to Naruto for a quick make out, Kushina, being a jounin knew Hinata was stalking her nii-san, doing this would make Hinata take action. Naruto readily agreed, however Kushina was having second thoughts. So she didn't' kiss back. Hinata was supposed to marry Naruto in Kushina's mind. Stealing Naruto from her wasn't fair, and that Kushina didn't think of Naruto in the same manner as he though of her. The red headed jounin regretted ever making those kisses.

* * *

On the third day. Jiraiya finally made it to Konoha, although he didn't look for Kushina. He was indeed going back to his usual habits. The Namikazes and Jiraiya finally meet on the 7th day of the week. Their meeting didn't go well.

* * *

The 7th day. The hot springs.

Both Namikazes made their way to the hot springs, as a tip from Hiruzen, Naruto in his usual Orange jumpsuit, and Kushina in cameo, she didn't bother to wear her Jounin vest at the time. Hiruzen got the message from his Anbu that Jiraiya entered the village 4 days ago, and was disappointed that his student didn't visit him. The Namikazes heard giggling, they left to investigate. Both quickly found Jiraiya standing on top of a rock. Peeping on the women's hot springs. Kushina wide eyes cried out in sheer horror.

"Pervert!" the effect was instantaneous. Several women in the hot springs spotted Jiraiya, and quickly gave him a beat down. Much to Naruto's sudden nosebleed, Kushina's fury, and Jiraiya's plea for help. Kushina took pity on him after a few minutes, and told the ladies to stop. They reluctantly did. Kushina took the peeping tom and her nii-san to the Sandaime's office. There she was going to talk about some of the people in Hiruzen's village.

* * *

The Sandaime was reading a familiar orange book when suddenly 3 figures emerged from a smoke cloud. Kushina threw Jiraiya on the floor, but not before seeing the orange book in Hiruzen's hand. Again, Kushina gasped out in horror. Walked up to Hiruzen, stolen his perverted novel and burnt it with a weak Katon jutsu. Jiraiya and Hiruzen tried to stop her, but Kushina used her chakra chains to pin Jiraiya to the floor, and her chakra enhanced strength, she wrenched the book from Hiruzen's hands. Hiruzen tried to protest, but to his horror. It was to late. Throughout the whole time. Naruto wondered what was wrong with those orange books. So he had to ask.

"nee-chan? What's wrong with those orange books?" Kushina turned to him and with conviction said.

"those books are absolutely dirty! All those books should be burned!" Jiraiya immediately protested.

"they aren't dirty! They are the pride of the male species!" Kushina sent a killing intent on Jiraiya. Jiraiya for his part remembered that killing intent. He thought out.

'_oh Kami! It's so much like Tsunade's! Oh crap! This must be Kushina!' _he looked upon Kushina's whiskers, and that confirmed it. He remembered.

'"_She even has my eyes and whisker marks." "I got her apprenticed under Tsunade"' the future Naruto said.' _Jiraiya made a mental checklist on Kushina.

'_red hair check, blue eyes check, whiskers check.' _Jiraiya paled. He couldn't defend himself because he's being pinned by Kushina's chains. He's completely under Kushina's control. Hiruzen too remembered that killing intent. When Jiraiya peeped on Tsunade, everyone in Konoha felt such killing intent. He too slightly paled. He prayed that it wasn't directed on him. Naruto was confused on the whole matter. He was left in the dark. Kushina suddenly spoke.

"and you!" she indicated Hiruzen, who paled at the same level Jiraiya did. Hiruzen weakly said.

"m-me?" Kushina nodded and said.

"don't think your off the hook! I'm still coming up with a punishment worthy for the both of you!" Kushina sudden had a though.

'_tou-san was responsible for the continuation of the Icha Icha! Must prevent that!' _she mentally panicked. She hid it well. She went back on subject and shouted out at Jiraiya.

"why are women always the responsible ones! I could have sworn that you entered the village 4 days ago! I merely passed it off as someone having the same chakra reserves as you! Yet here you are! Why didn't you report to the Sandaime?" Kushina scolded. Jiraiya, through his paleness, spoke.

"I haven't had my weekly peeping-" wrong thing to say to Kushina. She tighten her chains. that's when Sandaime's Anbu intervened. 3 familiar Anbu again held Kunai at Kushina's throat, waist, and leg. One of them spoke.

"I must ask of you to release Jiraiya-sama please." Kushina, this time obeyed. Jiraiya gasped out for breath. Everyone calmed down and the Anbu vanished back to their hiding spot. Kushina turned to her nii-san.

"you must never, ever become one of them. Understood!" Naruto again was left behind. He didn't understand what was going on. He just nodded his head in confusion. Kushina just accepted it. Kushina then turned to the gama sennin, picked him up with her chakra enhanced strength then slammed him to the wall. Shouting out.

"I require fuinjutsu training. Teach me!" Hiruzen then told Jiraiya.

"do as she said. She requires training in that field." Jiraiya nodded then spoke up.

"so, you must be Kushina." immediately everyone got tensed. Hiruzen with wide eyes, quickly sealed the room, told his Anbu to keep Kushina's true name as an S-rank secret and kicked out his Anbu. Hiruzen scolded Jiraiya.

"Jiraiya-kun! She is under the alias, Shina Uzukaze. Please use that. She already has spies on her. She doesn't need her real name spilled out." Jiraiya nodded and then apologized, suddenly serious he spoke..

"sorry Shina, but I believe that I have caught word of a fake Yondaime Hokage?" everyone silenced themselves, eager to hear what the toad sage have to say about the subject.

"I met the guy. He told me to train his daughter and you" he indicated Naruto. Naruto didn't know what to say. From the academy, he learned, through Kushina's chakra enhanced flicks, the three sennins. They were extremely powerful, and getting training from one was a surprise. He spoke weakly.

"m-me? Why me?" then Kushina intervened.

"I will teach him. I already have plans on what to teach nii-san. I need training on fuinjutsu. I have something of incredible importance that requires training in that field." Kushina said. Both Jiraiya and Hiruzen was interested. Kushina put the toad sage down, and Jiraiya had to ask.

"what might that be?" Kushina smiled and answered.

"the jutsu that made Minato Namikaze the yellow flash." everyone in the room stared at Kushina in disbelief. Kushina continued.

"for a year, I have studied on how the Hiraishin no jutsu (flying thunder god technique) works. However, I came across a tip, and I need fuinjutsu training to complete it." everyone was intrigued by the girl. Kushina then spoke up.

"I also need to learn Sage mode-" it was Jiraiya who stopped her.

"whoa now hold on. There can only be student and master. You" he indicated Naruto.

"bite your thumb, perform these hand seals, focus chakra, and slam your hand on the ground." Kushina stared at the toad sage in confusion, Naruto looked at his nee-chan for assurance. Kushina nodded, letting Naruto know to do as he was told. Naruto did as he was told and suddenly a cloud appeared where he slammed his palm on. When the cloud was removed, it revealed a tadpole. Naruto was confused throughout the thing, and Kushina was wide eyed, she cried out.

"How!? Nii-san wasn't supposed to do that, not until-" she was interrupted again.

"the fake Yondaime Hokage is the future Naruto, and what I mean by only Student and master, is that there can only be two summoners for the toad sage. Naruto from the future already signed the toad contract. So in turn, so did his younger self, thanks to both having the same blood." Jiraiya concluded. Naruto was again confused, was that supposed to happen? So what's a tadpole supposed to do? Kushina however had two different reactions. saddened and disappointment. She was saddened that her father is truly out there, for putting her in a situation like he did, and disappointment that she can't learn sage mode. She frowned at the lost of such a great ability. Hiruzen then spoke up.

"so it's true. There are multiple time travelers Kushina." he sighed. Then spoke again.

"but it was an supposed ally that instigated a possibly war." Jiraiya snapped his head to this. He shouted out.

"war? How?" it was Kushina that explained the situation.

"tou-san possibly mistakenly started a war, when he pronounced that he has a daughter back in Konoha, now I know what the Iwa nins were talking about. They were talking about me. So in turn, I just became the Yondaime's daughter. Oh joy!" Kushina explained with a sarcastic cheer at the end. Naruto smiled at the thought of Kushina being a real nee-chan. Kushina continued.

"8 days ago, we captured a pair of Iwa nins, they told us that Iwa believes the Yondaime Hokage had a daughter, which in capture, Tou-san proclaimed that he had a daughter, meaning me. At the time, a few Anbu members heard this and told their council. The council wanted revenge and took offensive. They sent a five man team to find me. They were captured near the forest of death, at that time, I was supposed to take my jounin exams, but I wasn't in the right mind for it, suddenly Sandaime, Kakashi, a group of ninjas and I detected a huge chakra spike. It turned out to be nii-san. He was fighting off the 5 ninjas, he of course, used it's power." Naruto flinched at the mentioning of what happened 8 days ago. Kushina noticed and comforted him. She apologized and continued her explanation.

"3 of them died, and Kakashi and me captured the other two." she paused thinking at what to say next. She turned to Jiraiya.

"I assume he told about himself to you?" Jiraiya nodded. Kushina asked another question.

"I assume he told about me to you?" another nod. Kushina nodded and continued.

"the two Iwa nins are Kurotsuchi and Akatsuchi. Future body guards of the Sandaime Tsuchikage, from the Kage summit in the next 3 years." she let this sink in. then spoke again.

"history changed, Kurotsuchi, granddaughter of the Sandaime Tsuchikage told me of his assassination. This in turn caused a huge change of event in history. I don't know how to fix this." she grimly said. Silence engulfed the room. Kushina then spoke.

"what do we do?" the silence is her answer. After a few moments. Jiraiya spoke up.

"alright kid, I'll take you in as my apprentice." he indicated Naruto. Kushina frowned then spoke up.

"I was going to be his sensei." she complained. Jiraiya then twisted his face in though then spoke up.

"we will both teach him." Kushina then smiled. Suddenly Naruto spoke up.

"don't forget about Kakashi!" Jiraiya looked at Hiruzen for answers. Hiruzen spoke up.

"I lied to the council, I used Sasuke's position as future and only Uchiha clan head to grant him two sensei. Kakashi-kun and Kushina here. Kushina will train Naruto enough so he can pass his genin exams. She already knows the others of team 7 will pass." Hiruzen answered. Suddenly Jiraiya laughed.

"wow! I never though that someday, you, sensei. Will lie. This is an amazing day indeed." Hiruzen was known to being completely honest, but inside there was a liar, Naruto smirked at his jiji and spoke up.

"I got him to!" Jiraiya and Naruto grinned at each other. Jiraiya commented.

"I'm already starting to like you gaki." Naruto protested, but Kushina spoke up.

"so, while the three of us train Naruto, who can train me in fuinjutsu?" Jiraiya answered that.

"I can't train Naruto right now, I still got to see my contacts. So you will teach Naruto in the mean time. I got several books on fuinjutsu. You can read those. Ill leave em at your apartment as a gift." Kushina smiled. She finally gets to learn fuinjutsu and teach her nii-san. Naruto smiled at the though of his nee-chan teaching him. Kushina then spoke up. Telling Jiraiya about the Akatsuki and Orochimaru. Jiraiya absorbed the information quickly and said.

"I still got to keep watch of their movements. My contacts will help us there." with that the group split.

* * *

Rokudaime Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, in the alias of the Yondaime hokage, his week was spent stalking Amegakure. He needed to tell Nagato of the future. On the first day. Naruto temporarily left to go to a nearby village. Luckily the village sold ink and scrolls. Using the money on him, he paid for the equipment and traveled back to Amegakure the next day.

On the 7th day. he scouted using Sage mode's sensory ability. He discovered something grueling. A few more huge chakra signatures was detected. Naruto decided to investigate, before hand, he left a Hiraishin kunai knife behind. Using the same method he got in of Ame, he reached inside. Still in Sage mode. He detected a few familiar chakra signatures. His eyes widened.

'_Kakuzu? Hidan? What are you two doing here?' _Naruto wondered. Then suddenly 3 more chakra signatures appeared. Naruto again gaped open.

'_Deidara? Sasori? Madara, what are you planning?' _Naruto continued to wonder. Now 7 members of the Akatsuki are present in Ame. Naruto then felt the signature of Zetsu, making 8 members in Ame. Naruto already knew Nagato knows he's in Ame, thinking that Nagato was still on the Akatsuki's side, he left in a yellow flash. Not wanting to risk if any of the Akatsuki finds him, he will have a brawl on his hands. despite his amazing growth, he still couldn't take on so many Akatsuki members all at the same time.

* * *

Another week has passed and Kushina and Naruto were training in secret. Naruto already learned the Kage bunshin in the few hours he learned. That in turn helped him speed up his ninjutsu training. Already knowing the secret, he learned the substitution on the 6th day. After learning the two techniques. Naruto is fully prepared for the genin exams, which really only consists of having basic knowledge, decent taijutsu, which Naruto and Kushina agreed to train taijutsu for their last week, and the 3 basic ninjutsu. The henge, Kawarimi, and the bunshin no jutsu. Naruto already knew the henge and could perform it flawlessly. He now knows the Kage Bunshin, and used that to train the Kawarimi.

In the academy, Kushina agreed to Naruto to reveal her whiskers. The reaction was instant. Everyone looked at her with confusion. Till Kiba told everyone about Kushina being Naruto's nee-chan, thinking it's an Uzumaki thing, but when a person asked about the Uzukaze, Kushina lied that the Uzukaze was related to the Uzumaki. Everyone just ignored the Namikazes after that, but not Danzo's men. While Kushina was in the Academy, she noticed there were people staring at her. But these people were not in the class room. No, Kushina deduced that they were Danzo's Anbu root. Kushina continued to play the part of watching the Uchiha boy. During taijutsu practices, she decided to go easy on everyone, letting them give some punches here and there. They didn't hurt Kushina of course, but Kushina gave just as many, she promised not to use her chakra enhanced strength in the taijutsu matches. It just wasn't a fair match with it, but still, it was pretty one sided if anyone was facing against Kushina.

On Naruto's part. He learned much more during classes, thanks to Kushina's wake up call, involving her flicking him with her fingers and chakra. Naruto grudgingly accepted Kushina's attacks. Although he was still depress about being forced to date Sakura for Kushina's sake. Kushina noticed and told him he could go after any girl he wants, saying it's his choice. But Naruto still trying to get over the fact that he doesn't love Sakura anymore. Kushina was worried for him. She often though.

'_Danzo's men keep on watching me, they know about my strange whisker marks now, Danzo will probably question me about them and why i hid them from the council, I didn't want to reveal it to the world, but I promised nii-san'_

For the other students of the academy. Sasuke still didn't notice he was being watched by a jounin his age, and soon to be his jounin sensei. Kushina allowed Sasuke to beat her in more things, slowly giving him the rookie of the year. Kushina didn't care about that title cause she already had it. In her time. Sasuke notices and looks at Kushina more often, much to the displeasure of his fan girls.

Kiba still feared Kushina since that fateful day he mocked Naruto. He knows something is up with Kushina, his partner Akamaru told him of Kushina's power level. At first he was in a state of disbelief, but remembering that day. He believed his dog.

Shikamaru already knows of Kushina's rank, but he is behind the date, He didn't know of her Jounin status. But never pressed the issue. Thinking it would be too troublesome to investigate. His old friend Chouji was indifferent on Kushina.

Shino's bugs told him of Kushina's prowess as well. His bugs warned him of Kushina's chakra being "refined" "powerful" and other synonyms.

Ino and Sakura, they got on Kushina's nerves far to many times. When they noticed Sasuke was giving Kushina glances. They instantly became jealous. They gave Kushina glares daily. Kushina didn't care, she merely shrugged it off as annoyance. Like Sasuke, Kushina let Sakura beat her a few times. Sakura, like Sasuke, noticed her going easy on her. When she did question her, unlike Sasuke, Kushina merely told her that she's tired on being on top. Leaving Sakura confused.

In fact, most of Sasuke's fan girls noticed Sasuke's glances at Kushina, and they too annoyed Kushina to no end. Kushina noticed Sasuke's glances like every other girl, and wondered to herself. Could it be jealously? Of her beating him on Kushina's first day? Rage? Cause she's letting him beat her? Or could it be something else?

Hinata, she was a different case. She often glanced at Kushina in rage. She of course never acted upon those emotions, but she subtly dislikes Kushina. Being close to her Naruto-kun like that.

Iruka and Mizuki noticed Kushina holding back. They too wondered why she let people walk over her. But it wasn't their business. They too shrugged it off.

On the 7th day of the week, Jiraiya left Kushina several fuinjutsu books back at her apartment, Jiraiya easily picked the lock, seeing as the girl really needed fuinjutsu training, he took the liberty to seal all of Kushina's possessions. When he eyed the Hiraishin kunai knives, he gasped. The girl is really learning the jutsu. He took it upon himself to give the girl what she needs in order to learn the powerful jutsu. When he eyed the history book, he took a quick peek and again wide eyed, he sealed the book too. He thought about stealing the history textbook, but didn't. he then left a scroll about sealing objects into scrolls. Then left. Left believing in the girl and her father.

* * *

Rokudaime Naruto. He like last week, stayed at the border of Ame. Madara and the other Akatsuki are aware of him by now, but they could never catch Naruto. However, on the 6th day of this week. When Naruto spies on Ame, 2 more signatures appear. Naruto sighed out and mentally said.

'_the red clouds are all here' _the whole Akatsuki is in Ame. Naruto knows Madara is planning something, but what.

The air in Ame is so tense that some of the civilians stayed indoors, Naruto noticed the behaviors of Ame's people are much more in fear, rather than their cheery moods. Naruto easily came up with the conclusion. The Akatsuki's presence is scaring the people. Naruto, can't do anything about it without endangering his attempts to make contact with Nagato.

Every time Naruto enters the village, Nagato knows It's the fake Yondaime. Nagato too, knows that Madara is planning something big, yet he too doesn't know what. He often sends Konan to spy on the other Akatsuki members. But she could never get anything out of them. They always disappeared then reappeared to another part of Ame. All Nagato, Konan, and Naruto could think of was Madara. He is planning something. Nagato, Konan, and Naruto knows that.

Whenever Nagato hosts meetings with the other members. They only show up as mirage images. They were apparently too lazy to shunshin to his location. Nagato tried to question them but was unable to gain anything.

Naruto nearly made contact with Nagato 3 more times in his attempt to contact Nagato, and it was the same each time. The Akatsuki intervened, often killing the Human path of Nagato, and Naruto fled the scene. Nagato was left in the dark, and annoyed that his subordinates are often killing his human path. He truly figured he wanted to see this "true peace" Naruto wanted to show him. But every time his own subordinates interfere.

* * *

The last week before the genin exams. Kushina trained Naruto again in secret this time on taijutsu. Kushina was going to train her three future students equally. Naruto was given enough training to pass his genin exams.

Nothing significant occurred other than the daily detection of Danzo's spies, the academy student's given free tips by Kushina, and Kushina letting the students win. However, something did occur. Some of the students began bragging to her. About her losing her touch. Kushina really did want to tell them that she a jounin, but she will get there on the day of the genin exams.

Naruto continued on being depressed. Kushina could never bring Naruto out that anymore. Naruto kept his mask to the other academy students, but when he was alone with Kushina. He fell into a depressed state. Kushina knew what it was about. But she never had an answer to his problem.

Shikamaru, Shino, Chouji, Kiba, and Sasuke all did their usual things, and never pressed their issue with Kushina.

Shikamaru continued to be impassive, like Chouji. Kiba still was fearful of the red head, and Sasuke continued to look at Kushina. Again. Kushina never knew what those looks Sasuke gave her was about.

Sakura was surely gaining the kunoichi of the year, and soon forgot her lessons from Kushina. Kushina always retrained her on her lessons. Kushina knew the teams was already set, thanks to the Sandaime's word. Kushina was only an add-on.

Ino and Sakura still gave Kushina hard times because of Sasuke's glances. Again Kushina though nothing of it.

Kushina still had issues with Sakura. She always did know that Sakura was her real mother. Her doubt was keeping her sane, but after Naruto's talk with the Kyuubi and Kushina's interrogation. Kushina found out the truth, and she kept her problems to herself. Her disgust with the pink hair girl bothered he so much that Naruto noticed. Everyone else though it was Sakura annoying the red headed jounin. But Naruto knew the truth. Naruto too was disgusted with the idea of dating somebody Kushina disapproves of, but Kushina claims it must be his choice.

Hinata however, was still jealous of Kushina. Kushina nearly had enough and wanted to tell Hinata the truth. Kushina couldn't. she was under watch 24 /7. Kushina has to wait till Danzo is removed.

The Sandaime told Kushina that he was going to deal with Mizuki on Mizuki incident. Saying that's the best time to deal with him. Kushina agreed, and allowed that plan of action. But she regretted it when Mizuki increasingly becoming furious with Naruto's improvements. Naruto wasn't the dead last anymore. There's a new dead last forming and his name is Kiba Inuzuka. Soon ridiculing of the dead last transferred onto Kiba.

Kushina and the Sandaime had a talk with team placements and both agreed that Team 10 and team 8 should stay as they are. Thus team 7 have to stay as they are too.

Jiraiya announced his departure on the 7th day. Saying he needs to connect to his contacts about the Akatsuki's movements.

* * *

On Rokudaime Naruto's last week before the genin exams, the whole Akatsuki stayed in Ame. Again, Naruto infiltrated Ame several times, again seeing the same thing, being all the Akatsuki members in one place. Madara is planning something. Naruto unlike last week, didn't bother to contact Nagato.

Author's note: I really needed to pick up the stories speed. So I made it to the genin exams quicker. Hope it's not a disappointment. the genin exams.

the chapter has been rewritten.


	10. Ch 8 the dawn of a new team 7

Disclaimer: don't own naruto.

**Ch 8: the dawn of a new team 7  
**

The day of the genin exams.

Naruto and Kushina, alias Shina, got ready for their Genin exams. This time around, their not late. Both arrived in good conditions, they were welcomed with ignorance, just they way they like it. Naruto however was still in his depressed mood, Kushina was going to have to deal with that in some way. The classmates of both Namikazes still annoyed both the jounin and soon to be genin. Every academy student was told to do a few things. A written test, a taijutsu test, kunai and shuriken usage, and the three basic ninjutsu.

On the written portion, Kushina landed in the middle, just like Shikamaru. Naruto, still a bit under the weather, scored slightly higher than the two. Sasuke and Sakura of course surpassed everyone else and Sakura pestered Kushina about it, not that Kushina cares, she just wants to see the look on everybody's face when they realize that she's a jounin and soon to be the sensei of 3 of them.

On the taijutsu part. Naruto did a lot better than most people would have predicted. He beaten Shino and Shikamaru, tied with Kiba and Chouji, and lost to Sasuke. Thanks to Kushina and him training in secret. Naruto did cheer up a little after his improvements.

Kushina let Hinata beat her, but only permitted herself to tie with Sakura and Ino. Everyone else was dominated, and Mizuki and Iruka noticed.

The weapons test gave Naruto the hardest time though, Kushina and Naruto did train on this part, but they only had three weeks to train Naruto enough to pass the genin exams. Weapons were the least trained part. Naruto only scored a below average. Not enough to fail him, but enough to barely pass him. For Kushina, the to-be kunoichi all tied on this portion.

On the last part made Kushina angry. Naruto successfully henged, and substituted, but at the bunshin no jutsu, the Chunin teacher Mizuki intentionally tried to sabotage Naruto's Kage bunshin. Of course it didn't work. Naruto used enough chakra to fill the room with the clones in hopes of showing off, but Mizuki only managed to suppress enough to only let Naruto make the necessary 3, so Naruto still passed, much to Mizuki's fury. For Kushina, she did the minimum and passed with ease. Mizuki didn't bother to sabotage her test.

After the genin exams, everyone who passed met up outside the academy. There, everyone was bragging to their parents, and Naruto and Kushina were left at the lonely swing. Where Kushina praised Naruto for passing, and pushed him on the swing. Naruto again cheered up, but this time. Kushina didn't noticed Naruto's stalker. Hinata actually had the courage to walk up to Naruto and said.

"congratulations Naruto-kun." least to say, Naruto was ecstatic, this proved what Kushina said was true a couple weeks back, Hinata really does care for Naruto. Naruto cheered up that day.

The next day all the people who passed met up again in Iruka's classroom. Except one Shina Uzukaze. Naruto was told what was going to happen so he wasn't worried. That night will be the night that Mizuki will steal the forbidden scroll. Kushina told the Sandaime about this last night and Hiruzen kept Anbu watching Mizuki. The Anbu says that Mizuki is planning something. Further proving Kushina's point.

Everyone questioned where "Shina" was. Some went so far as to say she stolen her head band, but Naruto knew the truth. He grinned at the fact that everyone was going to get the shock of their lives.

Iruka eyed the room and didn't see Kushina or Mizuki. So he was left alone to call off the teams. Looking at the clock, it was time to call off the teams, ignoring the absents of Kushina and Mizuki. He began.

"team 1... Team 7, Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto picked his head up when his name was called. Eager to see the shocked faces, inside he was grinning wildly. Iruka continued.

"Sakura Haruno." this time, Naruto didn't cheer, he knew of the teams before, but what made him didn't cheer was the fact that he must date Sakura. Iruka went on.

"Sasuke Uchiha." Sakura went ballistic to say the least. Ino and every other fan girl of Sasuke groaned in compliant. Iruka went wide eyed and gasped when he saw what's next. A student asked.

"what's wrong Iruka sensei?" Iruka snapped out of shock at the question. He blinked several times, then came to his sense. Naruto kept his snickering to himself. Iruka went on with a whisper, but everyone heard him.

"it seems that team 7 gets two sensei this time." everyone looked at Iruka in shock and one blurted out.

"it's because of Sasuke-kun!" several fan girls agreed with the person, Kiba complained vocally. Everyone else frowned. Another student asked.

"who are the sensei?" everyone else quite downed at the question eager to know the answer. Iruka hesitated, but answered.

"the two sensei for team 7, are Kakashi Hatake" a lot of people looked at Sasuke in a mix of emotions, like jealously, and rage. Iruka went on.

"and your classmate, Shina Uzukaze." everyone immediately burst into protests, few bragged on how they beat her and complained that this was a mistake, some even went so far as to say they should be "training" her. Several others demanded the truth and other stayed silent, like Shikamaru, Hinata, and Shino. Sasuke actually showed shock, the Uchiha knew something was going on, but didn't know what till now. Sakura of course denied the whole matter, and Naruto? The blonde haired to-be ninja grinned in satisfaction of the reaction. Several students had several different though processes.

'_Ha! Look at everybody's faces!' _a blond to-be shinobi though.

'_why is that baka teaching me?' _a pink haired monster mentally processed.

'_hn, I knew something was up with that girl.' _a raven haired boy though.

'_how troublesome, now she's a jounin sensei.' _a pineapple headed to-be genin deducted.

'_oh Kami, that girl I hit on was a jounin?' _one feral looking to-be genin paled.

'_Naruto-kun's sister is a jounin?' _a pale eyed Hyuga processed. Iruka had enough and shouted out. Using his enlarging his head jutsu thingy.

"Shut up! I know! This must be some kind of mistake! I will talk to the Sandaime about this!" Iruka assured loudly. Everyone else calmed down, only a little. Iruka doesn't know that he's being watched. Iruka continued to read off the list, nobody would shut their mouth about team 7's sensei.

"Team 8 will be… Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame. Your sensei will be Kurenai Yuhi." Hinata and Shino understood rather unclearly thanks to the loud reaction to finding out team 7's sensei, but they got the gist. For Kiba was still hollering about Team 7. He had enough and enlarged his head and shouted to the class to silence themselves. The class room quite down several notches, but some were still protesting. Iruka continued with the team placements.

"team 9 is still in use, and team 10 is… Shikamaru Nara, Chouji Akimichi, and Ino Yamanaka. Your sensei will be Asuma Sarutobi." Ino again complained about being on a team with lazy and fatty. Chouji gritted his teeth wanting to take Ino's head, but refrained himself doing so. Iruka then went on with the list. When he was finished, everyone quickly busted into conversations about their teams, and team 7. that's when the jounins entered the room.

* * *

A few moments ago. In the Hokage tower, Hiruzen, Kushina, Kakashi, Asuma, and Kurenai was all present in the room. Asuma and Kurenai looked at the red headed jounin in confusion. Asuma looked at his father, and then back to Kushina, he just had to ask.

"are you really a jounin?" Kushina just laughed, it was Hiruzen who assured him.

"yes, a newly instated jounin taking a genin team" Hiruzen smiled, his son and Kurenai looked at the new Jounin in both awe and confusion. Kurenai more in awe, and Asuma more in confusion. Asuma questioned his father again.

"where she from?" it was Kushina that requested.

"before you all scream at Sandaime-sama, I want you guys not to yell at the old man for this. OK?" Asuma and Kurenai nodded. Kushina went on.

"I was in the Anbu." both jounins ignored her request and started screaming at Hiruzen for putting a child in Anbu. It was Kushina who stopped them.

"I willingly joined! I had nothing and Sandaime-sama gave me a home when I needed it. I happily worked for him, I then left a 4 years later because I had enough money to leave!"

The two jounin calmed down, both jounins gave the old Sarutobi glares. Then from the spying globe Iruka called out the team names. Unfortunately Kushina couldn't understand what Iruka was saying. The spy globe doesn't have audio and it was Kakashi who translated the words for Kushina, reading Iruka's lip. When the news of team 7 came up. Kushina blew into laughter, Kakashi and Hiruzen chuckled. Asuma and Kurenai was left confused. It was Hiruzen who cleared their minds.

"Shina here was a undercover bodyguard for Sasuke Uchiha. Everyone's reaction is completely reasonable. Nobody ever expected one of their classmate to teach them." Asuma and Kurenai nodded their heads for the explanation.

The teams were called on and other jounins picked up their teams. Kakashi suddenly left in a shower of leaves. Kushina tried to stop him, but was too late. She cried out in complaint. She knew where Kakashi was going.

"darn it Kakashi! He's going to wind up late! I kind of don't want to deal with the team alone!" she gritted her teeth and then left in her own shunshin. Shocking the 2 remaining jounins.

"she knows the shunshin? I guess she really is a jounin." Asuma muttered, Kurenai shared his shock. Hiruzen merely smirked.

* * *

Back to the classroom. All the teams were called out other than teams 7, 8, and 10. Then a familiar red headed jounin entered the classroom. Immediately, Kiba shouted out in frustration.

"how are you a jounin sensei! This has to be a mistake!" Sakura joined in the shouting.

"why are you teaching me! Where's our real sensei!" Sasuke kept silent, glaring at the red head. Naruto snickered to himself quietly. Shikamaru, Shino, and Hinata kept quiet. Ino merely pouted. Kushina smirked at the reaction. She then spoke up ignoring the protests.

"team 7 to the roof, I will get our fellow sensei." in a cloud of smoke she left. Naruto was grinning and got up to the roof. Surprisingly, Sasuke followed. Sakura then called out to her Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun! She can't be our sensei! She's some sort of imposter!" she weakly protested, Sasuke merely ignored her. Being the last of team 7. She reluctantly went with them, fearing that she was wrong. Team 8 and 10 were soon called by their respective sensei.

* * *

The memorial stone.

Kakashi was staring at the stone before him until Kushina showed up, she noticed Kakashi and what he was doing. In truth, Kushina didn't know about Obito or Rin, but she knew that the memorial stone was for the KIA. She deduced what it was about and said.

"I may not be very wise on many subjects such as this Kakashi, but it wasn't you fault. If they were alive, they would have been disappointed in you. They gave their lives so you can continue living. Don't make their sacrifice worthless. Your new teammates are waiting for you on the academy rooftop." Kushina then left him, leaving in a cloud of smoke. Kakashi stood there, thinking about what Kushina said. He though out.

'_your wiser than you know. Granddaughter of my sensei.' _in a shunshin, he left the stone.

* * *

Kushina to her surprise, she arrived on the academy rooftop first. She waited for a few moments then at the same time, Kakashi and her students arrived at the rooftop. Sasuke and Sakura sent questioning glares to the red headed jounin. Naruto grinned at his nee-chan. Sakura had to ask.

"are you really our sensei?" Kushina smiled and replied.

"yeah, I'm your sensei. Before you bombard me with question, yes, I was holding back on you guys during our time in the academy." Sasuke and Sakura shook at the revelation. Sasuke narrowed his eyes. They turned to their other sensei. Sakura again asked in disbelief.

"is she really our sensei?" Kakashi nodded. Kushina then spoke up.

"take a seat on those step over there." the genins then seated themselves on said steps. Kakashi then spoke up.

"alright guys, lets introduce ourselves." team 7 paused for a moment. Sakura then asked about what.

"about what?" Kakashi sighed, not wanting to answer. It was Kushina the answered for him.

"you know… talk about your name, likes, dislikes, hobbies, and goals." surprising team 7. It was Sasuke that spoke up.

"why don't you start? And while your at it, why were you in the academy if your already a jounin?" Kushina sighed and answered the first part.

"I am Shina Uzukaze, I like… ramen, training, and nii-san there." she indicated Naruto. The blond to-be genin looked at her, giving a grin. Sasuke and Sakura started to worry. It was Kushina that calmed them.

"don't worry, I'll be training all of you, now on with my introduction… I dislike" she tapped her chin, faking a thinking pose, ignoring the ticked off Sasuke and Sakura. Kushina then continued.

"shallow people, the broody arrogant folk, and history." she whispered the last part, only Kakashi heard her, being the one closest to her. Sakura and Sasuke gave glares at Kushina. Kushina went on.

"my hobbies are… eating ramen, and training… And protecting my nii-san" she again whispered the last part, frowning, again the only Kakashi heard her, he too frowned. Kushina suddenly turned to her optimistic self and continued her introduction.

"my dream is already accomplished, a new record for me, but my other goals, is to eventually have a family." she finished, she then remembered Sasuke's second question.

"for your second question, I was in the academy for an evaluation, most of your generation needs lots of work" she lied. Sasuke and Sakura glared at their sensei. Kushina though out.

'_I'm getting better at lying. Awesome!' _Team 7, other than Naruto and Kakashi, were confused. Kushina then told Kakashi to start.

"I'm Kakashi Hatake. I like… lots of things, I don't really dislike anything, hobbies, well, I don't have many hobbies, my dream? Uhh." the students and even Kushina sweat dropped at the introduction. All had the same though process.

'_he only told us his name.' _Kushina then scolded the one eyed jounin.

"come on Kakashi!" Kakashi did nothing, giving up, Kushina picked out Sakura to go next.

"I'm Sakura Haruno. I like…" the pink hair monster turned to Sasuke only to blush, then turned to her two sensei and went on.

"my hobbies are…" she again turned to Sasuke only to giggle, then turned back to the 2 jounins again.

"my dream is to…" she turned to Sasuke for the last time and squealed loudly. Team 7 sweat dropped at the display, the two sensei frowned at the pink haired talker stalker.

"my dislike is Naruto-baka and you!" Sakura pointed at Kushina. Kushina snapped and let loose her killing intent. Sakura instantly froze at the spot. Sasuke stared at Kushina in wonder and awe. Kushina stomped over to Sakura, lifted her up with one arm and shouted out.

"I don't care if you don't like me, because I'm sure as hell I don't like you. but if you ever. Ever! Insult my nii-san ever again! You will live to regret such actions!" Kushina then shoved Sakura down. Shocking Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi. Naruto merely smiled at his protector. Sakura then mumbled out.

"sorry sensei." Kushina feigned that she didn't hear and said.

"what was that?" Sakura again said it louder.

"sorry sensei." Kushina then tone down her killing intent. The tension in the air lifted. Sakura, Sasuke, and Kakashi had one unifying thought.

'_touch Naruto and you will die' _it was short, simple, and to the point. Sasuke again glared at his sensei, he suspected the red head for a long time. Kushina then told Naruto to have a go at his introduction.

"my names Naruto Uzumaki! I like ramen, training, and my precious people." Kushina smiled at that, Naruto went on.

"my dislikes are the three minute wait for the ramen to cook, and I don't like people who don't give others a chance. Oh and I dislike the teme over there." the last part he said bluntly, Sakura scolded him, but Kushina defended him by sending her killer intent. Sakura, suddenly feeling like somebody wanted to kill her, instantly shut herself up. Learning that it's a bad idea to attempt to hurt Naruto. Naruto continued his introduction.

"my hobbies are to pull pranks and watering plants. (look up Narutopedia for the last one, it's somewhere near the bottom of the page.)" having no reaction Naruto went on for the last part, with a shout he said.

"my future dream! Is to become the Hokage. The greatest of them all! So that the village will stop looking down on me and make them look up to me!" the rest of team 7 look at Naruto in awe before Sakura and Sasuke scoffed at him. Of course that only brought in Kushina's wrath upon them. Kushina then told Sasuke to go.

"my name is Sasuke Uchiha. I hate a lot of things, and I don't particularly like anything. What I have is not a dream, because I will make it a reality. I'm going to restore my clan, and kill a certain someone. (sorry again, it still felt fitting to redo this quote. Once again. Kishimoto owns this quote. I of course own absolutely nothing.)" Sakura just squealed at his 'coolness'. Kushina and Kakashi frowned at the boy. Naruto was confused, he didn't know what the heck was going on. After the moment Kushina then questioned her sensei partner.

"so Kakashi, which one of us will do the genin graduation test." Kakashi thought about it then said.

"you will do the bell test, I'm sure you want to do this more than me." Kushina raised her eyebrow, she didn't have the bell test. The to-be genins were confused. Naruto spoke up.

"sensei, what's the bell test?" the Kakashi grinned and spoke up.

"the bell test will be the last test before any of you guys are true genins. Right now, you guys are candidates for genins. If you fail, then you have to go through the academy for another year. A fair warning, this test has a 66% chance at failing." all three genins paled at this. Naruto shot an accusing look at his nee-chan.

"nee-chan! What!" Kushina merely ignored him, but Kakashi intervened.

"meet up at training ground 7 at 7. Don't eat breakfast, or you'll puke." with that, he took Kushina and left in a cloud of smoke, much to Kushina's protests. The to-be genins merely shrugged and left. Kakashi then pulled Kushina back on the Academy rooftops and told her about the bell test. Kushina smirked at the test's devious plot.

* * *

Mizuki was stealing the forbidden scroll just as Kushina predicted. The fake Chunin ran from the crime scene in decent stealth. So far, the servant of Orochimaru manage to bypass several Anbu teams surprisingly. However, he was found none other than two jounins. One red head, and a one eyed Cyclopes. It was Kakashi who broke the silence.

"give it up, you got nowhere to go." apparently Mizuki didn't care. The traitorous Chunin snatched one of his overly sized shurikens and whipped it at the pair. Shaking their heads, they both evaded the large shuriken. Kushina charged at the traitor. Mizuki already put down the forbidden scroll and pulled out a kunai. Mizuki leapt for his kill. Unfortunately for him, Kushina excelled in Taijutsu. Already in motion, Kushina slapped the kunai out of the traitor's hands and gave a weak punch to her opponents stomach. Mizuki of course flew back and his back slammed into a tree. Mizuki actually got back up, giving a small glare to Kushina, who applauded him.

"good, your up!" Mizuki scowled then pulled out his last over sized shuriken. Again he threw it at Kushina. Who actually took the hit. Mizuki grinned wildly till Kushina poofed out in a cloud of smoke. That is until a voice from right behind him spoke.

"aren't Kage bunshins amazing things?" Mizuki paled, but tried to turn around. Only to limp down on the ground. Mizuki immediately snarled out.

"what did you do to me? You Bitch!" Kushina sighed out, then explained bluntly.

"I'm a medical ninja, and what I did to you was a thing called chakra scalpel. It can cut muscle, making you useless. You lose." she paused then spoke up again.

"I saw what you tried to do to Naruto's genin exams. You intentionally tried to sabotage Naruto's bunshin test. For that." she stopped then slammed a heavy punch on Mizuki's face. This one wasn't chakra enhanced. But still hurt nonetheless. Mizuki was cursing on the top of his lungs at his assailant. Kushina sighed out and started healing the wound she made. The traitor was very pathetic as a Chunin. Kakashi took the opportunity to retrieve the forbidden scroll and told Kushina.

"I'm sure you can handle this?" Kushina nodded, and Kakashi left in a cloud of smoke. Kushina smirked, having a thought.

'_gotta love the shunshin' _she grinned to herself. The shunshin was such an amazing jutsu in her opinion. She finished tying Mizuki and called out an Anbu team. From there, the Anbu team took over. The red head thanked them and had a though.

'_good start, one traitor down, three more to go, if you count Orochimaru…' _she grimaced. She didn't like the idea of facing many missing nins, but it must be done.

'_for the future, right?' _she asked herself in false hope. Kushina then left in one of her favorite jutsu. Thinking to herself again.

'_gotta love the shunshin.' _

* * *

The next day, team 7 meet up in training ground 7, at 7 o'clock, (nice, lucky number 777). However, the two jounins were late. The to-be genins were tired and complaining. Complaints like.

"where's nee-chan?"

"where are those bakas!?"

"hn"

The to-be genins stayed like that for 3 more hours. Then the two jounins arrived. Naruto and Sakura immediately accused them. With an old fashion.

"your late!"

Both jounins however shrugged it off. It was Kushina that spoke up.

"OK boys are girl, you job here is to steal these bells." she held up two bells then continued with her explanation.

"now this will be my first try ever to give this test. So you guys actually have an advantage." the 3 to be genin watched carefully. It was Sakura who pointed out the obvious.

"but sensei, there's only two." Kushina smirked and told them.

"nice job Sakura, your observation of the obvious is impeccable. Good work, now all we have to do is improve on that." Sakura got ticked off at the remark. Kushina ignored her student's ire and went on.

"the ones who fail to retrieve a bell will instantly fail and go back to the academy for another year." the 3 to be genins tensed at that. Kushina absolutely loved this. Although she never had the bell test. When Kakashi explained the bell test, Kushina loved every part.

"you must receive a bell before 12 o'clock. If you don't then you will fail and the penalty will be given." she revealed a clock, setting it to 10 o'clock, turned to the genins and said.

"you have two hours. Come at me with everything you've got, if you hold back, then you will fail, and you will return to the academy." she paused then suddenly shouted out.

"haijime!" instantly Sasuke and Sakura bolted from the scene. Naruto stayed behind. He asked.

"can I have a bell nee-chan? Please?" he begged. Kushina only exploded in laughter. She stopped then replied.

"sorry nii-san, your going to have to earn these the right way." Naruto merely shrugged it off and said.

"it was worth a try." then suddenly charged. Kushina snorted out.

"a frontal assault? Come on nii-san! I taught you better than that!" to her surprise, a Kage bunshin of Naruto actually latched on to her back, but it didn't work. Kushina merely substituted. Making the clone hugging a log in Kushina's place. Kushina came out of the clearing and called out.

"that was a really nice try, but you should have just grabbed the bell nii-san." Naruto cursed to himself and called out.

"Kage bunshin no jutsu (shadow clone jutsu)!" 10 clones poofed into existence and the real Naruto shouted out.

"Charge!" all the clones obeyed his command. On the side lines, Sasuke and Sakura were surprised.

'_those are solid clones!' _each thought out. Kushina merely ran into the forest. All the clones followed her, but at one point, the clones lost her in the forest. Kakashi was watching the action instead of reading his perverted novel.

Suddenly Kushina walked out, for all the Naruto clones to see. The clones charged in, but the attacks only phased through. The clone that attacked Kushina called out.

"it's a bunshin!" the bunshin dispelled, but the Naruto clones nor Naruto noticed another Naruto slip into their midst(whoa, too many Naruto in one sentence). The latest Naruto clone suddenly smashed two clones together, dispelling them. This newest clone then started fighting with the other clones, substituting while doing so. All the clone then started fighting amongst themselves. Till the real Naruto shouted out.

"disperse yourselves!" all the clones did and there were only two Naruto left. The real Naruto called out.

"undo your henge nee-chan." the clone merely smirked and in a cloud of smoke, revealed Kushina. She then lectured.

"nice try. But you gotta keep track of your clones, how many you make, and how you can tell which is a clone of yours or an enemy." Naruto absorbed his nee-chan's words. He continues to learn even though he's fighting.

"sorry nii-san but I gotta test out the others." Kushina wanted to test out the other two genins. So she charged at Naruto. Naruto knew his nee-chan would win in just taijutsu, so he called out his best jutsu again, but Kushina was too quick and knocked Naruto out. With a punch to the head. Kushina being the nice nee-chan. She quickly healed the wound. Then ran off.

* * *

Sakura was looking for her Sasuke-kun. Some how she knew something was up. Suddenly she came across Sasuke. She called out.

"Sasuke-kun. Sasuke-kun!" Sasuke noticed her presence and smirked. He approached Sakura in an un-Uchiha like manner and said.

"you look beautiful… Sakura." for Sakura, she couldn't hold her glee. She nearly squealed at the though her Sasuke loves her. She snapped out of her stupor when Sasuke spoke again.

"let's go somewhere… alone" Sakura was immediately spellbound towards Sasuke, who took Sakura's hand. Sakura was having the time of her life. Her thoughts were in a mantra.

'_Sasuke-kun's holding my hand! Sasuke-kun's holding my hand!' _both to-be genins then left for the clearing. Both stopped till Sasuke suddenly stopped. He said.

"this is the place, come now Sakura. Now let's-" Sasuke was interrupted by a smirking Sakura.

"I knew you liked me" Sakura already made her move and kissed Sasuke. Sasuke all the sudden went wide eyed and pushed Sakura away. Sasuke immediately cried out.

"aw gross! Disgusting! Blah! The horror!" Sasuke tried getting the feeling out of his mouth. Sakura moved to check up on him. But Sasuke with wide eyes stopped her.

"I'm not who you think I am! I'm not into YURI(girlxgirl) !" Sasuke suddenly burst into a cloud of smoke. Revealing a severely ticked off Kushina. The events suddenly caught up to Sakura and she quickly shouted out.

"how dare you play with my heart!" Sakura enraged that her emotions have been played with by the red headed jounin. She recklessly charged. Kushina, while gritting her teeth, sidestepped Sakura and with chakra scalpel, she cut the arms and one leg of the pink haired to-be genin. Sakura cried out how mean Kushina was, the red head jounin merely made a Kage bunshin and the clone carried Sakura away. The real jounin left to find her last to-be genin.

* * *

Sasuke was still in hiding. Till he saw Kushina sat next to a tree. The last Uchiha waited for a while, till his to-be sensei starting dozing off. The Uchiha smirked thinking.

'_here's my chance!' _with that mindset, Sasuke threw several kunai and shurikens. All made their marks. Kushina merely busted into a cloud of smoke. The Uchiha, with wide eyes knew his position was revealed. He tried to flee, but another Kushina stopped him. Both leapt into the clearing and Sasuke arrogantly said.

"the others are losers. Their nothing compared to me." Kushina merely laughed. She then retorted cryptically.

"the strongest one of you three is nii-san. Trust me. That boy is meant for big things." Sasuke only ignored the comment and threw more kunai and shurikens. While the kunai and shurikens were airborne. Sasuke charged. Kushina merely slapped the pointy weapons away and evaded Sasuke's first punch. Sasuke threw in a kick, but Kushina threw in the same. Both legs connected, but Sasuke was the one who was blown back. Kushina lectured.

"I held back on every one of you. You should know that on our first day I was able to pick you up with one arm. Use that head of yours. Play smart. You can't beat me in sheer firepower." Sasuke gritted his teeth. Seething to himself that he needed more power.

'_I need more power. To kill him!' _It was Kushina that seemed to enter his thoughts.

"Sasuke! Power isn't everything. You think medical ninjutsu is weak right? It has no flashy moves." Sasuke nodded hesitantly. The Uchiha responded.

"all you can do is heal people, it holds nothing in battle." Kushina shook her head.

"that's where your wrong. We medical ninjas can use many things like poisons, electric shocks, chakra scalpels, and we can use those to hit people where they can't hit back." she paused. Kushina wanted to save both Uchihas. But that's the problem. She can't. She suddenly called out.

"I'll show you how a medical ninja fights!" Kushina charged. Chakra scalpels ready in both arms. Kushina aimed for Sasuke's right shoulder, but blocked the blow with the right arm. Suddenly his right arm gone slack. With wide eyes. He shouted out.

"what did you do!" Kushina calmly responded.

"that was a chakra scalpel. It can cut through muscle with ease and leave the skin intact. Now do you see? Medical ninjutsu is far more than just healing people, it can also cripple them! How do you think Itachi would fair against a medical ninja that managed to land a blow to the arm? If one did, Itachi can't weave hand seals. Thus checkmate." Sasuke stared at the red head. Absorbing the logic behind it all. If he could indeed learn this stuff, and manage to land a blow Itachi would virtually be defenseless. Kushina pressed on.

"there are smarter ways to bring down a foe. Having the flashiest ninjutsu could indeed cause huge damage, but there are smarter and more conservative ways to win a fight. Look at the Sandaime. He became Hokage based on Variety _and the Nidaime. _He dabbled on nearly every field. Sure he may not know some superpower move. But he makes it up by using other fields to cover his sides." Sasuke continued to stare at his sensei. Even though his arrogance wants him to retort. But he couldn't refute the fact that being a medical ninja can be deadly, and the fact that the Sandaime is an old man, he did know several fields that contributed to his power. That got Sasuke thinking. Kushina allowed Sasuke to process this information and with a chakra scalpel, made Sasuke's other arm limp to his side. Both arms useless, Kushina then done the same to his legs. Like her last two students. She carried Sasuke and left.

* * *

The three genins and the two jounins are back to the three tree posts. All three to-be genins are tied up. Kushina scolded each other. First Sasuke.

"Sasuke. Your arrogance believed that you could beat a jounin. Do you know how foolish that was on your own? You believed that the others were useless. As you said, their Nothing compared to you." Sakura looked at her Sasuke-kun, she didn't know that her Sasuke thought of her as cannon fodder. Naruto didn't like the Teme anyways. Kushina continued her scolding.

"you recklessly insult the work of medical ninjutsu, without fully understanding what it's capable of. That in it's self is foolish. It's like me insulting the Sandaime, just because he's old, he can still kill me as if I was a fly compared to him." all three genins stared at her. each thought out.

'_the old man's really that strong?'_

'_hn, as if.'_

'_Ha! As if! The Sandaime-sama couldn't hurt a fly!'_

"you all doubted the Sandaime's power didn't you!" Kushina accused. All the genins snapped out of their stupor. Proving Kushina's point. Kushina said one last thing to Sasuke.

"I need to talk to you in private." Sakura shot a suspicious look at Kushina. Thinking.

'_Is she going to steal Sasuke-kun!' _Sakura came back to the land of the reality when Kushina shouted out her name.

"Sakura! You were the worst of the three. You fell for a basic henge, and that would have killed you. In the immortal words of Kakashi Hatake, look underneath the underneath." Kakashi eye smiled at that. Kushina continued her lecture.

"if you don't shape up, then you will die. In the ninja world. People die." Kushina let this sink in. Kushina noticed Sakura looking away.

"don't look away Sakura. I bet your family filled your head with fairy tales. Tell me? Are your parents civilians?" Sakura looked at her sensei in confusion, but answered anyways.

"y-yes" she answered timidly. Kushina gritted her teeth.

"exactly! Your parents didn't tell you the evils you would need to face. that's because they didn't understand the life of a ninja! So get this through your big forehead. Being a ninja means far more than good things. There will be horrible times that your will come to a harsh decision. You will eventually come to a choice. You will decide who lives and who dies." Kushina explained coldly. Kakashi frowned, but it was the truth. Naruto knew this already, Sasuke understood most but Sakura was again shocked. She thought out.

'_can I really play with other people's lives like this?' _she suddenly wanted to back out of the ninja program. Till Kushina told her.

"these evils will be done for the sake of Konoha. You Sakura are the weakest on your team, probably on your generation, but you can definitely be the strongest if you are willing to work!" Sakura flinched and panicked a bit at being the weakest. She genuinely believed that she could beat most of her generation, but being told by a superior brought her to reality. The idea of being strong gave a large incentive to stay. Kushina then spoke to her nii-san.

"and last but not least, you." Naruto looked up at Kushina. Waiting for his scolding.

"that was a nice try asking for a bell, hoping to play on my nicety, but you should have been able to group the team. I've told you many things before this and what was it about?" Naruto took his time then suddenly he understood.

"it's about teamwork, wasn't it? That lecture you gave me about when you first fought a team. No matter how strong a opponent is, that person can fall to a team. That was this test was about, teamwork. Right nee-chan?" Sasuke actually glanced at Naruto and Kushina in hopes, if he can gather a team, then he can kill him. Back to reality, Kushina nodded and scolded him again.

"you should have been the first to see through this, again, see underneath the underneath. If you don't you will fail as ninja." all three to-be genins put their heads down after this, but Kushina gave them a second chance. She whipped two kunai and freed Sasuke and Naruto. She then spoke up.

"you will have a chance to eat, but if you feed the girl lover over there" she indicated Sakura, who turned red, Kushina couldn't understand if it was rage or embarrassment, but she didn't care. Naruto and Sasuke was confused. Kakashi understood perfectly and giggled to himself. Kushina shot him a glare and shouted out.

"I still want a match against you! I've been cheated out of fighting you and I want a chance." Kakashi shut himself up and said.

"nah. Your in charge already-" he was interrupted.

"I still want a fight you" Kushina declared. Kakashi sighed out, but accepted.

"fine we will have our spar eventually…" Kushina raised an eyebrow at this and retorted.

"when's eventually? Let me guess, never?" Kakashi look at Kushina in panic, but hid it well. He raised his hands defensively and assured her.

"I will talk to the Sandaime about it okay?" Kushina stopped her scolding upon her fellow jounin and turned back to the 3 to-be genins.

"if you feed Sakura, then you will be punished." Kushina added a tone that promises a threat. Both males of team 7 nodded at this and both jounins left the area. The moment Sasuke was sure that both jounins were gone. He offered his food to Sakura. Who, with wide eyes, protested.

"Sasuke-kun. You can't! if you do then-" she was interrupted by her desire.

"don't you remember what sensei said? This is about teamwork, if you don't eat, then we fail for you unable to hold your weight." Naruto hid a smirk at Sasuke's proclamation. Sakura was again blinded by the fact that her Sasuke was going to feed her. She thanked him and the to-be team 7 fed Sakura. Who openly showed her glee. Unbeknown to any of them. Both jounins were watching. Both were smiling to themselves.

In the bushes, Kakashi spoke up, low enough that none of the to-be genins could her them.

"their getting it, aren't they?" Kushina replied.

"yep, they could definitely go far. We just need this team to stick together, if we do, then the future is safe." the jounins stared at the to-be genins for a little while longer. When Sakura was finished eating. Both jounins took action. Both shunshined in front of the to-be genins and Kushina shouted out.

"how dare you ignore me! I specifically told you not to feed the girl lover! But no! you ignore me! Prepare for your consequences!" Kushina then began weaving hand seals rather slowly. Sasuke and Naruto quickly freed Sakura with a kunai knife, and Naruto shouted out.

"nee-chan! This is about teamwork! If Sakura didn't eat, then the team would suffer!" both Sakura and Sasuke nodded in agreement, but Kushina didn't care and finished her hand seals. With a cry, she said.

"Katon: Ryuka no jutsu(fire release: dragon fire technique)!"

The large fire wave approached the 3 to-be genins, they all, with wide eyes, though they were going to die. When the fire made it to the to-be genins, each closed their eyes. They waited for the approaching pain, but they felt nothing. After a couple moments, they opened their eyes, looking at a laughing Kushina and a stoic Kakashi, who was grinning under his mask. Kushina stopped her laughing and explained why the to-be genins weren't dead.

"that was a genjutsu, no need to freak about it." Kushina assured. The to-be genins took a breath of relief and Kushina continued.

"congrats team 7, you passed." she said casually, she turned to walk away, but suddenly team 7, other than Sasuke, burst into shouts.

"what! We passed?" that was the common shouts Sakura and Naruto said. Kushina turned back to them and replied.

"yeah, you passed, so? You want me to fail you guys?" Sakura and Naruto both shut themselves up. Kushina smirked and said.

"same place, same time, we are going to train you guys to be truly strong. Your dismissed." team 7 finally cheered themselves. Kushina smiled to herself. Thinking.

'_all I gotta do is keep team 7 together right? Can't be to hard can it?' _she though, although she didn't know how hard it was going to be to keep team 7 together. Kushina turned to Kakashi and said.

"don't be late Kakashi, if you are late, I will find you" Kakashi sheepishly scratched the back of his neck and eye smiled.

"ah, don't worry about it Shina. I think you got this in the bag, you don't need me." Kakashi assured, Kushina didn't want that and scolded him.

"no! your arriving on time alright?" Kakashi nodded and left, leaving the genins and Kushina alone. Kushina spoke up.

"Sakura, nii-san your dismissed. I gotta talk to Sasuke about something." both genins left, Sakura left reluctantly though. Kushina then turned to Sasuke, saying.

"I'm well aware of your goal, but I'm telling you that if you go down the same path as him, it would only lead to your death." Sasuke immediately roared out.

"I have to kill him! He killed my clan! Itachi is nothing but a monster!-" Kushina stopped him right then and there.

"I'm not saying give up, I'm saying that you have to find your own path to follow, if you follow the same road Itachi has, your only going to see his back. He's too far ahead of you in that run. Your only hope is to pick another path and hope that the path you choose to go on beats the path Itachi went on." Sasuke looked at his sensei in confusion. Kushina elaborated further.

"power comes in many forms, I showed you that today when we fought, I used medical ninjutsu to stop you. I beaten you with medical ninjutsu alone. That makes medical ninjutsu powerful. Doesn't it?" Sasuke nodded at Kushina's logic. Kushina went on.

"you told me that medical ninjutsu can't be used in battle, but I did in our battle and you lost. Now what does that say about the path your going on now?" Sasuke took the time to think about it, he then replied.

"are you saying that hating things won't make you strong?" Kushina looked at him in confusion. She didn't know where Sasuke was going with this. Kushina asked him about it.

"who told you hate will make you strong?" to Kushina, hating things just didn't work. Sasuke answered rather hesitantly.

"Itachi Uchiha." Kushina narrowed her eyes upon the name. she ran a hand through her hair in frustration then said.

"Itachi is wrong. It was the fact that he was a prodigy that made him strong." Kushina paused for a moment, Sasuke looked at his sensei, hoping his sensei would continue. He didn't need to hope.

"it seems Konoha these days have a hard time figuring out who's a prodigy and who's not." Sasuke again looked at his sensei in confusion. Kushina again elaborated.

"I'm a jounin because I was told by many people I was a true prodigy. You probably got the same treatment right?" Sasuke nodded, he didn't know where Kushina was going with this. Kushina continued.

"that's because I'm a real prodigy and your not." Sasuke's world suddenly shattered. It was true. He maybe is the rookie of the year, but him graduating at the same time at the dead last Kiba Inuzuka made him think otherwise. If he really was a real prodigy, then he would already been a Chunin if not a jounin. He could not refute the fact that his same aged sensei was already a jounin. He looked to the ground in disappointment with himself. Kushina saw this and remedied it.

"you were given false hopes that you were a prodigy, weren't you?" Sasuke again nodded, but didn't bother looking up. Kushina again said.

"like what I told Sakura, you can definitely be strong enough if your willing to work for it." the two paused. Sasuke was trying to process everything that was told to him. Kushina suddenly changed the topic and said.

"back in the academy days, why were you glancing at me every now and then back then?" Sasuke fought his blush down so Kushina couldn't see. He simply replied.

"hn, of course, a jounin like you would see that wouldn't you?" Kushina nodded and Sasuke continued.

"hn, I noticed that you were holding back on everyone. Why?" Kushina smiled at this and said.

"like I told Sakura, I'm tired of being on the top. If I was in the academy, I'd easily be the rookie of the year." Kushina lied. She couldn't tell him that she herself was the rookie of the year, if she did then Sasuke could investigate on her, but Sasuke said.

"you were the rookie of the year at your time right?" Kushina was shocked, but hid it and lied.

"no, I never entered the academy, I was originally in the Anbu." Sasuke looked at his sensei with wide eyes. Kushina elaborated.

"during my time in the academy, I did an evaluation, apparently what I said was true. Lots of people of your generation needs lots of help." Sasuke again looked down. Kushina continued.

"you are one of those people that needs help." Sasuke grunted in frustration and turned away. Kushina however wasn't going to take that. She grabbed his shoulder and looked at him straight in the eyes.

"receiving help is not a bad thing, nor is it to your stupid pride. I needed help plenty of times and I got it from the Anbu. The people there helped me a lot and now here I am. A jounin. Look at the Hokages. Do you honestly think they made it to becoming Hokage on their own?" Sasuke again shook at this revelation. The Hokage of course never made it to become hokage on their own. Kushina pressed on.

"look at the sannins, they all had help in their developments that made them strong. Especially Jiraiya. He is known as the strongest sannin, mostly because he had the most help." Sasuke knew that Jiraiya was the dead last in his generation. If the dead last could be the strongest with some help, then anyone could. Kushina then pressed on the most dangerous topic.

"let's look at Itachi now." at the name, Sasuke again turned away. Kushina knew he was listening, she accepted that and said.

"Itachi became strong because of the Anbu, just like me, Itachi had plenty of help from them. He didn't become strong on his own, just like everybody else." again Sasuke began to tremble at these revelations. He had to ask.

"how are you so sure of this? How are you so smart about this?" Kushina softened and asked.

"if I answer those questions will you answer one of mine?" Sasuke hesitated, but nodded. Kushina then answered.

"I'm sure because I met Itachi. I saw him before, he didn't become strong by isolating himself, and the reason why I'm so smart, well, I say that learning medical ninjutsu adds perspective of things." she grinned at the last part. Sasuke again looked at his sensei. He once believed that isolating yourself will make you strong, but now, he's doubting himself. He absorbed the knowledge he just received and file them away. He asked.

"okay, what's your question?" Kushina then grinned wildly then asked.

"why were you glancing at me many times back in the academy? And don't say that it was just me holding back, now spill." Sasuke cursed himself, he manage to divert the attention away from that a few moments ago. Only to come back to it a few moments later. He suddenly reverted back to his Uchiha mood and said.

"hn, I though you were interesting" with that Sasuke walked away. Kushina smiled and let him be. Kushina thought to herself.

'_I think I got to him. Now I just need to see how things turn out.'_ she suddenly thought to herself.

_'there's nothing wrong with asking for help Sasuke'_

Author's note: I will be performing a thing call a rewrite. I've seen many people rewrite their stories and I want to do the same. I'm slightly disappointed in myself at how the story is going and I'm going to fix that.

So, a rewrite in progress after this chapter. See ya!

I don't think this chapter needs a rewrite. cause mostly I'm getting better at this stuff. yay for improvements, and please remember this is my first story, so im still learning about certain aspects of writing.


	11. Ch 9 training and the mission to wave

Disclaimer: don't own Naruto (do I have to do this every single time?)

**Chapter 9 training and the mission to wave**

After dismissing team 7 and after the talk with Sasuke, Kushina left for her apartment, where she had an unsuspecting visitor. Kushina then questioned him.

"why are you here Kakashi?" Kakashi was sitting in her kitchen, looking at her intently. He sighed then said.

"it was really dangerous for you to talk about your fake life in the Anbu." Kushina immediately accused him.

"you were spying on us! I asked for a private conversation but that's too much to ask." Kakashi then stood up and scolded her.

"your getting reckless, you can't keep telling everyone your fake life, it's also disrespectful to those who are actually Anbu." Kushina realized her mistake, she sat down and the kitchen table. Kakashi did the same courtesy, he felt insulted that Kushina told Sasuke about a fake life in Anbu, without realizing what was in the Anbu, he himself was Anbu. Kushina apologized.

"I'm sorry. Your right, I'm getting reckless with this fake life. I already told three people, that's pretty bad, and I won't do it again." Kakashi accepted the apology immediately and lifted his angry features. He looked at the young jounin and said.

"it's alright, your young, you will make mistakes. Now how are you going to teach them?" Kushina looked at Kakashi and said.

"I'm going to teach them what I know, but I'm going to work on their mentality first. Nii-san is fine, although a little depressed. Sasuke needs to get over Itachi killing his clan." Kakashi was already going to interrupt her there, but Kushina beat him to it.

"before you start scolding me again, yes, I know about the Uchiha massacre. Itachi was more of a hero that most of this village understands. From a medical ninja's perspective, there is little I can do. Itachi deserves to live far more than 90% of this village. I want to save him." Kushina informed. Kakashi stared at Kushina in shock. Kakashi didn't know about the truth behind the Uchiha massacre. Kakashi had to ask.

"how is Itachi a hero?" Kushina's answer was getting her history book, she couldn't find it, till she eyed several scrolls. She realized that Jiraiya must have entered her house and sealed her possessions within them. She took the scrolls and asked Kakashi.

"can you unseal these? I never trained in fuinjutsu" Kushina didn't read her fuinjutsu book during the time she trained Naruto for the 3 weeks before. Naruto was attack several times during those weeks and she couldn't spare the chakra for any Kage bunshins. Kushina already despises the village for it's crimes against the true hero of Konoha. She truly wanted to do something about it, but the Sandaime told her of the consequences. Iwa would easily descend upon them if they found out the truth. Kakashi looked at the scrolls and unsealed what was inside, Kakashi suddenly backed from the table with eyes widened, he easily recognized the weapons on the table. He spoke dumbfounded.

"th-those are Minato sensei!" Kakashi eyed the Hiraishin kunai knives with deep intent. He carefully picked one up and examined it with care. He gasped out and said.

"y-your-" he stuttered and Kushina nodded. The red head jounin said.

"yes I'm learning my grandfather's prized jutsu. I already understand how most of it works, but I need fuinjutsu training to place my own seals on it properly." Kakashi put the kunai knife down and went back to the subject at hand, rather stupidly after a few moments revelation ago.

"so about Itachi?" Kushina picked up the history text book and opened it to the page of the Uchiha massacre. Thanks to her father's uncensored book, Kakashi quickly understood the reasons behind the Uchiha Massacre. After reading the book, Kakashi put the book down and said.

"as a medical ninja, how would you fix this?" he asked on Kushina's medical profession, in hopes that in a medical ninja's perspective will be much more useful than that of a regular ninja's perspective but Kushina snorted out first.

"Ha! Asking a medical ninja about relationship problems. Wrong profession if you ask me, but I'm not particularly sure. This is a first for me." she paused, causing Kakashi to scratch the back of his head sheepishly. Kushina continued afterwards.

"I want to save both Uchihas, but it's difficult when one wants to kill the other, and the other is an unsung hero." she grimaced. She then adopted a thinking pose. She simply closed her eyes and analyzed everything from a medical ninja's perspective. Which consists of seeing the main problem, and how to fix it. Simple, but effective way of thinking. Kakashi didn't interrupt Kushina's thought processes. This is rather important. After a few moments of thinking, Kushina opened her eyes and said.

"I think that we should adopt my sensei's perspective." Kushina paused for dramatic effect, but Kakashi smirked and broke it.

"your gonna take a gamble I take it?" Kushina cursed him and said.

"yes, there's no way we can fix this without taking a risk, of course this risk will cause huge consequences if we fail. My plan was to tell Sasuke the truth, but he could transfer his anger on to the village, but if we keep this hidden, then he would retaliate at us for keeping this a secret. Another plan would be to make contact with Itachi and tell him to tell Sasuke the truth. Yet again, Sasuke probably wouldn't listen to reason and lash out on Itachi or even us." she sighed at the explanation, the Uchiha's are in a seriously deep hole, and it seems only one would be free of their burden. Kakashi eyed the red head medical ninja in awe, he knew it was a good idea to ask a medical ninja about relationship problems. How strange.

"we are in great trouble aren't we?" Kakashi asked. Kushina gave a small chuckle and replied.

"you don't know the half of it, we got a war to watch out for, we got traitors to kill, and we got S-rank shinobi that needs to go down." she sighed out and went on.

"there's no way to make that sound any better no matter how much you try." Kakashi nodded in agreement and said.

"so… back to our team, you said your going to take care of their mentality?" Kushina nodded and continued what they were talking about originally.

"last but certainly the least, Sakura. She needs to erm…" she looked away but continued.

"she needs to develop… romantic feelings for my nii-san, far enough too…" she blushed at the thought, Kakashi understood immediately and assured her.

"I understand" Kushina took a quick breath of relief and went on.

"it's necessary because the Kyuubi spoke to me and nii-san. It got me thinking on the subject of time travel. It sucks but I need to be born before nii-san and I can save the world." she snorted the last part. She didn't like Sakura and she believed she never will. She also felt disgusted being the daughter of that pink haired monster, but most of all she felt great pity that her nii-san needs to do certain things with the weak pink haired girl. On Kakashi's part, he wasn't surprised about the Kyuubi as he was there when Naruto slain 3 Iwa ninjas. However the part that Sakura has to be with Naruto pained him, being forced to manipulate people always made him frown. He wasn't anything like Danzo, but it must be done. Kakashi asked another question, changing the subject while do so.

"who are the traitors we need to kill again?" Kushina sighed and pulled out a list. A list of all the enemies that must fall for the sake of Konoha.

"here's a list for all those we must kill." she grimaced. Kakashi eyed the list and memorized it. The list was.

1. Madara Uchiha

2. Kabuto Yakushi

3. Danzo Shimura

4. Mizuki Touji

5. The Akatsuki

There was a side note next to the label Akatsuki that read.

_Save Itachi Uchiha and Nagato if possible._

Kakashi gave the list back to Kushina who pocketed it, crumbling the paper as it entered Kushina's pocket. Kushina sighed out loudly and looked outside the window she has sadly. Kakashi gave a comforting hand to her shoulder, thoughts about the people they must kill slightly intimidates him, but his thoughts wandered to the well being of his fellow jounin. Kushina again sighed and said.

"you know, I'm jealous of nii-san, I sometimes wished I had his unyielding fearless, me thinking about our predicament scares me. I have to fight ridiculously strong people for the sake of my nii-san." she scoffed at the thought. Due to her more reserved nature, she isn't as brave as her tou-san. Her lip actually quivered at the thought of facing so many S-class missing nins. She tried to hid it, but Kakashi saw it before it was too late. Kakashi knew of her problem and said.

"there's nothing wrong with a little fear. Like you said with Sasuke, there's nothing wrong with getting help. Let us help Naruto together." Kushina looked at Kakashi who had an eye smile on his face. Kushina piped down on her fear and broke the tension with sudden curiosity.

"can I see what's under that mask of yours?" Kakashi looked at her with a deadpan expression. Then replied.

"no" he said bluntly. Kushina then snickered to herself and got a devious idea. She never saw what was behind the mask of Kakashi Hatake in neither now or the future. She could easily take him down. Kushina suddenly grinned to herself which scared Kakashi immensely. Suddenly chains sprung from Kushina, pinning Kakashi to the chair, unable to weave hand seals. Kakashi already knew what was going to happen and cried out.

"please don't do it! I'll do anything you want!" Kushina already got a wicked grin on her face, she couldn't afford to stop now, otherwise she would never get such an opportunity again. Although, the offer that Kakashi granted was extremely tempting. Kushina pondered on this for several moments, then spoke up.

"alright, you'll do anything?" Kakashi never allowed anyone to see his face, it'd be blasphemous of himself to let anybody to see it. Kakashi thought about it and said.

"as long as it's within reason." Kushina smirked and accepted.

"alright, I want to fight you, no holds barred. We stop till one can't go any further." Kakashi nodded furiously, he could definitely live with that condition. Kushina then said one last thing.

"tell the Sandaime about our up coming fight." Kakashi again nodded. Kushina released her chains and Kakashi immediately sprung back, knocking the chair while doing so. He had a panicked look on his face then shunshined away. Kushina smirked at her victory.

* * *

Kushina sent a clone to follow Naruto around right after she made the ultimatum with Kakashi. She again left her apartment, with her jounin vest on. Nobody touches a ninja with a jounin vest. She wandered Konoha endlessly, her thoughts went back to the Akatsuki, the traitors she must kill, and her family she used to have. She felt so alone in the past, nobody to help her, She had no one to trust, and no one to care for her, and in this Konoha, everyone gave her a wide berth. Rumors were already flying that the 'demon' has a guardian, labeled at 'the demon's protector'. She grimaced at the thought.

'_so this is what tou-san had to deal with' _she shook her head in denial and corrected her thoughts.

'_no, tou-san had to deal with worst things' _Kushina walked around a bit more till she wandered into the forest. She then heard an argument going about. Kushina decided to visit the Sandaime. She was going to get history to follow it's intended path. With a shunshin, she left.

* * *

In the Sandaime's office, Hiruzen was filling out paperwork. Suddenly a cloud of smoke appeared, the figure spoke up.

"Sandaime, we gotta talk about team 7's first C-rank mission." the smoke cleared and revealed Kushina. Typical. Hiruzen sighed in frustration, and said.

"alright, what about it?"

"in two months, Team 7's first C-rank mission was a trip to wave, the client was Tazuna. He lied about the mission parameters and in truth it was an A-rank mission, please give this mission to Team 7." Hiruzen with wide eyes shook that his Naruto-kun's first real mission was A-rank, he immediately protested, but Kushina wasn't having any of it. She said rather calmly.

"Sandaime, this first mission was the most important mission to my tou-san. It helped set Nii-san's ninja way. Let this happen, now please, save this mission for us?" the Sandaime sighed out and agreed. Kushina smiled to herself, unknown to her, that mission will have some tweaks to it. Kushina finished the conversation with a.

"thanks Sandaime, have a good day." with a smile, she left in a shunshin. The Sandaime again sighed out and thought.

'_your life is full of adventures, isn't it Naruto-kun?'_

* * *

The next day, team 7 showed up in training ground 7, at 7. This time, only the 3 genins and Kushina waited for their 5th member of their team. All 13 year olds sighed out in frustration, till Kushina broke the silence.

"I'll find him." in a cloud of smoke, she's gone. A few moments later, Kushina reappeared with Kakashi who was screeching out that Kushina was pulling on his ear too hard. Kushina released him and said.

"alright team 7, the first thing we should be doing is getting your chakra under much more refined control. We are going to climb trees!" she said with enthusiasm. The genins sweat dropped at their sensei. Sakura again pointed out the obvious.

"sensei? We already know how to climb trees." Kushina stopped herself and quickly understood their confusion. She elaborated.

"your going to climb trees with nothing but your feet." again Team 7 looked at their sensei in confusion. This time Kushina sighed out and said.

"nothing but your feet and chakra, the tree climbing exercise is a chakra control exercise." she turned to Kakashi and asked.

"will you please demonstrate Kakashi?" when she turned to him, Kakashi was reading his perverted novel. Kushina gritted her teeth and stomped over to him, Kakashi knew she was coming and quickly put his novel away. He quickly said.

"alright! I'll do it!" Kakashi quickly ran up the nearest tree and shocking the genins. Kushina smirked in victory, and the genins in shock. Kushina saw their shock and explained.

"Kakashi here placed chakra on his feet, permitting him to climb the tree with ease. Doing this exercise, all your future jutsu will be much easier to perform, purely because your wasting less chakra per use, thus you can perform the same jutsu many more times." the genins all nodded at her explanation. The ability to use a jutsu far more times than you can usually do it will be incredible useful. Kushina then threw down 3 kunai knives on to the genins feet. Kushina again explained.

"use those to mark your progress." Kushina turned to Sasuke.

"if you need help, all you have to do is ask." Sasuke actually nodded in response. Kushina then summoned a Kage bunshin. The genins looked at her in confusion again, wondering the purpose of the bunshin. Kushina again explained.

"this clone here will watch over your progress. Even though I'm a jounin, I'm still training just like you guys. Bye!" she left in a shunshin. Only to come back with a backpack. Kushina then summoned up several more clones. The genins again looked at her in confusion. The clone noticed they weren't working and said.

"why aren't you guys training?" the genins snapped out of their stupor then started walking up the tree. The clone grinned and the real Kushina started walking into the woods, the batch of clones followed her. Kakashi of course followed her. When Sakura fell off the tree on her first try. She asked.

"where's sensei going?" the clone answered.

"she's going to train. She didn't have any opportunities to train herself, and now she's taking the time she has now." Sakura still was left in the dark, but reluctantly went back to climbing the tree.

* * *

The real Kushina, her clones, and Kakashi left for a clearing. She then ordered her clones their commands.

"alright, 5 of you set up the genjutsu field" 5 clones went to set up the genjutsu. The purpose of this genjutsu was to keep any unwanted company away from her training. She continued with her orders.

"you" she pointed at a clone, the clone readied herself for orders.

"set up a target" the clone went to work, cutting out a bull eye target with wind chakra, while doing so. The real Kushina opened up her backpack, filled with books and a scroll. She again summoned more clones and each clone took a book. They each took a spot around the area and started reading. The scroll left behind was taken by the real Kushina, who again asked Kakashi to unseal what was inside. Like last time, Kakashi stepped back from the weapons that were revealed. Kushina explained.

"I still need to practice with these kunai knives, before I went into Konoha, I saw these weapons. I threw one but I missed the spot I was aiming for, so I need training with these before I use them." Kakashi understood her reasoning and Kushina threw the first one, thinking.

'_I know your out there tou-san, I'm also hoping that you would show up.' _unfortunately for her, her tou-san never appeared.

* * *

Former Rokudaime Hokage Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, under his alias of his father, the Yondaime Hokage felt every pull. He knew it had to be his daughter. He knew it meant two things. Either she's training her aim with the weapon, or she's calling him. He made a guess it was the former. The former Rokudaime continued to ignore the pulls and watched over Ame. Currently every Akatsuki member is within it's walls. This has never happened before. Several times Naruto infiltrated Ame only to be kicked out by either Madara or his minions. Every single time, Madara asked who Naruto was, and every time Naruto never answered. Both sides went nowhere in their battle for Nagato.

On Nagato's part, he continued to ponder on who he should trust, this stranger or the person who worked with him for years. The subject of peace, forever sketched on his mind.

On Konan, she didn't care about the stranger, only about Nagato's safety. Once Nagato asked her what he or Yahiko would do, but she simply didn't know what to do. She always suspected Madara, and brought her suspicions to her fellow orphan. Who agreed with her. He should do something about Madara, however, he believed he should learn more about both Madara and this stranger that continues to bring chaos to Ame. But there was one glaring thing Nagato noticed. The stranger never killed a single person in Ame.

By now, all of the Akatsuki knows of Naruto's presence, but they never found out his identity. Every time one of the Akatsuki members make contact with Naruto, Naruto flees, only for the safety for the people of Ame, if a fight broke out, then several innocents would die. Both Nagato and Naruto knows this to be true, thus Naruto never openly fought against any member. Till two months later…

* * *

Two months later, back in Konoha. Kushina and Kakashi taught team 7 both tree climbing and the water walking exercise. Kushina often wondered how Kakashi couldn't make them stronger than they were in the original timeline.

During the tree climbing exercise two months ago. Sasuke did something nobody thought he would.

* * *

Flashback two months ago.

The 3 genins were training the tree climbing exercise, the clone of Kushina of course watched the whole time, laughing at their mistakes. Sakura was the first to completing the exercise, much to Sasuke and Naruto's irritations. The clone only told her to keep doing the exercise, to help build up Sakura's stamina.

Both Sasuke and Naruto got a little rivalry going and both rushed to the top of the tree. Of course neither made it. Yet, but the shocking part of their exercise was when Sasuke asked Sakura for help. The clone was watching the interaction with full attention. Sasuke asked.

"how are you doing that?" he asked curiously. Sakura with wide eyes squealed that her Sasuke-kun came to her for help. Naruto joined in to listen to any advice Sakura had to give. With enthusiasm, Sakura explained.

"you have to make a moderation of chakra in your feet, if you put too much chakra, you will break the tree. Too little, you will simply fall off." both Sasuke and Naruto absorbed what she said. The clone of Kushina of course smiled at the interaction. Thinking.

'_Sasuke's learning, good, I wonder what he meant yesterday, thinking me as interesting…' _she was snapped out of her stupor when the sun settled out. Neither males of team 7 finished the exercise that day. Kushina never expected them too, she herself only learned it in a whole days worth of time. She then told everyone their dismissed. Making frowns on both Sasuke and Naruto, but to Kushina's surprise, they finished the exercise that night. Both snuck out of their homes in the dead of night to finish the exercise, much to Kushina's irritation, but she's happy that they got the exercise done.

Flashback end!

* * *

The days after the tree climbing exercise, Kushina got them working on the water walking exercise, again saying the same thing before. The purpose being to help stop the genins from wasting chakra. They again, learned this on training ground 7. Kushina knew in the original timeline, Naruto had issues learning this part, solely because of the 5 pronged seal Orochimaru placed upon him, luckily, Naruto didn't have much trouble here this time around. However unlike the tree climbing exercise, Sasuke and Naruto were both wiped out from yesterday's work, so Kushina made Sakura do the exercise, while both males of team 7 rest.

Sakura finished the exercise a week later, stating that this exercise is much, much harder to learn. This only made both Sasuke and Naruto more determined to catch up to her. Like the last exercise, Sakura was made to keep walking on the exercise to boost her stamina. Once more, Sasuke was the one who asked for more advice. Naruto again joined in to listen. Sakura for the last time gave the advice freely. Which both greedily learned. 2 and a half weeks later, the entire team 7 learned the water walking exercise.

Kushina was surprised by their progress and always wondered how Kakashi, in the original timeline couldn't have made them much stronger, but assumed that his depression got the better of him.

For the rest of the 5 weeks and a half, Kushina filled in their minds about the wonders of being a ninja and all the fields they could learn, Kakashi helped her out on this part thanks to his great variety on most of the subjects. Kushina gave them ample amount of time for them to think about what they want to learn. Naruto of course wanted to learn anything. Kushina recommended Sakura Medical ninjutsu, so she began training her there, although she herself never finished medical ninjutsu training. It was incredibly slow, and Sakura couldn't heal anything serious yet. For Sasuke, he didn't tell what he wanted to learn, Kushina assumed he was still questioning his beliefs in power.

On Kushina's part, she trained in her practice in throwing her grandfather's kunai knives, she wanted to see his father again, which was mostly the point of her training, other than being able to toss the weapons accurately. She often used Kakashi as target practice in much to Kakashi's ire, but she eventually gotten good enough to live off by. On to Kushina's fuinjutsu training, she read all the books Jiraiya gave her, but she still needed one more thing. Experience in writing seals. She couldn't use Kage bunshin because writing is strictly muscle memory, not mental. So she had to write several seals, but she needed a particular seal. The blood seal. If she could learn that particular seal, she could end up being Konoha's red flash. Personally, she didn't want the name crimson flash because crimson reminds her the color of blood, she's not bloodthirsty like most of the most dangerous ninja's out there.

Back to reality, Kushina, during her 5 weeks and a half were spent after both chakra control exercise in short, guarding Naruto, learning fuinjutsu, training team 7, informing Sandaime about certain events, and scolding Kakashi. Of course she had some good moments like eating ramen with her nii-san, beating up crowds that dare threaten him, and intimidating Kiba.

During this down time, Kushina and Kakashi still didn't fight yet. Mostly because Kakashi was avoiding the subject like the plague. This irritated Kushina to no end, till she demanded that Kakashi fight her several times over. Kakashi would always vanish in a shower of leaves to escape Kushina's wrath.

After the two months of ignoring Naruto's demand for a higher ranking mission, it was time. Time for team 7's first C-rank mission.

* * *

Team 7 meet up in the mission room, the Sandaime and Iruka was passing out missions to several people, but when it was Team 7's turn, Naruto burst into anger, snapping out of his depressed mood.

"Come on old man! Give us a real mission. Im tired doing all these chores for those lazy asses out there!" Kushina snickered at his outrage, but it was Iruka scolded him.

"Naruto! You just got out of the academy 2 months ago!-" he was interrupted by none other than a smiling Sandaime.

"it's fine Iruka, I think it's time for Naruto to get a taste of a real mission. Here's a C-rank mission-" he too was interrupted by a cheering Naruto. Naruto was never a depressed person at heart.

"Yeah! What are we going to do? Protect a princess? Protect some VIP? Kick some evil tyrants silly?" Kushina looked at the Sandaime in shock, she gave him a look that said, 'it's that time already?'. the Sandaime gave Kushina a wink and said to team 7.

"you will be going to wave country, while doing so, you will be protecting a very important client, bring in Tazuna!" suddenly a old man with a beer bottle walked in. he looked at the team guarding him and snorted out.

"this group of brats are the ones protecting me? I better start getting my shovel." everyone but Kakashi twitched their eyes in annoyance, but one blonde haired genin shouted out.

"shut up old man! I'm going to be the future hokage!-" he was stopped when Kakashi put his hand over Naruto's mouth, stopping the blonde idiot. Kakashi, then replied.

"if you genuinely believe age means power, then I am a fully fledge jounin, as is my fellow jounin here." he indicated Kushina. Tazuna stared at the red headed jounin and said.

"so this little girl here is as strong as you?" he questioned Kakashi. Kakashi however was unsure. He simply said.

"I'm not sure, we never fought each other yet" Kushina sighed out in frustration and cried out.

"let's say I am the strongest in team 7 okay?" she grinned, Kakashi sweat dropped and said.

"uh… nah, let's say we're equals okay?" Kushina again sighed out and agreed rather reluctantly. The Sandaime interrupted the moment with a fake cough, bringing everyone's attention.

"team 7 will be guarding Tazuna-san here till he completes the bridge back in Wave country. That is all, team 7 your dismissed." Kushina then said.

"east gate, pack for… 3 weeks time. In one hour." team 7 nodded and everyone left for the gates.

* * *

An hour later, team 7 and Tazuna meet at the gates, of course Kakashi was being Kakashi and tried to be late again. Till Kushina grabbed him by the ear and shunshined to the east gate. Team 7 and their client began their journey. While they walked, Sakura asked a question.

"why did you come to Konoha for help? Why not ask Wave country for any of their ninja?" it was Kushina who answered her. Apparently Kakashi was too lazy to help out.

"Wave doesn't have any ninjas, their main power comes from politics. So Tazuna here asked for Konoha to provide military assistance, isn't that right Tazuna-san?" Tazuna nodded and Sakura asked another question.

"are we going to face any enemies?" this time it was Kakashi who answered, surprising Kushina. Kakashi was reading his perverted novel which made Kushina ticked off.

"maa, maa, you worry too much Sakura, this is a C-rank mission, isn't it Kushina?" Kakashi eyed Kushina, he suspected this mission wasn't what it seemed and suspected something was up. Kushina responded.

"your right, Kakashi, it is a C-rank mission, the most we could ever face is bandits or thugs, isn't that right Tazuna-san?" Kakashi noticed Kushina was purposely antagonizing Tazuna, who was slightly sweating. Kakashi got his answer and thought out.

'_it is higher than C-rank, but why is Kushina making us take this mission?' _At Kushina's proclamation, Sakura felt safe. That is till Kushina and Kakashi noticed a randomly placed puddle on the ground. Kushina wanted to laugh right then and there.

'_Ha! This is far better than tou-san's story! Those two are idiots!' _suddenly another thought came up.

'_I'm living tou-san's story!' _the thought of her living in her tou-san's story cheered her up. She kept that smile on her face till they passed the puddle, suddenly two figures emerged from it and together, chained both jounins and with a pull, Kushina and Kakashi were killed.

The initial reaction actually shocked Sakura, who screamed out, but Sakura then remembered her mission and leapt to protect Tazuna. Sasuke however, used chakra to boost his speed and threw a shuriken and a kunai at the chain. Pinning the two figures to a tree, but that didn't stop them. The two figures released their chains and leapt for separate targets. One leapt for Tazuna, and the other descended upon Naruto. For Naruto, apparently, the timeline stayed the same at that instant. Naruto froze and the figure who went after him slashed at him, hitting the back of Naruto's right hand and knocking him to the ground. The figure was about to finish him before a familiar red headed jounin stopped Naruto's assailant with a speedy punch to the stomach, the figure then was knocked into a tree, instantly knocking him out.

For the other figure's fate, he charged at Tazuna, who was being guarded by Sakura, just before the figure nearly attacked her, Sasuke flickered in front of her. He was about to do something before yet another figure came upon Tazuna's assailant. Kakashi of course cloth lined the enemy and the figure was out cold. Kakashi looked at the situation and tied up his prisoner, he quickly found the other assassin and tied both up to a tree.

Between Kushina and Naruto, Kushina looked at Naruto's wound and saw that it was poisoned. Kushina took control and opened the wound a little more, then sucked out the poison. Naruto protested of course, but Kushina wasn't having any of it and used her chakra enhanced strength to hold Naruto's hand steady. Naruto then allowed the medic of the group take out the poison. Meanwhile Sakura scolded the two jounins.

"I thought you two were dead! Why didn't you help us?" Kakashi pointed to the cut up logs where the two assailants supposedly killed them. Sakura got the memo and Kakashi explained.

"we had to know who they were after. Us? Or him?" he indicated Tazuna, who flinched. Kakashi pressed on.

"they clearly went after you, which means that this mission is now a B-rank mission at best, but knowing the enemy, they will send a jounin next time. Making this an A-ranked mission. So tell me Tazuna. Why lie?" seeing no way out. Tazuna explained.

"Wave country is a poor land. So we scrounged up whatever coin we could and hired what we could receive, lying about the mission while doing so, Gato was responsible for Wave's poor economical state, but if I can build the bridge that you were hired to protect. Then Gato will fall and Wave will be free." Tazuna fell to his knees and begged the Konoha ninja.

"I know Wave country lied to you, but please, we need the help. Your all we got left"

Naruto then shouted out.

"are you stupid? Why didn't you just tell the truth?" this shocked everyone. Naruto was never like this. His nee-chan scolded him and said.

"if course we will help you." ignoring the protests of team 7, but Naruto then said.

"we'll only help if you give us full payment of our mission." of course Tazuna accepted, as did the rest of team 7. but Kushina thought.

'_what happened to you nii-san?' _Naruto lately have been withdrawn to himself more than usual. Till Sasuke then teased him about the first encounter

"what's wrong? Are you scare?" Naruto gritted his teeth, he was about to retort until Kushina intervened.

"Sasuke, that's enough, this was his first time in a real life combat situation, and mine wasn't all that better either." Sasuke looked at his sensei with wide eyes, Kakashi and Sakura heard her too, and Naruto, he was shocked the most of all. Kushina looked at everyone's confusion and told her story of her first fight with someone of superior skills.

* * *

Flash back, 4 years ago in Kushina's perspective. Kushina's age 8.

"tou-san! I want a real mission!" The Rokudaime hokage Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze grinned at his daughters demand. He himself once asked it the same way. Currently Tsunade and Kushina were standing at the mission room. Waiting for their next mission. Tsunade of course could complete any mission with ease, but what she wanted was what was best for her student. Tsunade agreed with her student.

"come on Naruto, I trained her, and I think she's ready." Kushina cheered to herself that her sensei is backing her up. Naruto looked back at both his daughter and his grandmother figure. With a sigh he gave the two a C-ranked mission.

"alright, your mission here is to escort a merchant to the land of springs, our friend the spring Daimyo asked for this specific merchant for what he sells. So you two will be guarding him for the duration of the transaction between Koyuki-chan and this merchant. Have fun and good luck girls." with a smile, he left Tsunade and Kushina to their jobs.

Eventually both meet at the designated gates and left with their client. The client was a small man, if you know Gato of the Gato company, then this client is about 1 and a half Gato's height. Kushina and Tsunade were talking about medical ninjutsu at the time, their client didn't really like to talk to the ladies so the student and master were left to their own conversation. They continued like this for a few days till an ambush occurred. Tsunade and Kushina easily defended the client, however at a point, a missing-nin managed to separate both medical ninjas with a powerful shout.

"Doton: Doryuheki (earth release: earth style wall)!"

A large earth wall separated both Kushina and Tsunade. Suddenly a huge group of bandits swarmed Tsunade. Tsunade wasn't worried and fought with confidence. On Kushina's part, she had to deal with the missing nin. So she ran off into the forest, in hopes he can lose the missing nin.

She couldn't lose him.

The missing nin easily caught up to the genin Kushina, who tried to flee back to her sensei, but again, the missing nin cut her off. Kushina instantly stood in her fighting stance, only to get pummeled repeatedly by the older jounin level missing nin. In a fight between a jounin and genin. It's kind of easy who would win. Unless for some unforeseen circumstance. But there were no unforeseen circumstance. It was a simple difference in skills.

Kushina was easily defeated by the older man's speed. Kushina fell to her knees and tried to heal what she could, but was stopped by her enemy. While weaving hand seals, the man clutched on to Kushina's hands and clenched them tightly enough to make Kushina suddenly feel fear. Fear that she was about to die. With several bruises and lacerations and being hit with a Doton: domu (earth release: iron skin(to hell with earth spear, Iron skin makes far more sense.) Kushina started crying out to her tou-san and sensei. In hopes one would save her.

The man was about to finish Kushina off, Kushina saw this and began trembling. She tried to free herself from the older man's grip on her hands, but it wasn't working. Her thoughts wandered about what this man would do to her. The man suddenly laughed and said.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! I caught the Rokudaime's daughter! I recognize those whisker marks anywhere, There's so much I could do with you" the man recognized her, Kushina let some tears fall, she felt doomed in her situation. She knew the dangers of being the child of someone famous, and combined with her medical ninjutsu knowledge. She knew what the man said about her.

Kushina knew that she was going to be either raped, tortured, beaten, or even forced into slavery. Or another possibility, all of the above.

Kushina prayed to her sensei, to her father, to Kami to save her, but none of them answered. She suddenly felt the man's hand on her chest, and she screamed at the contact. The next thing she knew was that she was pinned to a tree. She again thrashed out in hopes of escaping, but the man held her fast. Kushina, seeing no way out, closed her eyes, in hopes of forgetting this crime. Suddenly she felt a bulge spot near her undeveloped womanhood, she was only 8 after all. She again cried out in horror, but was muffled by a gag. Feeling so useless she again began to cry. That's when something beautiful happened. Suddenly the man was ripped off her and pinned to the ground. Kushina of course kept her eyes closed. When she realized that the man in front of her wasn't continuing what Kushina thought was going to happen to her, she opened her eyes. What she saw shocked her to no end.

What she is seeing was several golden colored chains pinning her would be rapist to the ground. The chains leaded to her trembling body, she then gingerly touched one of her chains at the point of the body to chain and gave it a small tug. It was real she realized. Those chains saved her. She again looked at the man she was nearly raped by and the man was cursing to her on the top of his lungs. The man was still being pinned. Kushina didn't know what to do at this point, seeing as she was still recovering from what could have been, she prayed that the chains emerging from her kept the man pinned. As she recovered, she began to notice something. She was beginning to feel tired. She then realized what was happening.

The chains from here are taking chakra. Again, Kushina panicked, she still didn't know what to do. If she tried to flee, the chains would unpin the man and she would end up running again. Only to be killed or worse. If she stayed put, then she would be to tired when the time the chains expired to be at the man's full control. She began to cry again at her predicament. There seemed to be no hope for her this day.

When she felt too exhausted, to her horror, the chains receded back into her. She willed her chains to pin the man down again, but she couldn't control it. The man saw his opportunity and leapt for his capture. He grabbed Kushina by the throat and again pinned her to the same tree, once again. Kushina began crying and closed her eyes again. Despite her tears, she heard what the man before her sneered out.

"your mine now, your pathetic chains won't save you this time, I'm going to-" he was interrupted when an almighty roar and soon to be punch came at him. The man didn't know what hit him and crashed into a tree. Knocking him out. Kushina opened one eye so slowly and to her shock, she saw her sensei and their client before her. She again began to tremble and cry to herself. She merely thought to herself.

'_I'm saved, I'm saved, I'm saved' _

She hugged herself tightly, then ran up to hug her sensei, she sobbed out incoherent things that neither her sensei or their client could understand. Tsunade merely turned to her and gave her a bear hug. She then began to heal her. Comforting her while doing so. At this point, Kushina managed to calm down. She then pitied herself and said.

"I'm sorry sensei. I failed-" she was interrupted by her sensei, who was finished with healing Kushina and hugged her.

"shut up gaki! this was your first real mission. Things like this could happen, the only thing we could do about is to get stronger to prevent this from happening again." Tsunade scolded. Kushina broke down. She got to her knees and cried out.

"I'm so weak, you had to save me and I was so pathetic, I shou-" she was interrupted again by an angry Tsunade, who slapped her and picked her up by her collar, she roared out.

"Kushina! You are the most strongest 8 year old child I know! You are by definition no weak! That man who nearly molested you were years ahead of you. Nobody in their right minds would expect a 8 year old to be able to kill a missing nin!" Kushina stopped her self pity and looked at her sensei through her tears. They both stared at each other like that for a short while, then Tsunade pressed on.

"god damn it gaki, if you fought the 8 year old version of me, you'd slaughter me with ease, your not weak, that I'm sure, but nobody ever expected you to be able to beat everyone you met. There will be a point that you will find a person who can kick your ass. Just like today. You were outmatched from the start, yet your fine. That's saying something." with that, Tsunade gave another bear hug to her granddaughter figure. Kushina couldn't take it anymore and cried on her sensei's shoulder. Tsunade of course let her apprentice's emotions play out, patting her back while doing so. When they broke the moment, Tsunade turned to their client, who flinched under Tsunade's gaze. Tsunade then interrogated, picking up the small man while doing so.

"did you know these people?" the blonde sannin demanded. Their client flinched under Tsunade's rage. He immediately denied it.

"n-no Tsunade-sama! These people had nothing to do with our deal with Koyuki-sama!" Tsunade wasn't having any of it.

"Damn it you swine! My apprentice nearly got molested, and you are certainly-" she was stopped by her apprentice, who gently touched her. Tsunade stopped her questioning and Kushina said softly and weakly.

"it's fine sensei, this was just a random ambush, let's leave it at that." Tsunade stared at her apprentice in awe, and their client thanked her for her forgiveness. Tsunade recognized Kushina's forgiveness.

'_by Kami, she's so much like Naruto.' _Tsunade recognized Naruto's level of forgiveness and it seems Kushina inherited that. The older women smiled and released the puny client. The client then said.

"I'm deeply sorry about this, and I promise you that I will make it up to you two. I never meant to let the daughter of the Rokudaime to get hurt." the client then gave some cash, saying.

"this is the only thing I could possibly offer. Please take it." both Tsunade and Kushina accepted the cash. Then Tsunade spoke to Kushina.

"I saw those chains you made." Kushina then gave a flinching look. Tsunade quickly assured her.

"It's not a bad thing, I know what it was. You have a bloodline limit and I know who gave it to you. When we get back to Konoha, we'll explain this with your father, got that?" Kushina nodded. With that, the trio left.

When student and master returned home, they reported everything, from the ambush, to Kushina's near death experience, and Kushina's awakening of her bloodline. Kushina's father of course wanted the head of the missing-nin, which Tsunade brought back, and the missing-nin was quickly dealt with. Afterwards, both sannin and hokage investigated Kushina's bloodline limit. Tsunade and Naruto quickly found out that Kushina, the mother of Naruto passed on the chakra chain bloodline. Which awoken in Naruto's daughter.

Flashback end!

* * *

Kushina of course omitted several parts, like the identity of her sensei, to her discovery of her bloodline, their mission parameters, and their report and afterwards. During the retelling of her first mission, Kushina looked away from her team during her near rape experience, but when she told them of her sensei's rescue, she had real mirth in her eyes. Kushina will forever hold Tsunade in high regards, but everyone had different reactions.

Kakashi actually listened to his fellow jounin's first C-rank mission instead of reading his novel. He wasn't surprised that an 8 year old would react like she would. Any kunoichi would panic in the same situation. He didn't feel pity, but rather sympathize with Kushina. When the fate of the missing-nin was revealed, he sighed out.

Sasuke tried to remain impassive but failed. He turned around, but listened deeply. Kakashi noticed that Sasuke was actually trembling at the details Kushina gave. Kakashi also detected suppressed killer intent, but it wasn't much. At the part when Kushina was rescued, he stopped trembling and gave a sigh of relief. Nobody but Kakashi noticed.

Tazuna shown genuine shock at the girl's first attempt, he openly shown his pity, which Kushina didn't want. The old man also wasn't drinking his alcohol when the story was told.

Naruto wanted the missing-nin's fate in his hands. Like Sasuke, Naruto suppressed his own killer intent. He too wanted a piece of his nee-chan's would've been rapist. When the missing-nin's fate was told, Naruto thanked whoever was Kushina's sensei.

Sakura was the most shocked and hit at the story. She all the sudden had a huge amount of respect for Kushina, but a part of herself wanted to back out of the ninja program. She trembled at the details of Kushina's story, gave a breath of relief at her rescue and thanked herself that this never happened to her. Sakura began doubting herself after this story, thinking that she wasn't ready to face such a world. Shocking the audience, Sakura apologized.

"I'm sorry." Kushina waved it off.

"I don't want your pity, I gotten over that a couple years ago. It's in the past." she turned to Sasuke.

"thing could've gotten a lot worst, so don't start teasing people of their first mistakes. It was my mistake that I didn't flee to my sensei." once again, shocking the group. Sasuke turned to Naruto and said monotonically .

"I'm sorry." that snapped everyone's heads to Sasuke. Kushina went wide eyed and thought.

'_I must have really gotten to him much more than I thought I did.' _Naruto who blinked several times at what happened accepted the apology.

"it's fine Sasuke. Sensei's right. Thing's really could've been worse." both sensei of team 7 had one thought.

'_are they getting along!?' _Kushina especially. She never expected this nor did she expect to get to Sasuke in 2 months, nor did she expect her nii-san to change. Team 7 and Tazuna remained where they were for nearly an hour. till Kakashi reminded everyone.

"we still got a mission to accomplish guys." everyone got up without question and went on. Their thoughts lingering on Kushina's story. While they were walking Sakura asked a question.

"sensei? Who was your sensei?" Kushina quickly adopted a dark expression and answered.

"I'll tell you guys later." Sakura frowned but accepted that.

The team and Tazuna continued to walk their way to Wave. Till suddenly Naruto threw a Kunai into a group of bushes. Unlike the original time line, Sakura didn't scold Naruto, instead she asked.

"What's wrong?" Naruto looked at Sakura and said.

"I thought I sensed something." Naruto then investigated and it revealed a white rabbit, with a Kunai lodged on the tree, just barely missing the rabbit. Instantly Kakashi and Kushina understood that white rabbits don't exist in this season and deduced it was for a substitution. Simultaneously, both jounins cried out.

"get down!" team 7 dove for the ground and Kushina tackled Tazuna. Suddenly a oversize butcher knife spun over the group and lodged itself onto a tree. Just as quickly a shirtless figure flickered on top of the blade as a platform. Everyone got up and the figure said.

"Kakashi of the Sharingan. So… the Demon brothers had no chance against you." the figure eyed the group. Kakashi got back up and said.

"Zabuza Momochi, the demon of the mist. How nice to see you!" Kushina had a thought when Zabuza's name was announced.

'_this is the demon of the mist? He has no eyebrows, what the heck?'_

Eventually team 7 and Tazuna got back on their feet, and Kakashi asked.

"do you want to take him on Shina?" Kushina then scolded him.

"of course I want to take him, but I can't. don't you remember what kind of ninja I am?" Kakashi of course remembered that Kushina was a medical ninja, and they weren't supposed to fight in the front lines. With a sigh, he said.

"of course" he turned to Zabuza, who sneered.

"watching over brats huh Kakashi? Those little punks think their the real deal, what a laugh!" he then started laughing and sent in his killer intent. Making the 3 genins shake. With a shout, Zabuza said.

"Kirigakure no jutsu (hidden mist technique)!"

Suddenly a large mist covered the playing field. Instantly, Kushina shouted out.

"guard Tazuna-san!" the 3 genins quickly fled to Tazuna's side. The demon in the mist then sneered out from somewhere in the mist.

"hand over the old fool and nobody has to die." Tazuna tensed at the offer, but then Naruto shouted out.

"No deal!" a pause echoed through everywhere. Although everyone agreed with Naruto's outburst, they were going to help Tazuna. Kakashi then said.

"it looks like I gotta use this." with that, he revealed his hidden eye. The Sharingan. Zabuza of course sneered about it.

"ah the Sharingan, I'm honored to fight such a powerful user of it." Sasuke couldn't stare at his sensei, because of the mist, but thought out.

'_Sharingan? How did he get one, isn't he a Hatake?' _despite their bad situation, Sakura had the guts to ask question.

"what's the Sharingan?" it was Sasuke that answered.

"it's the Uchiha clan's dojutsu. A Kekkei Genkai, or bloodline limit, but how did sensei get one?" Sasuke's question was left unanswered because Zabuza's voice sneered out in every direction.

"larynx, spine, lungs, liver, jugular vein, collarbone, kidney, and heart. Which to pick, which to kill from. Oh the joy of choices." the genins trembled at the voice, Sasuke especially. Till both jounins assured the genins.

"don't worry guys, we'll protect you with our lives." all the genins stopped trembling at the announcement. That was when the demon of the mist struck. Just as suddenly, Zabuza appeared between all the genins and Tazuna and just as quickly, swung his sword. Luckily it didn't hit flesh. It hit 4 pairs of Kunai, 2 of which belonged to each jounin of Konoha. The red headed one said.

"geez Kakashi, I thought I had to save the day there." Kakashi sweat dropped and moved on the comment, saying.

"sorry Zabuza, your opponent is me!" moving one kunai from the four, he stabbed the weapon into Zabuza, who leaked out… water? Both jounins thought out.

'_Mizu Bunshin (water clone)!'_

Zabuza instantly burst into a puddle, but behind both jounins another Zabuza appeared, who like before, swung his mighty blade. Cutting into both jounins. One burst into another puddle and one into a cleaved log. Simultaneously, Sakura screamed, Zabuza's eyes widened, and all the genins and Tazuna made some space. Behind Zabuza, 4 Kunai knives were pointed at him. Kakashi said.

"it's over." Zabuza merely laughed and that Zabuza turned into a puddle. Yet again, behind both jounins, a third Zabuza knocked Kakashi into the waters, Kushina was left alone. Just a quick, Zabuza stood over Kakashi on top of the water's surface. With a shout he called out.

"suiton: suiro no jutsu (water release: water prison technique)!"

Kakashi was instantly surrounded with water. Effectively trapping him from the battle and shocking the genins. Kushina face palmed herself and scolded.

"come on Kakashi, where's your game?"

Zabuza and Kakashi both sweat dropped at the red head's display. The genins were shocked that Kushina wasn't scared. Just as quickly, Zabuza sneered out.

"so can you do little girl? Do you honestly think that putting on a jounin vest and your instantly a jounin?" Sasuke and Sakura always questioned their same aged sensei's real power. Luckily for them, they get to observe a little of what she can do.

"I'm a real jounin alright, but I like to think of my self as a Chunin that didn't earn the vest right." Kushina said cryptically. Sasuke and Sakura sent questioning glares at their sensei. Zabuza laughed.

"Chunin, Jounin, your just a little girl all the same. Your all gonna die! Suiton: Mizu Bunshin (water release: water clone)!" 3 clones sprung up from the lake Zabuza is standing over, and each charged at Kushina. Kushina then cried out.

"futon: daitoppa (wind release: great breakthrough)!"

The mist cleared and everyone can now see clearly. Kushina easily saw the water clones coming and knows that the clones only held 10% of the original's strength. Using that to her advantage, she slammed the ground with two fingers. Shocking everyone. The water clones evade the large fissure, two went to one side and one went the other. That was what Kushina was aiming for. Kushina then charged the solo water clone with great speed, again shocking everyone who had one unify thought.

'_fast!' _

Everyone other than Naruto never knew Kushina's top speed. Thus their reactions were reasonable, but back to the battle, Kushina engaged the lonely water clone, the water clone was shocked by her speed and that in it's self gave Kushina a wide opportunity for a chakra enhanced punch. The clone burst at the attack. Kushina then charged at the remain two clone.

This time around, the clones were ready for her. Both had the copies of the Kubikiribouchou (decapitating carving knife(there's so many names for this weapon that I really don't know which is which)) ready. One clone swung the mighty blade, only for Kushina block with a Kunai, enhanced with wind chakra, and also backed by Kushina's chakra enhanced strength easily blocked the swing with one arm. With her other arm, she gave a quick jab. Dispelling yet another water clone.

Once more, Kushina charged the last water clone, but this time the water clone was weaving through hand seals. This clone shouted out.

"suiton: suiryudan no jutsu (water release: water dragon bullet technique)"

The water dragon easily tore through the battlefield and into Kushina. Team 7 and Tazuna all were panicked over Kushina's fall. Zabuza was grinning widely over his kill. Only to be broken when a log was revealed when the water cleared. From behind Zabuza, he heard a voice.

"that was a real nice try, but it's over."

Zabuza's water clone was quickly engulfed in Kushina clones and just as quickly the water clone fell. Zabuza of course was shocked the most.

"How?" Kushina didn't want to answer, but said.

"you underestimated your opponent. If there's a next time, don't do it." Kushina revealed herself from the woods nearby and flickered to Zabuza's back. She then asked.

"release Kakashi, or die." Zabuza was between a rock and a hard place. He quickly gritted his teeth and released the water prison, then quickly leapt back. Kushina then said.

"Kakashi, I'm so disappointed in you. Go protect the genins." Kakashi panted out.

"ugh… fine… just don't… whatever…" Kakashi then walked over to the genins, obviously cheesed off about something. Kushina smiled then turned to Zabuza, who was furious.

"a little girl can't beat me! Sure you killed my clones, but I'm the real deal!" with that Zabuza quickly weaved through hand seals. At the same time, Kushina summoned a Kage bunshin and both weaved through her own hand seals. Both oppositions then shouted out at the same time.

"suiton: Mizu no Uzumaki no jutsu (water release: water vortex technique)!"

"Katon: Ryuka no jutsu (fire release: dragon fire technique)!"

"Futon: Daitoppa (wind release: great breakthrough)!"

The fire and wind attacks combined into a greater attack, easily evaporating the water strike. When the great fire wave nearly touched Zabuza, the fire died down. Leaving Zabuza intact, but exhausted. With that. Kushina threw several Kunai at him, with steel wires connecting them. Pinning the demon of the mist to the tree. Zabuza was about to curse Kushina but several senbon needles sunk themselves into the demon's neck, killing Zabuza. Kushina smirked and remembered this part. She loved it when she knew what was going to happen next.

Just then a cloud of smoke appeared over Zabuza. Revealing a hunter-nin. The hunter nin thanked Kushina.

"thank you for bringing him down. I was hunting him for several months and I would never have caught him if it weren't for you." Kushina accepted her thanks and suddenly Naruto shouted out.

"how come you killed Zabuza? Sensei was about to kill him herself, why stop her?" but it was Kakashi who told him.

"hunter nins are suppose to keep the body intact, Kushina might cause too much damage to the missing nin's body, so it was best to stop Zabuza with as little damage as possible." Naruto absorbed the knowledge and backed down. Kushina then turned to the hunter-nin and asked

"hey hunter-san? Can you cut his head for me? Just to be sure." the hunter nin tensed at the request. Kushina smirked.

'_gotcha' _

The hunter nin tried to flee with Zabuza, but a shout interrupted the ninja.

"Not so fast!"

Suddenly chakra chains emerged from Kushina, pinning the hunter-nin to the tree with Zabuza. Shocking the genins and Tazuna once more. The hunter nin instantly tried to struggle but It was futile. Kushina then walked up the hunter-nin and said.

"why did you run away at such a basic request? Aren't hunter-nins suppose to cut the head's of their target?" the hunter again struggled, only for the chains to tighten. Kakashi narrowed his eyes at Kushina, already making sense of the situation. However his genins weren't getting the picture. Sakura shouted out.

"Sensei! Stop it!" but Kushina shouted back.

"can it Sakura! This hunter is a fake! Hunter-nins are supposed to cut the heads off the body, it's simple procedure! If this hunter won't cut the head, then this nin's a fake!" Sakura shut herself up, and Kakashi understood the situation. Kushina then proceeded to taking off the hunter-nin's mask. Like before, the hunter-nin tensed. When the mask was removed. Kushina froze with her mouth wide open.

'_oh Kami, he really is cute!' _in the future, her father stressed that Haku was a boy that looked extremely like a girl. Kushina of course never met such a person, till now. Back to reality, Kushina felt her heart skip, and felt blood rushing to her face. She didn't understand what was going on. This was the cutest boy she ever met in her lifetime. Other than Sasuke, but his cold exterior turned her away. She was snapped out of her stupor when the fake hunter-nin said.

"please, kunoichi-san, I beg of you, spare Zabuza-sama. You can take me instead!" the false ninja pleaded. Kushina wasn't going to kill them. Instead, she used her chakra scalpel and cut all of the fake hunter nin's arms and legs and did the same to Zabuza. Then she made her still existing clone to carry Zabuza and herself carry the fake hunter-nin. Kushina then asked the faker.

"what's your name?" the fake hunter stiffened, well stiffen as you could with limping arms and legs and answered.

"Haku" Kushina smiled at her fortune and said.

"don't worry Haku, I'm not going to kill either of you today." the boy named Haku released his tension and allowed Kushina to carry him. She then called out to her team.

"alright guys, were going to take them as prisoners." Kakashi didn't question her, but Sasuke did.

"why? Their the enemy. They should-" Kushina stopped him and said.

"no, we are taking them as prisoners, I have a feeling that these two are going to help us big time." team 7 and Tazuna didn't question her and Tazuna lead them to their house.

Author's note: I promise you that next chapter's ending will be big. There will be changes, and there will be war. Maybe just maybe ill be evil and add a evil cliffhanger.


	12. Ch 10 the part where everthing changes

Disclaimer: don't own Naruto, and I probably never will.

**Chapter 10: the part where things change**

"sensei?" Sakura asked, getting Kushina's attention, currently, team 7 and Tazuna was on a break. Kushina was removing the senbon needles left in Zabuza's neck thrown by Haku. Haku felt like a failure after his and his master's escape plan failed. Sakura wanted to ask several questions to her sensei, but held them off until now.

"sensei?" the question grabbed Kushina's attention. Who then turned to her, Sakura then pressed on.

"what were those chains you used to hold down Zabuza and… Haku?" Kushina sighed out, Kushina knew that question was coming eventually but decided to answer that now. She called out to team 7 then answered.

"Sakura asked what were those chains you all saw. Well, in short. That's my Kekkei Genkai, or my bloodline limit. It's just like the Uchiha's Sharingan. Now I bet you guys are questioning how Kakashi got the Sharingan, him being a Hatake?" Kakashi eyed Kushina dangerously, and the genins nodded furiously. Kushina smiled and put them down.

"well, your gonna have to ask him that. It's not my place to tell the story, nor do I know the full story of it." the genins frowned, and Kakashi gave Kushina an eye smile for her respect. Kakashi had a good guess where his fellow jounin got her bloodline from, but didn't say anything. Kushina turned to fix up Zabuza again when Sakura had another question. Kushina sighed out and asked her.

"what is it this time Sakura?" Sakura then hesitated and answered.

"before your fight with Zabuza, Kakashi asked you if you wanted to take on Zabuza. But you said you can't because of the type of ninja you are, what did you mean by that? Aren't all ninjas the same?" Kushina gave a small smile for her observation, and answered.

"I'm a medical ninja and there are 4 clauses, or codes that all medical ninjas should follow. The clause I was referring to was the 2nd clause. As quoted "No medical ninja shall ever stand on the front lines(quote is owned by Kishimoto, not me)"" Sakura, satisfied about her answer, left, only to come back again with another question.

"Shina sensei? What are we going to do with them?" she indicated the two prisoners. Haku tensed, wondering what's going to happen to him and his master. Kushina answered truthfully.

"You ask a lot of questions Sakura, but like I said before, I got a good feeling that we are going to need their help very soon, and besides. Gato's been gutting Wave for too long. I'm just going to pay him a visit." Kushina said with a grin, Naruto perked up to this and asked.

"can I join you nee-chan?" Kushina glared at him and scolded.

"what did I tell you before? Use Shina sensei, not nee-chan! I already told you that our enemies could use our brother and sisterhood to their advantage. You guys are only two months from the academy, so you guys don't need the enemy to have more advantages over you and no you can't join me on this one. Right now, you guys are going to focus on protecting Tazuna" Naruto put his head down after the scolding, but Kushina, being a nice nee-chan then said.

"it's fine… nii-san. Just try to remember that. We do have to keep professional during missions." Naruto then nodded, a little down, and went to do what he was doing. Haku, being awake heard of this, but said nothing. A few moments later, Kushina was finished taking out the senbon needles and just to be sure, she again cut Zabuza's limbs with a chakra scalpel. With her hands glowing green again, Kushina put her palm onto Zabuza's head, and the demon of the mist woke up sounding like a man being mauled by a bear.

"ARGH!" he turned his head to glare at Kushina, piecing together what happened, he then eyed Haku and scolded him.

"you a failure Haku, your-" he was silenced by Kushina who gagged him with a piece of cloth. Zabuza tried to struggle, but without his limbs to help, he was just a torso. Haku, was propped up on a tree, and looked down. He did failed Zabuza and now he might die. Kakashi eyed what Kushina was about to do, and Kushina asked.

"alright Zabuza, I got a few questions that needs answering." pulling on Zabuza's neck to get him to look Kushina in the eyes. Zabuza only glared at the 13 year old. The red headed jounin then removed the gag, which only made Zabuza sneer out.

"Ha! You're a weak and pathetic girl, it doesn't matter if you kill me! Gato still got two more ninja under his thumb, and they both are stronger than me! Your finished!" those statements didn't make sense to Kushina, Zabuza and Haku were the only ninjas Gato hired. Everything else was thugs and bandits. Then who are these two ninjas left? And if Zabuza says their stronger than him, then these guys could be either a higher A-ranked ninja, or even an s-ranked. At Zabuza's proclamation, everyone paled. Kakashi walked over to Kushina and whispered in her ear.

"do you know who these two are?" Kushina shook her head, causing the copy ninja to frown, and turned to Zabuza.

"who are these two other ninja?" Zabuza only laughed at her face, sneering out.

"as if I'm ever gonna tell you! Your all screwed! I only wish I could see the look on your faces when they shows up!" Kushina gritted her teeth and calmed herself. She didn't know how to interrogate a person and hoped that Kakashi did. She called for him to take over.

Meanwhile, Kushina walked over to her genins, she brought out 3 pieces of paper from her pocket. The 3 genins gave her confused looks and Kushina explained.

"even though were on a mission, I'm still going to be training you guys. Only for the sake of you guys getting strong in hopes that you guys will be able to hold your own against a stronger opponent so that just in case, me or Kakashi will arrive to save you." the genins gave her ticked off looks at the part that Kushina thinks their weak, Kushina knew and then scolded them.

"don't you get it? Zabuza claims that Gato got two more ninjas under his belt and I'm afraid that they could be a higher A-ranked ninja or the possibility of a S-ranked. I only want you guys to be capable enough to buy me enough time to save you guys. Sure I might die against a S-ranked shinobi, but at least I will be able to save you… There was a quote for this somewhere… Ah yes! Those who abandon their missions are scum, but those who abandon their comrades are worse than scum." Kakashi eye smiled at that. Sakura felt protected under Kushina and Naruto felt the same. Kushina knew that her life was tied around Sakura and her nii-san's lives and If either of them died, then she in turn would die in some method. Sasuke gave a 'hn'. Kushina then gave each of them the slip of paper. The genins didn't know what to do with it, Kushina elaborated.

"put chakra into the paper, the paper is made out of a special tree that reacts differently to the different types of chakra. When you put your chakra into the slip, there will be a reaction of some sorts. Depending on the reaction. That will be your affinity for that element." she took another slip of paper from her pocket and placed it between her forefinger and middle finger, then place a good amount of chakra into it. At first, the paper snapped in half, then both halves burnt to a crisp. The genins watched intently on the paper. Kushina then explained.

"as you can see. I have a double affinity, one for Katon (fire release) and Futon (wind release). The snapping in half part was my Futon affinity, and the burning was my Katon affinity. Now try yours." the genins did as they were told and each had different reactions. Naruto's slip of paper snapped in half, then half again. As Kushina expected. Sasuke's crumpled up then burnt itself. Kushina eyed the reaction and noted it. Sakura's however, surprised her. It merely withered away.

The reason for Kushina's surprise was that back in the future, her sensei and herself was in a medical project. It wasn't one to save lives, but rather to quench the curiosity of where people get their affinities from. This was a large group project and Tsunade with several people supported the theory that people get their affinities from their personality. Saying that the people that have Katon affinities will have tendency of ambition as their primary personality. Evidence like the Uchiha clan's affinity for fire. Futon personality for originality, these people will stand out from the rest, as evidence like Naruto. Suiton personality will be the ones that likes the least resistant path, or the people that likes the quiet life. Such as Ino, who loved the peace the shop she owned in the future and the stability Chouji provided for her. Doton release are for the determined ones. The ones who will stand tall despite the odds, Kushina claimed that her father would have had this affinity, thus shooting down this theory, but continuing the theory. Evidence would be like Chouji, who never gave up on Ino, despite his odds of claiming her, in the end he gained her. Lastly, is the Raiton (lightning release) affinity. Those ones are the most analytically of the bunch and as evidence was Kakashi. Whose primary affinity is indeed Raiton, another piece would be Sasuke's analytically skill. However Kushina countered that she herself was analytical but didn't gain the affinity of Raiton. This theory however was shot down far too many times.

On the other theory, the one that Kushina supported was the theory that people gain their affinities through their blood, as evident of the Uchiha clan's affinity for Katon. That they got their Katon affinities strictly through their blood as was passed through generations. Another piece of proof was herself and her father. Both had Futon affinities, although at the time, she didn't know of her mothers identity, so she never knew of Sakura's Doton affinity until now. Yet this theory was shot down too. As evident by the Sarutobi clan, Asuma was a Futon, however the Sandaime was a Katon and Doton. Thus this theory is incorrect as well.

As the theories piled on, they were all shot down. Like Affinities came randomly, and some other poorly made theories. Kushina frowned that she was wrong, but neither was her sensei, and that was all she wanted. The mystery of how people gain their elemental affinities may never be solved. But back to training the genins, Kushina wondered how she gained her Katon affinity, but pushed those thoughts aside and told her team.

"Naruto, you got the affinity for Futon. So I will help you there. Sasuke you got a double affinity, just like me!" she gave a thumbs up. Sasuke smirked proudly at having two affinities and Sakura just gave her crush dreamy looks. Kushina then continued.

"you got Katon and Raiton affinities. So I will help you with Katon, while Kakashi takes care of your Raiton, he can also give some tips of your Katon too. And Sakura, you got the affinity for Doton (earth release). I can't help you there, but Kakashi can." she gave a sigh and went on.

"but your going to have to rely solely on Kakashi, and I don't really know if I can get him to help you all the time." Sakura frowned at that, but Kushina wasn't finished.

"but I will get you some scrolls on any Doton ninjutsu when I can." Sakura thanked her sensei and Kushina elaborated farther on the subject of elemental ninjutsu, Kakashi wasn't interrogating Zabuza, and eyed the red headed jounin. Thinking.

'_she's a natural, sensei, you would be proud of her.' _Kakashi couldn't get anything from Zabuza and also interrogated Haku, yet a glare from Zabuza stopped Haku. Back to Kushina, she lectured.

"each elemental affinity has one weakness and is capable of beating another. Take Katon for example, it can overcome Futon with ease, but Suiton would extinguish the flames. Futon, being weak to Katon ninjutsu, can overcome Raiton, and Raiton can overcome Doton. In turn, Doton can overcome Suiton. Do you guys get the pattern? However, there is an exception, like me performing a Futon jutsu against Sasuke, but he counters with a Katon. I can still overpower Sasuke's attack by simply applying more chakra into mine. But if we use the same amount of chakra, then my attack would be overwhelmed." the genins nodded and Sakura and Naruto were at awe as Kushina explained. Kushina felt good that she was training them to the best of her ability and was pleased that they were going along well. She again, like the last two months wondered why Kakashi couldn't step up their training, but again, the same explanation comes up. He was simply depressed. Kushina, feeling that that was good enough explanation, she turned to the group and Tazuna, she then announced.

"alright. Break times over, let's get to your house Tazuna-san. There I will question Zabuza further. It's not safe here." Tazuna nodded, and Kushina created two clones this time to carry their not so cooperative prisoners with them.

* * *

When they reached the Tazuna household, Tazuna called out.

"Tsunami-chan! I'm home and I brought help!" the women dubbed Tsunami rushed out to meet her father.

"tou-san! Your home!" she turned to the Konoha nins.

"thank you, you don't know how much this means to us, and to wave." she knew of wave's plight, and Tazuna's call for aid. She deduced that these nins that helped her father are the one's going to help rid of Gato. Team 7 accepted the thanks and Kushina then said, while carrying Haku and a clone of her is carrying Zabuza.

"do you have a room where we could put these two?" Tsunami eyed the student and the master curiously then nodded. She then lead the 3 Kushinas and the two prisoners into said room. Tsunami returned to the group first with the two Kushina clones, the clones told them to don't interrupt the real Kushina. The group then began introductions. About an hour and a half later, after a lot of yelling, some laughter, some muffling, and lots of screams of pain, the real Kushina returned in a bad mood, her face red, and announced.

"Kakashi, I'm going out to scout." Kakashi knew she was gunning for Gato, and knew something big happened back upstairs, and said.

"are you sure, you can take one of the genins with you. Best not to go alone." Kushina snorted out.

"no worries Kakashi, I got my own back." one of Kushina's clone went back to back with her. Kakashi sweat dropped and let her go, letting Kushina dispel her clones. Before she left the door, Kushina again called out.

"Kakashi, start training their element affinities for me." the genins perked up to this and Naruto bounced up, still a sucker for learning.

"when Kakashi sensei? Shina sensei?" Kushina answered back.

"whenever Kakashi is ready, whenever that is." Naruto frowned then sat down on a chair. Mumbling something about "lazy", "late, and "sensei". Sasuke actually felt the same, but didn't reveal his disappointment. Sakura didn't care. Kakashi just sweat dropped and said.

"come on, I can't be that ba-" he was interrupted by 4 voices.

"you are that bad" Kakashi then slumped his shoulders in defeat. With that, Kushina left in a shower of leaves. All the genins thought out simultaneously.

'_I gotta learn how to do that.'_

* * *

Kushina reappeared on to the unfinished bridge. She eyed the area, and looked at the setting sun. it's about to be night time and Kushina then whispered.

"Tajuu Kage Bunshin no jutsu (mass shadow clone technique)."

30 Kushina clones appeared in a cloud of smoke and Kushina then ordered them.

"alright girls, scout out and find where Gato is." the Kushina clones saluted to her and vanished. Some leapt out of sight and some in clouds of smoke. Kushina then sat down on the bridge. She was like that for awhile then she gained the memories of her clones. She shunshined where the clone was.

* * *

Kushina reappeared near a mansion in the middle of a forest. It was two stories tall, and had a black overall color to it. Her clones didn't have much trouble sneaking around the guards and found the place. Kushina summon up another clone and this clone dispelled, simply to tell the other clones to dispel. After the swarm of memories came by, Kushina suppressed her chakra, using her excellent chakra control and used a transparency jutsu. Making herself invisible. She then created a Kage bunshin and the clone used the transparency jutsu as well. Kushina always used her clones to cover her blind spots very effectively. The two Kushina's uses their chains to communicate with each other. Such as tugging the chain to notify the other, and many other chain movements for different commands. The clone uses a genjutsu to hid the chain.

After the creation of the clone. The Kushina's moved out.

* * *

Back with the rest of team 7. While Kushina was gone, the genins pestered Kakashi onto training them. Sighing in defeat. The silver haired sensei moved the group to a clearing in the forest. Where Kakashi started training Sasuke in Katon jutsu, Sakura in Doton. However Naruto was left in the dark in training, so he busied himself by sulking.

Naruto told his team that he was going to wander the forest, Kakashi reluctantly allowed him to, thanks to Naruto's begging. So Naruto walked around the forest for awhile. His thoughts solely on the red headed sensei. Naruto didn't care that he wanted to commit incest with her, mostly because he still believed that with enough determination he can get anything. However with his talk with the Kyuubi smashed that belief to dust. Now he felt forced to do some unmentionable things with the girl he used to have a crush on, like Zabuza, Naruto didn't like his current position.

He somehow managed to stumble back to Tazuna's home. Curious about their prisoners, Naruto walked up the stairs and entered the room the two prisoners were kept in. Naruto eyed both Zabuza and Haku. Which both were uncomfortable on the floor and both were just limp. Naruto didn't understand why they weren't tied, but Zabuza was gagged by a piece of cloth. Haku wasn't gagged but asked Naruto a bit worriedly, a bit flustered by something.

"where's Shina-san?" Naruto didn't know he wasn't supposed to answer, but answered anyways.

"she's out looking for Gato." Haku looked down and warned him.

"there's some very dangerous people that Gato hired. I don't know who they are, but they seem very powerful. Please you must stop Shina-san." Naruto wondered why Haku was helping him and his nee-chan. But heeded her warning. Naruto turned to Zabuza, he then asked him.

"who are those two ninjas Gato hired." Naruto proceed in taking of Zabuza's gag. When Zabuza spoke. It came out as a high pitched squeak.

"your just as bad as that red headed bitch. Both of you don't know how to get information." at the insult to his nee-chan. Naruto unleashed his killer intent, although it was small, he didn't care. His nee-chan is too important to him in more ways than people can see. The squeaky voice didn't matter to him. He somehow knew it was Kushina's doing, probably for entertainment? Humiliation? Naruto may never know, but he hated people when they insult their precious people and this man will suffer his wrath. Picking up Zabuza by the neck Naruto roared out.

"you shut your damn mouth. You don't know what your talking about. Shina nee-chan is the most important person to me, and if you dare insult her. You will die." Naruto's eyes flickered red and Zabuza took notice. He knew what that meant. Zabuza thought out.

'_jinchuuriki' _

Zabuza was already piecing together this boy in front of him. Already a plan in motion, but one glance to Haku stopped him. Haku had pleading eyes, eyes that shown pain and emotion. Something that Zabuza thought he removed, but didn't.

'_damn red headed bitch, turning my own weapon against me… although a piece of it was me to blame.'_

With that, he stopped himself and turned back to Naruto.

"brat, your gonna want to stop your sensei before she kills herself. She has no idea what she is getting into." Naruto then released Zabuza, heeding his warning and leapt for the door. He then paused at said door, contemplating if he should gag Zabuza or not. Naruto decided to gag him anyways and leapt to find Kakashi. Unknown to him, Kakashi was already inside the building. Naruto took initiative and cried out.

"Kakashi sensei, you have to stop Shina sensei, and quick!" Kakashi knew this was important, and was about to shunshin away till a huge explosion was heard far in the distance. Kakashi ran out of the house, seeing a large smoke cloud in distance. Kakashi then created a clone to watch over the genins and leapt to find his fellow jounin.

* * *

Kushina wasn't having the time of her life and was trying to crawl out of the large hole that was Gato's hideout mansion. Somehow, Kushina realized that somebody rigged the hideout to blow, with her inside. She remembered what happened and first thought out.

'_geez had to get my ass saved by a clone… I'm a genius!'_

* * *

Flashback a few moments ago.

Kushina and her clone, connected by chakra chains covered by a genjutsu, and a transparency jutsu placed over the clone and herself. The clone and Kushina sneaked in the hideout mansion by first getting past the fence. A simple shunshin was her answer. The two Kushinas then saw some thugs watching out from the windows, they couldn't see her because of the transparency jutsu. Kushina pressed forward and walked up the mansion carefully, her clone closely followed. Kushina tried to find a way into the building, but couldn't. so she walked over to one of the guards on the 2nd floor window. The window was opened for all to see, Kushina smirked and thought.

'_baka, should've closed the window.'_

Kushina looked at the man carefully, memorizing the thug's appearance. When she was finished, she pulled the man out of the window by the throat, the clone then quickly silenced him by cutting the brain of the man with a chakra scalpel. Taking the man back inside the building. The real Kushina henged into the dead man. Kushina eyed the room carefully, which was empty. Being the genius of infiltration. The clone took the body back outside, breaking the chain connection. On to the roof and with a weak Katon jutsu, the clone burnt the body. Kushina never did like to kill in cold blood, but justified that it was a thug who did bad things, and this was silent justice. The clone watched for a few moments, while the body burns and the real Kushina played the man's part.

After the cremation of the dead body, the clone and Kushina reunited, the real Kushina summoned another clone and that clone henged into the dead thug. The real Kushina released her henge, and both her original clone and herself reconnected and applied their jutsu. The henged clone then took up the dead thugs position.

The original clone and Kushina began to explore the house. It was nearly empty as she realized. There were only 3 people in there and one of them is dead. The real Kushina tried to piece together what was going on till, the original clone gasped out in horror, the clone screamed out, it figured it out first.

"It's a trap!" with that realization, the clone used her quicker thinking and quickly cried out, using all the chakra the clone has.

"Futon: daitoppa (wind release: great break through)!" just moments before the clone realized it was a trap, the entire mansion walls were covered by explosive tags, the real Kushina wasn't watching her back, but the clone saw one spring up from the walls, that one became two, the nine, then who knows how many. that's when the clone reacted with her Futon jutsu.

The Futon jutsu blew the mansion apart, send out all the walls and floor as far away from the real Kushina as the clone could. The real Kushina was surprised and was almost blown away, if it wasn't the chains that connected her to her clone. She then gained the memories of her henged clone, who did the same at it's end. Both Futon jutsu torn the mansion apart. The clone with Kushina dispelled, and that's when all the explosive tags fired. The real Kushina knew what was going to happen this time and she too cried out, leaping while doing so.

"futon: daitoppa!"

The entire wind jutsu explode on her spot, protecting her from the explosive tags. However, there were still explosive cloud from under her, which engulfed the lower half of Kushina,. Burning the red headed jounin's lower body.

Flashback end!

* * *

Kushina tried her best to get out of the large hole in the earth. Kushina already is trying to piece together what just happened.

'_somehow Gato knew I was coming, but who could've told him? This was just a trap to kill me, but thanks to my clones. They saved me.' _she continued to crawl away from the wreckage. Once more, Kushina tried to piece together what just happen but couldn't. after crawling away from the hole that was Gato's mansion hideout, Kushina tried to heal her burns, but couldn't heal it all, for mostly because the burns kept snapping her from her concentration and that she only had less than a 1/3 of her chakra left. Not much, but enough to heal herself to a limp.

Back on her feet, Kushina began to limp back to Tazuna's home. She needed rest. She kept limping for a few more moments till she heard a call. Then a dog came out of the forest. The dog said.

"Kakashi, over here!" Kushina smiled and called the dog's name.

"hey Pakkun, long time no see." she tried to give a grin but failed miserably. The dog nodded, and called Kakashi again, A few seconds later Kakashi rushed over, seeing Kushina slightly burned, he took initiative and picked up Kushina, then asked her quickly.

"what happened?" Kushina gritted her teeth, then scolded herself.

"should've listened to the medical ninja's 2nd clause. Should have never went on the frontlines…" Kakashi then urged her.

"Shina what happened?" Kushina then explained.

"it was a trap, somebody knew I was going to end up there and put a trap in there. Luckily I found out about it before it was too late." Kushina stopped to catch her labored breath then continued.

"I went to investigate this mansion that I found, but it was just a trap. I gotta pay a visit to Zabuza." with that, Kakashi told Pakkun he could go and left for Tazuna's house.

When the two jounins arrived, everyone saw her bad burns on the lower half of her body and Naruto immediately went to ask her.

"sensei!" but Kushina quickly stopped him .

"I'm fine Naruto. I'm alright. I just a few days rest that's all." Naruto then asked what happened, which Kushina answered.

"I went out to scout, the place was covered in traps and I barely survived. Now I need help getting to Zabuza to-" she was interrupted by Kakashi.

"no, you need to rest. I'm sure that I can handle Zabuza this time around." Kushina eyed him and assured him with a small blush, but couldn't hide it well. The jounin noticed.

'_something must've happened…'_

"no need, I will explain everything tomorrow." Kakashi nodded and accepted that. Leaving Sakura and Sasuke's questions unanswered, Team 7 and Tazuna's family slept for the night.

* * *

The next day, Kushina got enough chakra to heal the rest of her wounds, it was mostly just burns and a few blisters. Then Kushina grouped team 7 into the forest where Team 7 minus Kushina trained in their affinities. Kushina then told team 7 what happened yesterday.

"after we arrived in Tazuna's home, I interrogated Zabuza and Haku again. That time I managed to get Intel on where Gato's hideout was, but it was a trap, thus the burns you guys saw from yesterday." Kushina kept some parts of her interrogation to herself. Kakashi again knew something was up and asked.

"can you tell us exactly what happened during your talk with Zabuza?" Kushina then began to tell her story.

* * *

Flashback yesterday, right after entering Tazuna's home.

Tsunami and Kushina both walked up to the room Tsunami indicated and Kushina said.

"Thanks, I can take it from here." Tsunami gave a questioning look at the red head and went back downstairs. With Tsunami gone, Kushina turned to the two prisoners on her back and placed them on the wall. Both were still incapacitate by Kushina's chakra scalpel. Kushina didn't know how to make people fall asleep forcefully, only knows how to awaken them. Zabuza was still trying to scream at the red headed jounin, so Kushina responded earlier with a gag. The red headed jounin didn't need to give the same treatment to Haku because Haku was more cooperative. But back to reality, Kushina propped both her prisoners to the wall and the red headed jounin removed the gag from Zabuza, then tried to introduce herself.

"I think we should introduce ourselves properly-" she was interrupted by a roaring Zabuza.

"hell no!-" his rant was finished before he started when Kushina used a chakra scalpel to cut Zabuza's vocal cords. The jounin of Konoha then started again.

"as I was saying… I think we should introduce ourselves. I am Shina Uzukaze. Jounin of Konoha, and I know that you are Haku, apprenticed to Zabuza, and you are Zabuza, demon of the mist. Became a missing nin because of the failed assassination of the Yondaime Mizukage. How do I know this?" Kushina pulled out a bingo book from her pack and opened it to the page Zabuza was on. at the mention of the Mizukage, Zabuza flailed, well flailed with limp arms and legs as if trying to strangle the lights out of Kushina, but Kushina gave a small snicker at Zabuza's expense. Haku stayed silent through the whole episode. When Zabuza calmed down, although panting while doing so. He tried to speak calmly, Kushina got the message and healed Zabuza's vocal cords. This time, Kushina didn't heal it right purposely and Zabuza's voice came out like a squeaking mouse.

"what the hell?" Zabuza squeaked. Kushina snickered at the voice, she did so to help loosen the tension in the air, it was filled with killer intent from the demon of the mist and directed to his captor. Kushina loved nearly every part of medical ninjutsu even though she never finished and teased.

"that doesn't sound very intimidating Zabuza" surprising both occupants of the room, Haku laughed, making Kushina smile. Zabuza stared at his apprentice in horror, then anger, and shouted out.

"shut your mouth Haku" this of course didn't work, but Haku then silenced himself after a few moments of laughter, inwardly he is still holding back his laughter. Kushina then spoke up.

"I think we can strike a deal. Gato-" she was interrupted by a squeaking Zabuza, both Haku and Kushina were inwardly snickering about Zabuza.

"No deal, Gato's the only thing protecting me, besides your all screwed anyways. Gato's got two more people waiting to kill you all. Like I said before, I would love to watch you all die!" Kushina eyed Zabuza carefully. Kushina then asked Haku.

"Haku, do you know who these two other ninjas are?" Haku looked into his master's eyes, only to be scolded by Kushina.

"Haku, don't look at Zabuza, look at me. Now, do you know who those two ninjas are?" Haku shook his head. Kushina asked him again more urgently.

"do you at least know what they look like? Give me any appearances.-" she again was interrupted by a squeaking demon of the mist.

"Don't" Zabuza said with a tone of danger in his squeak. Only to be gagged by his captor. Kushina pressed on.

"please, this could be a fight of life or death." Haku eyed his master again, who gave him a glare. Haku then answered.

"I'm sorry, but I won't talk." Kushina frowned then made a bluff. She grabbed Zabuza by the neck and made a chakra scalpel. Pointed at the demon of the mist's neck. Haku looked at the red headed jounin in horror and fear. Afraid that his purpose in life was going to be taken from him. Kushina asked again.

"please, Haku. Tell me about the two ninjas that Gato hired. Or else Zabuza dies. I'm well aware of his crimes, as said in the Bingo book, so this will be a form of justice." Haku looked at Kushina in fear again and cried out.

"I don't know okay! They were in a henge and I don't know who they are. Don't kill him!" He tried to struggle to save his master but couldn't. Kushina tried to examine Haku if he was lying, but couldn't, Kushina frowned at the status of the two ninjas, but also noted that the two ninjas were slightly paranoid, Zabuza gave a death glare to his student, but Kushina intervened and changed the subject.

"just moments before, I was about to offer you a deal. You help us, and I will get the Sandaime Hokage to protect you from Kiri. Kiri won't know about this deal so they won't strike at Konoha just to get to you. Beside, they are still recovering from the bloodline genocide." Zabuza eyed the red head in a menacing glare. Kushina again said.

"Gato is going to betray you. Do you know why? Cause Gato doesn't care about you, nor does he care about his thugs. He's a selfish bastard that is gutting Wave to the bone, and if it will help him get a quick buck. Then he will kill the both of you without remorse, and the Yondaime Mizukage will have one less pest bothering him." she paused, letting this sink in, but Zabuza still remained defiant.

"If you help us. I will offer whatever knowledge I can offer you to help you kill Yagura. I for one do not agree with Yagura's plight in killing all the bloodlines off, because I possess a bloodline of my own." thanks to Kushina's extensive studies of history, she knew about the bloodline genocide in Kiri. She herself disagreed with Yagura's purging of bloodlines, and she herself would have been killed. The red headed jounin knew she was taking a risk telling both prisoners her bloodline, but believed that if she had a common factor with Haku, Zabuza might get some sense into him, As a demonstration, Kushina sprung some of her chains from her wrist, Much like the super hero Spider man with his webs, without the finger action. Haku looked at the red headed jounin in awe, Zabuza looked like he got a questioned answered, and Kushina then explained.

"these chains are a part of my bloodline. My own Kekkei Genkai. So me and Haku aren't very different." Haku eyed the girl in awe and Zabuza was contemplating on this deal. All three knew that Knowledge is power in the ninja world and he doubted that this girl could know so much about the bloodline genocide. He asked a question, but couldn't, due to the gag. Once again, Kushina removed the gag and Zabuza squeaked out.

"if you know so much about the bloodline genocide, then who's the leader of the rebels." in truth, he didn't know who the leader was, he left Kiri before the genocide started, and figured he could learn who it was now. Kushina produced a book from her backpack and flipped through some pages. She found what she was looking for and answered Zabuza's question.

"the leader of the rebellion in Kiri is one Mei Terumi. Owner of two bloodlines, Yoton (lava release) and Futton (boil release)" Kushina went on about Mei's powers, but Zabuza was shell shocked when he figured out who the leader of the rebellion was, and couldn't tell if Kushina was lying or not. He mentally thought out.

'_Mei, I haven't seen her in such a long time'_

Zabuza actually shed a single tear, Kushina noticed, smirked, and pointed it out.

"it seems that you know Mei, Zabuza. Or should I say Mei-chan" Kushina mocked. Zabuza felt his rage building up, but then wondered what was that book. A book that has that kind of information of Mei would probably be extremely powerful in the ninja world. So he questioned about it.

"hey brat, what's that book?" Kushina eyed her history textbook and answered.

"it's just a history book." Zabuza paused, piecing together what he learned. A History book that has information on ninjas? Strange, but plausible. he asked again.

"that can't be just any history book, what kind of book is it? It's not a bingo book I'm sure." Kushina didn't answer, instead she scolded.

"no answer till you answer my deal." Zabuza gritted his teeth. He eyed Haku who again gave him a pleading look. Kushina elaborated on her deal.

"if you accept the deal, I will get the Sandaime Hokage to give the two of you asylum, and from there you guys will be able to plan your next move against Yagura. In return, you will help us fight these two ninjas that Gato hired." Kushina then gave a smile to both her prisoners. Till Zabuza said.

"No." Kushina gritted her teeth and shouted out.

"Why not?" Zabuza again felt defeated and said.

"Gato hired two incredibly strong ninjas, I won't back stab them. It would only cause my death." Kushina clenched her fist and shouted out again.

"then who are these ninjas?" Zabuza eyed her again and told her.

"I don't know them myself." Kushina ran a hand through her shoulder length hair in frustration. whenever Kushina knew the identity of her opponents, she always felt more comfortable from there. She felt like after all her progress on Zabuza was wasted, and she decide to make her plea to Haku again, gagging Zabuza for the last time.

"Haku, what do you want to do?" Haku paused for a long moment. He tried to take a glance to his master, but Kushina stopped him by putting her hand on his cheek. Haku's blood rushed to his face at that contact. He didn't understand that reaction, but answered her question with a stutter.

"I-I would l-like to t-take the deal" Kushina gave a small smile, she then asked.

"which direction is Gato's hideout? This will be your first step to accepting that deal, okay?" Haku contemplated on this choice, he still couldn't look at his master, for Kushina's hand on his cheek still stopped him. Haku was awake the whole time he was being carried. Sleeping on her shoulder wasn't comfortable so he was able to know which general direction Gato's hideout was. Haku then eyed the direction Gato's hideout was and said.

"that way. About a couple hours away for a courier ninja's speed." Kushina estimated that she could reach the spot in less time. Kushina then said.

"okay, I'll leave a clone here if you want to say anything else." Kushina summoned another clone who smiled at them. The real Kushina then turned to Zabuza.

"ya know, you could've accepted the deal. Me, you, Kakashi, and Haku could defeat a lot of people. Maybe even an S-ranked shinobi." Zabuza didn't believe her and Kushina then began to heal Haku's arm's and legs. While the real Kushina was healing Haku. The clone of hers got a thought.

'_Haku looks really cute, I like him.' _the clone wondered where that thought came from. The clone gave a small blush at the thought of her and Haku. Suddenly a quiet voice rang through the clone. Making the clone of Kushina enter her mindscape.

'_push the real you into Haku-kun' _the clone didn't hear the voice the first time around. That is till the voice rang louder.

'_push the real you into Haku-kun' _the clone heard the voice this time and questioned it.

'_who are you?' _the voice made a pained mock gasp then said.

'_I'm hurt! You don't recognize yourself? Why? I'm the inner you.' _the clone gave the inner her a stupefied look. The inner Kushina explained.

'_why, this is the first time we liked someone and not just anyone. Tou-san always told us that Haku was such a nice person. Unlike that garbage fan boy club we left behind.' _the clone agreed with the inner Kushina. Haku was different from Kushina's daily fan boy club. The clone then said.

'_but what about boss, she would be angry at me and dispel me?' _the inner Kushina merely laughed.

'_you silly fool. When you dispel, the real Kushina becomes a part of you. You will not be punished for getting what we all want. Now quick before she finished healing him. Give a little push to the real you. Make it happen girl!' _the clone wholeheartedly agreed with the logic of the inner Kushina, it was a win-win for the both of them. When the clone snapped out of her daydreaming. The clone agreed with the plan and pushed the real Kushina into Haku. The real Kushina didn't expect a betrayal. With Haku still unable to use his limbs, he couldn't do anything to stop what's coming. The real Kushina was completely caught off guard by her clone's little push, and the clone's plan succeeded.

Haku and Kushina's lips made contact.

Both were completely shocked at what just happened. Haku, blushed into the kiss, and just like Kushina's first reaction to the event, Haku opened his mouth to say something, only to black out. Kushina completely turned red, and glared at her clone. However, a huge squeaking noise was heard from the demon of the room. Quickly, the real Kushina punched Zabuza to the head, it wasn't chakra enhanced, but it got the message passed and Zabuza stopped his snickering through the gag. The real Kushina then dispelled the giggling clone. Only to receive the inner Kushina.

'_good, now, let's-' _the inner Kushina was silenced by a mental roar.

'_I don't care, we will talk AFTER this mission is over. Once we do, I will exorcise you out of my mind!' _the inner Kushina only laughed and calmly said.

'_why, Kushina-chan, you can't be rid of me just like that. I'm going to be staying for awhile.' _Kushina gritted her teeth and told Zabuza that she will free Haku whenever possible and left the room. From there, she told Kakashi that she was going to go scout.

Flashback end!

* * *

Like Kushina's first C-ranked mission story, she omitted the accident between Haku and herself, the birth of inner Kushina, the deal she tried to make, and the bloodline genocide.

Naruto understood why Zabuza's voice was squeaky, Sakura wanted to hear Zabuza's voice after the story, Sasuke was impassive, and Kakashi just wanted the important details. Kakashi asked.

"so why were you all red when you came back?" Kushina gave a little sweat, and tried to lie this time, but it didn't go well.

"any attempts to convince Zabuza to our side was a failure. I was angry at Zabuza's stubbornness." Kakashi didn't buy it but the genins did. Kakashi decided that she was going to ask her about it later. After this little meeting. Kushina announced that it was training time. Naruto leapt up and begged her.

"sensei, quick teach me something so I can keep up with the teme. Sakura and Sasuke-teme got a whole day of training ahead of me, quick sensei!" Kushina smiled at his eagerness and from there. Kakashi begun training Sakura's Doton affinity again. Kushina this time took over Sasuke's Katon training. Kushina didn't want Sasuke to learn the chidori in this time, so she bypassed that by training in Sasuke's Katon, giving him a clone to work with. For Naruto, Kushina began training him in the Futon: daitoppa. Naruto complained that it wasn't really flashy till Kushina gave him the same lecture she gave Sasuke two months ago. Naruto readily accepted the jutsu after the explanation and summoned up several clones. The two other teammates of team 7 gave the Namikazes a questioning look. Till Kushina explained the secrets of the Kage bunshin, solely because the team needs to know what each jutsu of their repertoire is capable of. Sasuke was instantly jealous of such a training method and demanded that Kushina train him in that jutsu.

"teach me the Kage bunshin." Kushina frowned and explained that she could not.

"Sasuke, you can't use the Kage bunshin solely because your chakra reserves and minuscule compared to Naruto's. do you know why Naruto was almost the dead last?" Sasuke fumed at the weakness he had against Naruto and Sakura silently denied that, but both were wondering about their sensei's last statement. They questioned it and Kushina explained.

"Naruto was almost the dead last because of his ridiculously large chakra reserves, Naruto's chakra reserves are nearly 5 times larger than Kakashi's, and only mine barely matches his." Sasuke and Sakura stared at Naruto in awe. Naruto grinned at the praise his nee-chan is giving him, Kakashi merely observed, and Kushina pressed on.

"because of his large chakra reserves, his chakra control was completely shot, thus he couldn't do a simple bunshin. Umm what's a good analogy for this… okay! It's like trying to pour water through a straw with a bucket, without spilling a drop. It's nearly impossible. Meanwhile, jutsu that demands a lot of chakra, Naruto can do with ease. So Naruto can't use simple techniques, but can use the advanced ones with ease." Sakura and Sasuke continued to listen intently on their sensei. Sasuke gritted his teeth in frustration, and Sakura wanted to comfort him. Kushina continued with her explanation.

"it was the academy's fault, not Naruto's. the Academy wasn't used to somebody who had large chakra reserves yet absolutely no chakra control. In my opinion, the Academy needs a complete change. There was never any bad students. Only bad teachers." Kakashi frowned at the last statement. Sasuke and Sakura looked down, they didn't know how to make sense of the revelation they just had, Kushina gave a sigh and said.

"your ninjas now, you guys have to look forward. Not what happened in the academy. If you keep comparing what happened in the academy, your only going to be left behind by those past expectations. To move forward properly, you have to make new expectation. Use today as an example. Naruto beats all three of you combined in chakra reserves. Use this as your motivation." the genins were surprised at the size of Naruto's chakra reserves and Sasuke became jealous. she gave another sigh and said.

"that's enough explanation for today. Let's just get back to training." the genins of team 7 nodded, but Sakura asked a question.

"Shina sensei? How do you know all this?" Kushina gave a small laugh and said.

"I'll say the same thing I told Sasuke two months ago in private. How I got so smart? Well, learning medical ninjutsu adds perspective to things." what Kushina meant by this is that medical ninjutsu does add perspective. The evils that medical ninjutsu has brought upon it's self. Within the world of medics, doctors, and nurses. They all understand the saying 'the lives of the many outweighs the lives of the few.' this saying meant that the few will be sacrificed for the sake of the many, how you may ask? Let's say that there is an unknown pathogen that is spreading throughout the ninja ranks. To find a cure, several doctors will pick out test subjects to find the cure. Now these test subjects will be used to find the cure, and they may die because of it. The doctors, nurses, and medics knew of this and justified that they are saving more lives at the cost of a few. Thus Kushina's anti-favoritism of her team.

However, Kushina's sensei, Tsunade told her that there was an exception to every single rule. That exception was exceptional people. Ones like Naruto Uzumaki. Kushina knew that these thoughts contradict each other, but without contradictions, the world would be just one continuous flow, and watching a flow is much more boring than watching over a branching lake. Not with the chaos and unpredictable nature of the world. Back to reality, Sakura accepted the answer reluctantly, but didn't fully understand it.

The genins of team 7 continued to train and guard Tazuna on the bridge. Mostly it was Kushina clones guarding Tazuna, but the genins still took part in watch times. When it was dinner time. A young and timid boy screeched out to them.

"Why are you people still here?" everyone looked up at the small timid boy and the boy went on.

"don't you get it? Gato is going to kill you all, he's unbeatable and he's going to kill every single one of you!" everyone eyed the boy in pity. Then Naruto snapped.

"Shut up, you pathetic baby, I'm going to become Hokage! So I can't lose to some midge with ryo filled in his pockets to the brim! I can't lose to a guy like that!" Sakura wanted to shout out to the small boy's defense, but a glare from Kushina stopped her, the small boy merely shouted back.

"You don't understand! You don't know what Gato has done to us, he made me starve, he made people disappear, and he-he" the small boy just ran up stairs, didn't even bother to finish what he started. The boy's mother called out.

"Inari! Come back!" she rushed up the stairs to follow her son. Everyone then eyed Tazuna, asking if he knew what the boy named Inari was talking about. Tazuna explained.

"Inari, my grandson, he was like that ever since Kaiza, my son in law, was killed. Killed by Gato. Inari and Kaiza was close, but Gato ripped that bond apart when Kaiza stepped in to stop him, yet Gato brought in thugs and killed Wave's hero. That was when Inari gave up on heroes." Naruto then snapped again.

"then we just got to prove to him that heroes do exist. All we have to do is wait till the bridge is finished, and Gato will have nowhere to run!" everyone silently agreed with Naruto's proclamation. Although the two unknown ninjas still loomed on their minds.

* * *

The next day, Kushina forgot to pay a visit to their prisoners. Not wanting to deal with Haku herself, she made a clone do the job. A few moments later, Kushina blushed up with a storm. She instantly cursed her fearful side and regretted used a clone. She mentally thought out.

'_Damn you inner me! Damn you to Shinigami's belly!' _however she wasn't expecting a response.

'_oh you know you liked it.' _the comment made Kushina blush and went up stairs.

* * *

Few moments ago, from the clone's perspective.

The Kushina clone left the real Kushina to question Zabuza and Haku. However, inner Kushina took advantage. When the clone reached the prisoners. With Zabuza a little cheesed off and gave a glare to Kushina, and Haku was instantly blushing the moment the clone walked in. inner Kushina spoke to the clone in a teasing manner.

'_give Haku-kun a reward for telling us where Gato's hideout was.' _the clone scolded her inner self.

'_ero-baka(Pervy idiot!) I'm here to question why Gato's hideout was booby trapped! So quit talking to me and let me focus!' _the inner voice wasn't taking that answer and told the clone.

'_aw come on. Haku-kun deserves more than a life of servitude under that ungrateful demon. Besides, your on a time limit. Don't you want to spend it wisely?' _the clone knew of their limited life span and all clones do want to make their time worth it. The clone also agreed that inner Kushina was right. Haku-kun does deserve more than Zabuza. Inner Kushina then cooed the clone on.

'_don't worry, we are making a service to boss anyways. Boss knows she wants him, so why not give Haku-kun to her. Take him!' _the clone of Kushina smirked wildly and turned Zabuza so he couldn't observe. Zabuza didn't care and was turned and ear plugged. The clone of Kushina then turned to a frightened Haku. The clone used her seductive training and cooed him.

"don't worry Haku-kun, you deserve far more than what happened two days ago." with that, the clone began to make out with Haku. Who was still unable to use his arms and legs. So he was helpless with the heated kisses that the clone was giving him. The clone stopped for a moment and frown. The clone then said.

"sorry Haku-kun, I was just a clone. But don't worry, the real me will know exactly what just happened." Haku again didn't know what to say. So he said nothing, he was still confused about the whole matter of what just happened and like before. He blacked out. The clone of Kushina smirked to herself and mentally cheered to herself.

'_Shannaro! Time well spent!' _with that, the clone dispelled.

* * *

The real Kushina then stormed up the stairs, blushing madly of what happened. She cursed the weak wills of her clones and decided that she needed to discipline them later. That only brought out inner Kushina's voice.

'_oh don't worry. You can never discipline love from a clone.' _Kushina's eyes widened at the truth of that statement. Emotions could be disciplined. But not as a clone, whose timed lives will never be disciplined. Even when the disciplined experiences came back to the real ones. The clones always knew that they have timed lives. Knowing when your gonna die, your gonna want to live it out to the fullest. The clones are a prime example of this. Kushina only slumped her arms in defeat. She mentally grumbled out.

'_please, just let me focus on questioning them. We are still on a mission.' _the inner Kushina pondered on that thought for the moment. Then let it slide.

'_okay, I'll let this one slide. Then later we will take Haku-kun!' _Kushina only whimpered her lips in defeat. Mentally saying.

'_why did this have to happen to me? Why is the inner me perverted?' _a new thought came across Kushina and mentally panicked.

'_Oh no. don't tell me this is how Jiraiya-sama became perverted?' _the inner Kushina laughed at her container's expense, only to assure her.

'_no, no, Jiraiya-sama became perverted for a different reason. Not because of split personalities.' _Kushina hung to the words 'split personalities'. Kushina thought that she could be rid of her inner self. Yet the inner self read her mind, laughing while doing so.

'_have faith in me. You can't be rid of me that easily. I am you, and you am I.' _Kushina gave in a fit of rage and mentally screamed out.

'_shut up! This is nothing but a medical condition. I'll find a cure to get rid of you. Besides how did you show up anyways?' _the inner her paused for a moment, thinking of a response.

'_I sprung up by the desire of your clone from two days ago. You do know that clones can have their own thoughts. well the one clone you made during your questioning two days ago had some… perverted thoughts and desires. I merely showed up to give the clone a little push, and so the clone did and here we are now. Also don't forget, I was watching you since you were growing up.' _Kushina only paled at the inner self's explanation. She weakly thought out.

'_s-so…' _the inner self merely burst into a fit of laughter mentally saying.

'_yes! Yes! I was with tou-san our entire lives, I was with you since the academy, I watched you with your sensei, I was with you in your first C-ranked mission, I was with you since you time traveled, and I was with you ever since!' _the admittance only made Kushina sob out in over exaggerated tears.

'_s-so'_

'_yes, I know about THAT too.' _Kushina looked confused at that, the inner Kushina noticed and bragged.

'_oh, it looks like I know something you don't! this is a fantastic day!' _Kushina then asked her inner self.

'_what do you mean?' _the inner self only snickered.

'_don't fear, I won't tell anybody of that secret either. Your secrets are safe with me.' _Kushina then asked again, mentally shouting while doing so_. _

'_what do you mean?!' _silence was her answer. Kushina only hung her head down in defeat, not really sure if she can trust her inner self. She wondered what her inner self was talking about, but figured that she will. When Kushina reached the room with her two prisoners. She unplugged Zabuza's ears and gag and woke up Haku. Which Haku began blushing again at the sight of Kushina. Kushina assured him weakly.

"don't worry Haku. I'm the real me, and I came to ask a few questions." Haku nodded and Zabuza wasn't in the mood for any talking. So the demon of the mist kept silent.

"the hideout that I was at was littered with explosive tags. Somebody knew I was going to come for Gato, but I need to know who or what you can tell me." Haku immediately responded, not bothering to take a look at Zabuza.

"I don't know." Kushina didn't see any lies and turned to Zabuza. Zabuza wasn't in the greatest of moods and squeaked out, his voice was never fixed completely.

"what?" Kushina sighed out saying.

"the hideout was-" Zabuza interrupted her there.

"I heard what you asked for the first time, and no I don't know anything about it. Your on your own." Kushina didn't want to bother either of them and didn't notice any lies on Zabuza either. With a sigh she gave up. She then began to heal Haku's arms and legs, and Haku was confused by her, the read headed jounin said.

"I know I can trust you Haku, you instantly gave an answer without looking at Zabuza that time. So I know I can trust you." the ice user gave one last look at Zabuza, who gave him a death glare. Haku flinched at the gaze, but Zabuza said.

"traitor." once more Haku flinched, which only brought in Kushina's intervention.

"you could always side with us Zabuza, I'm pretty sure that the 4 of us can take on an S-ranked shinobi.-" she was interrupted.

"you mean five? Yeah I know about that jinchuuriki kid. Even though-" Kushina paled and interrupted back, she shouted.

"Shut up! You don't know what your talking about!" with that, Kushina cut Zabuza's vocal cords one last time and was about to do the same with Haku's limbs, but Haku's speed is still in shape and caught Kushina's wrists. He then snapped at her.

"no!" then Haku chopped Kushina on the neck. With Kushina out of commission, Haku eyed both Zabuza and Kushina for a few moments. He made his choice and picked up Zabuza. The ice user gave one last glance to the unconscious Kushina and left in a shunshin.

* * *

Kushina woke up a few hours later, her first sight was a copy ninja, who scolded her.

"your getting reckless. Why did you free-" he was interrupted.

"I thought I could trust Haku. I thought I got to him, but no. It wont happen again." Kushina hung her head down. Kakashi eyed her dangerously and wondered why the future Naruto sent his daughter to the past. She was reckless! But unknown to Kakashi, Kushina began developing a medical condition. As Kakashi wondered about his fellow jounin, Kushina asked her inner self.

'_hey, inner me, you in there?' _silence was her answer. With a sigh, Kushina endured Kakashi's scolding. The genins worrying, and the civilians confusion.

* * *

A few days later, while Kushina was watching over the bridge. Kushina was thinking about Haku and her inner self. Apparently Kushina admits to herself that she likes Haku, but felt hurt when Haku escaped. She berated herself plenty of times and isolates herself from her team. Although she doesn't neglect their training, by use of clones, but Kushina needed some alone time.

Currently, Kushina is watching over the bridge alone, while Kakashi trained the genins with a Kushina clone. team 7 allowed her some space, but not for clones. With a sigh, she watched a few workers wanting to quit. Kushina wanted to quit just like them. She didn't own her father's seemingly unlimited strength. It was too bad that he couldn't use that strength against Madara Uchiha. Otherwise Kushina could've just been at home, being slightly Nara-ish, Kushina remembers all her friends she left behind. There weren't much, Kushina only befriended a few clans. The Nara, the Hyuga, the Inuzuka, and several of the elder jounins. She could've been home, having good ramen, not being burdened for so long, like watching over the younger version of her father. Yet she felt she had to, Kushina was chosen to do this. Kushina didn't like being in the past, but that didn't make her current predicament any easier.

Kushina continued to watch over the bridge till one of her clones from the perimeter was dispelled, the clone didn't get a look at it's assailant, but she knew it had to be the two unknown ninjas that Gato hired. Kushina created another clone, which dispelled, telling all the other clones to dispel. Kushina knew that when a Kage bunshin dispels, the user gets back some of the chakra used. Although some of it is lost forever. Kushina thought that she would need all her chakra for this fight. She then summoned another clone, this one was sent to relay certain orders to her team. Kushina told the clone.

"find Kakashi, and tell the genins to guard Tazuna's home." the clone began it's run. Just moments after the clone left the real Kushina, the two unknown ninjas revealed themselves. Kushina noticed they were in the henge, at least Haku told her some truth. Kushina then said.

"release your henge!" the two figures looked at each other, both then complied with the jounin of Konoha's request. The hired ninjas then burst into a cloud of smoke. There identities were revealed. What Kushina saw made her break down instantly. At the sight of the two strangers, Kushina already fell to her knees and cried. It wasn't the strangers identity that made her cry. It was what they were carrying. Kushina weakly pulled out a familiar tri pronged kunai and prayed to it. She knew she needed some strong help against these two. At the sight of the kunai, the two strangers visibly tensed, and Kushina was mentally screaming.

'_Tou-san! Please help me! I need you more than ever!' _with that mindset, Kushina weakly threw the kunai to the ground.

**author's release: evil cliffhanger technique!**

**Nah, I'm not that mean, but I do have the preview for the next chapter.**

**Chapter 11: the part where everything changes part II**

Kushina threw her father's kunai on the bridge.

One second passed without anything happening…

Two seconds passed…

A third took it's course…

When it appeared that her father wasn't coming for her. The two still to be identified ninjas laughed at her predicament. One said.

"so the mighty dobe won't come to protect his daughter, well, I guess I will take his daughter as my prize." Kushina weakly crawled back to her father's kunai, she only threw it a foot away from her. She then gave it a toss it again. Her father never came…

Author's note: took me a few rewrites to get this right. Kushina's past will be more open as the story progresses and more elements from future, or Kushina's past will be included.

Few things to notice:

This will be a KushiHaku. Haku is such a nice guy and he is awesome. I've made my choice.

Inner Kushina came to be.

Inner Kushina knows something the real Kushina doesn't, what could it be?

Inner Kushina has influence over Kushina's clones.

Kakashi begins to doubt Kushina.

Who are these two strangers?

What could they be carrying that could make Kushina break?

I made a small promise to myself as i read lots of good and abandoned ideas go to waste. it also makes me furious that people leave their stories unfinished. I didn't want to do that to any readers of mine, and as long as i got one person to like it, i was going to finish my stories for that person. it's just not fair to the reader to see unfinished and great stories. like in my favorites, I really liked the story "Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto" a Naruto fanfic that makes Naruto a sensei. it just makes me angry that people abandon such good ideas.

There will be a chapter that reveals Kushina's inner child. It will be in the Chunin exams. Despite being jounin, she is 13, and she will eventually be engaged in childish things. Just you wait!


	13. Ch 11 the part where things changes Pt 2

Disclaimer: don't own Naruto (can I make a new acronym "DON" for don't own naruto? It would be so much easier.

Author's note: merry Christmas! This is my gift to my readers.i didn't get much time to type this stuff cause it's the holiday season. Blame Christmas. I was hoping to squeeze in two chapters to make up for lost time, but it wasn't going to happen.

On the side note, I was on episode 270 when I made this story. so I never knew the truth behind Madara Uchiha and a few other things. Just noting that.

**Chapter 11: the part where things changes part II**

Kushina threw her father's kunai on the bridge.

One second passed without anything happening…

Two seconds passed…

A third took it's course…

When it appeared that her father wasn't coming for her. The two still to be identified ninjas laughed at her predicament. One said.

"so the mighty dobe won't come to protect his daughter, well, I guess I will take her daughter as my prize." Kushina weakly crawled back to her father's kunai, she only threw it a foot away from her. She then tried to throw it again. Her father never came…

She eyed what the two ninjas were carrying. She thought out.

'_sensei-obaa-chan, Shizune-chan, Tonton-chan. You can't be dead…' _

What Kushina was seeing was the bloodied cloths of Tsunade Senju, Shizune, and Tonton. Tsunade's large short sleeve green jacket, with the words 'legendary gambler' in kanji was soaked with blood. For a quick second, Kushina thought what she was seeing was a genjutsu. She only tried to dispel the nonexistent genjutsu because she had nothing to lose.

Kushina also saw some pieces of the tattered clothing of Shizune. Her black Kimono was also caked in blood and when the red head eyed Tonton's pearl necklace and red jacket. Several emotions flashed through her. Sadness, loneliness, grief, guilt, and most of all pain. Kushina sobbed her heart out, trembling and shaking violently while doing so. She cried out to the still to be identified strangers.

"NO! you can't! you couldn't kill them! T-They c-can't be d-d-d" she couldn't even finish the words. She cried out once more.

"tou-san! I need you!" she pulled out another of her father's kunai only to throw it. Several seconds passed like before and Kushina's eyes never left the kunai. Her father still never came making Kushina collapse, sobbing to herself, and mourning for her beloved sensei, her assistant, and pig. She ignored the laughing and snickering from her watchers. The two strangers continued to laugh like that for 10 or so more seconds, obviously enjoying Kushina's pain. By then Kushina gave up, waiting for her death. That is till Kakashi came around.

"Shina!" Kakashi ran up to Kushina, then eyed the two strangers that are wearing the same clothing. He suddenly felt shell shocked. He stuttered out.

"O-Orochimaru… I-Itachi…" Kakashi paled like he never paled before. the future Sasuke did indeed look like Itachi. With the maturity lines across his face, his curved chin, and same colored eyes was a dead giveaway, but Kakashi was sorely mistaken. He then eyed the clothing's. He easily recognized the clothing's and remembered that Kushina's sensei was Tsunade. He instantly knew what just happened. Kakashi then eyed the two tri-pronged kunai on the ground. Like before, he knew what Kushina was trying to do. He knew the purpose of those two tri-pronged Kunai was to call the future Naruto, if his daughter was learning the legendary technique of the Yondaime, then it's logical that the father already learned of it. It also helped that Kushina told him of the discovery she had when she talked with the Kyuubi. he was snapped from his pondering when the future Sasuke sneered out.

"Hello… Kakashi. I admit that i do look a lot like my brother yet i am not... you may not know me, but I would like to thank you for your services to making me the most powerful ninja in this world." Kakashi didn't know what to say, that is till he realized his mistake, this was his student who did go AWOL.

"So, this is the Kyuubi brat's child… and you said that she possesses an extinct bloodline. Interesting and the copy ninja's here too! We can steal his precious eye and-" Orochimaru said in a creepy tone, but was interrupted by a sword to his throat, courteous by Sasuke. Orochimaru got the message that the copy ninja wasn't to be touched. although Kakashi was confused by the gesture. by now, Kushina didn't care what was going to happen to her. One of the few people that she truly wanted to see again weren't alive anymore, that or something of equal unfortunate event occurred to them. She didn't care that those few people don't even know of her in this time. She only wanted to see them, that would've been good enough for her. not only that, She currently had the face of defeat and Kakashi knew it. He also knew that Orochimaru always attacks from a psychological standpoint and it worked… On Kushina.

Kushina was on her knees. She had this far off look, her eyes already puffy. She also kept muttering things like "sensei", "unbeatable", "Impossible". Kakashi knew had to do something quick, but he also knew that he had no chance against a sannin, he also guess that the future Sasuke was Kage level, just because this Sasuke had the aura of one. Kakashi eyed the tri-pronged Kunai again and made his move. He snatched both Kunai and realized that Sasuke and Orochimaru wasn't doing anything. They were obviously were hiding behind their arrogance. This time, Kakashi threw one of the Kunai at the ground right next to him. Unknown to him, this was the 4th time the Future Naruto didn't come, Kakashi gritted his teeth and left the Kunai. He then picked up Kushina, who crying uncontrollably. She didn't even protest against Kakashi.

He was going to abort the mission. To hell with Tazuna, he lied anyways, and he was on his break. It was cruel that he was going to do this, but it's either him or his team, and he wasn't going to fail the Naruto of this time. He also noticed that Sasuke of the future and Orochimaru wasn't following them. He wondered why, but pushed those thoughts aside. When he arrived, he was about to shout out to the genins that is till he saw two downed swordsmen and his genin team standing over them. The genins were grinning, and Inari and Tsunami was thanking them. Inari and Naruto we're talking for a bit. Kakashi's eye gave a frown and he called out to them.

"come on guys, were leaving. " the genins snapped their heads to this, saw their two sensei, and Naruto asked worriedly.

"sensei! What happened to Shina sensei?" Kakashi didn't have time to waste so he was about to say something, but something bad grew inside of Kushina.

_'He abandon us!'_ a voice roared inside of Kushina. no reaction was visible to her and she wordlessly made a shadow clone then started crying to herself again. The shadow clone gave a pitied look to the real one, then turned to Team 7, Tsunami, and Inari.

"Shina is suffering through a psychological breakdown. Now pack up now and we're leaving!" everyone wondered what the heck a shadow clone of Kushina was doing. Everyone gave stupefied looks at the clone. Until the clone snapped at them.

"I have no time to explain! Our adversaries are Orochimaru and a Kage level ninja! This mission just became an S-rank mission! Go pack up now! we are leaving!" the clone shouted. the entire group was shell shocked. Even Sasuke felt weak in the knees that his first real mission was an S-ranked. Sakura wanted to cry when she knew who Orochimaru was. Naruto stayed silent. Kakashi frowned at the clone, but knew it was the truth. However, the civilians took it far worse. Inari ran into the house, a feeble attempt to hide his disappointment, and Tsunami broke down.

"we need you, wave needs you! You can't abandon us!" Tsunami screamed, tears already falling of her eyes. Nobody in Wave can possibly take on Orochimaru. The shadow clone turned coldly to Tsunami.

"I am sorry, but we stand no chance to the ninja Gato hired. At least you guys got a chance at surviving if you start running." at that, Naruto grew furious, Sasuke glared at the clone, and Sakura was just being fearful of her life. Kakashi wondered where this cold side of this clone came from, but agreed with her.

"go pack-" the clone said, but suddenly Kakashi and the shadow clone of Kushina turned around, only to see Sasuke and Orochimaru. Both the clone and Kakashi froze on the spot and stared at the two snake summoners. Each person of Team 7 had different reactions.

The real Kushina was just sobbing to herself. She already lost her whole life and now she lost her beloved sensei too. What made it worse was that her father never came to support her. Did he not love her? Did he view her just like her real mother did? It was just too much for her. The clone of Kushina remained stoic and glared at the pair. Naruto however stayed near the real Kushina. Sakura and even Sasuke took several steps back behind their two sensei. At the action, the older Sasuke snickered.

"AHHAHA! A natural reaction for such pathetic prey. Standing behind their superiors for protection. How predictable" the younger Sasuke got a little ticked off by that, but both Sakura and younger Sasuke got a good look at the older Sasuke.

'_S-Sasuke-kun?' _Sakura thought. She could've sworn she was staring at the future Sasuke. The younger Sasuke was just staring at the older version of himself. The older version caught his glare and snickered out.

"do you recognize me yet Sasuke-chan?" the older Sasuke had this arrogant look. The older Sasuke was wearing the cloths he worn during his apprenticed days with Orochimaru. A lavender long-sleeved shirt opened at the torso, long dark blue pants, and a thick purple rope tied around the waist with his Chokuto strapped on the back. However his face grew into one much like…

"Itachi!" the Chibi (child) Sasuke ran forward with all his hate in his eyes. The Uchiha heir pulled out a kunai and recklessly charged. Kakashi and the clone of Kushina had panicked looks. Until Kakashi eyed the tri-pronged kunai in his hand. With all his hopes, he threw the Kunai in between the two groups of ninja.

_'please, if the future Naruto is here too and learned THAT technique, we need you now!'_ Kakashi mentally panicked at the devastation this meeting has caused.

Time slowed down as a black and bright yellow flash appeared between the groups. Even the chibi Sasuke stopped. When the flash stopped, everyone can see several figures on the ground. There was a blue haired women unconscious, a black haired man struggling to stand, luckily this man's back was turned to the young Sasuke, and an orange haired man with several piercing on his face shouting out.

"Kuchiyose no jutsu(summoning technique)!"

At the call 5 more orange haired figures appeared with a red haired man strapped to a machine of some kind appeared in a cloud of smoke. All of the aforementioned figures worn black cloaks with red clouds on them. However, there was one figure that stood out from the rest. A blonde hair, blue eyed man, wearing black pants and a Konoha jounin vest showed up. This man was panting heavily and saw the two snake summoners.

"so… I'm not done fighting yet huh? Well that's fine." this man then surveyed the area and when his eyes landed on Team 7 he froze. At the reaction, all of Team 7 got similar reactions, other than the two Kushinas which one was still sobbing to herself uncontrollably and the other was giving a cold glare.

"M-Minato sensei?! T-Tou-san?! Y-Yondaime-Sama!" Kakashi shouted/the chibi Naruto screamed/ and Sakura screeched respectively. Kakashi shouted out his sensei's name for obvious reasons, for he missed his sensei dearly and viewed the Yondaime as a second father. The chibi Naruto screamed out father for when he asked for a photo of his parents, his Nee-Chan looked somewhat like his mother and this man before him looked a lot like his father. Sakura just screeched out to the man through title for she recognized the man through the Hokage mountains. Sasuke just gave a wide eyed shock to the man. When what Naruto said came to the brain's of Sakura and Sasuke, they gave a glance to the Chibi Naruto. Is Naruto really the son of the Yondaime? What the hell was going on?

The blonde man saw the reaction just gave a small softened gaze upon Team 7 and when his eyes landed upon the red headed jounin of the group. His heart tore in two. One Kushina was glaring at him and the other was crying uncontrollably. The man felt extreme amount of guilt at the sight. He was going to hand that later, as the situation demands physical combat.

"Team 7, take yourselves into the house. I got business to deal with here. After I'm done. Ill come back for you guys." by now it should be obvious as to who this person is. Team 7 was shocked beyond belief that this man knows their team number, lucky guess? Could be. The older Naruto turned to the people he took with and said.

"it looks like we are not done yet guys. We still got one more fight to fight for, and... Pein. It's good to see the real you again and I'm sorry..."

Team 7 ignored the blonde man's request, seeing as they were trying to figure out what's going on and it's their mission to watch over the bridge builder and his family and not this man's. When the older Naruto saw that Team 7 wasn't doing anything. He snapped out at them.

"go! This is a fight beyond your league. Get out now!" at the order, Team 7 felt Authority and power behind it. With that order, the clone of Kushina and the chibi Naruto helped up the real Kushina and the rest of Team 7 helped Tsunami, who passed out from the aura that was flying about. Two of the orange haired men picked up the two fallen orange haired figures, the red head that was strapped to a machine, and the blue haired women. The one in pieces was left behind, and by now, the black haired man struggled to stand.

When Team 7 entered the house. The older Naruto turned to the two snake summoners. All 5 figures glared at each other, until the 2 still standing orange figures regrouped with the leader of the orange hairs. Now on a total count of 7. All unleashed their killer intent and none backed down.

* * *

A few hours ago back in Amegakure

The former Rokudaime Hokage Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze was watching Amegakure with a critical eye and his sage mode's sensory ability.

His camp was pretty simple, a single tent he bought at a nearby town, some scrolls for Fuinjutsu, and one large scroll leaning on a tree. At this camp there was no rain from the village of Amegakure.

Naruto once more pondered on what he lost. He lost everything, his friends, his once great family, the respect he earned, and the worse of all. His own daughter probably hates his guts right about now just because of his fear of the masked Uchiha. He was desperate to see his daughter again yet also fearful of her hating him, but he had more important matters to attend to, as in convincing Nagato that he's the good guy. That is an easy fix, but the problem is the whole Akatsuki's in Ame. He didn't know what the heck was going on and why they were here. But he then decided to make another investigate again.

Using the same way he entered Ame the first time, Naruto summoned a small frog, embarked in it, then disembark when the frog arrived at Ame.

At the touchdown, Naruto this time use a transparency jutsu to make himself invisible, it helped when he was in sage mode, although his control over chakra will never be as good as his daughter. His invisibility was just as effective.

By now, Naruto knows Ame like the back of his hand thanks to his numerous visits in Ame. The former Hokage made his way to Nagato's tower, but this time things was different.

Sasori of the red sands and Deidara was guarding the ground level of the tower and they were having a blast. Literally, Deidara was killing several Ame Shinobi and so was his partner. Naruto stared at the massacre as the art duo used their forms of Art to slaughter Ame shinobi. Growing frustrated that these two are massacring the people of Ame, Naruto choose this time to act. He knew he had to save Nagato, but he can handle himself for awhile. This was the first time the Akatsuki was attacking the people of Ame! Since the Akatsuki decided to kill innocents, Naruto entered the fight, gloves off.

_'why are the Akatsuki killing the people of Ame?'_

"Kage bunshin no jutsu!"

Naruto summoned up about a good 10 clones to help the people of Ame against the art duo, lowering his transparency jutsu while doing so. Naruto managed to increase his clone's survivability by training in Tsunade's emphasis on evasion, which helped out his clones because if the clones can avoid being hit, then they live. Unlike the rush in they usually do. It also helped that Naruto's natural speed increased.

The people saw the mass of clones charge the art duo and cheered. The cheering confused Naruto. The people of Ame apparently believes that the Yondaime Hokage lives.

"it's the Yondaime Hokage, we're saved!"

"please Yondaime-sama! Help our Amekage!"

Naruto was going to help the Amekage anyways. The real Naruto used this time to enter and climb Nagato's tower. As Naruto climbed the tower, the memories of his clone's fight against the art duo was going well mostly because Naruto knew the pair from his first run through time. The people of Ame was helping his clones and the clones managed to smash Sasori's initial puppet with a roar.

"Oodama Rasengan (big-ball Rasengan)!"

The clone shouted out. The attack occurred after 3 deaths of clones through various poisoned senbon needles and explosions. The memory then shown the puppet master in a puppet body revealing the puppet of the Sandaime Kazekage, upon the appearance, several Ame shinobi gasped out in recognition. Naruto already knew this before hand.

Once Naruto reached the top of the tower, which didn't' take long thanks to running up the walls. Naruto used his sage mode's sensory ability. He noticed that Itachi, Kisame, Hidan, Kakuzu, Madara, and Zetsu was in the same room with Nagato and Konan, however, Naruto noticed something else. The real Nagato wasn't in there. During his first run against Nagato, the real Nagato's chakra signature constantly changes. Naruto noticed he wasn't in the room for if he was then he would've detected glimpses of the chakra signature that he remembers several years ago in his perspective. Naruto pushed that important detail for a while and eavesdropped behind the door. The initial part was cut off.

"…Pein, you are a traitor, sending in your Ame shinobi to attempt to make contact with the man who's corrupted you! Akatsuki! Pein and Konan have been deceived by this fake Yondaime! We must cleanse these traitors for the good of peace."

"you lie Madara! I haven't made much contact with this mysterious man, neither have my shinobi! Akatsuki! Kill this deceiver!" Nagato's voice commanded, but Naruto didn't hear a battle starting.

'_their not listening to him!' _Naruto noted.

When Nagato realized they weren't listening to him, Madara laughed.

"I know something pretty interesting, somebody gave me a wonderful tip and I took it, the Akatsuki doesn't need you anymore Nagato. We will take Amegakure and use this village for true peace!"

The former Hokage wasn't even paying attention when he heard the words _'somebody gave me a wonderful tip' _Naruto instantly knew who it was.

'_Sasuke…'_

It has to be the Teme. There is no other explanation. After hearing this out, Naruto decided to take this time to enter the room. When he entered he saw 6 of the Akatsuki on one side of the room, and 5 figures with orange hair and one blue haired women on the other.

'_one of the paths are missing…' _Naruto noted

"hi guys! Am I interrupting?" the former Hokage said, interrupting the moment

At that time, another clone dispelled, showing the clone working with another to launch itself to the bomber, taking the bombers right arm with a Rasengan. But the bomber happened to be a clay clone, which detonated, killing the clone and the shrapnel killing a few others. The clones managed to hear out what Deidara said.

"our fake Hokage is here! Master Sasori, let's-" the memory was cut off with the clone's death.

"It's the teme! Jashin-sama wants his blood. He is strong for him!" Hidan sneered. Naruto ignored him.

"what are you doing here?" the Deva path asked.

"I am a friend Nagato, Konan and these guys here are our enemies. I can explain only if you absorb one of my clones." Naruto answered, dodging the question for now. The Deva glared at the former Hokage.

"now I want a few questions answered, why Madara, are you taking the advice of some stranger?" Madara smirked, well smirked behind his mask and said.

"oh you should know, this stranger gave me quite the advice, I know exactly who you are… maelstrom, or should I say... Fishcake." Naruto gave a heavy glare at the elder Uchiha, in fears that the Uchiha time traveler already caused much discord in this time zone. His side of the Akatsuki snickered at the name. Naruto got a little ticked off by that but picked himself together for this is a very dangerous situation. it's incredibly rare to have more than 10 S-ranked shinobi inside of Amegakure.

'_how much damage did Sasuke-teme do?' _Naruto mentally shivered at the thought. Naruto didn't know how much chaos Sasuke created, but soon he was going to find out.

"so.. You know me, well, at least we're even." Naruto stated, weakly grinning.

"how amusing, now, how would you like to die? Naruto?" Madara asked rhetorically. One of his followers couldn't take it anymore and burst out laughing.

"HAHAHA! Your named after a Ramen topping? And here I thought you were some super strong guy with a super awesome name… but no! your named after Fishcake? HAHAHA!" Hidan laughed, some of his allies laughed with him, but Nagato and Konan wasn't.

"enough Madara, this man has nothing to do with our business!" Konan shouted unexpectedly, she was furious at Madara, he was just threatening Nagato, then he threatens a man who wants to be their ally. Konan had enough, she had plenty of time to think who was much more trustworthy and knew enough that Madara was hiding too much to be that trustworthy. If this man was more than willing to relinquish his memories to Nagato, then that is a man worth trusting, albeit a bit desperate, but trustworthy.

"Konan" the Deva path warned, Nagato knew of his partner's strength, but he only wishes to protect her, and vice versa. However both wanted to do it in different ways.

"what is it that you want Madara?" Nagato asked. Madara eyed the room very carefully with his Sharingan eye.

"I want your eye, just one Pein." Madara admitted that made Naruto snap and Nagato's eyes widened.

"I warned you Nagato! Trust me, we can take em together!" Naruto wasn't confident taking on 8 members of the Akatsuki, but with Nagato and Konan. They got a fighting chance, yes the chances are so slim, but it's there. On the plus side, he has many escape plans and knows of the Akatsuki before hand. The Akatsuki only knows of his Hiraishin technique.

On the Amekage's part, Nagato felt torn. He thought that he was bringing peace to the world in the Akatsuki, but there was another reason why he joined the Akatsuki, to secretly use the members to help defend Amegakure if it ever needed them. The Amekage didn't fell very good at fighting the people that was supposedly supposed to help defend Ame.

Another reason was that the Akatsuki was Yahiko's legacy. He tried making contact with the other members, but it seems Madara stole his own organization. But how?

"what are the rest of you getting out of this deal? It seems Madara has deceived everyone, and everyone deceived themselves…" the Deva path said. He must know how Madara managed to convince his own men to his side.

"sorry… but it seem Madara is our leader-sama now Pein. Besides we haven't done much in a long time. " Kisame said. Drawing out Samehada, which growled out eagerly.

"it seems we're doing this the old fashion way. Nagato, I'll take on Itachi and Kisame. You and Konan will handle the rest. Please, trust me." Naruto gave one last pleading look the Deva path and the 4 other paths.

"oh no you don't. your going to be a sacrifice to Jashin-sama, Teme!" Hidan screech and charged at Naruto recklessly. Naruto all the sudden turned furious and was still in sage mode, with a single punch, enhanced with Natural energy. Naruto threw a punch at Hidan. The immortal saw the punch coming and ducked below it and prepared for a swing with his scythe, but just as suddenly. Hidan got knocked back several feet, back to his allies.

"AH! That ******* hurt you prick!" Hidan screeched. All the Akatsuki members were somewhat impressed by the fake Yondaime's ability.

"Nagato, please take care of the rest of your broken organization." Naruto asked one last time before he pulled out several of his father's tri pronged Kunai and whipped them at the corners and walls of the room. The former Hokage then threw in one last Kunai at Itachi with blinding speed. Then he flashed to it. A bit annoyed though.

'_damn, I hate fighting in enclosed spaces.'_

Kisame already moved to intercept the incoming Kunai, as he saw what it does very many times.

"Suiton: Suijinheki ( water release: water encampment wall)!"

The water wall was formed by the rain surging through the wall, tearing the wall behind him apart. The large water wave also destroyed a large portion of the room.

"Kisame! No destructive ninjutsu!" Itachi warned. They were still inside the top of the tower. One wrong move can topple the whole thing over. Kisame ignored the warning and followed through with his defense.

When Naruto flashed to his kunai, he saw the large wave coming.

'_Is he out of his mind! We're inside a building! He could tip the whole tower. With us in it!' _Naruto mentally screamed. Nagato and Konan was in the same boat and Konan backed Naruto up with paper exploding tags.

Konan launched several explosion tags at the water wave, when they exploded, the attack made the Suiton jutsu disperse. However, the tower groaned loudly in complaint and pieces of the floor was torn up. The backup made Naruto thank her and followed through his attack with a shout.

"Futon: Rasengan!"

Seeing the blue sphere with a small white ring around it, Kisame drew Samehada and swung his sword, but Naruto knew that sword can absorb chakra. The former Hokage merely grinned and in his place was… Hidan?

Hidan took the Samehada full power. The sword cut through it's bandages and shredded through Hidan's skin.

"AH! You Teme I'm going to tear you apart!" Hidan Screeched as he recovered from the blow that left skin torn up in shreds. Like Kisame once said, Samehada doesn't cut, it shreds!

From where Hidan was standing, Naruto still had his jutsu ready and changed targets to Kakuzu, who managed to dodge it. as he was watching the former Hokage the whole time, unlike his partner who was just mumbling about getting a sacrifice for his master. Seeing that his attack miss. Naruto quickly leapt back and saw that Nagato still wasn't doing anything.

"Nagato! Are you going to let true peace slip through your fingers?" he was interrupted when Madara said something

"kill them" Madara ordered and vanished in a vortex, taking Zetsu with him. The 4 remaining Akatsuki members grinned and suddenly Nagato snapped. This betrayal pushed him over the edge and this time he's fighting back. True peace is forever his goal and now he has to choose between 2 choices. He was going to get those memories from this stranger or die trying.

"Shinra Tensei ((heavenly subjugation of the omnipotent god) this is my favorite technique)!"

The gravity push blew the walls and the ceiling apart, letting the rain in, and the former Hokage's tri pronged kunai was blown off the tower. Forcing the former Hokage to flash to each of them to collect. However the former Hokage noted.

'_I'm missing one…'_

The former Hokage shoved the thought aside and got drenched with the rain, but used his chakra to keep himself warm. Can't let the cold be a nuisance in such a big fight after all.

At the push of the gravity jutsu, everyone had a different method of staying on the tower. Kisame only stuck his sword into the floor, keeping him in place, Itachi used a combination of using the tree walking exercise and latching onto Kisame for support. Hidan used his tri pronged scythe to keep himself to the ground and Kakuzu used some strange tentacles to prevent being blown off.

The tower groan in complaint again at Nagato's jutsu.

"does that mean your going to help?" Naruto rhetorically asked. Nagato ignored the question and demanded.

"give me a clone of yours now!" Naruto complied quickly and a clone made it's way to Nagato's human path. But like before, another Kunai killed the clone.

"sorry, but information is bad for Pein. I offered you many times during these past two months to repent and kill this man, but no. you had to think over it like every good for nothing hero. I admit it, Nagato. The Akatsuki is made to rule the world. I coaxed you into making this very organization, the death of Yahiko was just the action I need into making you my puppet. There is no point in hiding it anymore. But ruling the world will help bring true peace along the way." Madara whispered in the Deva path's ear. Nagato's Deva path glared at Madara, furious that Madara was pretty much at fault for the death of his best friend, and just as quickly Madara vanished. After the Uchiha's disappearance, the Amekage's paths then moved into formation with Konan, and Naruto grinned that he had a friend this time.

"Madara you will regret this day for betraying me." Nagato vowed. Seeing that he has an ally who moved into a formation, Naruto turned to his two targets. Now he has to focus on talking to Itachi. The former Hokage knew about Itachi and his sacrifice in higher detail during his reign as Hokage.

"Itachi. Kisame. Let's take this somewhere else." Naruto then threw another of his father's kunai knives at Kisame this time and threw another one at the ground. Itachi saw the Kunai coming and blocked it with his own, but that didn't work. No the former Hokage's tri pronged kunai cleaved through Itachi's kunai with minimal effort, thanks to wind chakra flowing through the tri pronged kunai.

The Kunai made it's way to Kisame. Who then blocked it with Samehada. Naruto then flashed to the shark man and gripped Kisame's wrist. The shark man's side didn't understood why Naruto just did that, but suddenly. Kisame was gone!

Just as suddenly a yellow flash returned. Itachi glared at the fake Hokage who was a former one with his Sharingan eyes. The main weakness of the Sharingan was sheer speed alone, and with the Kunai knives of the yellow flash, Itachi felt beaten. That is till Naruto did the same thing with Itachi. Leaving Konan and Nagato alone with the rest of the Akatsuki. But at that moment, Sasori and Deidara made their entrance.

* * *

Naruto Vs Itachi and Kisame.

The former Rokudaime Hokage brought Itachi and his partner back to his camp in a flash. At Naruto's camp, there wasn't rain, but there was a lake at the side. At this moment, Naruto suddenly was swarmed with memories that the art duo made their entrance to Nagato and Konan's room. The former Hokage needed to finish this quickly and help his new found allies. Naruto brought Itachi and his partner much like how the Yondaime Hokage brought the Kyuubi away from Konoha.

"where are we?" Kisame demanded vocally, Itachi wondered the same thing but kept it to himself.

"you are at my camp, please. Make yourself at home." Naruto said, attempting to break the tension, but it didn't work. No, Kisame got angry quickly and charged that he was manhandled.

"a coward like you who always ran from a fight doesn't deserve to live. Suiton: suiryudan no jutsu (water release: water dragon bullet technique)!"

The water dragon was pulled from the lake to the side, but Itachi wasn't doing anything. Naruto wondered why, but the imminent threat must be taken care of first.

"I am no coward." he said weakly, with no force into his voice.

_'Madara just scares me (you'll find out why.)' _Naruto weakly thought.

"I just didn't want to harm any civilians when it came to fighting you all. Kage bunshin no jutsu!" Naruto said with more confidence.

Naruto didn't want to hold back. Facing the Akatsuki your pretty much want to use your best techniques to finish the match before things get difficult. 2 clones entered the plane of the living and they formed up on the real one. Naruto's mastery over the Rasenshuriken increased greatly that he could form it without sage mode and still throw it if he had clones to help him with. Although in his sage mode, it's much easier to form at an instant.

Just as the Water dragon was formed and charged, Naruto built up enough chakra in his palm that it grew 4 pointed ends, Itachi was greatly intrigued by the attack,and Kisame nearly panicked at the mass of chakra that was gathering in this man's palm. It was scary to think how much chakra this man owns.

'_What in the name of all that is Sharks/Pocky is that monstrous thing!' _Kisame and Itachi mentally screamed as the shark man nearly wet himself from the monstrous attack that was soon to come. Itachi himself took several steps back in slight fear of the technique and activated his Sharingan.

"Futon: Rasenshuriken!" Naruto answered the two Akatsuki's mental question. Naruto was sure that the Samehada couldn't absorb his chakra shuriken all at once.

The 4 bladed chakra shuriken was tossed from Naruto. The Rasenshuriken cleaved through the water dragon with little problem, and Kisame and Itachi noticed. Seeing that his partner needed help, Itachi countered with his own technique.

"Amaterasu!"

The black flames was ejected from Itachi's eye and made contact with the chakra shuriken. Being the nature of fire, it overwhelmed the Rasenshuriken, but not before the chakra shuriken blew up into a large hole.

_'even my Sharingan, i could not count the number of strikes that... Rasenshuriken possessed. not to mention the amount of chakra used to form such an... attack. if it's even called one.'_

Unfortunately for Naruto, that was the last of his Sage mode. A single Rasenshuriken, several flashes and many clones took their toll on Naruto's sage mode. Making the former Hokage lose his orange eyeliner.

Naruto doubted that he could take on Itachi and Kisame without Sage mode, but it was possible, but unlikely.

"Kage bunshin no jutsu"

2 clones came into existence and one flashed away, the other walked over to the large scroll from his camp.

"can we talk over tea? Anyone?" Naruto asked. Kisame got ticked off by that and charged at the former Hokage again. shouting out

"Suiton: Mizu bunshin no jutsu (water release: water clone technique)!"

'_those pesky clones are up to something, I better stop it before things get bad, that… Rasenshuriken was bad enough. I don't need any more tricky things from happening.' _Kisame thought.

The water clones sprung up from the lake and charged Naruto's clone. Which Naruto's clone used the Hiraishin no jutsu to finish them quickly. However, the real Kisame charged at the real Naruto.

"Samehada, lunch time!" Kisame roared and was about to swing. Itachi scanned the area with his Sharingan, and instantly reacted.

"Kisame! No!" the area was filled with tri pronged kunai knives, Kisame ignored the man and went on to his attack. That was his undoing as Kisame was suddenly surrounded with a flash of yellow, and Kisame's cloak was tattered and the shark man was bloodied, but his sentient sword Samehada growled and suddenly Kisame healed.

"as you can see, we are at a stand still. Now go away Kisame…"

The clone next to the scroll then opened the scroll, laid it down quickly and weaved through hand seals. Suddenly there was a smoke cloud that revealed the 2nd clone meditating. Naruto's speed in meditating with Sage mode also gotten better with time. The meditating clone then dispelled. Giving Naruto Sage mode once more! he could've summoned Shima and Fukasaku to help him with Sage mode, but in his heart, he just couldn't do it.

At the new state, Naruto opened his eyes fiercely and grinned. Kisame got back up, only to fall down when a yellow flash clouded his view. Naruto now stood on Kisame's back, Samehada tried to growl Naruto away from his master, but the former Hokage gave a kick at the sword, the kick didn't hurt Naruto for Sage mode's property of hardened like skin but it did suck away some of his sage mode away. He then had a attack ready, but he noticed that Itachi wasn't doing anything, and followed through his attack.

"Senpo: Oodama Rasengan (sage art: Ultra big ball spiraling sphere)!"

The 100 or so times the size of a regular Rasengan slammed into Kisame's back, the blue man squealed in agony until he suddenly turned into a puddle of water.

'_Mizu Bunshin (water clone)' _Naruto muttered mentally as he now knew why Itachi didn't do anything. this Kisame was a clone the whole time.

Right behind Naruto was the shark man who swung his sword into the former Hokage. But instead of seeing blood, Kisame saw a cleaved log. Kisame turned around, as if expecting a blow, then saw Itachi doing nothing.

"Itachi! Help me with this one." Kisame panicked. He was getting his *** kicked by this man and nearly panicked at the strength of this man. Itachi chose this time to comment about the blue man's strength. the Uchiha killer was never on the side of the Akatsuki.

"what's wrong Kisame-kun? Can't handle a little pest?" in truth, Itachi noticed something very familiar in the Rokudaime Hokage. Itachi's partner didn't even bother getting angry for fear ran through his mind. He only screamed out to the Uchiha.

"yes, I can't fight this man." the blue man screamed for help, only to be slashed with a kunai on the back of his right knee. At the same time, Samehada was knocked from his hand. The slash behind his knee brought the S-class shinobi to his knee.

"Help me! I'll give you all the Pocky you want! Please, Save me!" Kisame screamed and begged. Another slash to his left knee. Bring the shark man to both knees.

"Itachi!" before Naruto could behead the screamer. Itachi made his move. In a flicker, Itachi caught Naruto's left arm, preventing the former Hokage from beheading his partner. The swordsmen saw this and was about to say something but Itachi only said.

"Tsukuyomi."

Itachi's eye flared red and black and Kisame screamed on the top of his lungs. Itachi then saw the mirror image of the Yondaime Hokage and said

"Tsukuyomi"

* * *

Naruto found himself in a red and slightly black version of Naruto's camp with a red moon high above it. He also found himself strapped to a cross waiting to be crucified. Itachi suddenly appeared before him with a ninja-to in hand.

"who are you really? I know that you are not the Yondaime Hokage, but you seem to be a relative of him in some method." Itachi inquired.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. Former Rokudaime Hokage of Konoha of the future. Son of the Yondaime Hokage" Naruto said proudly, he knew he can trust Itachi for he made the ultimate sacrifice for Konoha, that alone made Naruto feel like he can trust him. Itachi wasn't surprised by what the former Hokage said and that's what surprised Naruto.

"you don't seem surprised Itachi. Why is that?" Naruto asked. Itachi didn't react.

"it is because I met your daughter of the future Hokage-sama. She is a fine girl and when I left her, she was on her way to Konoha. I easily recognized her by her whisker marks." Itachi said. At the mention of his forsaken daughter. Naruto smiled a bit and gave a small laugh that his daughter was alive and he wondered how he and Kushina met. He knew that his daughter would be fine for she is strong. he had unwavering faith in his daughter. He had to ask.

"how is she?"

"I met her about 3 months ago. My partner and myself found her in a crater and when she awoken, I interrogated her-" he was interrupted by a roaring Hokage.

"you interrogated my daughter! I'll kill you!" Naruto fought against his bondage and his eyes snapped to the Uchiha's. his attempt to break free and strangle the Uchiha didn't work. Nobody touches his daughter and if they do they die, that continued until Itachi calmly said.

"she is fine, I didn't hurt her too much and she is very much alive. I didn't know she was an ally until we talked. She was a bit stubborn, but I got my answers. I bet she got that from you." Naruto calmed down and gave a small smile at the last part.

"I suppose that my daughter already told you about the Akatsuki?" Itachi nodded.

"I already know I can trust you right?" Itachi's right eye twitched a bit, but nodded again saying.

"I sacrificed my life to damnation for Konoha, you can most certainly trust me Hokage-sama." Naruto was a bit sheepish by that.

"sorry, I'm a bit edgy when it comes to Uchiha's, I've been betrayed by an Uchiha not so long ago and you don't have to call me Hokage-sama, I'm not the hokage anymore" Itachi accepted that then the former Hokage asked.

"so… are you going to stick with Madara again, or are you coming with me?"

"you already pretty much beaten my partner, and I then betrayed him. That alone already blew my cover, but my cover was already blown for I once over heard Madara was going to be rid of me. I do not understand why, but it wasn't safe for me to be here anymore as I saw an opportunity to be with you, however that is not the case right now as I needed to speak to you about Madara. Apparently he has a new contact. I've seen him come and go away from Amegakure. As we know, or rather your daughter knows that Madara needs the Rinnegan, specifically for this ability to summon a statue. However I believe that this informant gave Madara the idea that he could implant the Rinnegan into himself, much like the case of Kakashi Hatake, the copy ninja. When he asked for just one eye of Pein. That convinced me that Madara was going to go through with this plan. What confused me was that he openly asked for it. I don't know what he has planned but it cannot be good." the former Hokage hung to every word. It makes sense. Madara needs Nagato to capture the bijuu. But it reminded him of the Rinnegan and Sharingan combo back in the future. However there was something else Madara took that made Naruto feel fear(hint massive hint). He only managed to break the immortal Uchiha's control over the bijuu back in the 4th shinobi war.

"putting that aside. I needed to speak to you, about the future" Itachi explained.

"alright. Shoot."

"I assume my brother was the one who betrayed you." Naruto was surprised by the assumption.

"y-yeah. How did you know?" Itachi gave a sigh and explained.

"there was only 3 living Uchihas that I know of. Me and Madara didn't betray you. That makes Sasuke the betrayer, not only that, but your daughter warned me of his betrayal." Naruto sheepishly scratched the back of his head and giving a weak grin at the logic. He then explained why.

"I gave Sasuke so many chances at forgiveness. But he only took it and abused it. The latest thing he made me do was his my own daughter. That I will not stand for. Sasuke also stolen my first wife. He-" he was interrupted.

"stolen? How?" the former Hokage was confused by that, but told his story about Sakura's and his divorce. (it will be explained in the next chapter! At long holy last!)

"I have a theory on how he stolen your wife, but your not going to like it." and then Itachi told his theory. (it will be told next chapter)

* * *

When Itachi and Naruto left the Tsukuyomi world, Naruto was furious. Itachi grumbled something about. "foolish little brother" and both packed up the camp, just when they were about to return to Nagato, Naruto felt a pull so far away.

'_Kushina-chan…'_

Naruto thought that she was just training again and thought nothing of it. He was brought out of his thoughts when a large sword nearly cleaved his head. Only ducking managed to save his life. Apparently Samehada managed to crawl back to Kisame in a few seconds to heal the wounded man.

"Itachi! How dare you betray us!" Kisame roar then charged. Itachi suddenly clutched his head. Naruto knew exactly why.

'_he's going blind. two Tsukuyomi in such a rapid succession is incredibly taxing.'_

With Itachi immobilized by blurry vision, Kisame followed through with a swing. The former Hokage shoved Itachi out of the way and ducked. Seeing his target duck, Kisame proceeded with a kick, which made contact and the former Hokage skidded several feet back.

Seeing that he landed a shot, Kisame charged again. The former Hokage was caught off guard at Kisame swung the large sword yet again, but this time Naruto flashed away to one of his Kunai around the camp. That's when Kisame took the chance to jump into the lake around Amegakure.

"damn. He escaped. There's no point in chasing him now Itachi." Naruto informed. Itachi was still trying to recover. Then both heard a large explosion in Ame.

'_Nagato's in trouble!'_

With his new found ally in danger. Naruto quickly took the large scroll and flashed away, taking Itachi with him. It wasn't safe for Itachi to be alone in his former camp for fearing that Kisame might return and finish the Uchiha killer.

* * *

After Naruto's departure of him taking away Itachi and Kisame. Nagato had to ask again.

"Konan, are we doing the right thing?" Konan, who grew a backbone answered with confidence.

"yes, Yahiko would've taken the memories of that man and made his judgment from there. If Madara won't let you do that, then Madara is the enemy. By the way, Nagato. I'm sorry." the Deva path turned to his ally, who questioned it.

"why?"

"it was me who got our shinobi to contact that man. It was my fault that we are in this mess. Something about that blonde makes me want to trust him. I saw that look in his eye earlier and he's desperate for you to trust him. I believe that what I did was the right thing Nagato." the Deva path wasn't angry at all. He only smiled.

"so you finally made your choice Konan. Yahiko would've been proud of-" he was interrupted by a scream.

"Don't ignore me!" a freaky swearing immortal screamed and charged recklessly again.

"Konan, you take care of Hidan, I'll handle Kakuzu." Konan nodded that she got the message, and used paper to swarm the immortal, the immortal was screaming and he had no real defense against the swarms of paper. The paper covered the immortal, but Kakuzu saw this and removed his robes. Revealing 5 masks in the back and the one with a red line around the mouth bulged outwards above Kakuzu's head.

"Katon: Karyu Endan (fire release: fire dragon flame bullet)!" at the call, the Katon mask sprouted flames and the fire was on it's way to Konan and the immortal, Hidan would survive, but the paper would've probably burned in Kakuzu's mind. However he was intercepted by a Path, specifically the Preta path.

_'hm that one absorbed my techinque... how?'_ Kakuzu noted.

"Konan, finish the immortal!" the path shouted. Konan took the wrapped and screaming body of Hidan and walked over to the edge where she dropped the whole thing. Konan turned to Kakuzu. Seeing that he was outnumbered, he split himself into 6 parts. Equaling the playing field. 6 v 6. However, Kakuzu felt uneasy.

* * *

Nagato's animal path was separated from the rest of the paths, and this one saw Deidara and Sasori fight his own people on top of a nearby tower. The Animal path saw that Sasori was using the puppet that looked extremely like the Sandaime Kazekage, and Deidara was on clay bird. Nagato was a bit shocked when he found out that Sasori slain the Sandaime Kazekage, but he then saw that Naruto's clones was effectively distracting the duo, but they couldn't get very far with just mere clones. The Animal just saw a pair of clones throwing another at Deidara, which the thrown clone had a blue sphere primed and thrusted into Deidara's arm. However, the bomber turned clayish and suddenly exploded, killing the clone and a few of the others.

"our fake Hokage is here! Master Sasori let's warn the others! Hmp!" Deidara then picked up Sasori and was about to fly off when the Animal path saw the real Naruto talking to the rest of the Akatsuki with the rest of the paths. When Nagato knew that Naruto was a friend and chose this time to act through his animal path.

"Kuchiyose no jutsu (summoning technique)!"

A large summoning bird of his own appeared and flew off to intercept the art duo.

"Deidara, behind us." Sasori monotonically said. Deidara turned around and saw what was coming. Deidara used his camera eye to see what it was. It turned out to be the Animal path of Pein. Taking the moment to think, Deidara shoved his arms into his clay pouches and his palms ate away at the clay inside.

Nagato knew what was coming but he didn't have any plans as of now.

* * *

In the room with the rest of the paths, Konan and Kakuzu, Nagato's Deva path warned Konan.

"be careful Konan, Deidara and Sasori are on their way up." Konan nodded and got ready, staring at the heart stealer.

In Kakuzu's standpoint, he wasn't really comfortable with dealing both Konan and Pein at the same time, even though he split his hearts out. He figured that the Preta path absorbed ninjutsu, he was going to have to kill the path somehow, but he couldn't for he relies too much on elemental ninjutsu. What did he do then? He fled.

Kakuzu re-gathered his hearts into his body, then suddenly his body sprouted webbed wings. With those wings he flew away.

* * *

While Deidara and Sasori was flying upwards, they saw something white falling. The white object was squirming in midair, and both artists heard swearing from it.

'_Hidan…' _both Artist's simultaneously thought.

Deidara was finished with what he was making in his pouches and opened his palm. Revealing 2 strange 4 winged bird.

"four wings, that will increase the speed which your eyes can barely register."

He then dropped both 4 winged birds and made a hand seal, the birds then enlarge in size and sped towards Nagato's animal path. Seeing the projectiles coming, Nagato's animal path commanded It's bird to fly through buildings. In hopes of losing the clay birds. He can't get hit by them. This caused Deidara and Sasori free passage to the tower.

"that'll keep that guy off our backs now let's go, Master Sasori, to catch our dear, dear, friend Hidan" Deidara claims sarcastically and his clay bird flew to catch the falling immortal.

* * *

Nagato's animal path is one of the most important path in Nagato's arsenal. That path alone can set up ambushes and escape routes in a summon. If it died then Nagato's path's would have to escape on foot. Not a very efficient way of escape.

The animal path flew on his bird for a good while, weaving through buildings to hope for that the strange 4 winged birds would accidentally hit a building. A building is expendable, a path is not.

As the animal path was looking for an escape, the path then saw the sewer system large enough for his bird to fly in. albeit a bit tight, but the bird can still fly. Taking the chance for he doesn't know if the birds would follow the path or the bird, Nagato's animal path leapt off the bird, letting the bird fly into the pipe. Taking the two 4-winged clay birds after his bird summons.

The animal path landed on the pipe, where he shouted out.

"Kuchiyose no jutsu (summoning technique)!"

The same bird he summoned earlier reappeared on the spot. Nagato grinned at his plan and inside the pipe, the clay birds inside exploded. Moving lots of sewer water out of the pipe, and blowing a hole in it.

The animal path paid no mind to it and flew off back to the tower.

* * *

After Kakuzu fleeing Konan was about to chase him, but the Deva path stopped her.

"no Konan, we're about to have company." the Deva path's words rang true when a large clay bird landed on the tower. When the wings lowered, it revealed the immortal, the puppet master, and the bomber. Hidan burst into a fit of rage and once more charged recklessly.

"How ******* dare you drop me off a building, your going to ******* pay for that you ******* *****!" Nagato got a little ticked off by that and countered.

"Bansho Tenin (almighty attraction)!"

Then Nagato's Asura path removed it's cloak and in an instant sprung a metal razor sharp tail from the back of it's waist(just like Nagato tried to kill Tsunade with at Pein's invasion) and pointing at Hidan. Then the gravity technique pulled in Hidan, but Deidara saw the action and countered by sending in a pair of birds straight for the Asura path.

"Konan!"

Konan saw the birds heading for Nagato's Asura path and formed a paper wall in the direction of the clay birds, but that stopped the gravity technique and Hidan slammed into the paper wall. Suddenly Konan grinned and several of the paper slips flipped themselves and revealed themselves to be exploding tags. While smirking, Konan whispered.

"boom"

And so the paper wall did what it was told and the thing blew up. Taking the immortal and the bomber's clay bird. Hidan miraculously survived somehow and started screaming and badmouthing everything else that he was in pain. Both Ame orphans questioned how Hidan survived, but meanwhile with Deidara, Instant jealousy filled the bomber's heart.

"NO! my art's better than your's! your no real artist! Master Sasori you will play defensive!"

With that he shoved his hands into his pouches, and pulled both hands out then combined his palms together. While Deidara was forming his bomb, Nagato knew he had to do something so his Asura path took initiative and attempted to fire it's rockets, however something happened.

"Nagato what wrong?" Konan asked worriedly. Nagato knew what was going on, but Sasori answered.

"the Sandaime Kazekage had the amazing ability to control iron sand, it wasn't hard to slip a few grains of it into your… mechanical… puppet Pein." Nagato's Asura path was stuck in place as iron sand was stuck between the joints. Nagato knew he must do something to prevent Deidara's bomb from forming, but suddenly Nagato's Asura path suddenly fell apart. From all the basic parts. Leaving nothing attached. The Naraka path already moved to retrieve the Asura path, but that was Nagato's mistake as the iron sand from the Asura path quickly formed a shape of a cone and sped towards the Naraka path. Nagato tried to intercept the speeding cone with his Preta path, but the cone made it's mark. Creating a hole in the Naraka path's chest. Back with Hidan, Hidan manage to recover enough and started charging again, swinging his scythe wildly into the fight.

"Konan, deal with Hidan, I'll handle the rest!" the Deva path shouted out.

Konan once more swarmed Hidan with her paper, but this time Sasori blocked the paper that was surrounding Hidan with the Kazekage's iron sand. Permitting Hidan to get a swing in.

Time came to a slowed pace, as Nagato and Konan watched as Hidan's blade nicked Konan's arm, just barely, but enough to draw enough blood. With the blood on the scythe. Hidan's smirk grew into a smirk of victory and shouted out.

"Ah! Jashin-sama! Sacrifice time!" Hidan maniacally screamed to the world and formed a circle with his scythe, the licked the paper goddess's blood. At the taste, Hidan's skin turned into a patterned black and white in strange ways, and suddenly the circle below him glowed a blood red with a triangle in the circle. Hidan then pulled out a pole of some kind and suddenly stabbed himself in the stomach.

For Konan, it felt like she got stabbed in the stomach, and wondered what just happened.

"AHAHAH! Pain! Let us share our pain together. For Jashin-sama!" Hidan then stabbed himself again, this time in the right thigh. Konan screamed in pain and clutched her stomach and right thigh. Nagato already is trying to figure out how to get Konan out of her situation, but he suddenly Deidara was finished with his form of art.

"Now this is true art. ART IS AN EXPLOSION!" at the proclamation. The bomber produced a strange looking owl with it's arms crossing at the body (C3). When Deidara threw the strange owl, which grew in size and flew towards Konan. At the same time, Hidan stabbed himself yet again on his left thigh this time. Making the paper goddess fall to her knees and blood already seeping from the wounds making herself unable to defend herself. Suddenly a great rage surged through Nagato and his Deva path charged at Konan. But Sasori was already intercepting with his iron sand, but Nagato's Preta path already moved to intercept the black sand, making the sand fall to the ground. Sasori noted that instantly and primed several senbon needles filled with poison. The senbon needles found their marks all over the Preta path's body, but to his surprise, the Preta path kept itself and the Human path watching over the art duo, they couldn't do anything offensive at long range, and Nagato doubted that the two paths could do anything offensive at close range either.

'_I can't fight offensively!' _Nagato noted

Back with Konan who was brought in an impossible situation, the Deva path stood over her, pointing both palms at Hidan, who was already preparing himself to stab into left arm while laughing to himself madly, and to the strange clay owl that was launched from Deidara. With a shout, Nagato protected Konan.

"Shinra Tensei!"

Deidara's form of art blew up, taking a large chunk of the tower with it. The tower groaned in complaint once more and tilted a bit.

Deidara and Sasori was protected by a wall of Iron sand. Preventing any damage from the explosion.

Hidan was flung from his circle and was nearly tossed over the edge of the tower again. If he wasn't saved by his partner.

"Kakuzu-teme!"

* * *

A few moments before, in Kakuzu's view.

Kakuzu saw that he was outmatched by two shinobi and his partner was pathetically and easily dropped off the tower. So he fled the area by collecting his hearts and sprouted webbed wings. With the wings he flew off for a while and landed on the next tower. Where he heard a voice.

"where are you going Kakuzu?"

Kakuzu stared at the elder Uchiha and answered in a sneer.

"fighting Pein in his home is suicide. Your better off fighting academy students with every limb torn off." Madara however wasn't convinced.

"so your just going to leave a perfectly good fight, you did say you fought the shodai Hokage, why not the Amekage?"

"It isn't worth fighting if I die. So what." Madara however had one more trick to convince the heart stealer.

"we will be winning whatever riches we can find in Amegakure. That must be a lot of money in this village to pillage of." Kakuzu gave a glare at the elder Uchiha. Kakuzu pondered about it for awhile..

"I get the lion's share of this village's riches. Or no help from me." Kakuzu bargained. There was no way he was just going to fight somebody without money as a reward. Madara only smirked in victory as he accepted the deal.

"in fact, the village is yours Kakuzu. Take the riches and run, run far away from Amegakure after your glorious pillage." Kakuzu thought about it then flew off.

* * *

Thanks to the explosion, all the paths had to stick to the tower with chakra, taking chakra from 5 different bodies. If Nagato didn't have a huge chakra reserve, then he would've collapsed hours ago.

For Konan, she was in much pain, after all being stabbed in the stomach and both legs hurts. She did try to paper Kawarimi away, but at the first stab, the attempt was cancelled instantly and when the Deva path defended her, Konan couldn't take it anymore and passed out, with the tilted tower, Konan was sliding off the tower.

* * *

The Animal path was still on it's bird and making it's way to Nagato's tower. Only to see it tilted a bit. However, when the Animal path eyed the base of the tower, something big stopped the bird in mid-flight.

'_no!' _Nagato mentally screamed and the animal path flew off to the next highest tower.

* * *

The other paths we're wide eyed when the Animal path saw what it saw. Instantly the Deva path was about to clutch onto Konan, but the base of the tower suddenly didn't exist anymore, with Deidara shouting out.

"ART IS AN EXPLOSION!"

* * *

As the Animal path's bird flew towards the next highest tower, the path itself looked back to Nagato's tower. Only to see a large side of it disappear in a large explosion. At the sight of it, the bird flew faster.

_'must hurry...'_ Nagato thought...

* * *

With the base of the tower destroyed. the people of Amegakure fell into a state of chaos.

"the Amekage is under attack! We have to help him!" a civilian cried out. Most of the people of Amegakure ran from the explosion, but the tower groan loudly and was slowly tilting to the side.

A few moments later…

The tower itself blew up.

* * *

A few moments before, Madara was watching the art duo fly up the tower and drive away Nagato's animal path. Unknown to them, Nagato no longer has eyes on the art duo. Which the bomber was saying.

"Master Sasori, I wish to show you a real work of art. You might even think that art is truly a beautiful thing in a span of one second." Deidara then wordlessly put his arms into his clay pouches again. Only to pull out dozens of clay spiders. He then threw them onto the tower and the clay spiders crawled their way in deep of the tower's structures, Deidara done this a few more times till he felt was good enough for the tower to blow up, he then created a an owl like clay with it's arms crossed at the body. (C3) the owl-like clay was then dropped to the side of the building and nestled itself into the building. None of the Ame shinobi noticed apparently.

* * *

The C3 nestled in the base of the building blew up, causing the building to tip over. When the building was about 45 degrees with the ground, the clay spiders took their turn.

Pipes blew up in every direction. Huge pieces of concrete were flailing to the ground at neck breaking speed. The furniture that was in Nagato's tower was torn and tattered, and the floor itself was in bits of pieces.

None of the explosives was on the top floor, but everyone on the tower began falling. Hidan was picked up by Kakuzu, which Hidan swore about it, and Sasori was riding with Deidara on the bombers clay bird. Deidara was screaming out.

"now that is true art. Master Sasori, was that not art or what? hm?"

as Deidara cheered himself on and the Ame orphans was on a free fall.

* * *

Nagato's animal path was on it's way to the next tower. The bird can't hold 7 people at one time and still fly, and Nagato's Deva path can't make objects or living things weightless and fly. The animal path has to make it to a secure ground. When the bird touchdown, the animal already weaved through hand seals and prepared to slam it's hands to the ground.

* * *

None of the Akatsuki noticed a single tri pronged kunai left behind on the top of the tower. When the tower blew up, the kunai was in free fall. suddenly a black and yellow flash found it's way to the kunai.

Both the former Hokage and the Uchiha killer didn't know what was going on and we're in free fall with their robes and vests flapping wildly through the air.

"Itachi hold on to me!" Naruto shouted and the Uchiha obeyed him.

* * *

The Deva path couldn't reach Konan in time, So he caught her by using ninjutsu.

"Bansho Tenin!"

Konan was pulled into the Deva path's clutches, but it didn't vanish. No, the Human path saw the former Hokage and the Uchiha killer falling. Naruto managed to collect his Hiraishin kunai knife, with Itachi in his grip. But suddenly several clay birds made it's way to the pair. Itachi managed to recover enough and saw the clay bird. He instantly called out.

"Amaterasu!"

The black flames charged at the clay birds. But the clay birds managed to avoid being hit. Mostly because Itachi was a bit disoriented after flashing away twice. Deidara's forms of art nearly hit the pair if it wasn't for Naruto's quick thinking.

'_this fight is taking so much chakra. But I gotta stay alive'_

"Senpo: Oodama Rasengan!"

The giant sized Rasengan was used purely as a defensive shield. Not what it's intended for. But the clay birds was torn to shreds and exploded. some shrapnel made their way into Naruto's vest, but luckily Sage mode and his Jounin vest protected him well. The Oodama Rasengan managed to protect Itachi and himself, but suddenly a large fire wave approached them. Not before some screaming.

"Hidan stop gripping on me! I'm trying to kill the enemy!" Hidan screamed back.

"Kakuzu-teme! I'm going to fall! AH!" Hidan screamed and was trying not to lose his grip on his partner. Kakuzu managed to release his arms with great difficultly and two masks appeared above his shoulders.

"Katon: Karyu Endan (fire release: fire dragon flame bullet)!"

"Futon: Daitoppa (wind release: great breakthrough)!"

The two attacks came upon the Uchiha killer and the former Hokage. Naruto gripped onto Itachi tightly and pulled out the tri pronged kunai. he then threw the famed weapon to the building next to them and they flashed away in a black and yellow (black and yellow) fashion.

When he touched the walls he felt another pull as he clung to the surface with chakra. the rain wasn't helping and he made a small slip.

"crap! Itachi hold on!" Naruto screamed and Itachi held tightly to the Hokage.

'_definitely Kushina… but she throws them faster' _Naruto pondered, but he was snapped from his thoughts when he felt another pull much closer to him.

* * *

The human path saw that Itachi and Naruto was fallen so the animal path shouted out. he had to do something quick or Itachi and the former Hokage would become a stain in Ame.

"Kuchiyose no jutsu (summoning technique)!"

The paths and Konan were summoned onto that spot. Nagato's Asura and Naraka paths appeared too, but one in pieces and the other with a large hole in the chest. When the Deva path examined Konan again. Nagato's eyes widened.

"where did you get this?" the Deva path whispered. What Konan was clutching inside of her Akatsuki robes was the missing tri pronged Kunai that Naruto missed. The Deva path removed the tri pronged kunai from Konan's grip and threw it onto the ground with great haste. There appeared Itachi and the former Hokage. At the sight of the former Hokage, Nagato snapped.

"give me a clone now!" the Deva path demanded. The former hokage turned to the Amekage and complied quickly. The Human path approached the clone and placed it's eager hand upon the clones head.

A few moments later, the clone dispelled. The former Hokage waited a few moments for a reaction. But none of his paths reacted yet.

* * *

The real Nagato was kept safely inside another tower. Konan warned him that he should be in some other tower. He questioned why, but Konan gave him a vague answer. When his Human path absorbed the memories of the clone. A large swarm of emotions hit him full force. There was countless of emotions that Nagato experienced in that instant. Pain, grief, sadness, loneliness, and near death experiences. Those was the first of his feelings, but the feelings got better. He began to feel friendship, crushes, hopes, desires, and dreams. Those feelings began to transfer into pride, recognition, love, and respect. Those feelings eventually get replaced by worries and grief again. Then those feelings transformed into something darker. Fear. Unshakable fear.

'_the future… was so… beautiful… and strangely so much paperwork…'_ Nagato noted.

He was snapped out of his musing when he felt another path die.

* * *

At the path's part. Nothing happened. Naruto tried to talk to the paths, but none were responsive. That Is till Naruto felt another pull.

'_bah, these kunai can be really annoying sometimes, but only three Kushina-chan? You throw more kunai faster than most jounins. Besides you never stop at three. You always stop around 500 or so tosses. Besides, I wonder if you know I'm here too.' _as Naruto pondered on the 3 pulls and if his own daughter knows that he exists in this time zone. Itachi recovered enough, but luckily his vision isn't too blurry.

'_I must not use my Mangekyou Sharingan in such a quick sessions.' _Itachi noted. Using two tsukuyomi in such a quick succession is a bad thing. He had to use the 2nd one to talk with the fake Yondaime Hokage in a few seconds for he deduced that Naruto had to save them. That 2nd Tsukuyomi helped shave off lots of precious time. Which even seconds are important in a shinobi battle.

However, none of them knew about the incoming black flames that sped towards the Human path.

Instantly everyone got ready as the Human path burnt down. Itachi helped by absorbing the black flames with his Sharingan eyes, but his efforts was futile.

the path was already burned into a pile.

"tsk, tsk, tsk, Itachi… it appears that you have betrayed me. I would ask you why. But it would be far too troubling. No. I guess I'll just kill your little brother." Madara's voice echoed out to them. Itachi's blood boiled at that comment. Itachi loved his little brother too much that he once pleaded with the Sandaime to protect him.

"you will do no such thing! I will stop you!" Itachi proclaimed, scanning the area for any sign of the elder Uchiha.

"you will not find me Itachi, but I will kill your brother. I know exactly where he is. Oh and… Naruto… I know exactly where your precious daughter is too. Maybe I should pay her a visit." Madara taunted. At the threat, Naruto screamed out. Nobody threatens his daughter and gets away with it. the girl means just too much to Naruto

"I will find you Madara! You will die, this I guarantee!" his response was laughter. Which enraged the former Rokudaime. At this time, the rest of the Akatsuki showed up, other than Kisame. Pein's paths got ready for anything, same with the former Rokudaime and the unsung hero. That's when the former Rokudaime felt a fourth pull. Naruto felt the pull ease away. That's when he thought out.

'_Kushina-chan… are you? In trouble? It makes sense! Your in trouble! Please Kushina-chan. Throw it one more time dear, this time… daddy's coming.'_

The former Rokudaime berated himself mentally at not seeing it earlier. The inconsistent patterns of his daughter throwing the kunai was a big clue, another was that she only thrown 4. Another probable clue is that she knows that he's here with her. Although this time, it was Kakashi who threw the Kunai.

Back from his musings, the former Hokage saw the rest of the Akatsuki preparing to attack. He also saw several white forms swarming upon them.

'_Zetsu… those things are really annoying' _Naruto mused.

"it appears they got us surrounded." the Deva path said, stating the obvious.

"what was your first clue?" the former hokage reprimanded. The Nagato got a bit ticked off by that and Naruto said.

"I may have an escape plan. Nagato, I need your animal path to summon the rest of your paths at my signal. You'll know what it is. Itachi I need you to hold on to me and I need to hold on to Konan too." Nagato knew Naruto's plan through the former Hokage's memories, but protested.

"what about Amegakure! It needs me!" the Rokudaime knew that Nagato had a point.

"I know Amegakure needs you, but I need you too! Let alone the world! I swear as the former Hokage of Konoha that I will help you reclaim Amegakure in your name!" Naruto swore.

"how can I trust you when you've broken a promise?" Naruto felt defeated upon that and had a dark expression on his face.

"you can't trust me, you can only have faith that I will do what I can to fix that problem!" Naruto said, raising his voice while doing so. The Amekage looked around his village one last time with the Preta path's eyes and agreed with the plan. the animal path picked up Konan and Naruto held on to her by the hands. Nagato already knows most of Naruto's plan and guessed the rest. Itachi did what he was told and placed a hand to the former Rokudaime's shoulder.

"good, now wait for it." the rest of the Akatsuki prepared to throw whatever they have against the 6 figures.

Deidara shoved his hands into his clay pouches one last time, grumbling about something.

"ah man, I don't have much clay left. i was hoping to cleanse you guys with a beautiful art form." Deidara pouted a bit, Kakuzu split himself apart again, surrounding the Amekage and his allies. All masks pointed to the group at different angles. While the real Kakuzu dropped off Hidan onto the tower. Who got ready to cut somebody's head off.

"I want a sacrifice! Jashin-sama demands one!" Hidan screamed. While he was screaming. Sasori with the puppet that was the Sandaime Kazekage used the iron sand to form hundreds of iron sand needles, surrounding the small group.

"that blonde haired one would be worth of carving into a puppet. It's too bad that the Uchiha has to die too." Sasori emotionless commented. The former Hokage was I bit disgusted by the comment. But closed his eyes. Waiting for the pull.

"kill them" the elder Uchiha commanded.

Time came to a slowed pace again and the Akatsuki made their move. Deidara revealed his palm, revealing a pair of 4 winged birds, and shouted out.

"ART IS AN EXPLOSION!"

Sasori's iron sand needles sped towards the group at the same time. Kakuzu's hearts all simultaneously shouted out.

"Katon: Karyu Endan (fire release: fire dragon flame bullet)!"

"Futon: Renkudan no jutsu (wind release: drilling air bullets technique)!"

"Raiton: Jibashi (lightning release: electromagnetic murder)!"

"Doton: Doryudan no jutsu (earth release: earth dragon bullet technique)!"

"Suiton: Suiryudan no jutsu (water release: water dragon bullet technique)!"

Last but not least, the immortal just rushed into the cross fire, hoping to get a scrape of blood in his mouth. Apparently the immortal manage to intercept several iron sand needles, and a small chunk of Kakuzu's Raiton attack. Making the immortal scream out in pain.

Everyone but Naruto, who was focusing on finding another pull of his Hiraishin kunai knife, sweat dropped on the immortal's suicide run.

'_is he suicidal?' _was on everyone's mind, but as each attack approached the small group. Naruto snapped his eyes open and grinned wildly. In a flash. Naruto, the animal path, Itachi, and Konan all vanished. A millisecond later. Nagato's remaining path's vanished in a cloud of smoke.

When all the attacks hit the spot, the spot no longer existed in an explosion. However Madara was watching the whole act with his lone Sharingan on another tower nearby.

'_they escaped! Damn that Namikaze! It appears ill have to take an active part in my plans.'_

The rest of the Akatsuki grinned at their victory only to frown when the elder Uchiha reappeared next to them. Madara then spoke.

"they are not dead. Kakuzu, you are the Amekage, congratulations. Deidara, Sasori, we will need more members to regain our fallen strength. Hidan. Look for Kisame Hoshigaki, He is still alive." everyone got furious about the group escaping and left for their orders. Hidan was just screaming in pain and walked rather slowly away. Once they vanished, Madara turned to Zetsu. Who appeared from a hole right next to him.

"I got special orders for you Zetsu. We are going to k…" (-yes that is real)

* * *

As Naruto flashed through Amegakure he saw many glimpses of people he remembers well.

* * *

Team 8 was on a C-ranked mission and were about to deal with a group of bandits that raided a nearby village. As they were about to start the fight, a bright yellow and black flash suddenly appeared before Team 8's eyes. Kurenai gasped as she knew of that technique.

"Kurenai sensei, what was that?" Hinata asked shyly. She had her byakugan out at the time and was shocked that a bright yellow and black clouded her vision. However Kurenai had this far off look, it wasn't helping that Kiba and Akamaru were in fear.

"I don't know Hinata, but that guy… he… was so strong. I think we should stay away from him, but I also smelt multiple scents off him. He could be carrying more people with him.

"I agree Kiba, my bugs detected several chakra signatures in that… flash of black and yellow. We should report this to the Sandaime Hokage after this mission is complete." Shino agreed.

"yes. That is the best plan of action, for now let us take care of these bandits." Kurenai said and they leapt for combat.

* * *

Team 9 was simply on a scouting mission at the time of the great flash of yellow and black. Neji was using his byakugan at the time and Gai was with him. That is till a bright yellow and black flash clouded their vision.

"what was that!" Neji nearly panicked, nothing was supposed to catch the byakugan off guard seeing as it had a 360 degree vision with a small weakness in the base of the neck. However his sensei was shell shocked in remembrance of that technique and Tenten and Lee were on their way back to them.

"what the heck was that, Neji did you see that?" Tenten asked worriedly, Lee also wanted to know.

"y-yes, it looked like a black and yellow flash, but I don't know what to make of it." Neji admitted. He was supposed to see everything with the byakugan, but today, something caught him off guard.

"Gai sensei. You seem to know what that was." Neji pointed out, thanks to his byakugan he could clearly see the shell shocked look on Gai's face. Gai recomposed himself albeit slowly, but shouted out to his team.

"we got to report this to the Sandaime now!" Gai ordered and the Team quickly left with the power of youth.

'_may the power of youth save our souls. I recognize that technique anywhere! Somebody somehow stolen our great and youthful Yondaime-sama's technique!' _Gai mentally processed with the power of youth as he ran through the land of fire with his genin team.

* * *

Team 10 was out on a farm doing who knows what. Shikamaru and Asuma were sitting out watching over the farm, that is till a bright black and yellow flash came into view. Asuma instantly stood up to prepare for anything.

'_Yondaime-sama?' _he mentally questioned as the black and yellow flash went away.

"Asuma sensei, what was that?" Shikamaru questioned with wide eyes as Ino and Chouji came into view.

"Asuma sensei!" Ino and Chouji shouted at the same time as they approached.

"what the heck was that?" Ino screamed and Chouji nodded at the question.

"I don't know, but Tou-sama might though." Asuma said with blinking eyes and saw that his team wasn't working.

'_yeah… that was definitely the Yondaime's technique. I have to report about this as soon as I return.' _Asuma noted with wide eyes and turned by to his genins.

"come on guys, get back to work, ill report what we saw with my dad alright." Asuma ordered and the 3 genins went back to work. All wondering what the heck they just saw.

**Author's note:** important note. i never knew of Madara Uchiha's real identity until recently. so in this story, Madara Uchiha will be the immortal original clan head of the Uchiha clan. not you-know-who to those who do know who Madara Uchiha really is.

on no! it seems Sasuke found Tsunade and her company.

it seems that the jounins of Konoha discovered something they weren't supposed to.

i am well aware that if a path is too far away from the real Nagato, then Nagato would've lost control over that path, so when Naruto flashed away. Nagato should've lost control over the Path and Naruto's plan wouldn't work, but i am breaking the rules this time.

now that i know how the 4th shinobi war is turning out, i will make my own alternate version of the 4th shinobi war. This version will be told through a flash back sooner or later. I would like my stories to be as close to the Canon as possible.

and what promise did Naruto break?


	14. the part where things changes Pt 3

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto

**Author's Note: **okay i lied (sorry Santa, I've been a very bad boy), i managed to squeeze two chapters on Christmas. Merry Christmas everybody.

**Chapter 12: the part where things changes part III**

As each of the Kage level shinobi stood before Tazuna's home. Naruto, Itachi, and 3 path's of Pain stood on one side, and Sasuke and Orochimaru stood at another. Orochimaru however looked like he was shell shocked.

'_that was the Yondaime's ultimate technique! How did this man learn it when I couldn't! not only that, but he looks just like Minato Namikaze!' _Orochimaru with a shocked expression mentally though out with all of his attention was on the man that looks just like Minato Namikaze.

"Dobe, you look like crap." Sasuke of the future said, smirking while doing so. Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze did look indeed like crap. Small pieces of shrapnel stuck out over his Jounin vest and his vest was a bit burned. It wasn't helping that his body was screaming for him to stop fighting and just collapse.

_'did Sasuke-kun tell this man who manage to rediscover the Hirashin no jutsu a loser?! is he insane!'_ thought the snake sannin with wide eyes. was Sasuke so arrogant that a person who discovered the Yondaime's ultimate technique a weakling? who the hell was he dealing with? Naruto noticed Orochimaru's shocked expression and deduced what was going on through his mind.

_'it seems Sasuke-teme kept some secrets from Orochi-teme.'_ Naruto noted.

"hehe, Teme. Let's see you survive a fight against 8 of the Akatsuki members. It's not that easy. I know that without your precious Sharingan your nothing special." Naruto retorted and Sasuke got furious at the insult. But it didn't help that he didn't have the Sharingan. the other Uchiha in the room widened his eyes.

'_Naruto-sama took Sasuke's Sharingan away? This fight just gotten a lot easier.'_ Itachi noted furiously and frowned at the future version of his little brother. losing your eyes as an Uchiha was a great dishonor amongst your clan.

"you shut up! You're the reason why I lost everything!" with that Sasuke charge. As he was charging, Naruto called out to the rest of his team.

"Pein, Itachi. Take care of Orochimaru. Ill handle the Teme." however, Itachi put a hand on his shoulder, Sasuke was getting closer.

"No, ill help you with Sasuke. I am sure that Pein can handle Orochimaru, and we have no time to argue, Look out!" Itachi said as he shoved Naruto to the side, dodging a blindingly fast vertical slash from Sasuke. Itachi then proceeded with a kick. Knocking Sasuke back a few paces.

"and you! We should have our revenge Itachi! Konoha has spat upon your sacrifice far too many times! Konoha should be eliminated!" Sasuke roared out and pointed at Itachi. The former Rokudaime however looked at the Uchiha killer in a slight bit of fear. Fear that Sasuke's words could have a slightest possibility of convincing Itachi, but his irrational fear was quickly subdued when Itachi spoke.

"foolish little brother…" Itachi blinked several times for a bit, he felt a bit uncomfortable calling somebody older than himself little brother there for a moment.

'_little brother? Hmm… this time traveling business is very troubling. Calling somebody who's older than myself 'little brother' is a bit… strange, but who am i to deny that time traveling exists?' _Itachi noted.

"after all this time, after all those years… you still have learned nothing. I willingly choose to sacrifice myself for the betterment of Konoha because I see it as the right thing to do. I wonder… did anybody already tell you that revenge get's you nowhere? I told you to hate me, but it saddened me that you have become such a… monster…" Itachi lectured rather calmly and somewhat coldly. Sasuke grew furious at that.

"I… I loved you Itachi! You are my brother! Why shouldn't I get revenge against those leeches of Konoha! They-" he was interrupted by Itachi.

"it is because it helped bring peace. i do not know what my future self has done, but I fought for peace, don't you understand that? I know by now that it is too late for you to turn back now, but the least I can do is give you a much clearer conscious when you die. Besides, I have a brother to care for and he is in that very house. You however are no longer my so called brother. You've lost that right when you spat upon my sacrifice by betraying Konoha for the last time." Itachi said then indicated the house when he pronounced he has a brother to care for. Sasuke felt like he suffered a heavy blow to the heart, but that pain quickly transferred into anger. Naruto took this time to speak to the Uchiha killer.

"Itachi, let me handle him. Please, help Pain against Orochimaru. As ordered by a Hokage." the pair had a uncomfortable silence between them.

"I am sorry, but you are no longer Hokage and I wish to see this through." Itachi defied. Naruto looked at the Uchiha slayer and relented.

"fine, but Sasuke-teme gotten a lot stronger than you, let me take him on at close range, and you back me up." Itachi nodded in understanding and Naruto shouted out.

"well since Itachi's here to stay, let's take this somewhere else then!" the former Hokage pulled out 3 tri pronged kunai and threw one at each Uchiha and one far into the distance away from the house. With a flash, the 3 figures vanished in a yellow and black flash.

* * *

The three path's of Pain were on a stand off against the snake sannin. Both didn't make a move and Orochimaru was watching the three paths take up formations. The Preta in front, the Deva directly behind the previously mentioned Path, and the Animal Path in last. Orochimaru saw the formation and analyzed.

'_so… the first one is a defensive type of some kind, and the middle is probably the offensive, and the far back is most likely support.'_

As Orochimaru analyzed the Path's, Nagato was analyzing the Snake Sannin.

'_if Jiraiya-sensei managed to bring down 3 of my paths simultaneously, then Orochimaru should be able to do the same. I'll need all my paths for this very fight.'_

As Nagato analyzed through the older Naruto's memories of Fukasaku and Naruto's conversation of how Jiraiya beaten three paths at the same time.

* * *

After the real Nagato was taken inside by his two paths and saw Team 7 staring at them, other than the real Kushina who was silently crying to herself by now. She kept muttering incoherent things to herself and the chibi Naruto was trying his best to comfort her. He didn't know what to do for her. As Nagato was placed in the corner of the living room, the two paths left the house.

"team, go upstairs." Kakashi ordered.

"but sensei-" Sakura protested, but was interrupted.

"no! go now, if this man was an enemy, then he would've attacked us when we were all in shock of seeing that blonde man who looks just the Yondaime Hokage, leave us!" Kakashi said and the genins all nodded at the logic, but Naruto asked.

"what about Shina sensei?" Nagato was confused by the name Shina, and saw that this 'Shina' was very much like the red headed girl in the room. She looked a lot like the daughter of the Former Hokage's memories he absorbed. That is till he managed to put two and two together.

'_an alias… smart, but sensei? hm...'_ Nagato noted and thought Kushina was piecing the world together through a subtle method of her own.

"Shina-san stays. The genins go up starts." Nagato said and ordered. Kakashi gave a glare to the genins that promises punishment if they don't obey. He saw that they were staying, then Kakashi shouted.

"Don't make me get Guy to torture- I mean train you guys again!" the genins paled at that and immediately left. When the genins left Kakashi and Nagato turned to Kushina. Who was still silently crying over her beloved sensei and they stared at her for the moment.

"Kushina" Nagato started, shocking the copy ninja and the clone of Kushina. However the real Kushina didn't budge from her grieving self.

"how do you know my name? but I guess we're even since I know your Nagato." the clone of Kushina question and sending a glare that demands an answer or suffer a fate worse than death. Nagato somewhat expected that reaction and reassured her.

"I am indeed Nagato and I am sure that you have hundreds of questions, but for now I need your help, or rather your father needs your help." Nagato let this sink in for the moment and he knew he was talking to a clone. Going through the former Hokage's memories he knew about the shadow clone memory trick. He asked for one more thing.

"but first can you heal my partner?" Nagato asked a bit worriedly, indicating Konan who was unconscious and bleeding from three holes. The clone stared at the women for a while then agreed reluctantly.

"she was hit by Hidan's curse right?" Kushina asked the other red head in the room. Nagato was genuinely surprised that she knew.

"yes… how did you know?" Nagato asked.

"there is no indications that there is any metal cutting her cloak. These wounds here." Kushina pointed to the robes which were perfectly fine, but caked in blood.

"are done by a spear or pike of some kind that are ghost like. As if the pike or spear doesn't exist. That brings me to the conclusion that Hidan, the curse he uses was the weapon Konan was hit with." Kushina explained with a thoughtful expression. She's a good medic, but not a perfect one.

"I'll heal her" the clone said coldly and began weaving hand seals.

* * *

The two Uchihas and the Namikaze were flashed to a deeper part of the forest clearing. All got up from the flash and Sasuke seethed out.

"why must you always get in my way?" Naruto grew ticked off by that and shouted back.

"it's always because you keep putting innocent people into our business! But I'm done talking to you! We argued about this hundreds of times and you'll never stop, until today!" Naruto proclaimed. The Uchiha time traveler got furious at his former teammate, Itachi then choose this time to add fire to the midst.

"I am somewhat glad that kaa-chan died by my hands, otherwise she would've died by a broken heart at seeing what you've become." Itachi intentionally aggravated the Uchiha time traveler mostly because it's easier to deal with an angry foe than a calm one. He was lying, as he would never loved his mother being dead, despite himself killing her. At the taunt Sasuke grew so furious that rational thought wasn't working for him.

"you don't mean that you Monster! How could you say that about our own kaa-san!" Sasuke screamed and charged at Itachi, his Chokuto drawn. However, he was intercepted by a somewhat recovered Rokudaime Hokage as Naruto tackled the Uchiha time traveler.

"keep your eyes on all your opponents Teme. Oh wait, you can't do that anymore without your precious Sharingan." Naruto taunted once more. Sasuke once more grew furious at the insult of the loss of his greatest tool._  
_

"you shut up! Your nothing without the Kyuubi's chakra! Your nothing-" the Uchiha time traveler was silenced by a punch and a shout.

"the Kyuubi is not inside of me anymore! We are on equal terms now and it still seems that I'm still better than you!" Naruto roared. Sasuke was genuinely shocked that Naruto lost the Kyuubi, his biggest power up. Itachi was intrigued by the conversation, but focused on the battle.

"it matters not! I am the greater shinobi! I should've been Rokudaime! Not you or that pathetic excuse of a Sarutobi!" Naruto grew furious at the comment.

"You never showed any interest in becoming Hokage! Konoha would never accept a traitor like you! It was only because of Sakura that you were alive! Konohamaru was always the better man than you. I would've killed you if it wasn't for the wife I used to love!" Naruto cried out as he paused for a moment and shouted out again.

"Tell me the truth! You took control of her through the Sharingan genjutsu known at Kotoamatsukami ((distinguished heavenly gods) note that I was only at Shippuden episode 270 when I made this story, so during the 4th shinobi war, Naruto never found out about the eye Itachi gave him in this story, it was only recently that I found out about the 4th shinobi war and how it turned out. So I will keep the story as it is, but any future stories will include parts after Shippuden episode 270. I will try to include Shisui's eye in the older Naruto into the story though...)!" at the call out, Sasuke grinned and shouted back.

"so the Dobe found out about my greatest trick huh? Well good for you, but you're a little late by 16 years! HAHAHA!" Sasuke laughed and went on.

"yes I used Sakura for so many reasons. She was the perfect ***** to be my spy. Even your Anbu didn't even know she was my puppet to begin with. not only that, but she was the perfect instrument to use against you! Yes… all that love Sakura appeared to show you was all a lie! And that girl that spawn from her was an accident! HAHAHA! Your own daughter's a bastard child by the mother! HAHAHAH!" Sasuke laughed at the top of his lungs. Naruto felt devastated inside and clutched his heart, it explained so much.

Why Sakura abandoned Kushina.

Why Sakura quickly turned to Sasuke.

Why Sakura was willingly letting Sasuke turn her into an outcast.

And worst of all… it wasn't even her fault…

A great rage swept over Naruto as he began to pummel Sasuke's face with his fists. already on the first punch

"YOU! You good for nothing Bastard! You stole my daughter's mother! Your going to pay! With BLOOD!" the former Hokage roared out as he slammed many fists into the Uchiha time traveler's face. The former Hokage wasn't even thinking straight as Sasuke merely laughed and laughed.

'_why? Why aren't you dying!' _Naruto mentally shouted.

He got his answer as black markings appeared on his skin. The former Hokage instantly recognized the markings and shouted out.

"you have the Curse seal again! What the hell is wrong with you!" Naruto shouted, but his question was left unanswered as Sasuke grinned in triumph and pried Naruto off him. The former Hokage wasn't in Sage mode as the flash that he used to get into Wave took all of the natural energy he had. Itachi saw the markings and moved to help the former Hokage, but Sasuke saw him coming and threw Naruto into Itachi. Both the former Hokage and the unsung hero of Konoha got up rather slowly and Sasuke took the opportunity to strike.

Sasuke, in his lust of arrogance cried out.

"I never had a choice! Chidori!" on Sasuke's right arm, a bright blue light appeared in the hand. Both Itachi and Naruto heard the sounds and dodge rather easily. When they dodge, Sasuke grew furious.

"why can't I hit you!" the Uchiha screamed, Naruto grinned in victory and said.

"that was a reason why I removed your Sharingan. Without it, you can't do the Chidori properly anymore." Sasuke once more grew furious. He knew the weakness of moving at high speeds brings your vision tunnel like.

"you… give me back my jutsu!" Sasuke screeched and weaved through hand seals.

"Katon: Karyu Endan!" A dragon made of fire charged at Naruto. the dragon itself had taints of black chakra in it, the former Hokage paid no heed to that and asked his ally.

"Itachi, water please." Itachi knew where Naruto was going with this and shouted out.

"Suiton: suiryudan!" With Itachi's jutsu, Naruto was weaving his own

"Futon: Renkudan!" both the fire jutsu and the wind jutsu combined into a large fireball and slammed into the fire dragon. However, the results wasn't in their favor as the fire dragon plowed on through the wind enhanced water dragon. Forcing Itachi and Naruto to dodge. Both were thinking.

'_our combined efforts should've at least dispelled Sasuke's jutsu… must be the curse seal/strange markings.'_

"the Chidori was never your technique to begin with Teme! It was Kakashi sensei!" Naruto pointed out, shouting while doing so. The Uchiha time traveler didn't care at the moment and charged the pair with great speed and Chokuto in hand enhanced with lightning chakra. Naruto saw the blade coming and pulled out a pair of Hiraishin kunai knives and held both of them in a reverse grip enhanced with wind chakra. When the blade came, Naruto blocked the blow with both kunai.

'_damn Curse seal! I nearly forgot. It gives enhanced strength! not only that, it enhances blood lust. that should make things easier to infuriate the Teme. ' _

If it wasn't for Naruto's natural version of Tsunade like strength, he would've faltered and die. Itachi saw that the former Hokage was struggling and threw several shurikens. However, Sasuke let loose a surge of the curse seal's chakra and the shurikens were deflected. At the surge, Naruto struggled some more until Sasuke shouted out.

"Chidori Nagashi (one thousand birds current)!"

The lightning current flew around the pair of tri pronged kunai and headed straight for the wielder, but if it wasn't for Naruto who shouted back.

"Futon no Yoroi (wind release armor)!"

The wind armor formed at an instant. Making wind fly around Naruto and clashed with the lightning current, but like before, the curse seal seems to boost the lightning jutsu causing naruto to fly back. his entire Jounin vest singed at the touch of lightning.

'****_… I need Sage mode to even this thing up!' _Naruto slowly got back up and Itachi fled to his side.

"are you alright?" The former Hokage panted a bit but slowly got back up, saying while doing so.

"yeah… it's becoming a problem…" Itachi saw that the former Hokage was lying. Inside Naruto just couldn't fight anymore. A Rasenshuriken, multiple flashes, and entering and exiting Sage mode twice is taxing. It is uncommon knowledge, but after exiting sage mode, the user suffers a bit of exhaustion. It wasn't helping that the flash to get into wave took not only Sage mode away, but nearly all his chakra.

"I won't be able to keep this up anymore Itachi…" he paused for a moment to catch his breath, Itachi took this time to ask a question.

"Sasuke… how did you know about Shisui's eye?" Itachi asked. Sasuke grinned and in his arrogance sneered out.

"I found out about the eye when I asked you-know-who…" Itachi instantly knew who Sasuke was talking about.

'_Madara… it seems in the future Madara had you in his grip… what a pity Sasuke…' _Itachi pitied, but Sasuke wasn't done.

"Dobe. After the 4th Shinobi war, I saw Madara staring at a peculiar eye. When I asked what's special about that eye he instantly evaded the question, but no. I demanded to know what's so special about that eye he relented because even he had a weakness." both Itachi and Naruto snapped their eyes to his and wonder what that weakness was.

'_Madara had a weakness? What could it possibly be?' _Naruto thought in hopes and disgust of himself. If he had discovered this weakness earlier, he could've used that and not have to be in this business, but it was too late. The damage was done.

_'a 4th shinobi war... how troubling...'_ Itachi thought.

"what weakness was that? Teme." Naruto asked.

"why Dobe? I thought you knew? He needed me to continue the line of the Uchiha clan. Despite common beliefs the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan actually isn't Eternal… no… that level of the Sharingan losses it's light too. It was unnoticed by so many because Madara has hundreds of Sharingan for him to use! He needed me to make more of the Sharingan for him! I used that as leverage to get the information I want and he told me the secrets of Shisui Uchiha's eyes!" Sasuke burst into a laugh at the memory of him besting the immortal Uchiha. Now the secrets were out and Naruto knew everything.

_'the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan isn't immortal? interesting.'_

"Itachi! Give me that eye! I know you have it" Sasuke claimed and charged again this time directing his fury at Itachi.

* * *

With the 3 paths of Pain standing before Orochimaru. Each did their examination of each other and Nagato's Deva path started the fight.

"Bansho Tenin!" the snake sennin was pulled into the technique and Orochimaru saw the Deva path draw a black rod of some kind and pointed it at him. Seeing what was coming, the snake sannin(is it sannin or sennin? I'm confused.) at an instant regurgitated a snake from his mouth and from the snake's mouth a sword's handle was revealed which Orochimaru pulled out and with great strength stabbed the sword into the ground and stopped himself all in the right arm. With his left arm he cried out.

"Sen'ei Tajashu (many hidden shadow snake hands)!"

A dozen snakes or so sprouted from the snake sannin's sleeve and flew towards the Deva path. All the path saw that coming and the Deva path cut the snake down with the strange black rod. With the snakes cut down Orochimaru scowled and charged at scanned around. When his eyes landed on the house to his left, he grinned.

"Futon: Daitoppa (wind release: great breakthrough)!" all the paths saw Orochimaru weave hand seals and aimed at the house. Working off of instincts, Nagato moved his Preta path into the wind jutsu and formed a shield of some sort. Orochimaru was greatly intrigued by the path and thought out.

'_so that one absorbs ninjutsu. Interesting.'_ although Orochimaru wasn't done and flickered behind the path and swung his blade to behind the path, but something unexpected happened. The path ducked at the blade and threw a back kick at the sannin. Further intriguing the snake sannin as he laid his eyes on the other paths.

'_I attacked this one from it's blind spot. I should've beheaded this one… Those ringed eyes does look familiar though… wait… purple ringed eyes? Could it be?' _Orochimaru's widened in recognition.

'_the Rinnegan! How could I have missed it! I saw this child before in Amegakure! But wait… wasn't the red headed one have those eyes? Hmm… could this orange haired one stolen them? No… it can't be… otherwise the orange haired brat would've died by chakra exhaustion. Not only that, but there are 3 right here that possess the Rinnegan. No… this is a power granted by the Rinnegan seeing as it gives multiple fields of vision that explains why my attack missed and they wordlessly work together.' _Orochimaru realized and flicked back to where he was standing.

"tell me, are you those brats that Jiraiya-baka trained in Amegakure?" Orochimaru asked. The 3 paths actually flinched, giving Orochimaru his answer.

"do tell me. I remember the red headed one having those pretty eyes, but it can't be… what was his name again? Oh yes Yahiko. You can't be Yahiko for those eyes would've killed you through chakra exhaustion. No… your… Nagato…" he started laughing maniacally.

"so… so you're the timid little brat that Jiraiya trained after all these years was the leader of that ridiculous organization Akatsuki? HAHAAH!" Nagato wasn't surprised that Orochimaru found out about his identity. He was after all one of the few to ever know about him in his early life.

'_it seems that Sasuke of the future never told Orochimaru much, but I must be wary for Orochimaru for he is quite resourceful.' _Nagato noted. He didn't have any offensive options and even though the Rinnegan gives the user every elemental affinity available, Nagato never trained in them. So he only has the power of his paths and the shared fields of visions.

As Orochimaru saw the 3 paths doing nothing he realized something.

'_their playing defensive… why?' _his question was left unanswered as he charged suddenly as he realized the truth.

'_he's buying time for something…'_ with those thoughts Orochimaru charged into the 3 paths with his Kusanagi in hand and gave a horizontal swing at the Preta path. Knowing that the path absorbs ninjutsu, Kenjutsu (sword technique/way of the sword) is still an option and he used an invisible method of an attack. The Preta path and all the paths saw the swing coming and the Preta path dodge by tilting his head to the side, but it wasn't enough as the Preta path was beheaded.

'_wind chakra' _Nagato mentally knew through Naruto's memories. Orochimaru pressed his advantage and flipped through hand seals. Seeing as the ninjutsu defense of the group was gone Orochimaru used Ninjutsu to his advantage.

"Doton: Doryudan!" shouted out and a large earth dragon head sprouted out from the ground and charged at the 2 remaining paths. Nagato saw that he has no choice so the Deva Path called out with it's arms pointed at the dragon and snake.

"Shinra Tensei!" the dragon jutsu and Orochimaru flew back so very far away into the forest. The two paths waited for Orochimaru to emerge from it, but he never showed up…

Suddenly the animal path felt rumbling from under him and came the face of Orochimaru with the Kusanagi in his mouth and the path was instantly stabbed through the chest. The Deva path turn to the Snake sannin just as Orochimaru got up from the ground and turned to the Deva path. the snake sannin removed his legendary sword from the animal path's mouth.

"one more… one more and everyone in Wave will die." Orochimaru threatened. Nagato was unaffected by the threat and the Deva path stood still. Orochimaru once more charged the last path and that's when a paper wall intercepted him. At the sight of the wall Orochimaru leapt back and in came a blue haired women in black cloak with red clouds, but she wasn't alone. With her a silver haired jounin of Konoha joined her and 2 more orange haired figures with black cloaks behind her. A few seconds later a red headed jounin called out.

"I'm going to find his partner, deal with Orochimaru." Kakashi and Konan nodded and the 2 paths behind them joined in on the Deva path. With them dealing with the snake sannin, then Kushina and Kakashi ran off to find their targets.

* * *

A few moments ago with the real Nagato.

As Kushina healed the 3 large holes in Konan's body, she first healed the stomach wound. She handled this with difficulty mostly because there was a healing technique for each type of organ, but both wounds to the thighs were easy for the medical ninja.

"AGH!" the paper goddess then calmed her self at an instant and looked around with a hint of fear in her eyes. She was heavily panting when she eyed the 2 Konoha ninjas she instantly stood up prepared to fight. That is till a voice calmed her.

"Konan. These people are our friends, there is no need to fight them, but we have more pressing matters to attend to at the moment." Nagato paused and turned to Kushina. Konan was confused by the whole matter but trusted Nagato.

"thank you Kushina-san. You've saved me from losing another dear friend of mine. You are truly your father's child." Nagato thanked. The clone huffed and pouted at the mention of her father and Nagato turned to his 2 fallen paths.

"Gedo: Rinne Tensei no jutsu (outer path: Samsara of heavenly life technique)!" at the call, a large head sprung from the floor and Kakashi was instantly in a fighting stance, he still was a bit suspicious but a whisper of assurance from the clone eased him a little. The head of the king of hell opened it's mouth and Nagato then asked.

"Shina-san, Konan, can you help me put the 2 bodies in this please?" Nagato asked. Both women saw that the elderly red head was strapped to a machine and couldn't put the bodies inside himself. Konan and Kushina nodded and picked up one body each however, Kakashi was still somewhat suspicious and held on to the clone's shoulder.

"are you sure about this?" the clone nodded and threw the body in. when both bodies was thrown in the king of hell's mouth. The head began chewing the bodies. The clone and Kakashi thought of it strange, but Konan was unfazed as she saw this technique several times. When the king of hell stopped, the outer path opened it's mouth and out revealed the Naraka path and the Human path in perfect condition. Kakashi was shocked and was using his Sharingan eye the whole time

'_this man… this Akatsuki… their something else and he called that… thing… his outer path. I'll have to keep an eye on that.' _Kakashi noted.

Once the outer path was done, Nagato dispelled the path and it vanished in a cloud of smoke.

"now. Shina-san. I must tell you that your father is out there fighting his former Teammate. Him and Itachi will need help against Sasuke of the future." Nagato said. Kakashi was slightly fearful of meeting the future version of his male teammates, but was snapped from his stupor when Nagato spoke to him.

"Kakashi-san, you and Shina-san will go together and reinforce them, Konan and I will handle Orochimaru." Nagato said in a commanding voice, till Kakashi questioned that authority.

"how can we trust you?" but the clone snapped at him.

"Kakashi-baka! Both of them had plenty of chances to kill us, we can trust them, now let's go." the clone said with confidence and then suddenly dispelled. Snapping the real Kushina from her grieving state, but Kushina mellowed by a lot and said rather solemnly.

"I'm ready" with that said, the group left.

* * *

The genins of team 7 was waiting upstairs in Tazuna's home with the two unconscious civilians.

"hey Inari! Tsunami-san! Wake up! This is not a good time to taking a nap!" Naruto said furiously as he shook Inari and Tsunami. Sakura tried waking them with slapping but neither method worked.

"their out cold. It was that feeling that made them like this." Sakura said timidly from the people they meet outside the house. Fortunately there was a window that reveals the fight between Pain and Orochimaru. Sasuke knew of this and stared through it in hope of gathering Intel. Both Naruto and Sakura tried waking the civilians up with other methods, but couldn't. both the pink haired and blonde ninja's sighed out in frustrations. That is till Sasuke asked a question.

"hey Dobe, are you really the son of the Yondaime?" Sasuke asked with narrowed eyes. Naruto was confused by the question and realized his mistake.

'_Kuso! Why did I have to open my big mouth! What do I do? Oh yes. Lie!' _Naruto mentally panicked and answered.

"no, no, no, I am not the son of the Yondaime. It's just that the blonde man outside looked a lot like my tou-san and my tou-san looked a lot like the Yondaime. Besides. The Yondaime never had a child." Naruto lied. Sasuke and Sakura stared at the Uzumaki with critical eyes.

"fine, but we'll get our answers from that man outside then. Besides there were some men that wanted to know who the Yondaime's daughter was, as you said, the Yondaime didn't have a child." Sasuke said and turned back to the window. Both were like that for awhile till Sakura had a question of her own.

"hey… Sasuke-kun? Who's Itachi and why did you want to kill him so badly?" Sakura asked, Sasuke froze at his stupidity and sighed out.

"do you remember the day of our introduction?" Sasuke asked, Sakura got a little peeved off by it but answered.

"yeah." Sakura answered and Naruto nodded.

"well… Itachi was that guy I wanted dead. He's responsible for my clan's slaughter and I want his head. Worst of all.. He's my damned brother." Sasuke snarled out and Sakura was in a bit of fear and pity. however what broke the tension in the room was Naruto laughing.

"Hahaha! How stupid." Naruto laughed. Sasuke was furious and Sakura shouted out.

"Naruto-baka! How could you! He's entire clan was wipe out by that mad man!" Sakura scolded and Sasuke was beginning to see red.

"Sasuke is so stupid, do you really believe that you can take on a S-ranked criminal? If I recall, Itachi Uchiha is a Kage level ninja and a lowly genin like yourself would be a fly compared to him. Don't you remember Shina-sensei's comparison on the day of the bell test?" Naruto gave a dramatic pause as Sasuke and Sakura tried to remember it.

"Shina-sensei told us that the old man Hokage could kill sensei as if she was a fly compared to him. It wouldn't be funny, now think about you and Itachi. It would be the same exact thing." Naruto said coldly as Sasuke grew furious.

"what do you know? My clan was slaughtered by a mad man and-" he was interrupted by a shouting Naruto.

"I know nothing, but Shina sensei does! Getting that strong takes time and effort! Old man Hokage wouldn't be who he is without those years he spent training! Itachi is stronger than you because he has a few years ahead of you. While you were an academy student, he was already a Anbu captain! He only became strong because of those few years he spent training." Naruto explained as Sasuke and Sakura stared at the blonde.

'_how did Naruto-baka get so smart?' _Sakura mentally questioned.

'_thank you nee-chan! You're the best and smartest person I know!' _Naruto mentally proclaimed.

* * *

Kushina was running through the wood looking for her father. She was leaping on branches that is till she sneezed.

"achoo!" Kushina cutely sneezed.

"are you alright Shina?" Kakashi and questioned.

"yeah…" Kushina answered and the 2 went off.

* * *

"then tell me how to kill Itachi?" Sasuke screamed and glared at Naruto.

"easy, it's called teamwork. Teamwork was what Konoha was built off of and that's how it became the strongest village." Naruto proclaimed and went on.

"you don't have to do everything alone. We're a team and we're supposed to fight together. On the side note I thought I was the Dobe of the team." Naruto scolded and his two teammates looked away in a bit of shame and slight anger.

"then let's go" Sasuke said and he was walking out of the room.

"Sasuke-kun! We're not supposed to be out there, those people are really strong, we should let our sensei handle this." Sakura said and Sasuke froze a bit.

"fine." Sasuke said and sat back down, his fist clenched in a bit of anger. Naruto blinked a few times and said.

"who are you and what did you do to Sasuke?" Naruto shouted and pointed at Sasuke. Both of his teammates were blinking a few times and stared at their blonde teammates with a stupid look.

"what do you mean Naruto-baka? That is Sasuke-kun!" Sakura shouted in Sasuke's defense.

"no! Sasuke would never listen to you Sakura!" Naruto pointed out and Sakura actually thought about it.

"your right! Sasuke-kun never listened to me before! What changed imposter!" Sakura screamed and turned to Sasuke who didn't know what to make out of this situation.

"I am me Dobe, Sakura." Sasuke claimed as his eyebrows twitched in anger.

"oh yeah, then prove it!" Naruto shouted and pointed some more.

"ugh, Dobe, your such a loser." Sasuke said in a Uchiha like manner.

"okay, he's Sasuke" Naruto lowered his finger and waved it off, but poor Sakura was dumbfounded.

"what? Naruto? What you mean he's Sasuke-kun? Wait I'm confused?" Sakura said.

"come on Sakura it's not that hard, it was how he said it." Naruto pointed out and the 3 genin's of team 7 sat back down to let things settle outside. When they were bored, Sasuke looked around the room again and saw his whiskered sensei's backpack.

"hey guys, maybe we can find something useful in Shina's backpack." Sasuke called out and his two teammates huddled around the backpack, but Naruto wasn't so eager.

"um. No, I think we shouldn't snoop around Shina sensei's backpack guys." Naruto said trying to get the backpack away.

"why not? Shina-sensei might have something important in here that might help us?" Sakura pointed out and Sasuke agreed. Naruto knew that Kushina had some important things and didn't want people to find out about it.

"no, would you like Shina-sensei to snoop around your things while you guys are away?" Naruto retorted and that stopped them for a few seconds.

"well… no… but" Sakura started and Naruto pressed forward.

"well then don't look through her stuff." Naruto said and pulled the backpack away from them, in his haste a small book fell out of the backpack. All three read the title.

'_the diary of K.U.N'_

* * *

Kushina, Kakashi, and was on their way on finding the man that looks too much like the Yondaime Hokage.

"Kakashi, I know what you saw and it's true. That man is my tou-san, the Naruto of the future. That other man who looked a lot like Itachi was the Sasuke of the future. Good luck." Kushina said with a hard look in her eyes. Kakashi wasn't eager to fight the future Sasuke and wanted to know something.

"is there a chance-" he started.

"no." Kushina said and she leapt further into the woods.

* * *

Sasuke of the future ran forward with much haste and recklessly charged Itachi who struggled to stand. Sasuke currently had the curse seal level one active and had his Chokuto charged with cackling lightning. As he was about to cleave his clan's killer in half with a vertical slash, Sasuke screamed out.

"prepare to die Itachi! You stand in my way of my revenge, so you pay with your life!" with that saying, Sasuke swung his blade, Itachi took the blade all the way through his body, that is till his body disintegrated into crows.

'_crow bunshin. Damn you Dobe, if I had my Sharingan I would've seen that!' _Sasuke mentally seethed at the lose of his mighty Sharingan and looked at the panting Hokage who was on his knees and his back to a tree. Naruto wasn't in good condition seeing as he had his jounin vest singed by the 'chidori Nagashi' strike. Sasuke once more charged at Naruto of the future and was about to swing again once more lightning chakra coursing through his blade.

"it's over!" Sasuke screamed.

'_I guess this is it… good bye… Kushina.' _Naruto closed his eyes waiting for his end.

"Not unless I got something to do about it!" a shout snapped Naruto's eyes wide as a new figure came in with another shout.

"Super Dynamic Entry!" a figure with red hair and whiskers gave an almighty jump kick to Sasuke's face. The Uchiha flew back and crashed into several trees before coming to a stop. Naruto looked at the figure who gave the kick a smile.

"I'm surprised Kushina-chan, you usually shout out the flames of youth after that kic-" he was interrupted by a echoing slap on the right cheek.

SLAP

"I am in a very bad mood Tou-teme. Your just lucky that we are in a middle of a fight or so Kami save you, you'd suffer the beating of a lifetime" Kushina screamed and gave another chakra enhanced slap on the left cheek this time. Both slaps left behind a black bruise. Naruto could feel that a tooth or two came out or loosen. Kakashi winced at the sound it made.

SLAP

"we are going to talk later, but right now I am going to pound that Uchiha teme to the ground for what he did to Tsunade sensei!" Kushina claimed.

As Kushina talked to her father Kakashi was soaking in the image that looked too much like his sensei.

'_sensei? Those are his blue eyes, his spiky blonde hair, and those two yellow bangs on the side of his face. How can this be Naruto? This looked just like Minato sensei!' _Kakashi mentally thought out as he stared into the face that is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, the former Rokudaime Hokage. His left hand twitched and moved to his lone Sharingan eye, he pulled up the headband and with the Sharingan he stared at the pair.

'_by Kami, even to the Sharingan Naruto looked just like a clone to the real deal.' _Kakashi thought. With the Sharingan he moved his gaze to Kushina.

'_she doesn't look too much like Kushina-sama though, only the hair and her face barely looks like her. Although her mother's body is so much like her, and her temper…' _Kakashi noted and hid his Sharingan under his head band again. Suddenly all 3 felt a figure approach them.

"have no fear, it is simply me" Itachi weakly said and stood next to the former Hokage.

Suddenly a scream brought all 4 of their attentions to it.

"you damn *****! I had it with you! Those damned assassins I hired to kill you never done the job right! I guess the saying goes, if you want something done, do it yourself." Sasuke seethed and shouted out.

"Kirigakure no jutsu (hidden mist technique)!"

'_that damned kick was chakra enhanced if it wasn't for this seal then I would've to say good bye to my head.' _Sasuke noted about Kushina's dynamic entry. His face winced at the pain he felt.

'i knew it was him. it was too obvious that the Teme set up all those Assassins after me.' Kushina thought as she got an answer to an unanswered question.

At the call, a large thick mist engulf the playing field. It originated from the river just next to the group. Kushina already took initiative and began to heal her father as quickly as possible.

"Kage bunshin no jutsu" Kushina called out and 5 clones came into existence.

"healing emergency code 2 now!" Kushina called out and at once 4 of the clone surrounded the real Kushina and Naruto and the 2 remaining Kushinas began healing Naruto who protested.

"no Kushina, stop. You got bigger things to worry about-" that was as far as he went as another slap stopped him.

SLAP

"I Hate You!" Kushina admitted and Naruto snapped his head to his daughter with wide eyes. He felt a huge part of himself die and his worst fears come to pass. not only that, but the former Hokage felt Tsunade-like killer intent, Naruto put his head down and his lips began to whimper despite the two black bruises on each cheek. they hurt like hell, but it doesn't hurt as much as his daughter's hate. That is till his daughter went on.

"but you're the only thing that kept me going. I hate you for a lot of reason right now but damn it! I still love you!" Kushina proclaimed and slammed both her arms onto her father's chest as Naruto's heart swelled with happiness and his eyes held back tears. He was deathly afraid that he would have to bear his daughter's hatred for the sake of the world.

Kushina was confused by her own confession.

'_I hate him. Yet, I still love him. Why?'_

"I still need time to think of what to make of you tou-teme-baka!." Kushina coldly said and her one clone and Kushina began their work. Luckily Naruto was suffering chakra exhaustion, some minor burns, and 2 black bruises as the two Kushinas looked over him.

"I can accept that." Naruto said weakly.

"shut up! Now… several singes few pieces of shrapnel, 2 black bruises that i caused, and chakra exhaustion. He'll be fine." Kushina analyzed with a critical eye as the clone of her and Kushina began to heal the burns. She couldn't do a chakra transfer yet as parse of her medical ninjutsu training. For that is a high level of healing. She easily pulled out several pieces of shrapnel out of Naruto's vest and looked over any mistakes she could have made.

As Kushina and her clone was healing Naruto, the 4 Kushina clones, Itachi and Kakashi was watching over the 3, if you count the clone.

"never thought I'd be working with a hero." Kakashi noted and Itachi glanced over to him, but that was his mistake as Sasuke took advantage of that lost focus.

"Die!" Sasuke scream and thrusted his sword into Itachi, his blade met contact, but it wasn't his target. Instead of blood appearing in Sasuke's vision, a clone of Kushina substituted with him.

"focus Itachi! Kakashi! We are in a dangerous situation and I really don't like saving your asses right about now." a clone of Kushina scolded and boosted that fury with killer intent. with a 13 year old scolding them, Kakashi and Itachi felt disappointed with themselves.

"my apologizes Kushina-sama, it won't happen again." Itachi monotonically said and Kushina's right eye twitched.

'_we'll talk about that later' _Kushina noted. Suddenly in the mist a whisper can be heard.

"Kunai Kage bunshin no jutsu (kunai shadow clone technique)."

At the call a few dozen kunai was flying at the group. Kakashi barely heard the whisper and countered with a defensive type.

"Doton: Doryuheki (earth release: earth style wall)!"

A large wall intercepted the kunai but the results wasn't in Kakashi's favor, instead, the kunai became brighten and carved a path through the wall.

All 6 figures saw this.

'_lightning enhanced kunai!' _with that knowledge in mind the 3 clones blocked what they could with wind enhanced kunai and Kakashi and Itachi dodged the throws, but it came with a cost.

Kakashi and Itachi separated from the group and themselves. With the clones, 2 clones were killed. The last clone then shouted out.

"Futon: Daitoppa!" at the call, the mist cleared, but suddenly the mist came rolling back in as confusion engulfed over the clone.

"what's going on?" the clone called out, Naruto was conscious the whole time and explained.

"it's the curse seal that is enhancing his techniques. We're trapped in here like rats." Naruto explained and everyone heard a laugh. Itachi and Kakashi soon after regrouped with Kushina and Naruto, they didn't dodge very far and luckily Sasuke didn't capitalize on their momentary separation.

"I remember the first time we came here Dobe. I was shaking in my sandals the first time I fought Zabuza. He was the predator and I was the prey. It's ironic that this time, I get to be the predator and the 4 of you my prey." Sasuke laughed and suddenly a chirping sound can be heard and in the next moment Sasuke suddenly appeared right above the laying former Hokage.

"Chidori!" Sasuke screamed and plunged the assassination technique into the ground, his intent on killing Naruto.

'_what! I taught Sasuke my prized technique and he's using it on Konoha shinobi!' _Kakashi noted as he heard the familiar chirping of a thousand birds. He immediately felt guilty and wondered why he taught Sasuke his prized technique. his own technique was being used to kill his own allies.

"Odama Rasengan (big ball spiraling sphere)!" Kushina and her clone countered in defense. the real Kushina was using her left arm and the clone her right.

'_she knows the Rasengan too! By Kami what else am I missing?' _Kakashi questioned.

The two techniques clashed and the Chidori was slowly cutting through the Rasengan. a bright red glow can be seen from where the Chidori was cutting through the Rasengan.

'_what the heck!? The Rasengan is losing!' _the two Kushina's panicked, the third Kushina barely saw the two techniques through the dense mist, but knew enough and grabbed Naruto and vanished in a cloud of smoke. As the clone was leaving, she got a good look on Sasuke and noted.

_'those marks, they match the description of a cursed seal. He's been cursed…'_ the clone noted. Sasuke with wide eyes grew into a fit of rage that is prey is gone and suddenly a black chakra surge erupted from him. Canceling the two clashing techniques and shoving away Kushina and her clone, the clone dispelled from the burst.

"regroup!" Kushina called out to Itachi and Kakashi as she got back up with a pained gasp, and both made their way to her voice.

"what do we do? I can't clear this mist, it's too thick and it only comes back if I try to push it away." Kushina explained as the three prodigies of the hidden leaf village furiously tried to come up with a plan in a triangle formation.

"HAHAHA! The three prodigies of Konoha are having a hard time. How amusing." Sasuke's voice called out to them.

"larynx, spine, lungs, liver, jugular vein, collarbone, kidney, and heart. Which do I pick? What do I chose? Eenie Meenie Miney Mo I pick you and now you die." Sasuke said and suddenly in between all three shinobi of Konoha appeared Sasuke with his Chokuto with lightning chakra and was about to cleave through Kushina's spine.

Time slowed down as Sasuke's sword was about to make a clean cut through the whiskered jounin. Till suddenly Itachi exploded in water, not before whispering.

"suiton: Bunshin Daibakuha (water release: clone great explosion)."

At the explosion, Kushina, Kakashi, and Sasuke was shoved away with water and Sasuke's concentration with the mist cleared. When everyone got back up. Sasuke had to seethed.

"when?" Sasuke asked in a furious voice. Itachi came out of the woods and explained.

"that clone wasn't me in the first place. It was simply a clone." Itachi mentioned and Sasuke grew furious.

'_my Sharingan would've made this fight over with no effort. i wouldn't even need this mist to protect myself from the Sharingan. _Sasuke seethed at the missing of his precious Sharingan and saw that his mist cleared. He learned portions of the silent killing technique and made his own version. Utilizing Ninjutsu and Kenjutsu inside the mist, but that is useless now seeing as the mist is gone.

"now that we can see, I got a few questions I want to ask. How did you find Tsunade obaa-chan!" Kushina questioned the Uchiha as Kakashi and Itachi regrouped with her once more. Sasuke thought about it for a moment and Kushina shouted some more.

"I saw the cloths when you got here! They were clothing's of Tsunade, her apprentice, and her pig! Answer me!" Kushina asked in rage and hard eyes. At the memory, Sasuke laughed.

"it was seriously entertaining… I stumbled upon her." Sasuke informed.

_'i doubt that'_ Kushina thought and then she heard a shout.

"Kage Bunshin no jutsu." 3 clones of Sasuke suddenly appeared and charged. The real one just waited.

"it looks like it'll be a battle of the clones huh? Well you can't beat me!" Kushina claimed and was about to shout out until Itachi informed.

"Kushina-sama, it's a genjutsu." Itachi informed and all three prodigies shouted out at the same time.

"Kai!" at the call, the 3 clones vanished and what they saw widened all of their eyes.

* * *

Konan and the former Amekage stood off against Orochimaru who leapt back away from the pair. Yet that was his undoing as the Naraka path called out.

"Gedo: Rinne Tensei no jutsu (Outer path: Samsara of Heavenly life technique)." at the call, the head of the king of hell emerged from the ground.

'_what is that?' _Orochimaru intrigued and watched what was happening. As he was watching, the Deva path called out to the two fallen bodies of his path.

"Bansho Tenin." the two dead paths flew to the Deva path which lifted the two bodies into the King of hell's mouth. From there the Outer path began chewing and eventually spat out the two bodies. Surprising the snake sannin.

'_interesting… it seems this one can heal the others. Ill have to go for that one first.' _Orochimaru reasoned and began his intricate planning, but first he recognized the blue haired women.

"so Konan, how are you and the other orphans?" Orochimaru asked.

"we are fine, now if only you'd get out of our way we can let you live." Konan answered and Orochimaru took a step back from the 7 figures approaching him.

'_It is unfortunate that I never prepared for that technique. It would've came in handy in this situation… but I do have something in mind kukukuku'_ Orochimaru snickered.

"Edo Tensei (summoning: impure world reincarnation)!" at the call, two coffins rose from the ground.

the first read _'Sandaime'_

the second read '_Yondaime'_

* * *

At the Sandaime's office. The Sandaime was currently working on paperwork and glancing over to the picture of the Yondaime. As he was gazing upon the picture that is Minato Namikaze.

_'what the hell is wrong with your family? Minato-kun? first both your son and granddaughter are time travelers from the future, and it only makes things worse because now I'm believing that everything is possible! ever since i found out time travel is possible, what can't be done!?'_ the Sandaime mentally panicked.

the Sandaime continued to look at the pictures of the other Hokages and eventually went back to his paperwork. the elderly Hokage picked up his brush and just before he began writing, his brush snapped.

_'that is an incredibly bad sign that something is either going to happen or has happened.'_ the Sandaime noted and suddenly two clouds of smoke appeared into his office.

_'this is a bad omen...'_ the old man noted. and turned to the two newly arrived figures. as the smoke cleared, it revealed two men. one was in a green spandex suit with a green jounin vest, huge eyebrows and bowl haircut. the other man had white hair and red markings under his eye. this one's attire was that of the toad sage.

"Gai-kun, Jiraiya-kun. what is so urgent that requires you to be here in such a informal manner?" the Sandaime questioned and instantly he got his answer in a loud voice.

"YOSH! i apologize Hokage-sama, but i must immediately report something of incredible importance that it requires your still powerful flames of Youth despite your old age, Hokage-sama!" Gai shouted out. Hiruzen got a huge twitch in his eyes.

_'it seems i was right, something bad happened... and why did i promote Gai to jounin I'll never know...'_ at that feelings he said.

"Anbu, please leave." at the order, 3 people left the room in smoke clouds. the Sandaime turned to his two ninjas, sealing the room as he did.

"well Gai-kun, do tell. first Gai then Jiraiya-kun." the Sandaime urged Gai on. suddenly Gai turned so serious that even Jiraiya was instantly worried. in fact, Gai was so serious that if Kakashi took just one glance upon his rival's face, then Kakashi would start spew things about the flames of youth to prevent the imbalances of the lack of flames of Youth to be forgotten in the continuum of space and time and the shinobi universe!

"Hokage-sama. during my scouting mission i have observed something of extreme unyouthfulness!" Gai instantly turned furious and held back his tears, but couldn't hold them for long.

"Hokage-sama! Somebody became so unyouthful as to steal our Yondaime-sama's ultimate technique" Gai began to cry in anger. he then began to elaborate.

_'somebody stolen the Hiraishin no jutsu? it can't be possible...'_ both Jiraiya and Hiruzen thought.

"my team was on it's usual youthful scouting mission when a unyouthful bright black and yellow flash appeared before our sight. i recognized the technique from it's youthful flashing effects. this unyouthful person must be found!" the green beast of Konoha shouted in anger. the Sandaime was surprised, but kept it to himself.

"thank you Gai, ill begin to work on this interesting development immediately." the Sandaime said monotonically, he wanted to be rid of Gai as soon as possible.

_'Kushina... why didn't you tell me your father rediscovered your grandfather's legendary technique? but i guess the shame belongs to me. i should've realized that if the Yondaime's granddaughter was learning his technique, then so should the middle generation.'_ the Sandaime berated himself, but Jiraiya was having some thoughts of his own.

_'Naruto of the future rediscovered his father's technique? interesting, but why didn't he tell me? well.. he is a ninja and we are supposed to keep our techniques a secret, it was generous of him to tell me a few of his techniques.'_ Jiraiya thought out. the Sannin was snapped from his musing when he was asked a question.

"Jiraiya-kun, what is your report?" the Sandaime asked.

"this is rather important sensei." Jiraiya said, his eyes pointed to the green beast inside the room.

"ah... yes. Gai-kun, you may leave." Gai nodded and left in a shunshin immediately. as soon as the Green beast of Konoha left, Jiraiya turned serious.

"sensei... I'll make this quick. the Yondaime Raikage was nearly killed in an Assassination attempt. he is right now in a coma and there was enough Kumo Anbu in the area to know exactly who it was." the toad sage said with a serious face.

"who?" Hiruzen urged.

"Orochimaru..." Jiraiya answered. at the name, Hiruzen paled, but that wasn't the end of the news.

"and he wasn't alone. he had an ally that dressed the same way as him. i bet we both know who it was." Jiraiya said. Hiruzen put a palm to his face and asked.

"don't hold this, just tell me." Hiruzen asked in frustration.

_'the bad news just keep coming.'_ Hiruzen complained.

"the Kumo Anbu claims that it was an Uchiha who helped Orochimaru get inside Kumo. the Kumo Anbu said that the accomplice of our former teammate had raven black hair, black eyes, and worn the same clothing as Oro-teme." Jiraiya said.

_'so... there is a third time traveler after all. Kushina, why are you holding so much information from me?'_ Hiruzen complained again and his student went on.

"i believe it's the future version of our Sasuke Uchiha. the future Naruto told me about him. the spoiled brat of Konoha just became Konoha's worst enemy." Jiraiya coldly said.

"it's ironic. isn't it sensei? the village's pride and joy became their worst enemy in the future and that the people are responsible." Jiraiya said next.

"i agree. we can't do anything right now. we must prepare for the worse and you will continue to get information on Kumo. i need to know if they are having a Godaime. right now. we'll keep this a secret from the civilians. they have a fit if this gets revealed, although i wouldn't be surprised if Danzo found out..." Hiruzen agreed, but as soon as he finished. a 3rd character entered the room.

"Hiruzen, we must talk." this figure said.

* * *

back with Naruto and the Kushina clone, they heard everything by placing chakra into their ears, enhancing their hearing abilities. as they heard the chidori screaming in the sky, the call for an Odama Rasengan, and the call for regroup. Naruto knew he was talking to a clone and accepted that. the clone and Naruto hid behind several bushes and a tree. as they stayed there, the former Hokage was still temporarily incapacitated by chakra exhaustion and could barely stand.

"Kushina-chan, i am deeply sorry for what i put you through. there are things that you must know before we continue with this." Naruto said, bringing the attention of the clone to him.

"fine tou-teme-baka." the clone glared at her father.

"i managed to convince Nagato to aid us in our quest for peace-" he was interrupted.

"i already know. i don't need you to inform me of these things. right now i got some things to tell you." the clone said and Naruto wondered what it could be.

"I hate you!" the clone shouted with all the hatred the clone can muster. Naruto looked away grimly and with a frown.

_'i knew it, but she claims she loved me still...'_ Naruto thought in hopes and slowly tried to get back up, but collapsed.

"serves you right. you can barely stand and you didn't even come at the first throw." the clone said. Naruto winced at the memory.

"i was busy, and i at first thought you were training." Naruto pointed out.

* * *

flashback 7 years ago.

a 6 year old Kushina, who possessed shoulder length hair in a red PJ, and Naruto, who was wearing his Kage robes and a jounin vest, was at the Namikaze compound and an Assassin was laying on the ground, blood was splattered everywhere, some of it was on Kushina's face. this was the time Kushina found out about Kyuubi and the childish promise Naruto made.

"t-t-tou-s-san." a crying Kushina said as tears welled up in her eyes. Naruto immediately came to comfort her.

"it's okay, Kushina-chan, your safe. your safe. your alright, the bad man is gone now, you don't have to worry anymore." Naruto cooed. Kushina simmered down a bit and spoke up as Naruto wiped the blood off her daughter's face.

_'she's too young to see this. damn you Sakunko Haruno (Sakura's mother, don't know her real name), you just couldn't leave your granddaughter alone?'_ Naruto though in anger.

"w-what did that man mean daddy? that y-you are a demon?" Kushina asked worriedly and Naruto's eyes had this panicking look.

"w-what did that man tell you?" Naruto demanded softly.

"h-he said that y-your a d-d-demon and that i-i am a d-demon s-spawn." Kushina cried and Naruto had a panicked looked.

"here... we'll talk about this tomorrow alright?" Naruto assured and brought Kushina through to their home. Hinata was dealing with the Assassin and telling the Anbu what happened. as father and daughter walked through their home, when they approached Kushina's bed. Kushina was laid on her bed with a frightful expression and asked.

"tou-san... can i sleep with you and kaa-chan?" Kushina asked timidly. Naruto smiled softly, a few moments later all three slept in their beds. with Kushina in the middle. In the next day. Kushina was asked a few questions from her father.

"Kushina-chan, what did that man tell you yesterday?" Naruto asked slowly in their home with Hinata watching carefully. Kushina took a deep breath and spoke with a bit of confidence.

"that man came in with a... um... Kunai and told me some things, h-he told me that... you we're a demon, and i am a demon spawn." Kushina said with her voice cracking in a few parts. the Rokudaime's daughter cried a bit at the last part.

"t-tou-san." Kushina's resolve weakened.

"am i a-a d-demon?" Kushina asked worriedly, Naruto instantly reacted at the accusation of herself. Naruto lifted his daughter bridal style and said softly to her.

"Kushina" he said in a serious voice. without the -chan suffix, Kushina snapped all her attention to her beloved father.

"you are no demon. you are Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze. the greatest daughter a man could ever ask for. now does that sound like a demon to you?" Naruto asked. Kushina of course shook her head.

"good. now i believe this is the best time to tell you a new story." Naruto said. Hinata was watching the scene very carefully.

"Naruto-kun? are you sure?" Hinata asked in her husband's ear, low enough for Kushina to unable to listen.

"yes, i am sure. i have faith in Kushina-chan will make the right belief" Naruto whispered back, he then turned to the red haired girl.

"Kushina-chan, here is a story between your grandfather and me. okay?" Naruto said. Kushina of course paid full attention. the red haired girl loved her father's story with gusto and paid every ounce of attention she possessed to each word.

"24 years ago. when the village was sleeping peacefully. i was being born from your beautiful grandmother. do you remember her name Kushina-chan?" Naruto started and asked. the red headed girl of course nodded and answered.

"her name was Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze, the women i was named after." Kushina answered. Naruto nodded and went on.

"she was giving birth to me, as she was, there was something known as a jinchuuriki. a Jinchuuriki is a person that carries a powerful demon known as a bijuu. these bijuu are chakra beasts that has a huge amount of a life force called chakra. do you know what chakra is?"Naruto asked.

"Chakra is the mixture between our spiritual energy and physical energy. all ninjas can use this chakra for stuff like ninjutsu and all that awesome ninja stuff." Kushina answered. the answer made Naruto smile.

_'she's so smart. i didn't know about chakra until i was 13. i know that she'll make the right belief.'_ Naruto thought in both jealously and faith.

"right as usual, now, your grandmother was an extremely beautiful women who gave you her beautiful red hair. yet she had something fantastic within her." Naruto said, getting a compliment from his tenant and he was interrupted.

"a bijuu!"Kushina interrupted bluntly. both her parents was shocked that she knew the next part. Naruto was gobsmacked at the intuition of his daughter and went on.

"ah, y-yes. a bijuu, that made your grandmother-" he was interrupted once more.

"a jinchuuriki!" Kushina once more interrupted.

"will you stop that?" Naruto asked playfully. making the red head blush in embarrassment.

"sorry." Kushina apologized.

"it's fine, now... your grandmother was indeed a jinchuuriki, the jinchuuriki of the strongest of all the bijuu. the Kyuubi." Naruto informed. Making Kushina's eyes widened.

"yet something terrible happened on the day that i was born. you see, when a girl jinchuuriki is about to have a baby, the seal that keeps the bijuu locked away weakens to a point that the bijuu can escape." a gasp can be heard from the red head who was trying her best to piece things together.

"yes, the Kyuubi from your grandmother managed to escape with the help of a very powerful man. your grandfather, the Yondaime Hokage so desperately wanted to help your grandmother, but this powerful man held me prisoner, luckily your grandfather was a very powerful man himself and managed to save your grandmother and father." another gasp from the red head stopped him.

"wait, isn't something so large like the Kyuubi supposed to hurt obaa-chan if it escapes."

_'how the?- how is she so smart?'_ Naruto wondered as he forgotten that little detail.

"well yes, but an Uzumaki like her has an incredibly powerful life force. they can survive lots of painful things. as your grandfather save us, he had to battle the Kyuubi which was controlled by this powerful man. as he battled the powerful man and the Kyuubi, he had no choice as he had to save Konoha and myself. to do so, he sealed it away into a newborn baby." a third gasp from the red head, signalling that she got the message.

"that baby was you?" Kushina asked timidly. a nod was her answer.

"as the Sandaime jinchuuriki no Kyuubi no Yoko. do you believe i am a monster? a demon?" Naruto asked worriedly and slightly fearful of her answer. as Kushina thought things out, she began to cry.

"Kushina-chan? what's wrong?" Naruto asked worriedly, fearing the worse that his own flesh and blood fears her father.

_'no... she can't be scare of me, it can't be true!'_ Naruto thought.

"i heard so many stories that the Kyuubi jinchuuriki was beaten as a child, i didn't know it was you!" Kushina cried into her father's chest.

"it's alright, things are so much better for us now. now what do you think of me?" Kushina stopped her crying to answer her father.

"you baka!" Kushina shouted, making Naruto blink a few time.

"baka! you are no demon! a demon could never love somebody so much!" Kushina shouted into her father's chest once more. at the confession, Naruto smiled and hugged his daughter. he then spun her around a few time making Kushina giggle in happiness. their watcher took a deep breath of relief and joined the family.

"thank you." he whispered to no one in particular as he drew one of his tri-pronged kunai.

"now here. this is the kunai your grandfather used for his ultimate technique. all you gotta do is throw it one time and ill come for you." Naruto informed and Kushina took the kunai in her hand.

"don't cut yourself now. whenever a mean, mean person comes by. throw this and ill be there for you." Naruto said.

"you promise?" Kushina asked.

"i promise" Naruto promised.

"on the first throw?" Kushina asked once more.

"sure" Naruto promised and Kushina smiled. Naruto got a brilliant idea then suddenly he got a grin on his face.

"now let's go tease Tsunade baa-chan for a quick check up okay?" Naruto asked.

"okay, but Baa-chan's really old. i mean, she could be real senile some times, especially when she's drunk." Kushina pointed out with a thoughtful expression on her face. that comment only made her father laugh and Hinata looked wide eyed at their child.

"Kushina-chan! Tsunade-sama deserves respect!" Hinata scolded. that only made the two Namikazes roar out in laughter.

"it's alright Hinata-chan, Kushina means well. it's just how we display our affections. besides. Kushina-chan is much more respectful than even me. the Hokage!" Naruto claimed which made Kushina bubbly in his comforting arms.

* * *

"your a just a Teme and i am under an alias named "Shina Uzukaze"" Kushina coldly stated as the fight went on between the 3 prodigies of Konoha and Sasuke Uchiha of the future.

"i am so sorry, but you have to admit that it was a childish promise! i held up that promise for as long as we did until today. can you really blame me for that?" Naruto apologized, begged, and filed the information of the alias away.

"fine, but why couldn't you take on Madara Uchiha?" the clone asked. Naruto was confused by the sudden question, but took a breath and answered.

"Madara had both the Rinnegan and the Sharingan, but after the 4th shinobi war, he began experimenting upon himself. one of my teams found out one of Madara's secret bases and in it was a report. that report told us that Madara-" Naruto was interrupted when the clone suddenly expired. the former Hokage instantly was filled with fear.

_'no. not her... oh Kami-sama please not her...'_ Naruto nearly panicked. only his shinobi training kept him under wraps and slowly gotten himself back up.

_'Kurama could make things so much easier. i miss him.'_ Naruto grimly remembers and through sheer determination, he got back up.

* * *

the 3 prodigies of Konoha quickly dispelled the feeble genjutsu that Sasuke tried to make, but it was just as he planned for when each of the three dispelled, none were expecting a snake summon to swallow Kushina whole from the ground.

"AHA!" Kushina cried out in fear as they watched as the snake burrowed itself back into the ground.

"Shina!" Kakashi screamed out and quickly revealed his Sharingan. he knew he had to do something quick or else the future might end up poorly. he didn't know what to do. neither Sharingan user knew what to do as suddenly the same snake suddenly revealed itself and spat out Kushina, who was gasping for air and covered with snake fluids on head to toes. the arrogant Sasuke took advantage of that and grabbed Kushina by the back of the neck. he then drew his Chokuto and pointed the tool to the red head's neck. the snake didn't dispel itself.

"now look at this, a Hostage, hey Kakashi, kill Itachi or Kushina dies." Sasuke demanded. Kakashi cursed himself at this impossible task as he knew he couldn't take on Itachi. he himself was only A-ranked material, while Itachi himself was S-ranked. it would be suicide for him to take on Itachi,.

"don't do it!" Kushina screamed out to them.

"i can take whatever you throw at me!" Kushina shouted out.

"oh can you?" Sasuke asked and tested that theory out by stabbing the Rokudaime's daughter through the right waist. Kushina felt a spasm of pain and immediately fell to her knees. on instinct, she clutched the wound.

"Shina!" Kakashi whispered furiously.

_'this is out of our league, we have to get out of here!' _Kakashi thought. Itachi remained stoic and glared at Sasuke.

"is that all you got?" Kushina taunted with a grunt.

"with pleasure." Sasuke said and this time thrusted his sword through the red head's back. the sword came clean through her chest, blood instantly covered the grounds... and it was all hers.

* * *

**Author's Note:** who did Orochimaru summon? where is Tsunade and her companions? when will this fight be over? when will i tell the story of Kushina's life? when did Sasuke take control of Sakura? when will i tell Sasuke's story? what the hell's in Kushina's diary?!

Answer: in a bunch of chapters later.

the fights aren't over yet for at least one more chapter, then we'll find out more about Kushina and what Sasuke has done...

here are the stats for the 3 time travelers. i think this is the best time to do so.

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze.

birth date: October 10th

gender: male

age: 33

blood type: B

Kekkei Genkai: none

Occupation: Former Hokage, former Jinchuuriki.

Rank: S (unofficial in new world)

Ninja Rank: Kage (unofficial)

family: Minato Namikaze (father), Kushina Uzumaki (mother), Sakura Uchiha (former wife), Hinata Uzumaki Namikaze (wife), Tsunade Senju (adoptive mother) Sai (adoptive brother).

main jutsu types: futon ninjutsu, fuinjutsu, taijutsu, the eight gates(that's a secret), and ninjutsu.

known jutsu: eight trigrams sealing style, Hiraishin no jutsu, Rasengan and all variates, Sage mode, Kage bunshin no jutsu, Shuriken and Kunai Kage bunshin no jutsu, Kuchiyose no jutsu and variates, several fuinjutsu (also a secret), Kyuubi cloak (unavailable), Shunshin no jutsu, dynamic entry, Konoha Senpuu (leaf whirlwind), Konoha tsumuji senpuu (leaf coiling whirlwind), Konoha Daisenpuu (leaf great whirlwind), Konoha Shofu (leaf rising wind), Konoha repuu (leaf gale), Goken (strong fist).

Stats- Ninjutsu-5, Taijutsu- 5, Genjutsu-1(canceling prowess only, but with the Kyuubi removed, who knows?!), Intelligence-4.5(days as Hokage greatly helped), strength-5,speed-5, stamina-5, hand seals-3.5.

Total:34

* * *

Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze.

Birth date: let's say... December 25 (merry Christmas!)

gender: female

age: 13

blood type: O

Kekkei Genkai: chakra chains (inherited from grandmother)

Occupation: jounin of Konoha

Rank: supposedly A

Ninja Rank: Jounin

known Family (may expand): Naruto Uzumaki (father) Sakura Uchiha (mother) Minato Namikaze (grandfather), Kushina Uzumaki (grandmother), Hinata Uzumaki Namikaze (adoptive mother) Tsunade Senju (adoptive grandmother) Sai (adoptive uncle).

Main jutsu types: Futon Ninjutsu, Katon Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, ninjutsu, the eight gates (only 3), medical ninjutsu(limited), and genjutsu.

Known jutsu: Futon: Daitoppa (wind release: great breakthrough(seriously, i typed this technique about... 10? 15 times? do i have to repeat it every single time?)), Futon: Renkudan (wind release: drilling air bullets), Katon: Ryuka no jutsu (fire release: dragon fire technique), Katon: Karyu Endan (fire release: dragon flame bullet) Sozo Saisei (creation rebirth), Shosen Jutsu(mystical palm technique), Kage Bunshin no jutsu, Kage and Shuriken Kage Bunshin no jutsu. Rasengan, Odama Rasengan, legendary heel drop, chakra enhanced strength, Shunshin no jutsu, chakra scalpels, dynamic entry, super dynamic entry (dynamic entry with chakra enhanced strength), Konoha Senpuu (leaf whirlwind), Konoha tsumuji senpuu (leaf coiling whirlwind), Konoha Daisenpuu (leaf great whirlwind), Konoha Shofu (leaf rising wind), Konoha repuu (leaf gale), Goken (strong fist).

Stats: Ninjutsu-4, Taijutsu4, Genjutsu-3, Intelligence-4, strength-2(5 with chakra enhanced strength), speed-3.5, stamina-5, hand seals-3.

Total: 28.5 (31.5 with chakra enhanced strength)

Notes: inner Kushina knows something that the real Kushina does not...

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha

birth date: July 23

gender: male

age: 33

blood type: AB

Kekkei Genkai: Sharingan (removed by Naruto)

Occupation: former missing-nin.

Rank: S (unofficial)

Ninja Rank: none (kicked out of all Shinobi forces), former Genin.

Family: Fugaku Uchiha (father), Mikoto Uchiha (mother), Itachi Uchiha (brother), and Sakura Uchiha (wife)

Main jutsu types: Katon Ninjutsu (affinity), Raiton Ninjutsu (affinity), Suiton ninjutsu (through Sharingan Memorization), Taijutsu, Kenjutsu, Kinjutsu, the eight gates (also a secret), medical ninjutsu(also limited and through Sharingan Memorization), genjutsu, Doton Ninjutsu (through Sharingan memorization), Futon Ninjutsu (limited and through Sharingan memorization) (mini Author's note. almost sounds like Sasuke's overpowered... damn Sharingan)

Known jutsu: Amaterasu(unavailable due to removed Sharingan eyes), Jagei Jubaku( Binding Snake Glare Spell), Chidori, Chidori Nagashi, Chidori Senbon, Chidori Eiso (one Thousand Birds Sharp Spear) Curse seal of Heaven (level 2), Magen: Kasegui no jutsu (Demonic Illusion:Shackling Stakes Technique), Kaija Hoin (Evil releasing Method), Katon: Ryuka no jutsu (fire release dragon fire technique), Katon: Goryuka no jutsu(fire release: great dragon fire technique), Shunshin no jutsu, Katon: Hosenka no jutsu (fire release: phoenix sage fire technique), Genjutsu Sharingan (unavailable), Sen'ei Tajashu, Kirin, Shishi Rendan (lion combo), Soshuiken no jutsu (manipulation shuriken technique), Sofushosan no tachi (manipulation windmill triple blades), Hayabusa Otoshi (peregrine falcon drop), shuriken Kage bunshin no jutsu, Kage Buyo (shadow of the dancing leaf), Kokuen no Tate (shield of the black flames), Goken (strong fist), Kuchiyose no jutsu (unknown summons), Kuchiyose Raiko Kenka (summoning :lightning flash blade creation, Susanoo (unavailable), Tsukuyomi (unavailable), Kusanagi no Tsurugi: Chidorigatana (sword of Kusanagi: chidori Katana), several other Raiton, Suiton, and Doton ninjutsu.

Stats: Ninjutsu-5, Taijutsu-4, Genjutsu-5, Intelligence-5, strength-4, speed-5, stamina-4, hand seals-5.

total: 37.

side notes: possesses great training in Kenjutsu.

in this story, during the 4th Shinobi war, Sasuke found out about Shisui's, gotten one eye, and used it to possess Sakura Haruno without anybody noticing, but when did he take control of his wife? how did he find it? what will any of this contribute to the end story?


End file.
